Glee: The Life Continues in New York
by Alyssa95Fowble
Summary: Rachel returns to New York, and makes a hard decision on if she should go to NYADA, and she sees some familiar faces in NYC, like Kurt, Madison, Finn, Santana, and more. A bunch of couples go through hard courses during their times in the big apple in this fan fictional series.
1. The Start of The New York Life

Glee: The Life Continues in NYC

**Episode Plot: **Rachel moves back to New York to see how much good times she had with her friends in NYC when she suddenly remembers that the school year ended at McKinley High, and she sees someone who was not expected at her apartment.

**Note: **I know Finn/Cory died, and I couldn't keep my emotions all in hearing about it. I was gonna keep Finn off of this story, but with his saying that said "the show must go all over the place…. Or something" I agreed with him and thought that this story must go on with Finn.

Let's start the series premiere now.

* * *

We see that Rachel is in New York, still deciding if she should go to NYADA and as she walks to her apartment, she suddenly realizes that the school year at McKinley High ended in Ohio. She looks at the sidewalk smiling as she walks to her apartment room.

"This is gonna be the best time of my life ever." Rachel said happily as she was putting her backs down. She looks up to see a shadow on the wall. She looks to see her it is as she suddenly sees Finn leaning against the counter.

"Hi, Rachel. I haven't saw you in a while." Finn said waiting for Rachel to come toward him. Rachel happily comes toward Finn and they both hug. "Rachel, I missed you." Finn happily said and Rachel couldn't help but smile as soon as they both stopped hugging.

"Finn, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna stay in Ohio with your friends. And if you're here, shouldn't Kurt be here with you?" Rachel asked Finn politely. Finn chuckled a little bit and cued Rachel to sit down. She went to sit down as Finn put his arm over Rachel.

"Ever since we broke up, I was devastated. I came here because I got accepted into NYADA and to see you again. Finn said to Rachel, and Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn. "That's also the only reason why I moved into this apartment." Rachel's eyes widened as Finn sits closer to her. "I feel like I should be a more better man, and have you with me again." Finn moves toward Rachel and starts to kiss her and as soon as he stops kissing her, he begins to blush. "I think that was a little too passionate for you." Finn said embarrassed.

"I love passionate ways. I love when you be even more passionate also." Rachel said looking at Finn. Finn chuckles a bit and kisses her again. As soon as Finn stopped kissing her and walks to his room, Rachel knew that they were back together. Rachel goes to see Finn in his room as Rachel smiles at him.

_[Rachel]_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_[Rachel goes and sits on Finn's bed as Finn sees her looking at him, and Finn smiles at her as she continues singing]_

_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart_  
_It's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it?_  
_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_[Finn walks closer to his bed and smiles at her]_

_Today was a fairytale_

Rachel gets up and hugs Finn happily. She defiantly knew that her and Finn were back together by Finn's reaction to the song. Their moment was interrupted when they heard someone open the door. Rachel was very scared to look at who was there, when she realized that Santana would always come back to New York anytime. Finn allowed her to go as Rachel let go of his hand and runs to the living room.

"Santana, if you're here to ruin my life, I will slap you so hard!" Rachel yelled as she saw a girl putting pictures on the counter. Rachel knew by the look of her that the girl was Santana. "Santana, I hope you're ready to be slapped!" Rachel exclaimed as the girl turned around and Rachel knew that the girl was not Santana as soon as she turned around. "Who are you?" Rachel asked the girl as Finn walked into the living room.

"I saw you before, Rachel. I'm Madison." The girl said, seeing that Rachel got confused for a minute. "You know, the bubbly girl from the Cheerios. I came to see you since I haven't saw you in a while." Madison told her, as Rachel happily hugged her.

"I haven't saw you in a while neither, Madison!" Rachel exclaimed as they let go of each other, and Rachel ran to Finn happily. "Finn, we have another guest!" Rachel happily told Finn as he suddenly realized that Madison was blushing at him.

"Rachel, I think we have a problem." Finn said pointing at Madison as Rachel looked at Madison looking at Finn, blushing. "I think you might wanna do something about that." Finn said as Rachel calmed him down.

"I'll do something about it." Rachel said to Finn as she ran to Madison. "Madison, do you realize that me and Finn got back together?" Rachel said, know that this was gonna be hard for Madison. "I know you've always been good to me ever since our first Glee Club meeting all the way in Ohio, but you should have met him before today." Rachel said as Finn goes to Rachel and Madison.

"Madison, I know this is our first time meeting, but maybe me and Rachel will go on a hiatus." Finn said as he saw Rachel looking upset. "Maybe we'll go on a hiatus soon." Finn said to correct his sentence. Rachel walks out of the room as Finn lays on the couch to relax as Madison looks upset.

_[Madison]_

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay_  
_Why do you hurt me so bad? _  
_It would help me to know_  
_Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had? _  
_Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why_  
_But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
_No promises, no demands_  
_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong_  
_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_

_[Finn looks at Madison and sees the sadden look on her face as Finn gets up and realizes his mistake]_

_[Finn]_

_Were losing control_  
_Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside? _  
_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same? _

_[Madison]_

_There's no way this will die_  
_But if we get much closer, I could lose control_

_[Finn and Madison]_

_And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_  
_No promises, no demands_  
_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong_  
_Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_

They both look upset as they both walk away from each other. And they don't notice Rachel watching from the corner, crying. As soon as she goes to get some fresh air outside someone was at the door, and Rachel couldn't believe who it was. it was Santana! Rachel started to get ready to slap Santana as Santana stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked stopping Rachel from slapping her.

"I said I would slap you, Santana!" Rachel yelled as Santana covered her face. "Can you tell me why you're here so I don't slap you?" Rachel asked Santana to her face.

"Rachel, I got in to NYADA." Santana said happily to Rachel. "Can we hug, Rachel? You should be happy for me."

"You could ruin my time there." Rachel told Santana angrily going to her room.

"Why would I ruin it, Rachel? You're not gonna be there." Santana told Rachel as Rachel cued her to stop talking.

"I made my decision, and I decided that I'm gonna go to NYADA." Rachel told Santana getting up from her bed.

Finn comes in to see Santana and Rachel in the room looking shocked. "Oh!" Finn said surprised as Santana and Rachel notice him.

* * *

Santana and Rachel are trying to be friends again since they're both going to NYADA in 5 days. They suddenly spot the diner they used to work at. Rachel looks back at Santana and realizes that she made a mistake on going to NYADA, but she knows she can't change her mind.

"Santana, I need to use the bathroom." Rachel told Santana quickly and Santana let her use the bathroom and Santana sat on the bench waiting for her as she looks at the street and sees Finn walking down the other street. Santana looks away from the other street she covers the bathroom door so Finn wouldn't see them both and as Santana looks back at Finn and she sees Madison walking past Finn and Santana looks shocked by what she saw and then...

BOOM!

Santana realizes that she got hit by a slushie, and sees that a really bad girl hit her with a slushie.

"Who the hell are you, and why'd you hit me with a slushie?" Santana asked at the girl's face.

"I'm Alissa, and you were blocking the bathroom door, that's why I slushied you. She told Santana at her face as well.

"NO ONE'S IN THE BATHROOM, YOU DEMON!" Santana yelled at Alissa and Rachel (who was in the bathroom) tried to escape when Alissa wan't looking since she overheard what Santana said, and she ran away as fast as she could.

"I can't believe you would yell to me in my face like that!" Alissa told Santana. "I swear if you yell at me like that again, I will kill you so you don't ever think about what you did." Alissa threatened Santana and Santana was about to say something until a person slushied Alissa, and it was no other than Kurt as Santana happily goes to him.

"How'd you think of your cold bath, Alissa?" Santana asked walking away from Alissa as Alissa screamed and went into the bathroom angrily.

"YOU'LL PAY ME FOR THIS, GAY DUDES!" Alissa yelled from the bathroom as Santana looked at the bathroom smiling.

"She deserved it. Thanks for sticking up for me." Santana nicely told Kurt as she realizes that Rachel is not with her. "Where's Rachel?" Santana asked to herself and went running for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was leaning by a building as Santana and Kurt found her. Rachel continues looking at the other people on the sidewalk as Santana tapped her to get her attention.

"Rachel, what has gotten into you?" Santana asked and as soon as Rachel looked at her. She was about to answer as Finn approached her and Santana looked disgusted.

"Santana, why did you do that?" Finn asked Santana, confused.

"Because you and that girl were looking at each other." Santana answered as Finn got very confused by the moment.

"She was just walking past me, Santana." Finn told Santana, but Santana was too busy getting away from them as Rachel looks shocked about Santana's reaction. "What has gotten into you?!" Finn asked Santana, but she was too far away to hear his question. Finn suddenly hears his phone ring. "I'll be back in a sec." Finn said, walking a couple of blocks away, and he answers the phone trying to make sure Rachel didn't hear. "Who is this?" Finn asked to the person on the phone.

_"You couldn't get away with me so far, couldn't you?" _The stranger asked. Finn tries to recall who the stranger is, and talks to the stranger again.

"Madison, nice try, but we can't be together since me and Rachel got back together one day ago." Finn said, trying to make sure Rachel and Kurt couldn't hear the conversation that him and Madison were having. "I promise, next month we'll go on a hiatus, and then I can get together with you." Finn said to Madison.

_"Fine, that will work." _Madison said happily. _"I gotta go now. Remember, I'm proud for you and Rachel, but keep your friends mostly together while you can, because not everyone can live forever. I love you." _Madison told Finn, and as soon as she hung up the phone, Finn knew he was in big trouble.

"I'm back." Finn said and he heard the phone ring again. "Who's phone is that? If it's mine, tell Madison to stop." Finn told the two. Rachel calms him down as Finn realizes that it's not his phone. "Wait a minute, that's not my phone. Who's phone is that?" Finn said, looking confused at the minute.

"It's my phone, Finn. Calm down." Kurt said, trying to calm Finn down.

"Thank god, I don't have to have another phone call from Madison." Finn said, relieved. He looks at Rachel happily and hugs her. "I have to do something so Madison can understand that I have a girlfriend, and that girl is Rachel." Finn told Rachel happily, and they both kiss as Kurt calls the person on his phone, and looking at Finn and Rachel at the same time as he realizes that he's on the phone with someone. "Hi, who is this?" Kurt asked the stranger on the phone who called him.

_"I bet you know who it is." _The stranger said, and Kurt suddenly knew that Blaine was on the phone.

"What do you want, Blaine? Aren't you supposed to go on a vacation with your mom?" Kurt asked Blaine, confused for a moment.

_"I'm not going on vacation, Kurt. I made my decision to come to New York, which means I get to see you again!" _Blaine said from the phone, happily.

"When are you gonna come?" Kurt asked, looking excited about Blaine coming to New York.

_"I could be here tomorrow."_ Blaine answered, and he gives Kurt some advise when he sees him in New York. _"While I'm there for the summer, I recommend we try to get along again. You know, like we can meet at 8:30 tomorrow if I am here tomorrow."_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little bit when Blaine said that. "_Yes, you are my first love, and I can't let that change. You have to remember that even though we'll be at the same place, doesn't mean it'll be forever. We need to at least get along since I never meant to cheat on you. Just keep it all together as soon as I come to the big apple. I love you. _Blaine said, and hung up the phone. Kurt knew he was ready for what Blaine planned. He went back to Rachel and Finn and leaned against the building.

"When'd you guys get back together?" Kurt asked, and Finn gets a little bit confused as Rachel puts her arm over Finn, trying to calm him down.

"I thought you didn't know that we got back together." Finn told Kurt, but Kurt couldn't trust that.

"You kissed Rachel, and the only time you kiss her is if you love her. So you two are back together." Kurt told them. Rachel looks at Finn and looks down to not start an argument.

"We're back together." Rachel said quietly, and Kurt calms her down.

"Rachel, I'm not mad. I'm proud of you. Ever since you two were together, you show'd a bunch of people that they can be loved by the person that they love. You guys showed me that me and Blaine were meant for each other." Kurt said to Rachel, and they both hugged. "No matter what happens yo you guys, I'll always be your friend no matter what.' Kurt said as they stopped hugging. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt said, and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rachel are walking together as they see a taxi stopping by them, and Rachel looks inside to see who is in the taxi, and she happily runs back to Finn. "I think Blaine's here." Rachel excitedly said, and they both go to hug him as Blaine gets out of the taxi. "What are you doing here, Blaine?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"I'm here to see you guys." Blaine answered, but their greeting is ruined by Alissa throwing a slushie at them.

"Maybe we should go inside." Finn told them, and they went inside.

* * *

That evening, Blaine was standing in a corner, hoping that his advise to Kurt would work as he saw Kurt walking to where Blaine was. "Kurt, I've been waiting for you right here." They both hugged, and they went to sit on the bench.

"Blaine, I'm nervous for what you're gonna do." Kurt told Blaine, hoping that Blaine's advise will work. "I don't know what you're going to do, because you didn't tell me what you were gonna do in the first..." Blaine cuts Kurt off, and kisses him. A few seconds later, they both look at each other for a second and Kurt looks at the other people on the street. "I didn't expect that." Kurt said, and looks back at Blaine. "What was this advise for?" Kurt asked.

"So we can get along again, and by get along, I mean realize that we made a mistake. Do you think we should take that mistake away?" Blaine asked Kurt

Kurt knew Blaine was not joking with Blaine's statement. "Fine, I agree that we should take away that mistake." Kurt answered, and Blaine kisses him again.

_[The scene changes to Kurt and Blaine waiting for Rachel and Santana at a street bench]_

_[Blaine]_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_  
_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_  
_We are only young if we seize the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_

_[Santana and Rachel come to where Kurt and Blaine are and they all hug as they walk together]_

_[Santana, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel]_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_

_[Kurt]_

_When my time is over, lying in my grave_  
Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,

_[Blaine]_

_"This man was a legend, a legend of his time._  
_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

_[Finn comes to join them and Alissa happily gets along with them and walks with them]_

_[Finn]_

_Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say_  
_Are we making history?_

_[Blaine, with Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Alissa]_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_  
_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_  
_We are only young if we seize the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_

_[Blaine puts his arm around Kurt's and Finn kisses Rachel on the forehead]_

_[Rachel]_

_For tonight I'm famous, for tonight I'm king_  
_And I will be remembered for centuries. They'll say,_

_[Rachel and Finn]_

_"This man was a hero, a hero of the night._  
_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk but I got something to say_

_[Madison comes and gets along with Finn as a friend from now on as she walks with the others]_

_[Finn with Blaine, Madison, Alissa, Santana, Rachel, and Kurt]_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_  
_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_  
_We are only young if we seize the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_

_[Madison sees that her twin brother, Mason was able to make it to New York, and she hugs him, and pulls him to the group]_

_[Alissa with, Madison, Rachel, Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Santana, and Mason]_

_And let us wake up inside of stranger's bed_  
_Let us drink until there is nothing left_  
_And this night, my friends, we will not forget_  
_Tonight we own the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_

[Mason]

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_  
_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

_[Madison and Mason]_

_We are only young if we seize the night_  
_Tonight we own the night_

_[Santana with Madison, Alissa, Rachel, Finn, and Blaine]_

_Tonight we own the night_

Everyone hugs each other and Rachel happily hugs Santana knowing that this will e a good year in New York as the screen fades to black.


	2. I Love You

**Episode Plot:** The gang continues to life their life in New York perfectly, and Rachel and Santana's first day at NYADA, and Rachel feels good to be back in NYADA when she finds a girl who's in the freshman years (**Ariana Grande)**. Meanwhile, in Rachel's apartment, Madison tries some way to have one of her friends that were in Ohio as her boyfriend, and goes from different obstacles.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee at all.

**Note:** I really love Madison and Spencer together, but he's gay so that's not gonna happen, but every gay person has to go through difficult times sometimes. And also, Mason has Kurt do one of his famous dances, so stay tuned for that.

Okay enough of my talking, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Santana and Rachel walk to the NYADA building on the first day, and Rachel excitedly opens the door. Santana notices something about Rachel's excitement and is not too pleased about it. They walk in with Santana getting in front of Rachel.

"Why are you so happy about a school?" Santana asked to Rachel. Rachel was confused by why Santana asked that, because Santana probably knew she was gonna be excited for the big day. "Why aren't you gonna answer me, Rachel? I'm your friend." Santana knew Rachel was afraid to tell her after saying that statement. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me." Santana told Rachel nicely.

"I'm happy to be here again. I haven't been here in a while, and I'm glad I'm here right now." Rachel answered, and Santana grabbed her by the hand and let her see what she hasn't seen in NYADA in a long time, but Rachel stopped when she heard a girl singing one of Rachel's original songs _Get It Right_.

"I hear a girl singing one of my songs!" Rachel said. She ran to a room and she saw a girl sitting in an empty classroom with a guitar. "Hi." Rachel greeted to the girl. "I'm Rachel Berry. What's your name?" Rachel asked to the girl. The girl got up from the chair to shake Rachel's hand.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Angelina Fowler." The girl said politely. Santana came running in during Rachel and Angelina's greeting.

"Rachel, it looks like you have a new friend. Congrats." Santana said shocked about Rachel meeting Angelina. Angelina goes to Santana to greet her, but Santana stops her. "I heard you say your name. I'm Santana." Santana said. She goes out of the room, and Rachel looks disappointed about what Santana did to Angelina.

Meanwhile, in Rachel's apartment, Madison looks out the window bored, and Mason looks at her and goes towards her. "Madison, why are you so bored?" Mason asked to Madison. She looks at Mason, and she walks away from the window while answering.

"I didn't bring anything to entertain me, Mason. I have nothing to do." Madison answered. "I could sing a song from my idol, but I forgot that my phone was in my bag. So I didn't bring it." Madison said with a sad look, and Mason sees Finn walking out of his room.

"Do you want to do something to entertain Madison?" Mason asked to Finn. Madison sits on the couch and looks at Finn begging for him to do something entertaining.

"My brother has a bunch of talents. Why can't he entertain her?" Finn asked, looking at Madison. Mason goes to Finn, as Finn looks confused. "Calm down, I'm not offending you." Finn told Mason.

"I just wanna know where your brother is." Mason told Finn.

"He's here, Mason. Don't punch me." Finn told Mason quickly. "KURT!" Finn called loudly. Madison slightly covered her ears, as Mason waited for Kurt and goes to sit with Madison on the couch.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked Finn, running into the living room. Mason got up from the couch, with Madison watching him.

"My sister's bored, and your brother wants you to do something." Mason told Kurt. Mason goes to Madison and puts his arm around her. "What do you want to see so you can be entertained?" Mason asked Madison. Madison thought of something interesting for a couple of seconds.

"I want to have some dancing. Dancing is my favorite. I've been dancing ever since I was four." Madison said, cheerfully. Mason gets up and gets his phone out searching for music.

"What song should be danced to?" Mason asked. Madison got up and looked at the music results, and Madison notices Kurt doing the hand thing from the _Single Ladies_ music video.

"I know that song!" Madison said, cheerfully. Mason looks at Madison and realizes that she's not looking at his Mason's phone.

"You're not looking at my phone, Madison." Mason told Madison, who was jumping up and down in excitement. Finn looks surprised by Madison's reaction.

"I know, but I saw him doing the dance moves from my favorite song from Beyonce. Madison told Mason, and he went to the boys.

"Madison really wants you to dance to the song." Mason told the two.

"No, I'm not dancing to _Single Ladies _again." Finn told Mason. Madison gets up from the couch, and holds Finn's hands. "Oh dear god! Please don't try to flirt with me again." Finn told Madison, worried.

"I'm not gonna flirt with you." Madison told Finn. "I'm telling you that Mason wants your brother to do it." Madison told Finn nicely. She looks at Kurt, and Mason looks at Madison.

"She wants you to." Mason said. Kurt knew he was gonna have to do something to entertain Madison since he was her friend.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kurt said. Madison clapped her hands with joy, and Mason walks away from them, so he can get the song up. Kurt wanted to shake hands, but Madison tip-toed, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

A moment later, Madison was sitting on the couch with Mason, looking at where the dancing was gonna happen. Mason searched the song and Kurt came in and waited for Mason to start the song. "A guy can't search for a song that fast." Mason told Kurt. Madison laughed at Mason's statement. "I found it." Mason said, excited. Madison clapped her hands happily.

"Just get the song over with." Finn said going to his room. Mason played the song, and Madison squealed happily as the song started.

_[Beyonce]_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

All the single ladies

_All the single ladies_  
_Now put your hands up_

_[Santana and Rachel come in and start laughing at what's going on]_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_Cause another brother noticed me_  
_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_don't pay him any attention_  
_Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me_

_[Mason looks and sees that Spencer was able to get on a flight to New York for a five week vacation]_

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

[Madison happily continues watching while Mason gets up to welcome Spencer]

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

The performance was interrupted by Rachel shutting the door. "Why are you wearing Madison's shoes?" Rachel asked.

Madison tried not to laugh when Rachel said that. "He was dancing in my shoes." Madison said.

"Thanks for telling is. Oh boy, we didn't need to know that." Santana said, acting crazy. Madison saw Spencer and went to welcome him. Rachel goes to her room and sits down. She remembers how she and Angelina met, and looks at Santana walking to her room. Rachel smiles for a bit, and looks down.

_[Rachel]_

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_  
_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_  
_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_  
_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._  
_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_  
_Just go and leave me alone!_  
_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_  
_With a smile that's my home!_  
_That's my home, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay..._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_Just be true to who you are!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

Rachel looks at Finn going to his room, and she feels upset about Santana. In the living room, Mason gets one of the bags that Spencer brought in and puts it in Rachel's room. Madison gets on the couch with Spencer, and she gives him some flirty looks. Finn notices him, shocked. "Oh my god!" Finn said, very shocked by what Madison is doing.

* * *

The next day, Madison walks Rachel and Santana to the NYADA building. "I know Spencer is gay, since he has a boyfriend, but I think I'm falling in love with him." Madison told them. Rachel and Santana looks at her, shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana said. Madison looks guilty, and Rachel looks at Santana. "What did I say? Did I say something offensive to you?" Santana asked, confused.

Spencer shows up, and surprises them. "Hello, girls." Spencer said, startling the girls. Madison looked, and saw that Spencer was with them.

"Hi, Spencer." Madison said. Rachel looks down trying to not ruin anything.

"I think we're getting close. Come on, Rachel. Let's go." Santana said, pulling Rachel away.

Madison gets on the bench and cues Spencer to sit down. He gets on the bench, laughing. They both sit down and Madison looks at him. "What do you want? I can't be here for a long time. I need to go back to help Mason with..." Madison cuts Spencer off on his statement, and she leans forward and kisses him for a moment. They part and Madison looks guilty.

"I couldn't help myself." Madison said, very shocked about what happened.

"I heard. Mason told me about your feelings for me. I know you want to be with me, but I'm gay, and your not." Spencer said to Madison. Madison looks upset, and Spencer comforts her. "Look, if you like me a lot, you should've said so. Listen, I'll do something that's easier." Spencer said. Madison looks up at him, and Spencer gives Madison a plan. "Since Alistair is not in New York because of the plans he has with his mom, I'll pretend I'm not gay so it's easier for you to have a boyfriend, Madison." Spencer told her. Madison happily agrees with Spencer. "Don't kiss me though. It's gonna take me a few hours to get ready to be kissed by a girl." Spencer told Madison, laughing. Madison smiled, knowing there was gonna be a lot of love in the air in New York, and with Spencer's plan before he returns to Ohio from his five week vacation, Madison knew she was gonna be one of the people who's in a relationship. Meanwhile, in the same area Rachel and Angelina met. Angelina puts some sheet music in her purse as Rachel comes in to see her.

"Hi." Rachel said nicely to Angelina. Rachel notices the music sheets that are in Angelina's purse. "So, you have music sheets in your bag just like Kurt?" Rachel asked her.

"If he does that, then yes." Angelina answered, laughing. They both sit down. "I wanna meet you friends. I already know Santana, but I want to know the rest of your friends." Angelina told Rachel. Rachel knew she was gonna have to do something if she wanted to stay friends with Angelina.

"I'll bring you to my apartment later today. Okay?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." Angelina said, smiling. Rachel knew that it was gonna be a good day. Angelina got up and went to her purse. "Do you wanna at least jam with me? You probably wanna do something that requires music." Angelina said

"Well, I am a former Broadway star." Rachel said to Angelina. They sat down as Angelina started playing the guitar, and Santana comes in watching them.

_[Angelina]_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_  
_Yeah_

_[Rachel]_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say,_

_[Angelina]_

_When I see your face_

_[Rachel]_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_[Angelina and Rachel]_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Santana comes in slowly and applauds for them. "I never expected you girls to be this amazing, and Angelina when'd you get that voice? It's like you stole Rachel's talent." Santana said. Rachel gets up to punch Santana, but Angelina stops her. "I like both of your voices, but I think you could've done better." Santana said, walking out. Rachel feels offended as Angelina comforts her.

"Ignore the people who hate you. I'll see you later." Angelina said, walking out of the empty classroom. Rachel, who still feels offended sits down alone.

* * *

A few hours later, at Rachel's apartment, Rachel and Santana come in and they see Madison sitting on the couch. "Who wants to see a new friends we made?" Rachel asked. The statement made Madison pay close attention to them. "This girl is very talented, and she also is a good guitar player. Her name is Angelina." Rachel said to the people in the living room (which was only Madison). Angelina came in, and Madison got up to say hi to her. "I met her in an empty classroom in NYADA." Rachel said. Santana cut her statement off.

"We seriously don't need to hear that." Santana told her. Rachel looks shocked by that, and wonders if they're still friends. She walks away from the door, and Madison greets her.

"Hi, Angelina." Madison said nicely to Angelina. They shook hands and after a moment, Madison went to sit down as Angelina went to the other rooms finding Rachel's other friends. Spencer comes out and sees Madison. She looks at him, and Madison looks totally surprised. "Is it just me or are you trying to mess with me?" Madison said, looking at Spencer. He looks a little confused on that statement and sits down with Madison.

"Isn't my plan for pretending not to be gay easy?" Spencer asked Madison. Madison nodded her head, and they both are close to kissing each other until Blaine unexpectedly comes in. "Oh, well that was a bad time." Spencer said, looking very shocked. Madison looks confused on what's going on.

"I thought you were gonna be back at 6:00. It's only 4:50." Madison said. Spencer nods his head quickly, showing that he agrees with Madison.

"I came here because I'm surprisingly finished with my errands." Blaine said. Madison looks surprised, while Spencer looks a little confused. "I'm gonna go now. "Blaine said, looking confused by their reactions.

"Well, I guess that surprise is done." Madison said, laughing. They both start to kiss, and Mason comes in looking very shocked.

"Oh god!" Mason said. They both are startled by him, and they both look surprised. Madison looks guilty for getting caught kissing a gay person in front of her brother.

"I thought it was a coincidence." Spencer said. He leaned down and buried his head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were in a relationship?" Mason said. Madison looked at Spencer, and Spencer looked at Mason.

"I'm very sorry about this." Spencer said, running out of the room so he does not get punched by Mason.

"I was not gonna punch you, Spencer! Love at first sight is great!" Mason yelled. Unfortunately, Spencer wasn't able to here him, since he was already out of the room. Madison got up, but ran back when she heard noises coming through the kitchen.

"I hope he didn't fall." Madison said. The twins ran to the kitchen and saw that Spencer accidentally knocked over a shelf and it hit his foot. Madison ran to him, hoping he's okay and kisses him on the forehead. "I hope you're okay." Madison said. The twins walk out, hoping to find some help.

* * *

Rachel and Angelina talk about their future in her room. "In my future I think I'm gonna be a popular Broadway star. What do you think you're gonna be in your future?" Rachel asked Angelina. It didn't take Angelina long answer.

"In my future I think I'm gonna be famous, since I already know how to sing and play the guitar." Angelina answered. The conversation that Angelina and Rachel had is cut off by Finn coming in the room.

"I think the twins have an emergency." Finn said. Rachel and Angelina look very surprised and they come into the kitchen to see that Spencer is still hurt from the accident that happened earlier. Rachel runs toward him to check to see if he's okay. The twins look at the action happening in the corner, and Madison looks very upset, hoping he's okay.

* * *

Madison, who looks very upset, tells everyone what happened to Spencer. Rachel is seen with Spencer, and helps him sit down since he isn't able to from his injury. She sits with Finn, and looks devastated from what Madison went through.

"I don't know when his injury is gonna heal, but I wanna tell you that this injury is not good. I want us to do as much we can since he's probably not gonna heal until a couple of months." Madison said. Mason looks at her, feeling bad for what happened to her "boyfriend". "I just want us to hope that Spencer will be fine before his vacation ends." Madison told everyone. Santana rolls her eyes, not caring. "And I want us to hope that one of our friends is gonna be okay for the rest of this month." Madison said.

_[Everyone knows how sad Madison feels by the time she said her statement to everyone]_

_[Madison]_

_Where the boys are, someone waits for me_  
_A smilin' face, a warm embrace, two arms to hold me tenderly_

_Where the boys are, my true love will be_  
_He's walkin' down some street in town and I know he's lookin' there for me_

_In the crowd of a million people I'll find my valentine_  
_And then I'll climb to the highest steeple and tell the world he's mine_

_Till he holds me I'll wait impatiently_  
_Where the boys are, where the boys are_  
_Where the boys are, someone waits for me_

_Till he holds me I'll wait impatiently_  
_Where the boys are, where the boys are_  
_Where the boys are, someone waits for me_

Madison looks depressed, knowing that injury is not gonna heal very well.


	3. Challenges

**Episode Plot: **Some familiar faces come to New York, and Alissa **(Victoria Justice)** won't allow them in Rachel's apartment, which sets up big problems. Meanwhile, Spencer still tries to heal from his injury from the kitchen, and the gang does as much as they can to support him after Rachel notices that her and the gang hasn't done much supporting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

* * *

Spencer, who's trying to heal from what happened in the kitchen, lays down, and Madison comes in with an ice pack for him.

"I know that was a very bad experience, but you'll be fine." Madison said. She puts the ice pack on his foot, and smiles at him. "I know you will be fine." She said.

"Of course, you will. But be careful because he could not." A person said. Madison turns around and sees that Alissa was spying on them. "I bet you didn't expect me. Did you?" Alissa said.

"I thought you got along with us." Madison said. Alissa walked towards them, and looks at Spencer.

"Why would I get along with that hurt dude? He looks like he's dead." Alissa said. Madison looks shocked by her statement.

"Wait, excuse me. Did you just call me a dead person?" Spencer asked, very shocked. Madison gets up to punch Alissa, but her twin brother comes in and stops her as soon as he saw Madison about to punch her.

"Listen, you randomly started dating him. Someone has to stop you somehow." Alissa said, furiously. Mason tries to stop Alissa from starting an argument. "Look, I know Spencer's gay, but you don't need to tolerate us." Madison said. Spencer buries his head in rejection, and Madison realizes what she said.

"Why are you dating someone who is gay? Do you like dating someone in the LGBT phase?" Alissa said. Madison walks out, tormented as Mason goes to comfort her. Alissa glares at Spencer. "You dating someone who is not a member of the LGBT group is bad. You'll beg for death." Alissa said. She walks out of the room, leaving Spencer ashamed of himself.

* * *

Rachel comes in, and sees Mason walking out of the room. "Did I just come to hell in this apartment?" Rachel asked. Mason shakes his head, and walks out. Rachel goes into the kitchen, only to see Madison crying at the table. "Madison, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. She sits down to comfort Madison.

" I told Alissa that Spencer was gay." Madison answered. Rachel looks completely shocked.

" I'm in hell. I know it." Rachel said. Madison looks like she's about to cry again, but their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is that? I don't want you to see the problems that Madison is going through." Rachel said. She opens the door, to see that Kitty came to New York. "Kitty , what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

" I came to see how far you'll improve in NYADA." Kitty answered. Madison, who is still upset from what she told Alissa, comes to the living room, and sees Kitty. "There's the girl who is one of the creepy twins." Kitty said. Alissa suddenly comes in to see the girls.

"No, you can't move in here" Alissa told Kitty. "We have enough people in here, and you're not invited." Alissa said. Kitty rolls her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure creepy eyes here doesn't want you here neither. Rachel couldn't help but look away from Alissa.

"You're a devil, Alissa." Rachel told Alissa. Alissa goes to Rachel to punch her, but Kitty stops her.

"Do you want your head ripped off or not? Because I know girls who've been mean just like tou." Kitty said. They both start fighting each other, and Rachel tries to stop them. Santana comes up and sees Kitty and Alissa fighting. "Rachel, let them fight. I've done the same thing at a place called Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana said. Madison sees Alissa and Kitty beating each other up, and covers her mouth, shocked. Finn comes up, and stops the fight. "What has gotten into you two." Finn asked. Rachel happily goes to Finn. "You're such a hero." Rachel told Finn. She kisses him, and Alissa looks away. "At least he's not gay." Alissa said. The statement breaks he kiss apart, and Finn whispers something in Rachel's ear, and she goes to Alissa.

"You'll hate me for this, but you need to leave." Rachel said to Alissa. Alissa walks out, and Madison goes to Finn's room. "Why are you going in my room?" Finn asked. Madison looked at him. "I was going to take care of Spencer." Madison answered. Finn let her go in, and Madison sits on the bed that Spencer is on. "How do you feel now?" Madison asked. "I feel fine." Spencer said. He realizes something weird happening. "Are we now acting like a married couple?" Spencer asked. Madison laughed and took Spencer's hand. "Maybe."

_[Madison]_

_Know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_[Madison and Spencer]_

_You love your friends, but someone should have told you something to save you. Instead they say_

_[Spencer]_

_Don't tell me, I don't care if you dare_

_[Madison and Spencer]_

_Cause if you let me here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you. I've loved and I've lost_

Spencer leans forward and kisses Madison. Alissa spies on them, and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Rachel looks outside, and Mason sees Rachel looking outside. "I think you need some fresh air." Mason said. Rachel looks at him, and looks outside again. "It's not fair that Madison's pretend boyfriend got hurt. And we're ignoring the fact that he has to be in bed now?" Rachel asked. She starts to cry, and Finn comes in. He goes to comfort her as soon as he sees her. "I don't like when we're not supportive. We're Spencer's friends." Rachel said. Kitty comes in agreeing with her. "I don't like it neither. Just because he's gay doesn't mean we can't be supportive. Anyone in favor of supporting him?" Kitty asked. Everyone raises their hands. "Okay, group hug." They all share a group hug, and after that Angelina comes in.

"Angelina, you made a surprising appearence! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. Angelina smiled walking towards them. "I'm supporting Spencer." Angelina said. They all share another group hug.

Meanwhile, at a New York café, Kurt and Blaine talk about what they think should happen in the future. "I have way too many things I thought of." Kurt said. "I think we should be very happy in the future with you." Blaine said. Kurt looks speechless at the moment.

_[Scene changes to Angelina playing the guitar in front of the NYADA building]_

_Hey now, hey now_

_There is freedom within_  
_There is freedom without_  
_Try to catch the deluge_  
_In a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead_  
_Many battles are lost_  
_But you'll never see the end of the road_  
_While you're traveling with me_

_[Madison joins Angelina with Spencer following her on crutches]_

_[Madison with Spencer and Angelina]_

_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't dream it's over_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_  
_To build a wall between us_  
_You know that they won't win_

_[Scene changes back to Kurt and Blaine at the café while everyone else still sing in the background]_

"I'm not being crazy with this talk happening right now, but you're the love of my life. I know you'll be speechless, but my wonderful friend, will you accept to be my husband?" Blaine asked. Kurt looks very surprised, and happy at the same time. "If you want me to, yes. yes, I will marry you." Kurt said. He leans forward and kisses Blaine.

_[Scene changes back to Angelina with Madison and Spencer, and it looks like Rachel, Kitty, Mason, Finn, Santana, and Alissa came with the three, and they all continue singing in front of the NYADA building]_

_[Spencer with Madison, Angelina, Finn, Santana, Rachel, Kitty, Mason, and Alissa]_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in _

_[Finn kisses Rachel, and looks at Spencer proudly]_

_[Kitty with Spencer, Madison, Rachel, Angelina, Mason, Finn, Santana, and Alissa]_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_You know that they won't win._

_[Angelina with Spencer, Madison, Santana, Rachel, Kitty, Mason, Finn, and Alissa]_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_You know that they won't win_

Everyone cheers and Madison hugs Spencer and kisses him as the screen fades to black.


	4. You Gotta Get Up and Try

**Episode Plot: **The gang tries to have Alissa get along with Kitty after their fight. Meanwhile, Madison tries to get Spencer to get used to his crutches, since she wants him to go to the wedding with her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Glee, and I never will

**Note:** When Glee ended on Friday, I was totally devastated, and decided to have a day off on writing the fourth chapter, but then I thought that this story would work perfectly for Gleeks who are still devastated about the finale, so I'm doing chapter 4 today.

Okay, enough with my talking. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

Spencer looks at his crutches, wondering what people will think of him being on crutches. Madison comes in and sees Spencer looking a little worried. "Spencer, I know you hurt your leg, but you need to use them somehow. I just heard that a proposal happened last night, and I want you to come with me to the wedding." Madison told Spencer.

"I'm probably gonna look stupid though. I'm only able to use crutches in front of the people I know." Spencer said. Madison went to him and put her arm over him. "You've wore crutches before, and I know that you can be confident for wearing crutches at the wedding." Madison said. She kissed Spencer and walked to the kitchen. "I know we're their friends, but what I'm talking about is that I don't think I've saw Rachel's new friends before." Spencer said. Rachel came in as soon as he said that, so he buries his head. "What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Spencer doesn't want to wear crutches at the wedding, but he injured his foot badly. I've been dying for him to go with me since we're their friends." Madison answered. Rachel looked confused on her statement.

"Who's having a wedding? I don't understand." Rachel said. Madison shrugged, resulting that she doesn't know. "I only heard of the proposal. I wasn't there when it happened" Madison said. Rachel thought for a moment. "Finn did not propose to me, and Spencer didn't propose to you since he's gay, and you guys are pretending to date, and Brittany's here, but hasn't saw Santana nor proposed to her, but she's planning on it, so it looks like my two best gays are getting married." Rachel said. Madison and Spencer look completely shocked by her statement.

"The wedding's gonna be a gay wedding? That's pretty amazing." Madison said, happily. Their moment was interrupted by Santana coming in. "I heard that Brittany came to New York. Where is she?" Santana asked. "She's planning a surprise." Rachel said. "Did you hear there was gonna be a wedding?" Madison asked, cheerfully so the subject can be changed.

"No, I haven't heard of it. I'm only fine with it if Brittany was involved in it." Santana said. Rachel raises an eyebrow in confusion. Alissa comes in, with a phone in her hand. "I overheard your conversation about a wedding that's gonna happen. Newsflash, it's gonna be between the gay dudes I've saw before." Alissa said. Rachel couldn't help but facepalm at her statement. Madison is shocked by that statement, and Spencer rolls his eyes. "I'm still mad at you, Alissa." Spencer said. Alissa is in complete confusion on his statement, and Kitty comes in. "What's going on?" Kitty asked. Rachel gets up and cues her to sit down.

"Let's all change the subject. Alissa, be nice to Kitty." Rachel told Alissa. Madison's phone vibrated, and Alissa is confused for a moment. "Who's phone is on vibrate?" Alissa asked. "My phone vibrated, Alissa. Stop acting like you don't know us." Madison said. Alissa is in complete shock by that, and Madison checks a text message she just got. "Oh my god, guys another newsflash! They decided the wedding should happen on Saturday." Madison said, cheerfully.

"First of all, don't steal my 'newsflash' bit. Second of all, what's today?" Alissa asked. "Today's Thursday." Madison said. Alissa checked her calender. "Yep, today's Thursday." Alissa said. Kitty happily claps at Madison's statement. "I know you're creepy, but you just said the best thing I've ever heard. I can't wait for the wedding to happen." Kitty said, very excited. Madison smiled, and Spencer raised his hand to get Madison's attention.

"You had your turn." Alissa said. Rachel facepalms again, as Kitty laughs a little. "Okay Kitty Cat, if you laugh at her again, I will have every right to destroy you." Alissa told Kitty. Rachel backs Alissa up. "Okay Alissa, we need you to stop insulting Kitty before the wedding, because that's the time we be nice to each other." Rachel told Alissa. Everyone, but Alissa, agrees with her. "Kitty Cat has too much of a cheerful attitude." Alissa said. "That's not true. When I first met Rachel, I was still insulting Marley, and let's be honest here I have a boyfriend who doesn't like cheerful attitudes that much. Kitty explained to Alissa.

"Just get along with her." Rachel told Alissa. Alissa thought for a second. "We'll see, but right now I still have no idea who she really is." Alissa said. She walks out and Madison gets up. "I also want to do something over the week. I want to have Spencer stay confident about wearing his new crutches to the wedding." Madison said. Rachel lets her do it, even though she will be the only one trying to have Alissa get along with Kitty. Madison goes upstairs, as Spencer gets his crutches (he only wore them in front of his friends) and tries to follow her.

"Spencer, wearing crutches and trying to walk upstairs is impossible." Kitty said, laughing a little. Spencer sits on a stair step to wait for Madison after hearing Kitty's statement. Santana walks back in and Spencer only waves at her. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Santana asked Rachel and Kitty. "He's nervous about wearing crutches at the wedding." Kitty said. "I've never been a newlywed before, so I have no idea what you're saying." Santana said. Kitty looks shocked by that statement, and Madison walks down from the stairs, trying not to hurt Spencer since he's still siting on the stair step.

"Okay, you guys do something with Alissa. I'll do something about Spencer's confidence." Madison said. Rachel and Santana go to the room where Alissa's in, and Kitty follows them. "You'll not be afraid by Saturday, because I will do something that my dad has always done when I was scared." Madison said, walking to the living room, as Spencer followed her on his crutches.

* * *

Rachel, Kitty, and Santana walk in the room Alissa's in, and Alissa rolls her eyes as soon as he sees Kitty. "What do you need?" Alissa asked. Kitty walks to her. "I wanna be friends with you, and that's not gonna happen if you act like hell to me." Kitty told Alissa. Rachel put her hand on Kitty. "Me and Santana are gonna leave you two alone, so you can talk." Rachel said. They both walked out as Kitty and Alissa sat on the bed. "Maybe we can become friends if you jam with me." Kitty said. Alissa lets her sing a song, and she grabs a guitar for Kitty. "You keep this?" Kitty asked. "Sometimes I do." Alissa said.

_[Kitty starts playing the guitar as she smiles about Alissa's statement]_

_[Kitty]_

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_  
_Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_  
_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_  
_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_[Alissa realizes that she should join in the song, and cues Kitty to stop singing, and Kitty laughs a little]_

_[Alissa]_

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_  
_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_[Kitty remembers that Madison is still pretending to date Spencer, and she sings to Alissa what she think Madison is probably thinking of Spencer, and Alissa laughs]_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_  
_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

_[Alissa looks completely confused on that statement, since Madison and Spencer are still pretending to date, but decides to continue with the song]_

_[Alissa and Kitty]_

_What we had – a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Kitty hugs Alisa, resulting that they're now friends. They part as Kitty puts down the guitar. "You have a nice voice." Kitty told Alissa. "Thanks." Alissa said. Santana comes in, and whispers in Kitty's ear. Kitty starts laughing, and Kitty claims it has nothing to do with Alissa. Alissa couldn't help but smile at that statement. "Santana, I think I found a new friend!" Alissa said. Santana happily claps, and leans closer to them. "Group hug!" Santana said. They all share a group hug.

* * *

The next day, Madison cues Spencer to try to walk to the couch with his crutches, just like he would sit in his chair at the wedding. "Good job Spencer, you'll defiantly be ready to walk with crutches at the wedding tomorrow." Madison said, happily. She kisses him, and she finds an outfit to wear the the wedding. "I think I should wear this." Madison takes out a red dress, and Spencer agrees with her. "It looks very good. It reminds me of the colors of love." Spencer said. Kitty comes in, very happy. "Me and Alissa finally got along!" Kitty said. Madison happily hugs her. "I'm glad you made a new friend." Madison said. Spencer goes to Kitty, and tries to hug her, but can't with his crutches, and Kitty hugs him. "I did this only because it was hard for you." Kitty said.

"I'm glad that we all can get along now." Madison said. Rachel comes in, and sees Kitty smiling with joy. Rachel smiles, and goes to her. "You and Alissa are friends now, are you?" Rachel asked. "Yes. Yes we are." Kitty said, happily. "Let's all share a group hug!" Kitty exclaimed. They all share a group hug.

Meanwhile, Santana is seen video chatting with Brittany. "I want to see you again, I just want to." Santana said. "How about we have a virtual kiss?" Santana asked. Her and Brittany share a virtual kiss, and Brittany brought a karaoke disk out. "I want to sing this to you, in virtual style." Brittany said. Santana smiled, and the song starts.

_[Brittany]_

_I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_  
_And then it was clear_  
_I can't deny, I really miss him_

_To think that I was wrong_  
_I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_Pain is just a consequence of love_  
_I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us_

_You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
_And it's taking me a lot to say_  
_Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_  
_So it's time I push my pride away_

_You are, you are, you are my everything_  
_You are, you are, you are my everything_

_You are, you are, you are_  
_You are, you are, you are my everything_

Brittany sighed, as the song ended. "Santana, I know we haven't saw each other in a while, and don't get confused on the words. That's how the song goes. You are the best love I've ever had and I want that to stay with us, so look, I know we're talking on virtual, but Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Brittany asked. Santana, who's very happy by Brittany's words, nods her head. "Yes, Brittany. I will accept to marry you." Santana said. They both share another virtual kiss. "This marriage proposal was pretty awkward though, since we're video chatting, but whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said. Santana waves, and happily walks out of the room. She knew with so much love in the air that this was gonna be a very good year in New York.

* * *

The next day, everyone gets ready for the wedding, and Spencer gets a magazine to read it. "Spencer, we're leaving soon to go see the wedding." Rachel said. Spencer looked at Rachel, and tried to get Kitty's attention. "Kitty, tell Rachel I'll get up in a minute." Spencer said. Kitty goes to Rachel, while Madison talks to Santana, Alissa, and Finn. "I didn't expect a proposal to happen." Madison said. "Well, if they're Rachel's best gays, then the weds are Lady Hummel and I don't know what to call the other guy." Santana said. "I should've known." Alissa said. Madison sees Spencer putting the magazine away, and she goes to him. "Are you ready?" Madison asked. Spencer thinks for a moment, and Madison cues Santana to start a song. Santana starts the song, and Spencer looks at Madison. "This will probably give you an answer." Madison said

_[Madison]_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_  
_How it all turned to lies?_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_[Spencer thinks about what he should do]_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_[Spencer gets his crutches and joins the group to get ready for the wedding]_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Everyone cheers for Spencer's confidence, and Finn pulls Rachel to the other room. "Rachel, as soon as we had our first kiss ever since we broke up, I felt thought on if we should be together forever or not, and I thought we should. I know there's about to be a wedding between my brother and someone else, but Rachel, my outstanding friend and girlfriend for years, will you marry me?" Finn asked. Rachel covers her mouth, happily, and thinks of an answer.


	5. The Wedding Ceremony

**Episode Plot:** Spencer finally gains confidence for wearing the crutches at the wedding, and Rachel thinks Madison might have done too much to give him confidence. Meanwhile, during the wedding ceremony, Mason gains a crush on Jane (**Samantha Marie Ware**) and does as much as he can to have her as his girlfriend, but a bunch of his friends think he's not ready to be in a relationship with her yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **I don't like Janson that much (don't hurt me) because I don't think they would be exactly perfect with each other, but everyone has to gain a crush some days. I felt like doing this with Janson since it happened on the actual show, so Janson will probably be a new official couple for this fan fictional series, so be ready. Also, Brittana is in this! The moment all of you Brittana fans were waiting is here. There will be a lot of Brittana in this chapter, so stay tuned. I also have some really good news. I renewed this fan fictional series for a second season! Are you all excited? The next episode though will be the last episode before hiatus. This series will be back on June 14th 2015 and we'll return with more action! And Klainers, for a bunch of you, this may be your #1 favorite chapter because they do get married in this chapter, so stay tuned for that as well.

Enough with my talking, enjoy the fifth chapter

* * *

At the wedding, Madison sits with with Kitty and her brother. "When does the ceremony start?" Madison asked. Kitty checked the clock on her phone. "It's 3:30, so we only have 30 more minutes left." Kitty answered. Madison looks at the aisle, excited. She sees Spencer going to sit in his chair as Madison looks proud of his confidence. Rachel goes up to her seat and Madison looks confused. "I think you gave him too much confidence." Rachel said. Kitty facepalms, and Madison gets out of her seat. "I only helped him gain confidence here." Madison said. Kitty stops the girls from starting an argument. "I think we should just get along, because I don't want a friendship to be ruined at a wedding." Kitty said. Rachel goes outside to try to not start any fight. She sees Finn getting some flowers for her. "And as well as I know, you asked me to marry you." Rachel told Finn. "You thought for 3 hours, Rachel. Have you thought of an answer?" Finn asked. "Well, we have friends that are getting married, but do we need to be a groom?" Rachel asked. Finn looked confused. "So, is that a yes?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded her head, and Finn happily kissed her.

Meanwhile, back inside Madison sees someone come in and she is interrupted by Kitty. "I think we only have 15 minutes left, so make sure everyone is here on time." Kitty told Madison. Madison stops Kitty from talking for a minute, and after a few seconds Madison realizes that her close friend, Jane, came to see the wedding. "Kitty, Jane came to see the wedding!" Madison said, happily. The two girls go and happily hug Jane. "What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, excited. "Well, I came to see the wedding, and I want to see you guys." Jane said. Madison looked confused along with Kitty. "Does that mean you're staying in New York for a few weeks?" Madison asked. Jane nodded her head, and the girls happily hug.

"You seriously do now how to make a girl happy so much." Kitty said. Angelina enters the place where the vows will take place. "Did you make a new friend while I was on the plane?" Jane asked the girls about Angelina. "Yes." Madison answered. Kitty checks the clock on her phone again. "it looks like we only have 10 minutes left. Let's go sit down." Kitty said. They go to sit down to wait for the ceremony to start. Angelina sits behind Jane, and greets her. "Hi, I'm Angelina. I don't think we've met." Angelina said. Jane shakes hands with Angelina. "Hi Angelina, I'm Jane." She said. Madison checks the clock on Kitty's phone, and Kitty looks at her.

"8 minutes left! I can't wait." Madison said, cheerfully. Angelina excitedly claps her hands. "At least we don't have to wait for that long now." Kitty said. Madison agrees with Kitty, and Angelina cues to have the girls wait for the ceremony start.

* * *

The four girls are getting ready to sing a song for the people attending the ceremony. "Who's the wedding for?" Jane asked, as her and the girls wait to sing the song.

"Santana said that this was gonna be between Finn's brother and someone else, but I seriously haven't saw any of you girls in a while. I'm not talking about you Angelina, since I met you a few weeks ago." Madison said. Kitty checks the clock on her phone once again. "It's time to sing the song." Kitty said. Madison looks worried since she barely know the song they're gonna sing.

_[The song starts as Finn goes to sit down in his seat and the girls look at the attendees, and smile for a few seconds]_

_[Kitty]_

_All I need_  
_Is someone like you_  
_My dearest darling_  
_Please~love me to_

_[Angelina]_

_Within my heart _  
_I pray your answer's yes_  
_I'll make your life_  
_Full of happiness_

_[Kitty with Angelina, Jane, and Madison]_

_I'll be there by your side_  
_Oh,I pledge my love to you_  
_With God as our guide.._

_Unh~my dearest darling_  
_I offer you my heart_

_[Alissa watches the girls sing, smiling]_

_[Jane]_

_Oh, yeah whenever you need me_  
_I'll..I'll be there by your side_

_[Everyone stands up when they see the couple (Kurt and Blaine) walking down the aisle and Angelina smiles as her and the girls continue to sing the song]_

_[Kitty]_

_Oh nothing, nothing, nothing in this world_  
_Can keep us apart_  
_Unh~ my dearest darling_  
_I'm offering you my heart_

_[Kitty, with Jane, Angelina, and Madison]_

_Unh~my dearest darling..._

Everyone claps for them as the girls go to take their seats, and Jane smiles at Angelina for how she sang the song. "Good job." Jane whispered to Angelina. Kitty stands up out of her seat. "We have no time for vows you guys." Kitty said. Madison cues Kitty to sit down. "Are you high?" Madison asked. Kitty shakes her head. "I just wanna hear them say the words 'I do'." Kitty said. Jane gets up to at least try to be the preacher since no one is there to be one. Kitty looks at Jane getting up on where she just was. "Am I allowed to do this?" Jane quietly asked a groom. The groom lets her do it, and she smiles at how the attendees look. "This is my first time doing this, so please don't hate me. There's no one here to be the preacher. As you heard Kitty said, there's no time for vows, since she doesn't want any happening." Jane said, causing Kitty to look at her confused. "So, it's time for the official question. Do you two want to marry each other? That's probably not how the question goes, but do you?" Jane asked. Kitty laughs a little, and Alissa hopes the say 'yes', smiling. Madison looks proud of Jane, and her and Kitty shed a little tear. "Yes."They both said. Kitty squeals, and Alissa holds her hand. "I was just being a back up preacher but you two may kiss each other. I don't know how to say it." Jane said. Kurt and Blaine kiss, and Jane goes back to her seat, as everyone applauds for them.

* * *

Madison walks up to Rachel and Finn. "I saw you two making heart eyes at each other. What's happening?" Madison asked. Rachel looked at Finn, and looks back at Madison. "We're getting married." Rachel said. Madison happily hugs her to honor her. "I'm so proud of you." Madison said. Rachel smiles at her. "Thank you." Rachel said. Alissa walks by, and Kitty finds the four of them. "We often get caught." Madison said. "Dammit." Alissa said, desperately. Kitty goes to the gang. "Do you like this wedding ceremony, Kitty?" Madison asked. Kitty nods er head and Mason goes to them. "Hello guys. I heard that Jane came to see the wedding." Mason said. Kitty agrees with him, and Rachel walks inside with Finn.

"I'm so tired. What time did I get up again?" Madison asked. "You got up at 5:00 in the morning." Kitty answered. "Madison, this is not a good time to leave the wedding." Mason said. He brings Madison inside, so she can rest, and Jane approaches Kitty and Alissa. "What's wrong with Madison?" Jane asked. "She's tired." Kitty answered. Mason approaches them again. "Well, hello Jane." Mason said. Kitty facepalms at Mason's statement. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to flirt with her. I've always knew you had feelings for her, after all I saw your duet." Kitty said. She walks out with Alissa following her. Mason walks closer to Jane.

"I can't date you. Your sister will not like that." Jane said. Mason gets some punch."I know, but no one else can do this to you." Mason said. Jane looks inside, worriedly, and Mason leans in and kisses her. Jane parts the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I can't date you now." Jane said. Mason looks at Jane walking out.

Meanwhile, Rachel sees Angelina crying at a table. She goes to comfort Angelina. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked. "I've never been in a relationship, and I know I won't have a happy ending." Angelina said. Rachel looks at the attendees. "You'll have a first love, and I know it." Rachel said. Angelina smiled a bit, and Rachel walks out.

_[Scene changes to Kitty looking at the attendees]_

_[Kitty]_

_I was a liar_  
_I gave in to the fire_  
_I know I should've fought it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
_Feel like a failure_  
_'Cause I know that I failed you_  
_I should've done you better_  
_'Cause you don't want a liar_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_She gives you everything_  
_But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_That you got everything_  
_But I got nothing here without you_

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_I know I should've fought it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
_But stay with me a minute_  
_I swear I'll make it worth it, babe._  
_'Cause I don't want to be without you_

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

Kitty looks at photos of her ex-boyfriends, depressed.

* * *

Brittany comes into the ceremony. "Am I late?" She asked. Rachel shook her head, and Santana notices her. "When'd you think of seeing me?" Santana asked. ""A few hours ago." Brittany said. They kiss and Rachel smiles. Alissa watches, confused. Kitty walks towards the three girls. "I think Jane has a little problem." Kitty said. "What's that?" Santana asked. "She's being flirted by one of the incest twins." Kitty answered. Mason walks towards the girls. "Jane's nice." Mason said. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Thanks for everything." Kitty said. Mason sees Jane getting some punch. "There she is." Mason said. Kitty looks at him.

"He's so desperate to have that girl." Kitty said. Alissa walks towards the girls. "Sounds like Miss Kitty Wilde has been through a lot today." Alissa said. Kitty nods her head, resulting that she agrees with her. "That's true. I wanna have a boyfriend again." Kitty said. Rachel comforts Kitty. "I'm pretty sure you'll find someone to love, but for now I think you'll get used to it." Rachel said. She walks out, and Kitty looks down, upset a little.

A day after the wedding, Mason goes to the bench that Jane is sitting on and sits by her. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Mason said. Jane laughs for a moment. "Nice try, but I can't date you." Jane said. Mason looks away for a moment. "How about I can get Spencer to go on a date with Madison and then everything will be fine." Mason said. Jane's eyes widen. "I thought Spencer was gay, but that'll work." Jane said. "I'm not going on a date with you today though." Jane said, walking away from the bench. Mason happily walks away from the bench as the screen turns to black.


	6. New Band

**Episode Plot: **Rachel starts a new NYADA glee club after she realizes how well they'll improve. Meanwhile, Madison notices that she's getting a lot of news that revolves around her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **After this episode, it's gonna be time for the thing we all hate: the hiatus. Don't worry, this series will be back from hiatus on July 14th. Here's what the episodes will be after hiatus:

**Episode 7: Debates**

**Episode 8: A Monkee Takes the Wheel**

**Episode 9: The Honeymoon (2 part episode)**

**Episode 10: Set Fire to the Rain**

**Episode 11: Sectionals** **(Season Finale)**

And there will be more action as the season goes on,.

Okay enough with my rambling, enjoy the sixth episode.

* * *

**Angelina Voiceover:**

_So, I'm probably not gonna get a boy as soon as possible, but it doesn't matter anyways. Now that NYADA is hosting a Homecoming dance next month, it's my job to know that I have a guy to dance with. I know the newlyweds won't be available, but Finn moves me. I want him to dance with me at the Homecoming dance, but I can't do it with Rachel in the way. I'm Rachel's friend, but it looks like Creepy Angelina is gonna have to come by. Ms. Rachel Berry, you just found yourself a new friend._

Angelina walks away from the classroom that Rachel and Finn are in.

* * *

That evening, Rachel gets ready for bed when Finn comes in. "You thought I wouldn't come in, did you?" Finn asked. Rachel laughed a little bit. "Yes, I didn't expect you to come." Rachel said. Finn sat down in a chair and Rachel sat on her bead. "I'm thinking of starting a NYADA Glee Club." Rachel said. Finn looked confused for a moment. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because they'll improve their talent, just like they did in Lima." Rachel said. "I'll think on who should join." Rachel said. Finn kissed her on the cheek before he went out. "That's my proud fiance." Rachel said. Finn walks out as Rachel thinks of who should join.

The next day, Rachel put a sign up as Angelina walked behind her. "What's that?" Angelina said. "It's a sign up sheet. I'm making my own NYADA glee club." Rachel answered. She walks to put the sign up sheet somewhere out, and Angelina signs her name on it. "This should be easy." Angelina said to herself. She spots Finn and goes to him. "Hey Finn." Angelina said. Finn waved at her, and tried to walk away. "I want you to dance with me at the Homecoming dance." Angelina said. Finn got confused for a moment. "I'm gonna be marrying Rachel in a few months. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Finn asked. "Come on, I can be the girl with that cool school jock if you let me be you girl for the dance." Angelina said. "Woah! Creepy Angelina." Finn said. "Just let me do it." Angelina said

"I'll think about it." Finn said. He walks away and Angelina smiles. Rachel watches him walk away in a rejected mood.

* * *

Madison gets ready to audition for Rachel's glee club and Santana notices her. "I don't remember you getting accepted to NYADA." Santana said. "I know, but the people who are not in NYADA get to audition for Rachel's glee club, and I want to be in it." Madison answered. Santana laughs and Madison looks rejected.

"Where's your brother if you're auditioning?" Santana asked. "He's auditioning after me." Madison said. Rachel walks into where Madison and Santana is. "Madison, it's time." Rachel said. "How long were you in here?" Santana asked. She walks out, and Madison gets on the stage. "Hei, I'm Madison and I'm gonna be singing _My Heart Will go On _for my audition." Madison said.

_[The song starts as Rachel looks down at her acceptation for members list]_

_[Madison]_

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_[Santana spies on her singing the performance]_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Rachel applauds for her. "You did good." Rachel said. Madison walked off the stage and Rachel accepts Madison. Santana walks toward Rachel's seat. "You got me. I'm auditioning." Santana said. Rachel clapped happily. Santana gets on the stage. "No offense, but with you having 6 people on the list, I think you should have more." Santana said.

_[Santana's audition song starts as Jane watches Santana audition with Madison behind her, not looking so happy about Santana budging in her brother's audition]_

_You gotta help me out_  
_It's all a blur last night_  
_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_  
_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key_  
_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_  
_Now don't blame me_  
_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby_  
_Remember what you told me_  
_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_[Rachel accepts Santana into her own Glee Club as she keeps singing her audition song]_

_You got me into this_  
_Information overload, situation lost control_  
_Send out an S.O.S._  
_And get some cash out_  
_We're gonna tear up the town_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
_That's what you get, baby_  
_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_  
_Give me some cash out, baby_  
_Give me some cash out, baby_

Rachel applauds for Santana. "That was amazing." Rachel said. Santana walked off the stage. "Rachel, aren't you gonna let my brother audition?" Madison asked. "Yes." Rachel said.

* * *

The next day, the recent people who auditioned are in the classroom. "I've never been in a glee club before. My school didn't allow glee clubs." Alissa said. Madison's phone rings and realizes that her mother is on the phone. "Hello?" Madison asked to her mother.

"_Hey. I just got news from the doctor about your boyfriend._" Her mom said. "We're only pretending to date." Madison said. "_I keep forgetting that he's not your actual boyfriend. Anyways, it's rumored that your "boyfriend's" foot will heal in 2 days._" Her mom said. Madison squealed and looks at Spencer. "Thanks for telling me." Madison said. She hangs up and sits by Spencer and Rachel comes into the comes into the room. "Welcome to the first meeting." Rachel said. They all clap and they all get in the seats. "As you all know I decided to make a glee club to improve some of you guys, and three others auditioned before I came in here, and so let's give a warm welcome to Kitty, Jane, and Finn." Rachel said. The other people in the room applaud for them. "At least I don't have to miss the music." Kitty said. The three sit down. "Get this over with." Santana said. "Nice work, but no." Rachel said.

"Is this gonna help us improve better for the future?" Madison asked. "Yes." Rachel said. Santana watches Rachel, bored, and wonders when the day will end. "I also decided to call this club "The Talented New Yorkers"." Rachel said. They all agree with her. Rachel sees Santana watching her bored. "How about we start rehearsals now?" Rachel asked

_[Scene changes to Rachel's club rehearsing as Spencer tries to follow the dance moves without crutches]_

_[Angelina]_

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

_[Mason]_

_Made you wait 'til our wedding night_  
_That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

_[Alissa]_

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_

_[Kitty with Alissa and Madison]_

_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_  
_Before I'll see you with someone else_

_[Jane The Talented New Yorkers]_

_So put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say,_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much."_  
_If you go before I do_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_[Jane]_

_Dig two_

_[Madison]_

_I took your name when I took those vows_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers Girls]_

_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_  
_Oh, right now_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_There'll be a stone right next to mine,_  
_We'll be together 'til the end of time_  
_Don't you go before I do,_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_[Madison]_

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

Spencer falls from following most of the dance moves, and Madison goes to him. "We'll work on it." Rachel said.

* * *

Madison gets another call from her mother during lunch. "Hello?" Madison asked. "_I just got an email from one of your friends and they said how well you improving in your friend's glee club. I'm so proud of you._" Her mother said. "Thanks." Madison said, happily. "_I just wanna let you know that me and everyone else in this family is moving to Georgia in a like 3 years, so I'm recommending you move out of New York soon. That's all I need to tell you. I love you sweetheart. _Her mother said. Madison hung up the phone, and Spencer went to her. "Is something wrong?" Spencer asked. "No." Madison said. Spencer walks away from the table.

After lunch, Rachel talks about the problems at rehearsals. "Look Spencer, I know that you fell during rehearsals, but Madison told me that you're gonna be healed in 2 days, so good luck on that. Speaking of that, Madison has some news for us, and it's not gonna be good news. You git the floor, Madison." Rachel said. Madison gets in front of everyone and Spencer looks upset over Madison's bad news that she's about to say. "My mom called me during lunch and said that I'm gonna have to move out of New York soon." Madison said. Kitty looks upset, and puts her hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry." Madison said. She starts to cry and Spencer comforts her, and Rachel watches, upset and close to tears as well.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers rehearsing and supporting Madison as Madison is on the verge of tears]_

_[Angelina]_

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_[Angelina and Mason with Madison and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_[Santana and Rachel watch the performance and Rachel watches Spencer improve the dance moves]_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Angelina]_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_[Santana joins in after realizing it's for Madison]_

_[Angelina and Mason with Madison and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_[Angelina]_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The song ends and Madison is close to crying as the screen fades to black.


	7. Debates

**Episode Plot: **The Homecoming dance is near, and a lot goes through a spark of romance. Meanwhile, Angelina still tries to have Finn as her Homecoming date, but Rachel gets cockblocked on her idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

* * *

**Angelina Voiceover**

_The time has come. The Homecoming dance is around the corner, and now is my chance to ask Finn to the dance. If only we were in a private place, so I can ask him to the dance. With this idea, Rachel won't even know, Finn you better not tell Rachel about it, because we are gonna have the best time of our lives._

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers rehearsing, and Rachel watches them, realizing that Spencer healed from the injury]_

_[Spencer]_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her uptown world_  
_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bred world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_  
_She wants from her time_  
_And when she wakes up_  
_And makes up her mind_

_[Mason]_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_[Spencer]_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_  
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_  
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
_And then I'll win_

_[Kurt]_

_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fine_

_[Mason]_

_And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mine_

_[Mason looks at Jane and runs to his spot]_

_[Spencer]_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love_  
_With and uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bred world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_[Kurt]_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_[Angelina looks at Finn, and Rachel judges her a little bit]_

_[Spencer]_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's my uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl_

"That was good." Rachel said. Everyone walks off the stage, and Rachel cues Angelina to stop walking backstage. "What do you want?" Angelina said. Rachel looks inside where Finn is. "You shared a flirty look at Finn." Rachel said. Angelina looks confused. "I heard you were actually gonna ask Finn out to the Homecoming dance." Rachel said. "I didn't ask him out." Angelina said. Rachel walks backstage where Finn is.

"So, Angelina didn't ask you out?" Rachel asked. Finn shakes his head. "No, she would never do that. She knows we're getting married in a few months." Finn said. Rachel smiles and kisses Finn. "I'll see you during the meeting." Rachel said. Finn smiled and notices Angelina looking at him. "I'm in trouble." Finn said to himself.

* * *

Rachel walks to the classroom when she realizes a familiar face at the sign up sheet. "Oh my god!" Rachel said, happily. Rachel walks up to him, and gently tries to get his attention. "I think I recognize you." Rachel said. He turned to Rachel, only to make Rachel realize that the student is actually Roderick. "Oh my god, Roderick! I haven't saw you in a while." Rachel said. She happily hugs him. "What are you doing here?" Rachel said. "I saw a sign up sheet that says you're trying to improve students with a glee club, and you said it was not only for students that go here, so I'm joining." Roderick said.

"That's great! Come to the meeting if you can." Rachel said. She walks away to go to the classroom, and Roderick doesn't notice Alissa looking at him. Roderick walks to the classroom Rachel is walking to, and Alissa looks at him walking to the room.

_[Alissa walks the shortcut, so she doesn't get noticed by Roderick]_

_[Alissa]_

_I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_[Scene changes to the classroom where the song is still sung]_

_Monday you can fall apart_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_  
_Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_Saturday wait_  
_And Sunday always comes too late_  
_But Friday never hesitate..._

_I don't care if Monday's black_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack_

_[She points to Roderick and Kurt looks at him, shocked]_

_Thursday never looking back_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_[Alissa writes something on the board, and Kitty looks at Roderick, smiling]_

_Monday you can hold your head_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_  
_Or Thursday watch the walls instead_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_Saturday wait_  
_And Sunday always comes too late_  
_But Friday never hesitate..._

_Dressed up to the eyes_  
_It's a wonderful surprise_  
_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_  
_Throwing out your frown_  
_And just smiling at the sound_  
_And as sleek as a shriek_  
_Spinning round and round_  
_Always take a big bite_  
_It's such a gorgeous sight_  
_To see you eat in the middle of the night_  
_You can never get enough_  
_Enough of this stuff_  
_It's Friday_  
_I'm in love_

_I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_  
_Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

The whole class applauds for her, except for Roderick, since he is confused.

* * *

Angelina walks down the hall and sees Finn. She gently pulls Finn into a closet. "What do you want, Angelina?" Finn asked. "Do you still want to be my Homecoming dance date?" Angelina asked. Finn sighed and finally made his final answer. "Yes." Finn said. Angelina kisses Finn, and Finn quickly parts the kiss. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm marrying Rachel in a few months." Finn said. He walks out and Angelina smiles over her victory.

Meanwhile, Alissa sits down with Roderick in the NYADA library. "What are you doing?" Roderick asked. "You look perfect for me." Alissa said. Roderick looked confused at the moment. "I want on those lips, and I want on them now." Alissa said. "Woah!" Roderick said. Alissa had a choice after his statement, and leans forward to kiss him. A few seconds after the kiss, Roderick looks speechless, and Alissa blushes. "Who am I gonna take to the Homecoming dance?" Alissa asked to him. "I think you found one." Roderick said. Alissa smiles and kisses him again.

* * *

Madison and Spencer get ready for the Homecoming when Rachel comes in. "I'm still curious." Rachel said. "Curious about what?" Madison asked. "I think Angelina is taking Finn to the Homecoming dance." Rachel said. "You're still worried about that?" Spencer asked, bored.

"I bet he didn't ditch you over Angelina." Madison said. Jane comes in to get ready. "Did this turn into a foursome?" Spencer asked. "All I am is getting ready." Jane said. Madison cues Spencer to follow her, and Spencer walks out. Rachel looks at Finn, and smiles. "Are you ready for the dance?" Rachel asked. "Yes." Finn said. Finn kisses her, and walks into his room to get his drum sticks. "We're gonna sing there." Finn said. Rachel squealed, and follows Finn.

Mason comes in and sees Jane. "Jane, I thought this would be a good time now that the Homecoming dance is tonight. Jane, will you be my date to the dance?" Mason asked. "Yes." Jane said. They both hug. "Wait, but what about Madison and Kitty? They don't like us being together." Jane said. "It won't matter." Mason said.

Meanwhile, in the apartment living room, Santana and Brittany sit together, waiting for the rest. "Where is everyone?" Santana asked. "They'll be here soon. I'm ready to share our dance in front of everyone. Brittany answered. She kisses Santana, and Blaine runs in to get ready. "Is half of the gang ready already?" Blaine asked. "I think." Santana said. "Who's your date to the Homecoming dance?" Brittany asked. "My date to the dance is Kurt." Blaine said. "I'm just gonna say that you're bringing your soulmate now." Santana said. "He actually is." Brittany said.

_[Scene changes to Madison and Spencer on the stage, for Finn's plan]_

_[Spencer]_

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men._  
_'Cause each time I got close,_  
_They'd fall apart again._

_[Madison]_

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy._

_[Spencer and Madison]_

_I face the nights alone._  
_Oh how could I have known_  
_That all my life I only needed you._

_Oh Almost Paradise_  
_We're looking on heaven's door._  
_Almost Paradise._  
_How could we ask for more?_  
_I swear that I could see forever, in your eyes._

_[Madison]_

_Paradise._

_[Spencer]_

_Oh Paradise._

_[Brittany and Santana dance with each other, and Rachel notices Angelina dancing with Finn. Alissa and Roderick share their dance and they see Blaine dancing with Kurt and sharing a kiss]_

_[Madison]_

_And in your arms salvations not so far away._

_[Spencer and Madison]_

_It's getting closer, closer every day._

_Almost Paradise._  
_We're looking on heaven's door._  
_Almost Paradise._  
_How could we ask for more?_  
_I swear that I could see forever, in your eyes._

_[Madison]_

_Paradise._

_[Spencer]_

_Oh it's Paradise_

_[Madison]_

_Paradise._

_[Spencer]_

_Yes, it's Paradise_

_[Spencer and Madison]_

_Paradise._

The audience cheers for them, and they both kiss and hug.

* * *

Angelina runs into an empty classroom, crying with Rachel following her. "Angelina, why are you crying?" Rachel asked. "This is your fault. No one would've ever tried to date me because you're marrying the jock here." Angelina said. "I didn't do anything." Rachel said. Finn walks in and breaks the little fight. "Girls, calm down." Finn said. Angelina walks out of the classroom, with Finn following her. Rachel sits down on a chair and starts to cry.

Meanwhile, Kitty sits in the bathroom alone, and Alissa comes in. "Kitty, why are you so upset?" Alissa asked. "I broke up with my boyfriend, because I wasn't able to stay with him. Alissa, I don't wanna tell you this, but I'm gonna have to. I'm pregnant." Kitty said. "Did you tell?" Alissa asked. "I don't stay with boys who make a girl get pregnant." Kitty said. Kitty gets up, and leans against the wall and cries. Alissa comforts her. "I've never been through this before." Kitty said.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Alissa said. "I'm here for you." Alissa said. The girls hug.

_[Scene changes to Alissa and Kitty on the stage]_

_[Alissa and Kitty]_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for the place to go_  
_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_  
_You come in to look for a king_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_[Balloons fall from the ceiling and Madison screams with happiness]_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

Everyone cheers for them, and the screen fades to black.


	8. A Monkee Takes the Wheel

**Episode Plot**: Rachel decides to do a Monkees week to get The Talented New Yorkers ready for Sectionals. Meanwhile, Jane decides to see if Mason would want to go out with her for the first time ever, but doesn't know how Madison would react like.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note**: There's gonna be a song that was featured on the actual show itself, so stay tuned for that.

Okay, enough with my talking. Enjoy the eighth episode.

* * *

Rachel writes "The Monkees" on the board and everyone looks confused. "This is way more different than glee club now. Isn't it?" Kitty asked. "No, it means you personality is full of crap, hobbit." Santana said. "The Monkees is a band who has been popular ever since their first album. This assignment will get you ready for Sectionals." Rachel said. Santana buries her face in fear. "Sectionals is important. being a part of something special makes you special. I bet you guys would love to be special too." Rachel told them.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers rehearing for the assignment and for Sectionals, which is in 3 weeks]_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Hey, hey, mercy woman plays a song and no one listens,_  
_I need help I'm falling again._

_Play the drum a little louder,_  
_Tell me I can live without her_  
_If I only listen to the band._

_Listen to the band!_

_Weren't they good, they made me happy._  
_I think I can make it alone._

_Oh, mercy woman plays a song and no one listens,_  
_I need help I'm falling again._

_Play the drum a little bit louder,_  
_Tell them they can live without her_  
_If they only listen to the band._

_Listen to the band!_

_Now weren't they good, they made me happy._  
_I think I can make it alone._

_Oh, woman plays a song and no one listens,_  
_I need help I'm falling again._

_C'mon, play the drums just a little bit louder,_  
_Tell us we can live without her_  
_Now that we have listened to the band._

_Listen to the band!_

Everyone cheers for what they did, as Rachel secretly watches them, smiling.

* * *

Jane walks to the apartment as Mason walks to her. "Hey Jane, since I already have asked you to the Homecoming dance, I wanna ask you out for the first time ever." Mason said. "I don't know how Madison would feel about that." Jane said. Madison walks toward the two as soon as Jane said the statement. "React to what?" Madison asked. Mason looked worried as soon as she said that. "About you dating a gay guy." Jane said. Mason does a finger movement to tell her that he told Jane. "I'm only pretending to date Spencer. I would never date someone who's gay." Madison said. She walks away from the two, and Jane walks back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Kitty sees that an ex-boyfriend (Artie) of hers came. Kitty runs to Artie. "Why'd you run toward me like that?" Artie said. "i want to have you back again. I'm currently going through a pregnancy scare, and I don't wanna go through it alone." Kitty said.

"Fine, if you want me to, I will be with you again." Artie said. They both kiss, and a few seconds later after they kiss, Kitty smiles.

* * *

Spencer talks with Madison and Santana, while Jane nuzzles Mason's neck in the other room. "Should I stop?" Jane asked. "Do whatever you want." Mason said. Jane sat up. "I only nuzzled you to digest my food." Jane said. Angelina comes in and takes Alissa's guitar. "Why are you stealing?" Mason asked.

"Alissa let me borrow it." Angelina said. She walks out as Jane lays down again. "Remember when you asked me out?" Jane asked. "Yes." Mason answered. "I want to dedicate this song to you." Jane said. She gets up off the bed as Mason sits up.

_[The song starts as The Talented New Yorkers girls walk behind her, getting ready to sing back-up]_

_[Jane]_

_My latest sun is sinking fast_  
_My race is nearly run_  
_My strongest trials now have past_  
_My triumph is begin_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers girls]_

_Oh, come, angel band_  
_Come and around me, stand_  
_Oh, bear me away on your snow white wings_  
_To my immortal home_  
_Oh, bear me away on your snow white wings_  
_To my immortal home_

_Oh, come, angel band_  
_Come and around me, stand_  
_Oh, bear me away on your snow white wings_  
_To my immortal home_  
_Oh, bear me away on your snow white wings_  
_To my immortal home_

Jane holds Mason's hands. "I know Madison probably won't like this, but would you like to go out with me?" Jane asked. "Yes, I do." Mason answered. They both hug.

* * *

Santana and Brittany lay in bed together. "Brittany, did you know I didn't expect your proposal to happen?" Santana asked. "Yes, it was a surprise." Brittany answered. "I thought of doing something." Santana said. "I'm gonna try to have a duet with myself." Brittany looked at Santana. "Is that possible?" Brittany asked. "Yes. Lady Hummel did it." Santana said. "Isn't your assignment "The Monkees"? There's no duet there." Brittany said. "I know, but in my mind it is." Santana said. "I'm proud of you." Brittany said. "Thanks." Santana said. They both share a little kiss.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Alissa sneak into the NYADA building. "So, what are we doing here?" Alissa asked. "We are doing an extra rehearsal for Sectionals." Kitty answered. "What if we get in trouble?" Alissa asked. "Blaine told me he and his friends has done this before, but not for a rehearsal." Kitty said. "How are we supposed to rehearse for Sectionals without getting in trouble?" Alissa asked.

_[A song starts as Kitty gets out of her seat]_

_[Kitty]_

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_  
_Of the bluebird as she sings._  
_The six o'clock alarm would never ring._

_[Kitty cues Alissa to sing with her, and Alissa gets up, happily]_

_[Alissa]_

_But it rings and I rise,_  
_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes._  
_My shavin' razor's cold and it stings._

_[Kitty and Alissa]_

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._  
_Oh, what can it mean._  
_To a daydream believer_  
_And a homecoming queen._

_[Kitty]_

_You once thought of me_  
_As a white knight on a steed._  
_Now you know how happy I can be._

_[Alissa]_

_Oh, and our good times start and end_  
_Without dollar one to spend._  
_But how much, baby, do we really need._

_[Kitty and Alissa]_

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._  
_Oh, what can it mean._  
_To a daydream believer_  
_And a homecoming queen._

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._  
_Oh, what can it mean._  
_To a daydream believer_  
_And a homecoming queen._

They both hug. "So, even though you're dating Roderick, you'll still be my friend?" Kitty asked. "Of course. I'll always be your friend." Alissa said. Kitty smiles over that statement.

* * *

Jane and Mason walk out of the restaurant. "Well, I gotta go now." Jane said. Mason stops her. A few seconds later, they both kiss, in which Jane finally responds to the kiss. A few moments later, they part, and Jane smiles a bit, and walks to the apartment. Santana sneaks up behind him. "Hello, twin from another mother." Santana said. Mason jumped, resulting that he didn't expect her to come. "What are you doing?" Mason asked. "I wanna know if I can do a good duet with myself, like Lady Hummel did." Santana said.

_[Santana gets on the bench as the song starts, and Mason looks confused]_

_[Santana]_

_I'll be true to you, yes I will._  
_I'll be true to you, yes I will._  
_I won't look twice when the other girls go by._  
_I'll be true to you, yes I will._

_Somehow this time it's all so clear to me._  
_The way to go is easy to see._  
_My heart is sure you're the girl I've waited for._  
_And I'll be true to you, yes I will._

_I used to be the kind,_  
_Who said that ev'ry girl's the say_  
_And love was just a game for having fun,_  
_But when I looked at you,_  
_I knew that I was wrong_  
_And that I really could belong to only one._

_I'll be true to you, yes I will._  
_Ev'ry dream that you have, I'll fulfill._  
_I never promised this to anyone before_  
_But I'll be true to you, yes I will._  
_Yes, I'll be true to you, yes I will._

Mason applauds for Santana, as she walks back to the apartment.

* * *

Madison lays on the bed as Spencer gets ready for the next day. "Spencer, do you want us to have?" Madison asked. Spencer looks at her surprised and he sits on the bed Madison is laying on. "When we're ready." Spencer said. Jane walks in. "How'd the date go?" Spencer asked. "It went well." Jane answered. "That's great." Madison said. Jane smiles, knowing that Madison won't mind about it, since her and Mason started dating after their second kiss.

Meanwhile, Rachel sits on the bed Kurt and Blaine are on. "When is your honeymoon?" Rachel asked. "We can't have one, because of the preparations for Sectionals." Kurt said. "You two have been part of New Directions for a few years. I know you'll do good at Sectionals, prepared or not." Rachel said. "Fine, we'll have the honeymoon." Blaine said. Rachel smiles and walks out, as Blaine looks at Kurt, happily, and they share a kiss.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers (minus Kurt and Blaine) finishing The Monkees week]_

_[Alissa]_

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_  
_Meant for someone else but not for me._  
_Love was out to get me_  
_That's the way it seemed._  
_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace of doubt in my mind._  
_I'm in love, I'm a believer!_  
_I couldn't leave her if I tried._

_[Kitty realizes that Artie came to watch them perform, and he also brought Brittany with him]_

_[Kitty]_

_I thought love was more or less a given thing,_  
_Seems the more I gave the less I got._  
_What's the use in tryin'?_  
_All you get is pain._  
_When I needed sunshine I got rain._

_[Madison and Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace of doubt in my mind._  
_I'm in love, I'm a believer!_  
_I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Rachel, Artie, and Brittany applaud for them. Jane and Mason smile and share a kiss, as the screen fades to black.


	9. The Honeymoon

**Episode Plot: **The Talented New Yorkers rehearse for Sectionals, as Kurt and Blaine finally go on a honeymoon. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany realize a common friend of theirs is planning to join glee club.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **Sorry if it took so long to come out. It has been taking so long to write the episode, and I've been experiencing some problems, that has resulted in me not saving my work, and restarting my computer, so please don't give hate and finally enjoy this two part episode.

* * *

Rachel writes "Love Songs" on the board and Kitty looks surprised. "There's gonna be love in the air before Sectionals." Kitty said. Madison looks excited, and Santana thinks of Brittany. "We're gonna do some love songs. This is to feel the love and the passion." Rachel said.

"Like Lady Hummel, since he's on a honeymoon with his husband." Santana said. Kitty looks at her displeased. "I'm going now." Santana said. Rachel looks annoyed. "Let's just start the week off." Rachel said. Angelina gets out of her seat. "Why can't I sing in glee club?" Kitty asked. Jane looked confused on that. "You sang during our first rehearsal." Rachel said. Angelina agreed with her. "The only time I sang for glee club though." Kitty said.

"Preach." Alissa claimed. Santana rolls her eyes, smirking. "Didn't you sing during our Monkees week?" Angelina asked. Kitty facepalms after she realizes. "It was only two times though." Angelina said, realizing.. "How about you start your song?" Rachel asked. Mason watches her. "Hold on, she told me it was gonna be a duet." Kitty said.

"I'll do this with her." Mason said, getting out of his seat. Santana looks fine with it, while Kitty, however, feels left out. "I wanna dedicate this song to a crush of mine who passed away when I was only 15." Angelina said. "And I'll dedicate this song to Jane if that's allowed." Mason said. Jane smiles, and Kitty watches them, smiling a bit, but not so happy, in which Alissa notices.

_[The song starts as Angelina tries to not get emotional, since she was dedicating it to her late crush]_

_[Mason]_

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Everyday I love you more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you, until the end of time_

_[Jane smiles, and Santana thinks of Brittany again]_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will Love You_  
_Until my dying day_

_[Mason cues Angelina to sing, and she gets a little emotional, but tries not to cry]_

_[Angelina]_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_[Angelina]_

_It all revolves around you_

_[Angelina looks up, remembering her crush]_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song,_  
_I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_

_[Mason]_

_But I Love You_

_[Angelina]_

_I Love You_

_[Mason (Angelina)]_

_Until the end (Until the end)_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_Of time_

_Come what may, come what may, I will Love You, until my dying day. Oh, Come what may, come what may, I will Love You_

_[Angelina gets more emotional after trying for half of the song]_

_[Angelina]_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_Come what may, come what may, I will Love You, until my dying day_

The class applauds for them, and Angelina starts to cry a little bit, but tries not to continue. "That was amazing." Rachel said. "I knew I was gonna have to sing it someday, and she came up to me and asked me to sing the song." Mason said. "Well, that was very good." Rachel said. Mason and Angelina hug, and Angelina feels relieved that she got some comfort from a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitty walks into the auditorium to rehearse for Sectionals herself, and Rachel comes in. "I could see how upset you felt about not having a song. To fix it, I decided for you to be in a song at the end of the week." Rachel said. Kitty looks excited hearing that statement, and hugs Rachel. "I'm glad I got to have a song." Kitty said. Rachel smiles and walks out of the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Alissa and Brittany talk together, even though Alissa is somehow looking out the hallway. "I have found a way to contact Kurt and Blaine while we're all the way over here, and they're not. I set a webcam on my laptop, where we can talk to them while we're either at the apartment, or not in class. Is that a good idea?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, that's fine." Alissa answered. Brittany smiles, and puts the laptop in her bag. "You know, Artie brought me to watch a rehearsal you guys did. You sounded good." Brittany said. Alissa smirks and looks at Brittany. "You just realized that? This is my first time in a glee club, but trust me, my mom has always knew how good I was." Alissa said.

"Well, if you're that good, then maybe you could be in a musical. Maybe a Peter Pan production." Brittany said. "No, even though I'm god, I can't hit those notes. I've saw the movie before." Alissa said. "Well, if you would be able to hit those notes, you would. I know a guy. I gotta go." Brittany said. "I have one quick question though. If you haven't been a student here, then why _are _you here?" Alissa asked. "To see Santana." Brittany answered. She walks out, and before Alissa could get up to leave, Kitty walks in, with a happy mood. "Someone's a happy girl." Alissa said.

"I got accepted to be in a song for the end of the week!" Kitty said, happily. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Alissa said. They both hug.

* * *

Santana and Brittany go in the auditorium, and both use Brittany's webcam to contact Kurt and Blaine. "Did you guys know I made new friends?" Brittany asked. "Babe, you knew half of them." Santana said. "_Well, that's great, but didn't you attend the wedding, in which those "new friends" and you were there?_" Kurt asked, from Brittany's laptop. "Oh, I forgot." Brittany said. "At least you didn't forget me." Santana said. "Yep, at least I didn't." Brittany said. Brittany puts her head on Santana's head, and she smiles.

"_Did you forget that you were talking to us?_" Blaine asked, also from Brittany's laptop. "Oh, how was your day?" Brittany asked. "_It was good, like always._" Kurt answered. Santana and Brittany don't realize that Rachel walks into the auditorium, however, since the laptop's webcam is showing the door as well, Kurt and Blaine notice. "_Rachel's somehow behind you._" Kurt remarked. Santana and Brittany look away from the laptop, and see Rachel. "Santana, it's time to go back in. I don't know about what you're gonna do, Brittany." Rachel said.

"Okay. We have to go." Santana said. Brittany turns the webcam off, after each said bye to one another. "I think I'll have to go. I'll see you later, Santana" Brittany said. Brittany and Santana kiss, and Brittany walks out. "I'm still glad the love of your life proposed to you." Rachel said. "Thanks." Santana said back. Rachel and Santana are close to leaving until, with Rachel not noticing, Santana quickly gets Brittany's laptop, and runs out, putting the laptop in her bag.

* * *

"Okay, now who else has a song they want to sing?" Rachel asked. 'I have a song." Jane said, getting out of her seat. "Please let it be about me." Mason said to himself. "Is it gonna be about love? I'm totally gonna graduate now." Madison said, going off-topic. "You're not attending NYADA, so what do you mean?" Angelina asked. "Nobody asked you." Kitty said. "This song is dedicated to Mason, like he did to me during that duet, which was actually dedicated to different people." Jane said.

_[Jane's song starts as Alissa puts her head on Roderick's shoulder, with Rachel looking at them, happily]_

_[Jane]_

_Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_[Kitty smiles at Jane on how good she's doing]_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_  
_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the raging flood_  
_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he'll lead me_  
_Held tight,_  
_Tonight's the night_

_[Mason smiles at Jane, on how she picked a very romantic song]_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_

_Oh, oh_

The song ends, and everyone applauds for them. "That was a very good song selection." Rachel said. "I knew it was. I heard the song as soon as it came out." Jane said. Madison is surprised by this. "You sure do love music!" Kitty said. "Well, that was amazing." Rachel said. The bell rings, and Jane, along with the others, leave the room. She's about to follow them until Mason stops her.

"What you did a few minutes ago was breathtaking. To actually be true: you're always breathtaking when you get to sing." Mason said. Jane smiles at that statement, and they both start to share their first, passionate kiss. A few moments after the kiss, Jane walks away, blushing.

* * *

Later in the day, all the girls seem to be having a sleepover. "Listen, as everyone in here are in happy relationships, you guys probably thought I was single. Well, I'm not. I'm back together with a boy you probably haven't met before." Kitty said. Everyone is happy for her getting back together, and being in a relationship again. "Even though I am proud of you, I'm single as well. I only kissed Finn once, and never attempted to do it again." Angelina remarked. "I've kissed Finn before I dated Brittany, Angelina, so back off on a man I had a one night stand on." Santana said.

Kitty looks at Santana, surprised at her statement. "As for me, I'm pretending to date Spencer, so take some of that back." Madison told Kitty. Santana's phone rings, and she gets off the bed to answer it. Santana walks into the bathroom to answer the phone, in privacy. "Hello?" Santana asked the person on the phone, who is Brittany. "_I think I found a friend from Lima!_" Brittany said. Santana gets excited, and opens the door. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you." Santana said, quickly. She hangs up the phone, and runs into the room. "Brittany just called me. I gotta go." Santana said. She runs out the door, and Kitty lays her head on the blankets, trying not to laugh at what Santana did.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Virgin Islands, where Kurt and Blaine are at for their honeymoon, Kurt takes a stroll at the beach, and Blaine comes to him. "How great is this place? I never thought an island would look like this." Blaine said. "I had the exact same thought as you." Kurt said. Blaine looks for Kurt's phone, which makes Kurt laugh a bit. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked. "Looking for your phone. Even though Brittany has her webcam, doesn't mean we can't call someone." Blaine answered.

He calls the apartment Rachel lives, all the way in New York, and all the way in New York, Alissa, who just got out of the shower, gets the phone. "_Did you expect me?_" Alissa asked as soon as she picked up the phone. "Nope." Blaine answered. "_Rachel wasn't in the bathroom, and the phone is not allowed to come off. Find it kind of weird, but that's how this apartment was built._" Alissa remarked. "Yeah, that might as well be weird. See, like most friends are, I think I'm just gonna quickly hang up and run away. I'm kidding." Blaine said, jokingly. "_Me and the girls are on a sleepover, so I gotta go as well. I know how hard it is._" Alissa said. Blaine looked surprised when she said that, and Kurt tries to see who picked up the phone, since Blaine never told him.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll talk to you later." Blaine said. He hangs up the phone, and notices Kurt trying to see who it was. "it was just a friend of Rachel's." Blaine said. "Oh, well that's great. I can imagine how busy Rachel is with glee club." Kurt said. "Yeah, see? I knew you would say that sooner or later." Blaine said. Kurt took the phone, and sees that who Blaine just called isn't on the list. "You should've told me." Kurt said, jokingly. "At least you know it's Rachel's friend. See, I'll ask for her phone number soon." Blaine said.

"I love how we are able to spend this time by ourselves." Kurt said. "As a matter of fact, I think this is the perfect time to sing a little old song." Blaine said. Kurt seems to be excited by this.

_[Blaine]_

_Are the stars out tonight?_  
_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_  
_'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_

_The moon may be high_  
_But I can't see a thing in the sky_  
_'Cause I only have eyes for you_

_[Kurt is excited to know how this song plays out]_

_I don't know if were in a garden_  
_Or on a crowded avenue_  
_You are here and so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_  
_But they all disappear from view_  
_'Cause I only have eyes, I only have eyes_  
_I only have eyes for you_

When the song comes to a close, Kurt suddenly knows that they'll have a good time. "I know, we miss our friends, but this place will officially bring up the fact that this will be the best time of life." Kurt said. Blaine smiles, and they both share a kiss.

* * *

All the way in New York, the girls are having a pillow fight, without Santana, and Rachel comes in, surprised by this. "Girls, what is going on." Rachel asked. "We were just having a pillow fight." Kitty said. "Where's Santana?" Rachel asked. The girls had no clue, since Santana only said she was going somewhere with Brittany.

Outside of the building, Brittany and Santana walk together and finally see a close and common friend of theirs, Quinn. "No way!" Santana said, happily. "She's actually here!" Brittany exclaimed. They both run to Quinn, and Quinn sees them coming towards her. "Oh my god, Quinn, I didn't know this surprise was coming." Santana said. "Be glad, because I heard you were in a new glee club here." Quinn said. "Yes, but why be glad about that?" Santana asked. "I'm thinking of joining." Quinn told Santana. Brittany and Santana squeal and hug her, happily. "If you join, I'm joining too. There's no way I'm letting you and Santana only be in glee club." Brittany said.

"I think we should have a group hug!" Santana exclaimed. The three girls share a hug.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

"2 weeks till Sectionals, guys!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone applauds for how they're doing so far. Santana, who is also applauding, smiles timidly. "Wanky." Santana said. "Now, our love song week is still going on. The love songs you guys have done are on a roll." Rachel said. Kitty is excited about what's to come. "We're gonna end this week off like we've never done before." Rachel said. Everyone applauds, and is excited as well.

After class, Brittany and Santana use the laptop again to see how Kurt and Blaine is doing again. "Don't worry about me and Santana. We're at the apartment." Brittany said. "_Nice to see that you found time to do it as soon as you got home. Well, you and Santana._" Blaine said. Santana smiles at the statement. "When do you guys come back?" Brittany asked. "_I think in one day. I'm not quite sure._" Kurt said. "Wanky." Santana said, over how many days Kurt said.

"We have a friend to see though." Santana said. She walks out, and Brittany looks at the laptop, confused. "_Go with her?_" Blaine asked, to clear it up for her. "Oh, okay. I will." Brittany said. "_We'll see you later._" Kurt said, before Brittany turned off her webcam. "Okay, then. i'll see you later as well." Brittany said. She turns off the laptop, and runs to Santana to catch up.

* * *

The next day, Santana walks into the classroom, happily before Rachel comes in. "Why are you so happy, Santana?" Kitty asked. "A close friend of mine is deciding to join this glee club." Santana said. "Let me guess. Is it Quinn? I was like a younger Quinn in Lima, well for a little bit." Kitty said. "Yes, yes she is." Santana said. Rachel comes in, and sees Santana. "Get in your seat, Santana." Rachel said. "Nice to know that I barely said another word." Santana said.

She gets in her seat. "I met up with Brittany yesterday, and she said Kurt and Blaine will probably be back in one day." Rachel said. "I told you to say nothing about it until they came back, Rachel!" Santana yelled. "Santana, try to not go all "Lima Heights" on me." Rachel said. "No me gusta." Santana said. Rachel looks offended, and Spencer looks confused. "Let's just go on with the lesson." Rachel said.

_[At the end of the week, Kitty smiles about finally getting to sing a song, even though Mason is on lead, and she only sings back-up with Madison and Alissa, even though Alissa gets at least a solo in the song]_

_[Mason]_

_If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says_  
_"15 miles to the_

_[Alissa]_

_Love Shack"_  
_Love Shack, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

_[Alissa with Kitty and Madison]_

_Lookin' for the love getaway_  
_Headed for the love getaway_

_[Mason]_

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale_  
_And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack_  
_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_  
_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_[Mason tries to get Jane to join in]_

_[Alissa with Kitty and Madison]_

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together_

_[Jane finally decides to join in]_

_Love Shack, baby (Jane: Love Shack, baby) _  
_Love Shack, that's where it's at_  
_Love Shack, that's where it's at_

_[Jane]_

_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail_  
_I got me a car, like, it seats about 20_  
_So come on and bring your jukebox money_

_[Alissa with Kitty and Madison]_

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together_  
_Love Shack, baby (Mason: a-Love Shack, baby)_  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack_  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack_  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Mason: Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah)_  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Mason: Love, baby, that's where it's at)_

_[Alissa with Kitty, Jane, and Madison]_

_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Mason: Knock a little louder)_  
_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby_  
_Bang, bang (Mason: On the door, baby)_  
_Bang, bang (Mason: On the door)_  
_Bang, bang (Mason: On the door, baby)_  
_Bang, bang_

_[Mason]_

_Your what?_

_[Jane]_

_Tin roof, rusted_

_[The girls who are not singing are surprised by Jane's part]_

_[Alissa with Kitty, Madison, and Jane]_

_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack_  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Mason: Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) _  
_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Mason: Love, baby, that's where it's at)_  
_Love, baby, Love Shack_  
_Huggin' and a-kissin', _  
_Dancin' and a-lovin' _  
_At the Love Shack_

Everyone applauds for them, and Angelina is full of enthusiasm over the song. "Oh my god, that was outstanding!" Rachel exclaimed. "We tried to make it as outstanding as we could." Madison said. "Well, whatever you did worked." Rachel said. The bell rings, and Rachel dismisses them. When everyone except Alissa and Roderick walk out, they both sit down. "How was that for a song?" Alissa asked. "Nice. I don't know." Roderick said.

Alissa laughs a bit at Roderick's statement. "Nice that you support me at times." Alissa said. "It's pretty obvious. I don't know why we kissed a few weeks ago." Roderick said. "I love you." Alissa said. Roderick is silent for a few moments, since it's her first time saying it to him. "I love you too." Roderick said, still speechless at the moment.

* * *

The next day, Brittany and Santana talk to Quinn. "Have you thought of joining yet?" Santana asked. "Nope. I think it's gonna take a few days." Quinn answered. "So, someone's gonna be back from their honeymoon today." Kitty said. "Yep, they are." Brittany said. "You can't imagine how long they were there for." Madison said. "I think it was 5 days in my opinion." Brittany said.

"New York airport. Please!" Alissa said. "i think that's a good idea." Brittany said. "Hold up. Toe everyone who hasn't met Quinn before, here she is." Kitty said. "I was excited to come." Quinn said. Rachel comes in and joins the gang. "Someone's back in the house!" Rachel said. "Okay, let's go to the airport." Santana said.

A few hours later, they wait for Kurt and Blaine as Mason reads a magazine, in which Jane and Spencer come to see what's going on. "Why are you reading that?" Jane asked. "To be entertained." Mason said. "I think their flight just arrived." Kitty said. "KITTY!" Spencer yelled, to joke with her. Kitty laughs, and a few seconds after, their friends walk through the door, and Rachel hugs them both. "I've missed you guys so much." Rachel said. Mason, Jane, and Spencer walk towards them. "So glad to see you're back." Spencer said. "Brittany already knew, so I guess you all know now that she probably told you." Kurt said.

"Well, I think this calls for some champagne when we get to the house." Santana said. "Yes!" Angelina remarked. "The old Santana's back!" Rachel said. Brittany hugs Santana, happily.

Later in the day, everyone sits at the dining room table as they pour the champagne. "I know it has been a few days ever since I've saw you two, even though you called me on the phone, I'm glad you guys are back." Alissa said. "To Blaine and Kurt." Madison said. "Oh my god." Mason said quickly. "Cheers." Everyone else said.


	10. Set Fire to The Rain

**Episode Plot: **With Sectionals only 1 week away, The Talented New Yorkers practice hard to win, and a guest mentor comes by to help them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **The season finale is one episode away! Time has come by so fast. I've already thought of the episode names for the beginning of Season 2:

**1: The Living Year of Madonna**

**2: A Wonderful Christmas**

That's all I have so far. It will air 2 or 4 weeks after the finale, even though there is a Christmas episode after the season premiere. I'm so proud of improving this fanfic and renew this for a new season. I'm doing very good on this. Okay, for now enough with my talking and enjoy the 10th episode.

* * *

Rachel moves away from the whiteboard to let the others see what it says, in which it says "ONE WEEK LEFT". Everyone cheers for how far they're coming. "Sectionals is very close! Since two of you guys haven't experienced this before, I have a special mentor to help us through this." Rachel said. She points to the door, and Mercedes comes in, and surprises everyone. "Who's ready for me to get you guys prepared?" Mercedes asked. Everyone applauds to show their excitement, and Rachel smiles, proudly.

Later in the day, at a lunch table for the adults, Rachel sits down, looking anxious about Sectionals as well, in which Mercedes comes, and sits by Rachel. "How are you with Sectionals?" Mercedes asked. "I feel a little bit a mix on proud and nervous." Rachel answered. "You've done this before, Rachel. I know you can do this." Mercedes said. Rachel smiles, timidly, and gets up, until Mercedes stops her. "Maybe I can let some of the girls sing back-up with me to hit some good high notes. I think I can sing an original song that I've done before." Mercedes said. Rachel gets excited at the statement. "Oh my god, you're actually doing it?!" Rachel asked, with full enthusiasm. Mercedes nods her head, and Rachel covers her head with her hands, happily.

_[Scene changes to Mercedes singing an old original song of hers, called "Hell to The No". Kitty, Jane, Madison, Alissa and Angelina sing back-up. Alissa and Angelina play some instruments (Alissa helping the main part for some of the song, the piano, and Angelina with the drums)]_

_[Mercedes]_

_Mama said get your ass out of bed_  
_I said hell to the no_  
_Said wash your grandma's nasty head_  
_I said hell to the no_

_They tried to take away my tots_  
_I said hell to the no_  
_Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots_  
_And I say hell to the no_

_[Mercedes with the girls vocalizing]_

_Try to make me change my weave_  
_Well I got something up my sleeve_

_[Mercedes]_

_It's a whole lot of_

_[Mercedes with the girls]_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_  
_I said_  
_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_[Mercedes]_

_I'm not trying to diva out_  
_But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_[Mercedes with the girls]_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_[Mercedes]_

_Tell me I should eat my wheaties, you know what_  
_Hell to the no (Girls: Hell to the no)_  
_Tell me I'll come down with diabetes_  
_Hell to the no (Girls: Hell to the no)_

_[Mercedes with the girls vocalizing]_

_Try to make me change my eats_  
_But baby that just isn't me_

_[Mercedes with the girls]_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_  
_I said_  
_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_[Mercedes]_

_I'm not trying to diva out_  
_But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_[Mercedes with the girls]_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_[Mercedes]_

_Awe, hell to the no...'_

The whole class applauds for Mercedes and the girls, and Rachel goes and proudly hugs Mercedes.

* * *

Madison and Spencer sit together for lunch. "So, about last week, how was the song I did last week?" Madison asked. "Very good. Thanks for asking." Spencer answered. "I want to do it again." Madison said. "I got a surprise for you as well." Spencer said. "Or do you?" Madison asked, jokingly.

"Yes, I have a surprise for you. Why wouldn't I?" Spencer asked. He kisses Madison, until Madison gets a bit worried. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked. "If we kiss, then people will think we're actually dating." Madison said. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now." Spencer said. Madison smiles, and Mason comes to the table. "Did i ruin the moment?" Mason asked. "No." Madison answered. "Great. I just want to know if you guys are ready for Sectionals." Mason said. "Are you trying to be a mini Rachel?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. I just wanted to ask." Mason said. "We've been through this before. I know we'll do good." Madison said. "We have a mentor." Mason said. "Not for all of us." Spencer said. Mason gets up from the table. "Thanks. I gotta go ask others." Mason said. Spencer smirks, and looks at Madison. "What should we do now?" Spencer asked. "I want us to hold hands." Madison said. Spencer accepted it, and holds Madison's hand.

_[Scene changes to Madison doing a song for Spencer]_

_[Madison]_

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
_For you, the sun will be shining,_  
_And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_  
_To you, I'll never be cold_  
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
_Like they know the score,_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
_Like they know the score,_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
_Like never before, like never before._

The class applauds for her, and Rachel thinks of what the week should be called. "When I was still in high school, I overheard Santana sing this, and this gave me a good idea for this week's lesson." Rachel said. She writes "Old Songs" on the board. "So, we're singing songs from the '80s to '90s?" Kitty asked.

"No. We will sing songs that have been sung during me and a lot of you guys times at McKinley." Rachel said. "But, me and Angelina never went to McKinley." Alissa said, worried. "That's why Mercedes is here to mentor." Rachel remarked. "You'll be fine." Mercedes said. "Well, let's try hard for Sectionals." Rachel said.

* * *

In the living room apartment, Madison is going through her brother's phone, and Spencer comes in. "My surprise is here!" Spencer said. Madison is excited, and Spencer pulls out a ring, and Madison looks surprised. "Spencer, we're pretending to date. You're proposing?" Madison asked. "No, this ring is a souvenir for how close we've become." Spencer said. Madison takes the ring. "If this is a souvenir, then I'll take the ring." Madison said. Spencer smiles, and shares a small kiss with Madison. Mason walks in the room, and gets a drink.

"How cold is it out there?" Madison asked. "It's November, Madison. it's very cold out there." Mason answered. "Oh my gosh, you weren't wearing a jacket?" Spencer asked. Mason nods, and as soon as Rachel comes in, Madison goes to Rachel. "I want to sing a song that fits for a week like this. It has not been sung at McKinley, but I think it fits for how Sectionals will be for me, and what it should be for all of us." Madison said. "If it's that important to you, I'll let you do it." Rachel said. Madison squeals, and looks at Mason happily.

* * *

Santana happily walks into the room, which everyone notices. "Someone's a happy person." Kitty said. "Quinn made her decision." Santana said. "What'd she say?" Blaine asked. "She said yes!" Santana said. "We hit the 13 people mark for the year!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone is excited, and Rachel comes in. "10 more days till Sectionals! Madison wanted to sing a song about how far we've come. You got the floor, Madison." Rachel said.

_[The song starts, and Santana gets in her seat, with Rachel looking confused]_

_[Madison]_

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

Everyone applauds for Madison, and Spencer looks proud of her. "Well, let's welcome Sectionals, guys. It's the ultimate test to see if you've been improving through the lessons." Rachel said.

* * *

Brittany lets Quinn into the room, and cues her to sit down. "What is this for?" Quinn asked. "You'll see." Brittany answered. The whole glee club is on the stage. "Quinn, we've been friends ever since we joined Cheerios, and ever since then, I've never wanted to keep away from you." Santana said. She also blows a kiss at Brittany. "I'm like a younger you, and I've always wanted to be in glee club with you. You really made my dreams come true." Kitty said. "I'd usually get some statements that said I was like you from Rachel or Kitty, before I became Kitty's friend as a matter of fact." Alissa said. "You were pretty mean sometimes when you first joined glee club, and I still miss you even though." Kurt said. "Quinn, we dedicate this song for you." Rachel said.

_[The songs starts, as Rachel sits by Quinn, and Brittany cries a bit, but is not crying sadly, she's crying tears of joy]_

_[Alissa]_

_I'll believe when the sky is burning_  
_I'll believe when I see the view_  
_I believe that I hear them say_

_[Jane]_

_David won't stop dreaming now_

_[Madison]_

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_[Kitty]_

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Oh no, They shout_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_We are young, we are one_  
_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_[Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_(Girls: To your place) To your place, place, place_

_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way somehow_  
_Hold me close, close, close_  
_We're losing time, time, time_  
_We're losing time, time, time_  
_We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one_  
_Let us shine for what it's worth_  
_To your place, place, place_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way_

_[Finn and Angelina]_

_Hold me close_  
_We're falling to the ground_

_[Alissa cues Quinn to get on the stage, and Quinn happily gets on the stage]_

_[Mason]_

_Taxi drive the sun is rising_

_[Kurt]_

_Damn the sirens, keep on driving_

_[Roderick]_

_Flashing light, oh what a night_

_[Finn]_

_I miss her bed, I lost my head_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And it's sunning, we're still running_  
_For her rooftop, our last stop_  
_Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go_

_[Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_To your place, place, place_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way somehow_  
_Hold me close, close, close_  
_We're losing time, time, time_  
_We're losing time, time, time_  
_We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one_  
_Let us shine for what it's worth_  
_To your place, place, place_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way, way, way_  
_We're on our way_

_[Angelina]_

_This Night Will Never End_

_[Kitty]_

_Hold me close, we're losing time_  
_Hold me close, we're falling to the ground_

Everyone including Quinn shares a group hug, and Mercedes comes and sits down, and looks proud of the group. "They're ready for Sectionals. I know it." Mercedes said. Brittany puts her arm around her friends as the screen fades to black.


	11. Sectionals

**Episode Plot: **Sectionals is here! With the test upon the kids, someone who is familiar of theirs tries to audition, and has to try to budge in time before the competition.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **We're finally at the season finale! I love the action I have made throughout the first season, and we've officially ended the first season. I feel like I will make the best conclusion for the first finale.

Okay, enough with my talking, enjoy the last episode of Season 1!

* * *

Rachel writes "Sectionals" on the board, and everyone is excited. "Now, the setlist calls for Barbra's version of Memory. It actually swoons me just thinking about it, because I'm a big fan of Barbra." Rachel said. "Can I do it?" Madison asked. "Sure. The rest of the setlist calls for The Show Must go On, and Don't Stop Belevin'." Rachel said. "THANK YOU, SECTIONAL DIRECTORS!" Finn yelled as soon as Rachel said Don't Stop Believin' was on the setlist. "We're competing against Throat Explosion and New Directions. Let's just try to do the best we can."

When they walk to the bus, Rachel turns to hem. "Now, Sectionals takes place in Lima, so I wouldn't be surprised if we did it McKinley." Rachel said. Everyone gets on the bus that goes to Ohio. Rachel gets off the bus, with everyone else, following her. As soon as they walk in, they find a friend of theirs (except Alissa and Angelina, since they never met her), Tina. Everyone is surprised by this. "What is going on? This club's full." Santana said. "Can you at least allow her to audition?" Rachel asked.

"How'd you know?' Tina asked. "You have a banner saying "let me in glee club" and then it says "written by Tina", so it's pretty obvious." Quinn said. "You really want to do this?" Kitty asked. "Yes." Tina said. Quinn looked at Santana. "Okay, I might need your help with this." Quinn said. Santana got confused, and Quinn turned to Rachel. "Well, we don't know what song she will pick, so let's just do this the easy way, and let me sing the lead, because if she sings back-up, you'll know she's singing. You were in glee club with her for three years." Quinn said. "Fine, I'll let you do it." Rachel said. "I do think Santana should sing this with me." Quinn said. Santana makes an anxious face on what's to come.

_[Scene changes to Quinn doing a song for Tina's audition, which her and Santana sing back-up for]_

_[Quinn]_

_I've been crying (Tina and Santana: ooh, ooh)_  
_'Cause I'm lonely (Tina and Santana: for you)_  
_Smiles have all turned (to tears)_  
_But tears won't wash away (the fears)_

_That you're never ever gonna return_  
_To ease the fire that within me burns_  
_It keeps me (crying baby for you_  
_Keeps me (sighin' baby for you)_

_So won't you hurry_  
_Come on boy, see about me_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_

_Sometime's up (Tina and Santana: ooh, ooh)_  
_Sometime's down (Tina and Santana ooh, ooh)_  
_My life's so uncertain (Tina and Santana ooh, ooh)_  
_With you not around (Tina and Santana ooh, ooh)_

_From my arms you maybe out of reach_  
_But my heart says you're here to keep_  
_Keeps me (crying baby for you)_  
_Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you)_

_So won't you hurry_  
_Come on boy, see about me_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_

_You know I'm so lonely_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_  
_I love you only (Santana: Oh)_  
_(Tina: Come see about me)_

_See about your baby_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_  
_Hurry, hurry_  
_(Tina and Santana: Come see about me)_

The class applauds, and Santana starts to feel uncomfortable that she sung with Tina. "Well, that was nice. Even though you sung by yourself only once when Santana hit that high note, congratulations Tina, you're in." Rachel said. Even though Santana felt uncomfortable singing with Tina, she hugs her when she gets accepted.

* * *

Backstage, Rachel tries to see how good the competitors are. The girls were wearing pink dresses, and the boys were wearing black outfits with a pink bowtie to fit what the girls are wearing, but Rachel, however, didn't know what the others were wearing. Meanwhile, Madison gets ready to at least sing her first solo in a competition, and Mason comes and sits down with her. "Be ready. Don't be nervous, because I'd love to see you nail your first solo in this competition." Mason said. "I'll be calm." Madison said. "Now, that's a good sister." Mason said. The twins hug, as Rachel comes to them. "Well, the competition could start in a few minutes. Let's just hope we win." Rachel said.

A few minutes later, Rachel tries to see where the other competitors are, when the announcer is heard. "We have our judges. The judges are, local news anchor, Rod Remington, the Ohio State Vice Comptroller, Donna Landries, and last but not least, Sue Sylvester!" The announcer said. Rachel looks mortified when he says that Sue will be judging. She walks to the center of the backstage area. "Hey, guys. I think we should do a show circle." Rachel said. The others walk to Rachel in a circular form. "Okay, I know you can do it. Just try to do good, because Sue is judging. She could make us lose, so let's just hope this works out. You guys know you can do this, but it's the test to know if you guys will be able to win. Okay, now I'm gonna have you guys go through an old tradition. Everyone put your hand in." Rachel said. Everyone puts their hand in. "Okay, we do an amazing on the count of three. Kitty, you count it." Rachel said. "One, two, three." Kitty counted down.

AMAZING

* * *

_[The first song on the setlist starts, and Memory starts to play, as Mason looks proud of his sister]_

_[Madison]_

_Midnight_  
_Not a sound from the pavement_  
_Has the moon lost her memory_  
_She is smiling alone_  
_In the lamplight_  
_The withered leaves collect at my feet_  
_And the wind begins to moan_

_[Madison looks out at her brother, and smiles at how he's reacting]_

_Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight_  
_I can smile at the old days_  
_I was beautiful then_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again_

_Every streetlamp_  
_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_  
_Someone mutters_  
_And the streetlamp gutters_  
_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight_  
_I must wait for the sunrise_  
_I must think of a new life_  
_And I musn't give in_  
_When the dawn comes_  
_Tonight will be a memory too_  
_And a new day will begin_

_[Rachel smiles on how far the kids have come]_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
_The stale cold smell of morning_  
_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_  
_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me_  
_It's so easy to leave me_  
_All alone with the memory_  
_Of my days in the sun_  
_If you touch me_  
_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_  
_A new day has begun_

_[The song ends, and the crowd cheers for her. The next song begins, as the twins hug, and go in places]_

_[Kitty]_

_Empty spaces - what are we living for_  
_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_  
_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._

_[Alissa]_

_Another hero, another mindless crime_  
_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_  
_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_The show must go on,_  
_The show must go on_  
_Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on._

_[Jane]_

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance_  
_Another heartache, another failed romance_  
_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_  
_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now_  
_I'll soon be turning, round the corner now_  
_Outside the dawn is breaking_  
_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

_[Kitty and Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_The show must go on_  
_The show must go on (Alissa: Yeah)_  
_Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on_

_[Kitty]_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_  
_Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_  
_I can fly - my friends_

_[Kitty, Jane, and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_The show must go on_  
_The show must go on_

_[Kitty]_

_I'll face it with a grin_  
_I'm never giving in_  
_On - with the show -_

_[Jane]_

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_  
_I have to find the will to carry on_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_On with the -_  
_On with the show -_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_The show must go on..._

_[The second song ends, as the crowd applauds for them, and the final song on the setlist starts, as Rachel smiles on their improvement on their first competition]_

_[Blaine]_

_Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_[Kitty]_

_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_[Sue is impressed, during the short guitar solo]_

_[Spencer]_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_[Angelina]_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_[Spencer and Angelina]_

_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_[Kitty and Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[Tina]_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_

_[Jane and Mason]_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_

_[Madison]_

_Some will win_

_[Finn and Madison]_

_Some will lose_  
_Some are born to sing the blues_  
_And now the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_[Guitar solo starts, as Rachel looks proud of them once and for all]_

_[Kitty and Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Don't stop believin'_

_[Kitty and Blaine]_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_[Kitty and Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_[Kitty and Blaine]_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_[Kitty and Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

The last song on the setlist ends, and the crowd gets up, and applauds for them, and Madison smiles at how well they did.

After the competition, Sue and the judges get on the center of the stage and they say their results. "Well, it was hard to choose, but I think I have a good one. In third place is, Throat Explosion." Sue said. The crowd applauds as the other two glee clubs are nervous. "Okay, in first place is, surprisingly after New Directions lost Nationals a few or one year ago, THE TALENTED NEW YORKERS!" Sue exclaimed. Kitty covers her mouth, happily, and the twins hug, and Alissa goes to Sue and takes the trophy. The glee club including Rachel jumps and cheers in excitement. They won!

* * *

Back in New York, Rachel puts the trophy in a shelf, where she wants all the memories to be, until Roderick stops her. "Shouldn't we take a picture of our first trophy, with us beside it as a matter of fact?" Roderick asked. "Yeah, I also think we should." Rachel said. She puts a tripod and camera at the front of the trophy as everyone stands by it. "Okay, I set a timer." Rachel said, holding the trophy's side. The camera flashes and gets the photo. Rachel goes in the auditorium and puts the photo on a wall of the auditorium. In a quiet place in the auditorium, Alissa uses a marker, and writes on the dress she wore at Sectionals "Our first competition", and lays it on a table in the auditorium, and the screen fades to black.


	12. 2x01 The Living Year of Madonna

**Episode Plot: **In the Season 2 premiere, the kids decide to do another Madonna week. They also open auditions for the glee club, in which someone very unexpected auditions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **Guys, we're at the Season 2 premiere! I'm so excited for how this season will go. There will be a few more episodes this season than Season 1, as last season only had 11 episodes. This season will have 16 episodes, since the Regionals episode is gonna be the season finale, and it doesn't take that long for Regionals to come after Sectionals, so let's have a great run through Season 2.

Okay, enough with my talking, enjoy the season premiere of the second season!

* * *

The guys looks at the Sectionals trophy, as Santana and Quinn look at them. "Why are you looking at that? It's just a trophy." Santana said. "It's our first trophy that we got, I mean for this glee club." Kurt said. "Wanky." Santana said. Rachel comes in with sheets of paper. "I know this year started again, but who filled the hallway up with a bunch of heckling photos? I have no room to put up the audition sheets." Rachel said. "I'll go deal with this." Quinn said. She walks out the hallway, and finds the hallway covered with heckling photos. Blaine walks out of the classroom, and also sees the photos. "Oh, what the hell are they thinking?" Blaine asked.

Quinn goes, and rips the photos off, and Blaine runs back into the classroom, as Rachel runs out of the classroom, and sees the torn space from Quinn, and she puts the sheet on the wall, in which she grabs a marker, and writes "DON'T COVER THIS". She runs back, with Quinn following her. Back in the classroom, Quinn runs back to her seat. "Those people who did that are witches." Blaine said. "You don't know that. The person could've been a bad person, and everyone knows when I catch that person, I will go all Lima Heights on the person." Santana said. "Are you sure it's someone bad?" Kurt asked. "Who else would do it?" Santana asked.

"Okay, I decided to do a little special week today. I'm gonna let you decide, because it would be necessary." Rachel said. "Would it?" Kitty asked, sarcastically. "I want to do a Madonna week. Simple as that." Tina said. "Oh god, yes." Kurt said. The others agree, and Rachel accepts it. "Okay, Madonna week it is." Rachel said. Everyone is excited, and Kitty just sits there, smirking.

* * *

Alissa sits on the floor, thinking of some songs to do for the week, and Roderick comes to her. "Was I allowed to?" Roderick asked. "If you're asking to come here, then yes." Alissa said. He sits down with her. "Well, have you ever felt like you were just prepared for a lesson each week?" Roderick asked. "Sometimes. I never know what's to come for lessons." Alissa said. "Why'd you say 'sometimes' then?" Roderick asked. "What are you doing though, is this about the week?" Alissa asked. "Yeah, it's about this week." Roderick said. He leans forward and quickly kisses Alissa.

_[Scene changes to the girls starting the week off]_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_[Madison]_

_You don't need diamond rings_  
_Or eighteen karat gold_  
_Fancy cars that go very fast_  
_You know they never last, no, no_

_[Angelina]_

_What you need is a big strong hand_  
_To lift you to your higher ground_  
_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_  
_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_[Tina]_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But he needs to start with your head_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_

_[Alissa]_

_You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better baby on your own_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees_

_To express himself_  
_You've got to make him_  
_Express himself_  
_Hey hey_

_[The boys seem to be enjoying it]_

_[Kitty]_

_What you need is a big strong hand_  
_To lift you to your higher ground_  
_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_  
_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees  
So please  
_

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know, you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself_  
_You've got to make him_  
_Express himself_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey (Alissa: You know, you know, you've got to)_  
_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_  
_Express yourself_  
_You've got to make him_  
_So you can respect yourself_  
_Hey, hey (Quinn: Hey)_  
_So if you want it right now, then make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

The guys applaud for the girls, and Rachel looks impressed. "Oh my god, that was awesome." Rachel said. "We decided to start the week off with something amazing, and we thought that this was amazing." Kitty said. "It reminds me of what happened during Madonna week in McKinley." Tina said. "Well, that's a good throwback then." Rachel said. The girls looks proud of what they did.

* * *

Mason walks to the table her sister. "That song was amazing. Rachel also said that we would be able to choose what song to sing." Mason said. "Great. Is it everyone? I've always wanted to do a song ever since the amazing performance I did at Sectionals." Madison said. "Yep." Mason said. "Well, I've already thought of an amazing song to sing." Madison said. "Wait, Madison. You have to sing what Rachel picks for you." Mason said. "Oh, darn it." Madison said, jokingly. She walks away from the table, and Mason follows her.

In the classroom, Rachel has a hat full of cards. "Okay, who wants to sing a song for this week?" Rachel asked. Jane, Madison, and Kitty raise their hands, surprised that they are the only 3 girls from Lima to actually want to sing. "Okay, that was a little awkward. Jane, you're up." Rachel said. Jane walks to the hat, and sees the song she'll have to sing. "I'll have to sing _Little Star_. Is this a song that I don't know?" Jane asked. "It's just a song that you picked. Okay, you can go sit down. Madison, you're up." Madison walks to the hat, after Jane goes to her seat. She picks up a card, and looks shocked. "I got the song _I Know It_." Madison said. She walks back to her seat, and Kitty walks up to the hat. "Most of these songs, I don't know, so I'm nervous." Kitty said. She checks a card that she picked. "I got a song from her first album." Kitty said. "Say the name." Santana said, wanting to know. "I got the song from her first album ever, which was also the third track." Kitty almost said the song, until Santana interrupts her. "I get it now. The song you got was _Burning Up_, as I got the first album at only five years old?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Kitty said. "So desperate." Santana said. "Okay, stop with the nonsense." Rachel said. "Fine." Santana said. "Well, let's enjoy this Madonna week." Rachel said.

* * *

Madison is at an outside table, learning the song that she has to sing, as it starts raining. Mason runs to the area she is at. "Never expected me? Ooh, well that's a shame." Mason said, jokingly. Madison laughs, and he goes, and sits down with her. "Where's Jane?" Madison asked. "Oh, she's coming." Mason said. Jane walks to the table, and Madison is surprised. "Speaking of." Madison said. "You never know when it's gonna rain." Jane said. "Well, as you two girls are going to have to get set up for your performances, how do you get set up for your performances?" Mason asked. "I just listen to the song." Madison said. "I do the same as Madison this week." Jane said. "Well, I hope you girls to good." Mason said.

_[The next day, Kitty doing her song, since Madison and Jane still have to learn the song]_

_[Kitty]_

_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire_  
_And I can't quench my desire_  
_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_  
_You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_I put myself in this position_  
_And I deserve the imposition_  
_But you don't even know I'm alive_  
_And this pounding in my heart just won't die_  
_I'm burning up_

_[Madison keeps looking at her phone, and Santana looks at her]_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_  
_For your love_

_Do you wanna see me down on my knees?_  
_Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?_  
_Unlike the others I'd do anything_  
_I'm not the same, I have no shame_  
_I'm on fire_

_[The glee club, except Madison, joins in]_

_(The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (The Talented new Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Come on, come on, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Uh, uh, uh, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Come on, come on, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Uh, uh, uh (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_

_You know you got me burning up, baby (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_You know you got me burning up, baby (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_

_Burning up for your love (The Talented New Yorkers: Burning up for your love)_  
_Burning up for your love_

Even though the glee club has joined in when it got close to the end, they applaud for Kitty, and Madison realizes she missed the song.

* * *

Rachel walks to the audition sheet and finds a familiar girl's name on the sheet. It was no other than Brittany's name. Rachel was shocked, since Brittany only saw the glee club 2 times. At the auditorium, Rachel calls Brittany's name, and Brittany walks in. "You kind of surprised me when I saw your name on the list." Rachel said. "I'm auditioning because Santana and Quinn joined. I'm their friends, and I wouldn't like not seeing my two friends." Brittany said. "You call Santana our friend, but you proposed to her?" Rachel asked. "I heard you were doing a Madonna week, so I'm auditioning with a Madonna song." Brittany said.

_[The song starts, and Rachel hopes that Brittany at least does good]_

_[Brittany]_

_Hurry up, I just can't wait_  
_I gotta do it now I can't be late_  
_I know I'm not afraid I gotta get out the door_  
_If I don't do it now I won't get anymore_  
_You try to criticize my drive_  
_If I lose I don't feel paralyzed_  
_It's not the game it's how you play_  
_And if I fall I get up again now_

_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_

_I'm not afraid to say I hear a different beat, oh_  
_And I'll go out in the street, yeah_  
_And I will shout it again_  
_From the highest mountain_

_Hurry up, I just can't wait_  
_I gotta do it now I can't be late_  
_I know I'm not afraid I gotta get out the door_  
_If I don't do it now I won't get anymore_  
_You try to criticize my drive_  
_If I lose I don't feel paralyzed_  
_It's not the game it's how you play_  
_And if I fall I get up again now_

_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_  
_I get up again, over and over_

_I'm not afraid to say I hear a different beat, oh_  
_And I'll go out in the street, yeah_  
_And I will shout it again_  
_From the highest mountain_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it, ah_  
_Over and over_

Rachel is impressed, and applauds for her. "Even though I was surprised, congrats, you can join." Rachel said. Brittany squeals and runs off the stage, happily.

* * *

The next day, Madison thinks she finally knows the song, and decides to take a shot on it. "Okay, I heard Madison wants to do her song today. I'll let her do it, but first we have our very first member that we get after Sectionals. As a bunch of you might be surprised, let's welcome Brittany to the glee club." Rachel said. Everyone applauds for Brittany, and Santana comes to her, happily. They kiss and share a hug, and Santana leads her to an empty seat. "Okay, Madison. You can now do your song." Rachel said.

_[The song starts, as Brittany seems to enjoy being in the classroom for the first time ever]_

_[Madison]_

_I don't know why I thought that I could make you happy_  
_These tears I cry for you are so hopeless, yeah_  
_I don't know why I thought that we were going somewhere_  
_But you grabbed your coat and you were out the door_  
_And now I know you don't care_

_I know you're gonna take your love and run_  
_I know you think I'm the foolish one_  
_I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye_

_I used to think you were my pretty angel comin' down_  
_Well now you've just proven me wrong_  
_What about the letters we have written_  
_All the things we've said and done_  
_I'll just stand here while you count the battles you have won_

_Take your love and run from me_  
_Is this the way love's supposed to be_  
_You don't think that I can see_  
_But you can't fool me_

_But I'm not gonna cry for you_  
_'Cause that's what you want me to do_  
_No I'm not gonna cry for you anymore_

_I know you're gonna take your love and run_  
_I know you think I'm the foolish one_  
_I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye_

The class applauds, and Madison looks worriedly at Spencer. "This was not about Spencer. I had to sing it." Madison said. She goes and sits by Spencer, and Rachel looks impressed at Madison's song. "Jane, have you learned your song yet?" Rachel asked. "Yep, I decided to sing it today because I might forget it soon." Jane said. Mason looks at her, proudly.

_[The song starts, as Alissa starts to like the week]_

_[Jane]_

_Never forget who you are_  
_Little star_  
_Never forget how to dream_  
_Butterfly_

_God gave a present to me_  
_Made of flesh and bones_  
_My life, my soul_  
_You make my spirit whole_

_Never forget who you are_  
_Little star_  
_Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky_  
_Never forget how to dream_  
_Butterfly_  
_Never forget where you come from_  
_From love_

_May the angels protect you_  
_And sadness forget you_  
_Little star_

_There's no reason to weep_  
_Lay your head down to sleep_  
_Little star_

_May goodness surround you_  
_My love I have found you_  
_Little star_

_Shining bright_

_You breathe new life_  
_Into my broken heart_

_Never forget who you are_  
_Little star_  
_Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky_  
_Never forget how to dream_  
_Butterfly_  
_Flying higher than all the birds in the sky_

_Never forget who you are_  
_Little star_  
_Never forget where you come from_  
_From love_

_Little star_  
_Little star_  
_Little star_  
_From love_

The class applauds for Jane, and Mason goes to Jane. "Listen, when you started singing the song, I've always wanted to share the good news about my life. As a bunch of you probably don't know, since I never told you. Jane and I are officially dating." Mason said. Everyone is happy for both of them, and Rachel is proud of them as well. As soon as he says the good news, he kisses Jane, and they both hug.

* * *

Rachel walks down the hall, and Santana goes to her. "Listen, I do believe that you might get on my nerves sometimes, but I want you to come and see this special performance we decided to do after that same performance we did after the Madonna week in Lima." Santana said. She pulls Rachel to the auditorium.

_[The song starts, and Rachel is excited to hear how the song goes (since she sung it back in the days she was in glee club herself)]_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_  
_I hear you call my name_  
_And it feels like home_

_[The whole glee club goes on the stage]_

_[Spencer and Madison with Alissa and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_[Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_  
_Feels like flying_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Let the choir sing  
_

_[Spencer and Madison with Alissa and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Just like a prayer, (Kitty and Madison: Oh) (Madison: I'll take you there)_  
_It's like a dream to me (Kitty: Oh)_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_  
_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_  
_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_  
_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

Rachel goes on the stage and Rachel and the whole glee club shares a group hug.


	13. 2x02 A Wonderful Christmas

**Episode Plot: **It's Christmas time in New York, and the kids go through a bunch of surprises getting set up for the holidays.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **I know, it's a little too early to send out a Christmas episode since it's July, but I wasn't able to think of anywhere else it could air, since I thought it would be good to have it at the beginning, so no hate please.

Okay, enough with my talking, enjoy the second episode of Season 2.

* * *

_[The whole glee club decorates the Christmas tree before Rachel comes in]_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_We're on the Island of Misfit Toys  
__Here we don't want to stay_

_[Spencer with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_We want to travel with Santa Claus_

_[Spencer and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_In his magic sleigh!_

_[Mason]_

_A packful of toys means a sackful of joys_  
_For millions of girls and for millions of boys_

_[Mason with Kitty and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When Christmas Day is here_  
_The most wonderful day of the year_

_[Roderick]_

_A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout_

_[Angelina]_

_Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When Christmas Day is here_  
_The most wonderful day of the year_

_[Mason and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Toys galore, scattered on the floor  
__There's no room for more  
__And it's all because of Santa Claus_

_[Roderick]_

_A scooter for Jimmy_

_[Angelina]_

_A dolly for Sue_

_[Roderick]_

_The kind that will even say_

_[Madison]_

_How do you do_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When Christmas Day is here_  
_The most wonderful day of the year_

_[Madison]_

_How would you like to be a Spotted Elephant_

_[Mason]_

_Or a Choo-Choo with square wheels on your caboose_

_[Madison laughs, happily at Mason's line]_

_[Angelina]_

_Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_We're all misfits!_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_If we're on the Island of Unwanted Toys  
__We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
__When Christmas Day is here  
__The most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the year!_

Everyone celebrates how the did the Christmas tree, and Rachel comes in, and quickly sees the Christmas tree. "Well, merry Christmas everybody." Rachel said.

* * *

Madison and her brother walk through the halls, and Madison carries a laptop. "I see that you have a laptop." Mason said. "I thought of making a Christmas playlist. Soon I'll make a New Years one." Madison said. "Good for you." Mason said. "You know, I'm thinking of doing a song." Madison said. "Surprising, but okay. What song do you want to do?" Mason asked. "_Sleigh Ride_." Madison answered, happily. "I love that song!" Mason exclaimed. "I knew you would." Madison said. Roderick comes to the twins, and Madison immediately shows him what she's doing on the laptop.

"You're doing a Christmas playlist?" Roderick asked. "Yep. I felt like making it." Madison said. "I have some good news. This may sound weird. I'm gonna need you to get a reindeer, Mason, and Madison, I want you to make a sign." Roderick said. "Wait, is this a song?" Madison asked. "Nope, after me and Alissa have been dating for a few months..." Roderick said. His statement gets cut off by Madison. "Wait, if you guys were dating, then why didn't you guys kiss during our win at Sectionals?" Madison asked. "It was not that open, so I was not ready to have an official kiss in front of you guys." Roderick said. "That's similar to me and Jane, except I confirmed our relationship." Mason said.

"Nice, but I am eager to ask Alissa to..." Roderick almost says the good news, until Madison cuts him off again. "How long have you guys been dating?" Madison asked. "I have no idea. Okay, back to my statement, even though we've probably only dated for a few months, I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Roderick said. Mason is shocked by this, and runs to the wall to control his excitement. "Roderick, you're really gonna do this?!" Mason asked, surprisingly. "Yes." Roderick answered. "Oh, yay! Group hug!" Madison exclaimed. She puts her laptop down, and the three share a group hug.

* * *

Mason is at a place where he is able to get a reindeer, and Madison runs to him. "I made the sign. It says exactly what you ask in a proposal. It says "Will You Marry Me?" which I made myself." Madison said. "Good. I am still looking for a reindeer." Mason said. "That one looks good." Madison said. "I need to go ask Santa first." Mason said, jokingly. Madison laughs at the joke, and hugs the reindeer. "He's so comfortable." Madison said "How do you know the reindeer is a he?" Mason asked. "I have a good name for him. Mason Jr." Madison said. "Oh my god, Madison! That's an amazing name." Mason said. The twins hug, and walk away with both the sign and the reindeer.

_[The next day, Madison, Kitty, and Jane do a song, and the girls seem to enjoy it]_

_[Jane]_

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring tingle tingling too _  
_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you, _  
_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling Yoo hoo, _  
_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_[Santana takes out a Ziploc bag filled with fake snow, and Brittany is surprised]_

_[Madison]_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we _  
_Were snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be _  
_Lets take the road before us and sing a chorus or two _  
_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_[Santana opens the Ziploc, and finds an object shooter in her backpack, which comes in handy. She puts the fake snow in the shooter, and the snow shoots out, and Brittany gets out of her seat, impressed, and kisses Santana]_

_[Kitty]_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we _  
_Were snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be _  
_Lets take the road before us and sing a chorus or two _  
_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

The class applauds for the three girls, and Santana puts the shooter on a seat, so the fake snow can keep coming out. "Look, I enjoyed the performance, but the thing I mostly enjoyed was the snow I made. It's fake, but feels like actual ice." Santana said. Kitty picks the fake snow up. "Yep, it sure does." Kitty said. She quickly shakes the ice off her hand, and Madison has fun with the fake snow. "Nice at having fun with the snow." Santana said.

* * *

Mason and Madison have the sign and reindeer again, and Mason rides the reindeer. "Nice thinking with riding the reindeer." Madison said. "I need to send him to the patio backyard. I'm not letting him in house." Mason said. Mason gets off the reindeer, and leads the reindeer to the backyard, with Madison following her brother. When they get to the backyard, Mason uses a rope on the animal, and ties the reindeer to make sure it doesn't move, and Madison puts the sign in front of his antlers. The twins go in, and hide with Roderick, and it is known that he asked Jane, Angelina and Blaine with him, while Kitty invited herself.

"Why did you invite yourself though?" Roderick asked. "It's pretty obvious." Kitty said. "Where's Kurt? Did you invite him?" Blaine asked. "Darn it." Roderick said, resulting that he forgot. Blaine gets his phone, and calls Kurt before it's too late for him to come. "You invited us?" Jane asked. "It's a proposal. Do you really think you should not see it?" Roderick asked. Jane looks at the twins, confused.

A few minutes later, it is known that Kurt got Blaine's call, since he makes his way into the house. "Finally you came." Blaine said. "I don't know what this was for, but if you're here, I might as well come." Kurt said. "I knew that would be said if I was somewhere." Blaine said. They both share a little kiss, before Kitty sees the reindeer. "I still can't believe you thought of a reindeer." Kitty said. "he thought of it." Mason said, pointing at Roderick. "You know how Alissa plans the time to come to my house, right?" Roderick asked. "Nope." Angelina said.

"I imagined someone would say that." Roderick said. "You basically just answered yourself." Kitty said. "Well, today will be different for her." Roderick said. Madison quickly goes to the window. "I think she's here though." Madison said. Mason does a movement to tell her to come to where the others are, and she hides behind Mason. "Remember, stop hiding when I get out of this area." Roderick said. "I'm uncomfortable just standing here like this." Jane said. "Stay still like we're a surprise statue in her house." Roderick whispered. They try to act like a statue, and Alissa looks for Roderick, and sees the reindeer. Everyone is surprised that she didn't notice them, and Roderick tries to make his way put of the area, and he falls after having too many people in his way, and Madison covers her mouth.

Alissa suddenly notices the sign Madison made, and looks confused. "Is that reindeer proposing to me?" Alissa asked. Roderick tells the gang to get out of the area. They get out of the area, and finally stands normally instead of having to be crouching down, and Alissa is surprised. "The reindeer's proposing?" Alissa asked. "No. The reindeer was a prop. I first did not know we were dating until you told me that you love me, and _then _I had a clue that you loved me. I know, we weren't that open, so I didn't feel like sharing our relationship to others. So, as a man who didn't show our relationship." Roderick said. Mason turns out to have a leftover ring box, and he gives it to Roderick, and Alissa looks shocked. "Like that sign says on that reindeer, will you marry me?" Roderick asked. Kitty covers her mouth, happily, and Kurt looks surprised. Alissa seems to not take that long to say her thought, and Mason smiles at how well they did. "If you really want to do this, then yes." Alissa said. Everyone claps for them, as they share their first kiss in front of some of their friends, and hug. "I think this will be a good Christmas." Angelina whispered to Jane. "You don't think." Jane whispered back.

_[Scene changes to the whole glee club, including Rachel, do the final touch of the Christmas tree, by putting streamers, along with popcorn streamers, on the tree]_

_[Kitty]_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_[Brittany puts the popcorn streamers around Santana, and Angelina and Spencer fight with some streamers until Rachel stops them]_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_[Madison hands Kitty something, as Alissa puts the star on top]_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Kitty puts a mistletoe over Alissa and Roderick, who is putting the last steamer on, and Madison runs to her brother, and the two kiss in front of all of their friends for the first time ever. "I think this will be the best Christmas ever." Alissa said.


	14. 2x03 God Can Take You at Any time

**Episode Plot: **The kids go through an unexpected school shooting, which makes them think that they'll not be able to make it through the life threatening situation.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **I'm doing this episode to remember someone who was very special in my life: my great grandmother. She died last year, and when I remember it, I try so hard not to cry. I made this episode to everyone that whether old or not, God can take you at any time. I'd also like to dedicate this to Cory Montieth, who died 2 and a half years ago. I'd like to thank those two people for inspiring me.

* * *

_[The episode begins, with The Talented New Yorkers rehearsing for Regionals]_

_[Mason]_

_Oh life, it's bigger_  
_It's bigger than you_  
_And you are not me_  
_The lengths that I will go to_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_  
_Try, cry, why try_  
_That was just a dream_  
_Just a dream_  
_Just a dream, dream_

Rachel applauds for them, and the kids walk off the stage, when Rachel walks to Alissa. "I heard that you got engaged. Another young couple?" Rachel asked. "Yep, I did. It was on Christmas Eve, when I saw a reindeer holding a sign _with _it's ears, and the sign said "Will you marry me". I kind of did get confused, and thought the reindeer was proposing to me, but Roderick claimed that the sign was from him, but just put in on the reindeer." Alissa explained. "Wait. so Roderick proposed to you?" Rachel asked. "Due to what it sounds like, he did." Alissa said. "Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed. She hugs Alissa, happily, over the engagement, and Alissa walks backstage, as Rachel walks off the stage.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want this lesson to be about?" Rachel asked, when the kids got back to the classroom. "Can it be about managing weddings? There is three upcoming weddings, in which one of them is me and Santana's." Brittany said. "No, I meant something that is appropriate. Or maybe, we can do a random song week." Rachel said. Everyone seems to like that better. "Okay, random song week it is." Rachel said. A loud bang comes from the hallway, and everyone is afraid. "Was that a gunshot?" Angelina asked. "Okay, you all know the drill, just spread out and hide." Rachel said.

Everyone hides in different places, and Madison and Spencer hold hands in the place they're in. Mason tries to quietly talk to Jane. "If we get found, I'll miss you." Mason said, quietly. "This week doesn't sound good." Jane said, quietly as well. Roderick realizes his fiancee is not in the room. "Where's Alissa?" Roderick asked.

Alissa turns out to be in a bathroom stall, crying about if the person who set the gunshot could find her.

Brittany, who is scared, and is going through her second encounter with this, Santana comforts her, to help her from not freaking out. "No, a member of ours is not here. I need to find her." Jane exclaimed. She tries to run out the door, but Kitty stops her. "That will just increase the chances of the person finding both of you!" Kitty said, trying to not cause a commotion. Madison believes that her and the others are in big trouble, and starts to cry in Spencer's shoulder, which he comforts her.

Rachel goes and stops the two girls from increasing the chance of the shooter finding them. "You know, I think I'll go find them instead." Rachel said. Rachel runs out, without trying to make it loud that the shooter could find her. Angelina shuts the door, and almost cries. In the bathroom stall, Alissa is worried, and looks like she's gonna cry again, until she hears someone, who is Rachel. "Rachel's the one you're hearing." Rachel said, since Alissa doesn't know who it even was. Alissa runs out of the bathroom stall, relieved that someone has found her. Rachel hugs her, to comfort her from the danger she has gone through.

When she leads Alissa to the classroom, the police tell them to go in right away, in which they do. As soon as the two walk in, the kids are relieved, and Kitty almost starts to cry, and Roderick goes and hugs her, and as soon as Alissa hugs back, she can't hold it in any longer, and cries once again in Roderick's shoulder. Roderick leads her to sit down with him, and Kitty goes to the area Madison and Spencer is in. "When I always thought you were creepy in Lima, I'm so sorry." Kitty said to Madison. They both cry, and hug. Blaine cries in his spot, even though this is _also _his second encounter.

When they all hear an all clear sign, everyone is emotional. Brittany and Santana cry over how they just went through a life threatening situation. Madison cries, and hugs her brother, to be comforted by. Blaine hugs Kurt after this tragedy, and both start to cry. Rachel finds a clock that counted the time for how long they went through this. "Guys, how about a group hug?" Rachel asked. Everyone shares a group hug, and some is crying, and Rachel walks to the clock, and suddenly thinks of a lesson.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers rehearsing, after finally feeling better]_

_[Angelina]_

_If God had a name, what would it be?_  
_And would you call it to his face,_  
_If you were faced with Him in all His glory?_  
_What would you ask if you had just one question?_

_[Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And yeah, yeah, God is great_  
_Yeah, yeah, (with Madison: God is good)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Kitty: Yeah)_

_[Madison and Spencer with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_What if God was one of us (Kitty: What if God was one of us)_  
_Just a slob like one of us (Kitty: Just a slob like one of us)_  
_Just a stranger on the bus_  
_Trying to make His way home?_

_Just tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone_  
_Just tryin' to make His way home  
_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Yeah, yeah, God is great_  
_Yeah, yeah, God is good_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Rachel is in tears when the song comes to an end.

* * *

Rachel sits by the kids, as they look at her. "You almost lost your life there. Let me just say that any moment you have can be your last one, I'm glad you did so good during that shooting. Santana hugs Rachel when she says the statement.

_[Alissa and Roderick sit on a chair on the stage, as Rachel watches them, as The Talented New Yorkers carry candles]_

_[Alissa and Roderick]_

_Saying "I love you"_  
_Is not the words_  
_I want to hear from you_  
_It's not that I want you_  
_Not to say_  
_But if you only knew_

_How easy_  
_It would be to_  
_Show me how you feel_  
_More than words_  
_Is all you have to do_  
_To make it real_  
_Then you wouldn't_  
_Have to say_  
_That you love me_  
_Cause I'd already know_

_[Roderick and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real_  
_What would you say if I took those words away_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying I love you_

A few hours later, Quinn is at a table talking to Brittany and Santana. "I was not in the classroom during the shooting, because I was just outside doing a book report in a place where that shooter couldn't find me. I didn't like being all alone though." Quinn said. "I know you didn't." Santana said. Brittany comforts her, along with Santana joining in comforting her as well.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers sitting on the stage by themselves]_

_[Mason]_

_Take all of your wasted honor_  
_Every little past frustration_  
_Take all of your so-called problems,_  
_Better put 'em in quotations_

_[Mason and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
_

_[Kitty and Madison]_

_Even if your hands are shaking_  
_And your faith is broken_

_[Santana and Brittany]_

_Even as the eyes are closing_  
_Do it with a heart wide open (The Talented New Yorkers: A wide heart)_

_[Mason and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

The scene changes to Mason back at the apartment writing on a notebook. He finishes off the statement, with the words saying "Whether you're young or old, God can take you at anytime", and the screen fades to black.


	15. 2x04 Britney 1

**Episode Plot: **It's a tribute week in New York, and the kids think Britney Spears is the tribute they should do, even if it requires how much songs some of the newbies know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

* * *

Rachel writes "Free Tribute Week" on the board, and Kitty looks confused. "Is this something you made up?" Kitty asked. "Yes, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to do another tribute." Rachel said. "Well, yes we do." Madison said. "Then, what do you want to do?" Rachel asked. "I would love if we did a Beyonce one." Kurt said. "Awe hell to the no." Santana said. "Holy crap." Tina said. "Can we do Britney Spears?" Brittany asked, excitedly. All the kids agree with Brittany, except Kurt, and Rachel thinks. "Fine, we'll do a Britney tribute. I did enjoy doing it before." Rachel said. Kitty gets out of her seat, and thinks of some questions.

"Well, I want to ask a few question. How many of you are going through your first encounter with this?" Kitty asked. Kitty, Madison, Jane, Mason, Roderick, Spencer, Alissa, and Angelina raise their hands. "How many are going your second encounter?" Kitty asked. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Finn, and Quinn raise their hands. "How many of you are going through your third encounter?" Kitty asked. Tina and Brittany raise their hands. "See, a bunch of us will not know how to go through this." Kitty said. "I can see that. Well, let's just try to do the best we can, just look through some lyrics or hear the song, and we'll be fine." Rachel said.

That evening, Alissa is in a bed trying to learn some Britney songs, and Kurt runs into the room. "What if we did a song that I haven't done during my first encounter with this. Well, as in either I sang back-up." Kurt said. "It would be amazing." Alissa answered, sarcastically. 'Well, I'm gonna go. I hope you at least found some songs." Kurt said. He walks out, and Alissa tries hard to not fall asleep, but somehow fails.

_[In a dream sequence, Alissa seems to be wearing the red Oops! I Did it Again outfit]_

_[Alissa]_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
__Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world_

_[Scene changes to her in a white background, with her wearing the nude body suit from the Toxic music video]_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
__Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Woah)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (Woah)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)_

_[Scene changes to a house that would be in a jungle, with her wearing the outfit from the I'm a Slave 4 U live performance from the 2001 VMA's]_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_  
_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it_  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_Get it get it, get it get it (Woah)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (Woah)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_Like that_

The dream sequence ends, because of Rachel waking her up. "What the heck happened overtime?" Rachel asked. "I guess I just felt a little tired." Alissa answered. "Well, I think we were just about to have a good dinner." Rachel said. The two go to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Kitty and Artie sit at a lake. "So, did you hear that Rachel was letting us do a Britney week?" Kitty asked. "An actual Britney week?" Artie asked. "Yep, pretty much." Kitty said. "Dang, this is making me think of the old times." Artie said. "I knew it would." Kitty said. "Well, you're going through your first time for a Britney week. You were only at an assembly." Artie said. "Look, I have a question? If we do have an assembly, will you go to watch us?" Kitty asked. "Yes, I think it'll be a good assembly." Artie said. Kitty smiles, and they both kiss and hug.

The next day, Madison is looking for a Britney song to sing for the week, and Brittany leans to Santana. "Britney week has possibly made me feel so good, and probably realize that I'm not actually in Britney Spears' shadow." Brittany said. "That's great." Santana said, putting her head on Brittany's shoulder. Kitty taps on Brittany's shoulder, gently. "When are you guys getting married? I remember you saying that one of the three weddings is you and Santana's." Kitty said. "Our wedding is actually in a few weeks." Brittany said. "That's why I'm glad we survived that shooting." Santana said. Rachel comes in and Madison quickly gets her phone away. "Okay, so does anyone have a song for this week?" Rachel asked.

"I think I do, but I don't want to sing it in here." Madison said. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Tina asked. "What the hell is she talking about?" Alissa asked. "I want to do a remake of the music video." Madison said. "Wanky." Santana said. "What song are you talking about, Madison?" Kitty asked. "Pretty much a song I just learned. Which is called _Oops, I Did it Again_." Madison said. "Wow, usually you'd dress like a normal girl in normal clothes, but now you'll dress like a '90s' popstar, and I'll probably actually adore it." Santana said. Madison is confused by what Santana says.

"When do you want me to do this remake?" Rachel asked. "Tomorrow." Madison said. "Tomorrow is the day of a scheduled assembly, Madison. I don't know about that." Angelina said. "Trust me, it'll be fine." Madison said.

* * *

Brittany takes Jane and Alissa in a room. "Here's the deal, you know how good I do singing Britney music, and you'll say how good I do." Brittany said. "Didn't you say you were singing a part of the song we're singing at the scheduled assembly? What's going on?" Jane asked. "I want to know if I can do a good Britney song. I'm gonna sing the hit _Born to Make You Happy_, since I love the song so much." Brittany said. "Okay, sing what you got." Jane said.

_[Brittany's song starts, as Alissa suddenly remembers what she dreamed about the other night]_

_[Brittany]_

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_  
_I'm thinking about the times that we've been through _  
_Oh, my love_  
_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_  
_Trying my best to understand_  
_I really want to know what we did wrong _  
_With a love that felt so strong_  
_If only you were here tonight _  
_I know that we could make it right _

_I don't know how to live without your love_  
_I was born to make you happy_  
_'Cause you're the only one up in my heart_  
_I was born to make you happy_  
_Always and forever, you and me_  
_That's the way our life should be_  
_I don't know how to live without your love_  
_I was born to make you happy_

_I'd do anything _  
_I'd give you my world_  
_I'd wait forever to be your girl_  
_Just call out my name_  
_Just call out my name and I will be there _  
_Just to show you how much I care_  
_I was born to make you happy, yeah_

_I don't know how to live without your love_  
_I was born to make you happy_  
_'Cause you're the only one up in my heart_  
_I was born to make you happy_  
_Always and forever, you and me_  
_That's the way our life should be_  
_I don't know how to live without your love_  
_I was born to make you happy_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I was born to make you happy _  
_Always and forever, you and me_  
_That's the way our life should be_  
_I don't know how to live without your love_  
_I was born to make you happy_

The two girls looks impressed at Brittany's performance, and she looks at them. "So, how was it?" Brittany asked. "It was very good." Jane said. "We definitely have to do Britney at the assembly." Alissa said. Brittany and Jane realize something is going on. "Is there something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird when it came to Britney songs." Jane said. "I dreamed about me doing Britney, and ever since then, I felt like something strange is going on between me and Britney's music." Alissa said. "Brittany covers her mouth, shocked, and Jane looks surprised. "You can't tell Rachel about this." Jane said. "She'll hate me if I tell her." Alissa said. "She'll hate you more if you don't tell her." Brittany said.

"Listen, I'll help you through it. Brittany, will you help her get through this with me?" Jane asked. "Fine, I will." Brittany said. She walks in the building, with Jane and Alissa following her.

* * *

Madison is at the apartment looking for Britney Spears costumes, and while she's doing it, Mason and Spencer find her, and Spencer goes to her first, before Mason follows him to see how Madison is doing. "You doing well, Madison?" Mason asked. "Nope. I'm trying to find a good costume." Madison said. "How about you use multiple outfits? Like, you can use the _Baby! One More Time _outfits." Spencer said. "I use those, and _Oops, I Did it Again _is gonna have to change to _Baby! One More Time_." Madison said. "Oh, never mind." Spencer said. Madison decides what she should wear in the remake of the music video, and Mason informs her. "Look, if you want to do a remake to _Oops, I Did it Again_, I highly recommend you wear the same outfits Britney wore in the music video herself." Mason said. Madison thinks about what she should do.

The next day, Madison walks in the classroom, with multiple outfits she made herself. "Dang, Madison. You got a lot of costumes." Santana said. "I made them myself." Madison said. Kitty checks the costumes out, and Rachel walks in. "Wow, Madison! What are those?" Rachel asked. "I have some costumes I made myself, based on Britney." Madison said. Jane seems to worry on how much costumes she has. "Jane, is something wrong?" Mason asked. "Nope." Jane said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked. As soon as he asks that, Jane realizes that Brittany looks very worried, and Alissa looking at Madison's costumes with a look of fear. Jane feels like she shouldn't let Alissa keep the secret on what she dreamed of a few nights ago. Rachel realizes the look of worry in each girl. "Girls, are you okay?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, just keep going." Brittany said. Madison looks worried for the three girls.

_[Scene changes to Madison remaking the Oops, I Did it Again music video, with a similar setting from the music video in the NYADA auditorium]_

_[Madison]_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_I think I did it again_  
_I made you believe we're more than just friends_  
_Oh baby_  
_It might seem like a crush_  
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_  
_'Cause to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me_  
_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...I did it again_  
_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_Oops!...You think I'm in love_  
_That I'm sent from above_  
_I'm not that innocent_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oops!...I did it again to your heart_  
_Got lost in this game, oh baby_  
_Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above_  
_I'm not that innocent_

Rachel is finished doing the video, and Madison squeals, happily. "Now that right there is probably the best video I've ever made." Rachel said.

* * *

For some reason, Madison didn't change out of her Britney costume she wore for the remake. "Wow, your costume is the first look I adore. Yay!" Santana said, clapping her hands, sarcastically. Madison doesn't take the sarcasm in her happiness though. "Thank you." Madison said. Jane raises her hand. "Do you want to say something, Jane?" Rachel asked. "Yes." Jane answered. She gets out of her seat, and Brittany and Alissa follow her. "Me and Brittany found out something from Monday night. Alissa might have dreamed about her doing Britney, and we were worried for how we were gonna tell you." Jane said. "At least you already did." Santana asked. "It doesn't matter about what you dreamed about. I dreamed about Britney one time." Rachel said. "This just turned awkward." Blaine said to himself. "And that's where her Britney outfit came from." Santana said. "Well, I guess we can do Britney during the assembly now." Rachel said. The kids are excited and Brittany leads Jane and Alissa to a group hug.

A few hours later, Rachel is seen on the auditorium stage. "Well, I'm proud to introduce to you my glee club, and don't call them a music group or else they'll destroy you." Rachel said, making the crowd laugh. "At least enjoy it." Rachel said, looking at them.

_[The song as everyone gets into place]_

_[Angelina]_

_Baby, can't you see_  
_I'm calling_  
_A guy like you_  
_Should wear a warning_

_[Angelina and Madison]_

_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it_

_[Blaine]_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[Angelina, Madison, and Blaine]_

_It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly_  
_It's taking over me_

_[Blaine with Madison]_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now_

_[Blaine]_

_Oh_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride (Kitty: On a ride)_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_You're toxic (With Kitty: I'm slipping under)_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you  
__(With Kitty: Don't you know that you're toxic)_

_[Kitty]_

_Hey_

_[Madison and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now (Kitty: Oh, I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now  
_

_[Kitty]_

_I think I'm ready_

_[Angelina]_

_I think I'm ready now_

The crowd applauds for their performance, and Rachel is relieved.

* * *

Rachel walks in. "So, I guess Britney week was a success." Rachel said. "That took some time." Santana said. "Did we do a good Britney week?" Jane asked. "Yes, you did." Rachel said. Kitty smiles on their success. "Guys, me and Santana are getting married next week, so I'd really love if you got some good vocals from this week." Brittany said. "We'll try." Kitty said. "Thank you so much." Brittany said. Jane and Mason hug each other, as the screen fades to black.


	16. 2x05 The Perfect Wedding Reception

**Episode Plot: **Brittany and Santana finally have their wedding, and some surprises happen during the wedding, and it's not that long until they realize that their wedding could turn into a double ceremony.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **So, that plot got you thinking about the wedding that happened in Season 6, right? Well, because of how good that episode was (and as a Brittana and Klainer, you can tell why I said the word "_good_"), I got all the idea in my head to make a wedding episode in Season 2, and some of the good thoughts came from the episode, so I decided to bring it all up, and make it look similar to the episode, so this episode here, I'm gonna have to give some big credit to the writers and Ryan Murphy, because there's no way this episode would be kept up if I gave no credit. Because of how similar it is to "A Wedding", it will have the same songs from the episode as well, except I might add some different characters to some. For example: Hey Ya! is almost the same (I probably just gave you a hint to the lead singer), but different back-up singers, so enough with my talking, and enjoy this episode.

* * *

Brittany and Santana walk into where their wedding will take place (which is a cabin), with Kitty and Alissa. "So, I guess your wedding is less than a week away." Kitty said. "Kitty, I said that it would be this week as one week away last week." Brittany said. Kitty looks confused on Brittany's statement. "Well, I'm just glad that me and Brittany are gonna share the most special moment in life together." Santana said. "Look, I know what you're thinking, this place looks kind of rare to have a wedding, since this is a cabin, but I think we can make a perfect setting to the wedding in here." Brittany said.

A few hours later, Alissa is painting the cabin walls to make it look white and realistic, while Tina and Quinn put up lights, and Santana walks up to Quinn. "I'm so glad you support me." Santana said. "I've been you and Brittany's friend ever since we were in Cheerios, there is no way I wouldn't support you." Quinn said. Kitty is putting chairs in the area, but Santana stops her to put something important. "Kitty, hold on. The aisle has to come in first." Santana said. Brittany pulls the aisle in, and Kitty looks at Santana. "Why did you give me the job of putting chairs? There will be a lot of people here." Kitty said. "You said you would help out, so take my advice and realize that you should at least like the fact that you didn't have to paint the cabin." Santana said. She checks the table Jane, Angelina, Mason, and Madison decorated. "No, the candle is supposed to be beside the plant, not behind the plant." Santana said. Tina overhears what Santana says. "It's the same thing." Tina said.

Santana ignores Tina, and checks how the outside of the cabin is.

* * *

The next day, the alumni McKinley girls are in a bridesmaids room, including Kitty, waiting for Santana, and even though Brittany is not gonna be a bridesmaid, she tries on a bridesmaid dress, and as well as Quinn and Tina, even though they decide not to be a bridesmaid. Santana is in a dressing room trying out a dress. "Brittany, make sure you get out of the room before I walk out. I don't need bad luck." Santana said, from the dressing room. "I promise I'll be out." Brittany said. Tina jokingly hides behind a hanger of wedding dresses. "Hey, Rachel." Tina said, so Rachel can look. Rachel turns around and jumps when she doesn't see Tina. "Why are people so ignorant to me?" Tina asked. Brittany looks at the hanger of the wedding dresses, and Kitty looks a little scared.

"I think I got it on." Santana said, from the dressing room, resulting that she is finished. Brittany runs out, so Santana gets no bad luck. Tina gets out of where she was, so she can see the dress. Santana walks out with her wedding dress, and the girls seem to love the dress. "That looks so beautiful." Mercedes said. "Thank you. I thought I'd have to change." Santana said. She walks out of the room, so Brittany can get her dress on. "So, I guess it's Brittany's turn." Quinn said. Brittany picks out a dress, and walks into the dressing room. "Santana, remember. No looking at the dress. Brittany would not want bad luck neither." Rachel said. While Brittany tries on the dress, Tina goes to Rachel and Mercedes. "Were you prepared for the wedding or not?" Tina asked. "We have always been ready. They're our friends." Mercedes said.

"At least we know that someone close to mine is getting married to another close friend." Quinn said. "I think I'm ready." Brittany said. "Okay, show us the dress." Rachel said. Brittany walks out with a beautiful wedding dress on, and the girls seem to love the dress as well. "That looks amazing." Tina said. Brittany smiles, and even though Rachel told Santana not to look, she sneakily walks in to see Brittany's dress. "Wow, Brittany. You look so beautiful." Santana said. "SANTANA!" Rachel exclaimed. Brittany freaks out when she sees Santana, and Quinn is shocked. "Santana, why'd you come in? I'm gonna have bad luck!" Brittany exclaimed, freaking out. Tina gets a container from Quinn. "Here, put this over you shoulders." Tina said. Rachel knocks the container out of Tina's hands, and Santana is confused on why Brittany is freaking out. "Brittany, why are you freaking out? You look beautiful." Santana said. The girls try to get Santana out, and Brittany freaks out some more.

* * *

Back in Lima, at McKinley, where the girls do seat arrangements, and Brittany comes in with a dog. "Can you think of a way to kill this dog? I want my bad luck to go away." Brittany said. Rachel is shocked when she sees the dog. "You are not killing that dog in here!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel screams, and Santana takes the dog out of Brittany's arms. "I think you should just let the dog be." Santana said. She puts the dog down in the hallway. "Goodbye, little dog." Brittany said. Brittany and Santana walk back into the empty classroom to help the girls do seating arrangements. "Okay, so I do think the twins should sit here together, since they are close." Tina said. Santana interrupts her, because she finds something she really doesn't like. "Wait a minute. No me gusta, why is Sue on the list?" Santana asked, clearly annoyed. "She got us into Cheerios, Santana. Do you really not want her to come?" Quinn asked. "She'll ruin it." Santana said. "She'll ruin your life if you don't let her go." Mercedes said. "No, if she goes, I'm not." Santana said. "Santana, it's our wedding." Brittany said. Santana slams the chair with Sue's name on it onto the piano, and storms out.

* * *

At the wedding ceremony, Kitty, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina take a selfie, while Jane finds a ring from a chair, and Rachel goes to her. "That right there was from me. It's a souvenir to remember where Santana and Brittany are going to get married." Rachel said. "That reminds me. Even though it started during our Monkees week, I'm thinking of asking Mason to marry me." Jane said. "Woah, you're a little bit young to propose." Rachel said. "So is Roderick, and he proposed to Alissa." Jane said. Rachel realizes that he did propose to Alissa. "Oh, well then good luck." Rachel said. Jane smiles as Rachel walks away.

Brittany gets ready for the wedding in the back of the cabin, and Santana goes to the area. "Hey, Brittany." Santana said. "Santana, you'll get bad luck! You're not allowed to see your about to be lover in a wedding dress until the ceremony starts." Brittany said. "Well, I've been thinking at times, and I thought that sharing a kiss is good, so in my mind, I think that it's good luck to kiss the bride before the wedding." Santana said. Brittany smiles, and accepts it. Santana and Brittany then share a passionate kiss, and when they part, Sue comes to the back side of the cabin, and Santana seems to be clearly annoyed. "Really? I didn't want you to come." Santana said. "You might be lying after this." Sue said. Santana crosses her arms, and Sue brings her grandmother to the area, which Santana is surprised at. "Abuela?" Santana asked, shocked by what she sees. "I'll let you two talk." Sue said, stepping back. "Listen, Santana. When you came out to me, I was mad, but when I heard that you're gonna be having a special moment in your life, I didn't care, but waking up to realize that getting married is good, I changed my mind. I know, I might not like same sex marriage, but I'll support you." Alma said. Santana smiles at the statement. "I think we should share a hug, right?" Santana asked. "Yes." Alma answered. The two hug, and Brittany later joins in, and Sue tries to join in. "Oh, wait. I'm pushing it, am I?" Sue asked. She steps back, as the three continue to hug.

* * *

Alissa and Roderick hold hands, and Sue goes to them. "So, can you two come here?" Sue asked. "Nice try, Sue. I heard what you did with that miniature puppet that looks like you. Don't even try to trap us into a fake cabin elevator." Alissa said. "No, I'm not gonna trap you with a miniature puppet me, but we do have a big Brittana emergency." Sue said. Sue goes to a room with Alissa and Roderick following her. They finally walk in, only to see Brittany standing by two cut-ins of Alissa and Roderick, only to find that she clipped on a wedding dress and a tux on the cut-ins. Alissa is shocked to see this. "When I saw you two kiss, after we finished decorating a Christmas tree, I've always looked up to you as a couple, and when I heard you two got engaged, I was just so happy. When I heard it was gonna be a few weeks, my dream shattered, so I want my dream back." Brittany said. Alissa is surprised by the statement, and Roderick just stands there confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." Roderick said. "Yes you do, just think about it deeper." Alissa said, still shocked.

"Listen, we have grooms, but do you really need to be a guest or a groom?" Sue asked. Roderick is speechless by what Sue says, and Alissa is confused and shocked at the same time. " Brittany, you're insane. We only got engaged a few weeks ago. I don't think Santana would let us crash her wedding as well." Alissa said. Santana walks out of where she was basically hiding. "You might have to think about that." Santana said. Alissa is surprised when she sees that she doesn't mind if her and Roderick crashed Brittany and Santana's wedding. "Listen, Alissa. I know how much you love me, and I love you too, and I just want to think of something." Roderick said. He holds Alissa's hand, and Sue goes and stands by Brittany and Santana. "I'm just gonna ask this nicely, will you say yes?" Roderick asked. Alissa thinks of what she should do, since she shouldn't let Brittany down.

* * *

_[Scene changes to Quinn and Finn doing a song to start the ceremony off]_

_[Quinn]_

_At last _  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song_

_Yeah_

_[Finn]_

_Ooh_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover (Quinn: Wrapped up in clover, baby)_  
_The night I looked at you_

_[It is known that Alissa and Roderick changed into the dress and tux, and Brittany and Roderick come out first]_

_[Quinn]_

_Oh_

_I found a dream (Finn: Oh), that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own (Finn: Call my own)_

_[Alissa and Santana come out next, as Brittany and Roderick get up on the stage]_

_[Quinn]_

_A thrill that I (Finn: A thrill that I) (With Finn: have never known)_

_[Finn]_

_Oh_

_You smiled_

_[Quinn]_

_You__ smiled_

_[Quinn and Finn]_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in heaven_

_[Quinn]_

_For you are mine... (Finn: For you are mine)_

_[Quinn and Finn]_

_At last_

The song comes to a close, as Susan, who is Brittany mom, looks at Tina, who's in the way back. "My husband is running late, and missed them walking down the aisle." Susan said. When she says that, everyone applauds for Quinn and Finn, and they go off the stage, and Alma thinks of being the preacher, and gets on. "Look, I might have hated Santana coming out to me, but when I woke up, and realized that she's getting married, I didn't care, but soon, I realized that she has graduated from high school. She can do what she wants, so I drove all the way here to see this special moment, of seeing her turning into a wife." Alma said. When she says the statement, everyone applauds, as she continues. "Even though another couple that I seriously don't know is getting married." Alma almost said the whole sentence, when everyone laughs at her statement, until the laugh finally dies down. "It's a very special experience for me. You guys may do your vows." Alma said. "My husband is late, and he's missing the vows." Susan said.

The vows for both couple starts. "Brittany, when we joined glee club in McKinley, I started to get to sit with you more, and I started to die on the days you never smiled at me." Santana said. "Everyone I've tried to date never were interested in me, because I'd either hate them. You're never like that. You're nicer, and I never hated you." Alissa said. "I love when you smile at me as well, Santana, and during that break up a few months before you started dating that New York girl, I was dying so hard inside, because I knew you would die as well." Brittany said. "You never tried to make me hate you, you got more nicer the more I knew you." Alissa said. "I am a work in progress." Santana said. "I am a work in progress." Roderick said. "I am a work in progress." Brittany said. "I am a work in progress." Alissa said. "Even though Kitty did tell me you insulted people before I knew you, and ever since you kissed me, you did make a perfect fit for me." Roderick said. "We were just friends in Cheerios, to girlfriends in our senior year, and then we got engaged, and now we're having something special going on." Santana said. "Ever since you proposed to me, I have always wanted us to spend our life together. Is spending our life together something that you wanna do?" Alissa asked, in tears. "I do." Roderick said. "I do." Santana said. "I do." Alissa said. "I do." Brittany said. Both couples finally put the wedding rings on, and Alma gets back to the center of the stage. "Well, I now pronounce you wife and wife, and husband and wife, you two couples may now kiss each other." Alissa and Roderick share their wedding kiss, along with Santana and Brittany, and when both couples part the kiss, they hug, as everyone else applauds for them. Both newlyweds hold hands, Alissa has Brittany hold her hand, and the four see some birds flying away, and Brittany is shocked and happy at the same time.

* * *

Brittany's dad is in the front of the two newlyweds, and everyone pays attention to him. "Okay, to celebrate my daughter, who has just got married, I just want to make a toast. I never thought she would get married. Even though this is a cabin..." Her dad was about to continue, until Susan goes to him. "You're ruining it." Susan whispered. "Okay then." Brittany's dad whispered. He looks at Brittany and Santana. "Salute." Brittany's dad said. Everyone applauds, and Santana stands up. "Okay, if you look under you chairs you'll see a hat, with the word OTP on it." Santana said. Kitty and Tina have fun with the hats. Madison has fun with her hat, only to realize that Sugar is there. "Okay, so put them on, and let's get this party started." Santana said. Everyone cheers, and Kitty quickly kisses Artie on the cheek, before he goes in front of the two newlyweds.

_[Artie]_

_One, two, three, uh!_

_[Angelina and Tina get behind Artie to sing back-up]_

_My baby don't mess around_  
_Because she loves me so_  
_And this I know for sure._  
_Uh, But does she really wanna_  
_But can't stand to see me_  
_Walk out the door._  
_Don't try to fight the feelin'_  
_'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.._  
_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_  
_For sticking two together_  
_'Cause we don't know how..._  
_UH!_

_[Angelina and Tina (Artie)]_

_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey... ya. (Don't want to meet your daddy, OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (Just want you in my Caddy OH OH)_  
_Hey... ya. (OH OH, don't want to meet yo' mama OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (Just want to make you cumma OH OH)_  
_Hey... ya. (I'm, OH OH I'm, OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (I'm just being honest OH OH, I'm just being honest)_

_[Artie]_

_Hey, alright now_  
_Alright now fellas (yeah!)_  
_Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_  
_(ICE COLD!)_  
_I can't hear ya'_  
_I say what's, what's cooler than bein' cool?_  
_(ICE COLD!)_  
_Whooo..._  
_Alright, alright, alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright, alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright, alright, alright_  
_Alright, alright,_  
_OK now ladies (yeah!)_  
_Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds_  
_Now don't have me to break this thing down for nothing_  
_Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior_  
_Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor_  
_Uh!Here we go know..._

_[Angelina and Tina]_

_Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (Artie: Oh oh)_  
_Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it_

_[Artie]_

_You know what to do!_

_[Angelina and Tina]_

_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (Uh oh, Hey ya)_  
_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (Uh, uh, OH OH)_  
_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_  
_Hey ya. (OH OH)_

* * *

Jane is in a private area in the cabin, and Mason comes in. "Oh, Mason. Sit down." Jane said. Mason sits down, and Jane goes to him. "Look, I still remember when we were just friends, and on the night you asked me to be your Homecoming date, I didn't know how I felt, and ever since the night I asked you out, I didn't know what I was thinking, but after that first kiss, I knew what I was thinking. For all my life, I've always wanted to awkwardly spend my life with you, for some unknown reason to other people." Jane said, laughing a bit at last part of the last sentence. "So, Mason, one of my wonderful friends for a few months till now, which is pretty obvious, will you marry me?" Jane asked.

Mason, who is shocked, thinks of an answer, and Jane gets out of position. "I swear, you don't have to answer now." Jane said. "I don't know if I can. I know, we started dating during the last school year, but I think we're too young." Mason said. "As to say this clearly, two young couples got married, you really don't realize that?" Jane asked. "I don't how Madison would feel. I'm so sorry about it." Mason said. Jane puts the ring on the chair, a little bit upset, and Mason kisses Jane to make her feel better. When they part, Jane looks at Mason. "Can we probably share one dance before the reception is over?" Jane asked. "Sure." Mason answered, taking Jane's hand.

When they walk out, Susan is on the reception stage. "Okay, Brittany and Santana wanted to do a song, so to have them do a song, I'm proud to reunite, since each girl is here, The Troubletones!" Susan said, before the song starts. Santana happily looks at Brittany, Mercedes, and Sugar, as they all get to the center of the cabin, as Jane and Mason share their dance.

_[Santana]_

_Tonight's the night were gonna make it happen_  
_Tonight we'll put all other things aside_  
_Give in this time and show me some affection_  
_We're goin for those pleasures in the night_

_[Mercedes with Santana, Brittany, and Sugar]_

_I want to love you_  
_Feel you_  
_And rap myself around you_  
_I want to squeese you_  
_Please you_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_And if you move real slow_  
_I'll let it go_

_I'm so excited_  
_We just can't hide it_  
_No, no, nooo_  
_I'm about to loose control and I think I like it_  
_I'm so excited_  
_And I just can't hide it_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I want you_  
_I want you_

_[Brittany goes to the center of the area, and does a dance, which Alissa is surprised, even though Brittany is in glee club with them, and as Brittany goes back into place, Roderick tries to calm Alissa down, laughing]_

_[Brittany with Mercedes, Santana, and Sugar]_

_I want to love you_  
_Feel you_  
_Wrap myself around you_  
_I want to squeese you_  
_Please you_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_And if you move real slow_  
_I'll let it go_

_[Mercedes with Santana, Sugar, and Brittany]_

_(With Santana: I'm so excited)_  
_And I just can't hide it_  
_I'm about to loose control and I think I like it_  
_I'm so excited_  
_And I just can't hide it_  
_And I know_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I know_  
_I want you_  
_(With Brittany: I want you)_

Everyone applauds for the four girls, as the four girls happily hug.

* * *

Santana, Brittany, Alissa, and Roderick are on the reception stage. "Okay, so my husband and I, well, that was kind of awkward to say. But, we want to do a final song to celebrate _our _special moment." Alissa said. "So, everyone who single, care to go to the center and dance, as we do the song." Santana said.

_[Everyone goes to the center of the stage, as the song starts]_

_[Santana]_

_Our day will come_  
_And we'll have everything._  
_We'll share the joy_  
_Falling in love can bring._

_[Brittany and Santana]_

_No one can tell me_  
_That I'm too young to know_  
_I love you so_  
_And you love me._

_[Finn and Rachel think if they should dance together, and Angelina lets them, even though she asked Finn out as a Homecoming date during the last school year]_

_[Roderick]_

_Our day will come_  
_If we just wait a while._  
_No tears for us -_  
_Think love and wear a smile._

_[Alissa and Roderick]_

_Our dreams have magic_  
_Because we'll always stay_  
_In love this way_

_[Santana and Brittany]_

_Our day will come._

_[Santana, Brittany, Alissa, and Roderick]_

_Our day will come; our day will come._

_[Santana and Brittany]_

_Our dreams have magic_  
_Because we'll always stay_  
_In love this way._

_[Santana, Brittany, Roderick, and Alissa]_

_Our day will come._  
_Our day will come._

Everyone applauds for the four.

* * *

The next day, at McKinley, in an empty classroom, before going back to New York, Jane and Mason have a small lunch in the middle of the classroom. "So, I made a deal, if none of us are not married by 30 years old, I'll accept your proposal." Mason said. "That's all you thought of?" Jane asked. "How about this? If your parents are still alive by the time we're 30 or younger, maybe 25, I'll accept your proposal." Mason said, to correct it. "I'll take that." Jane said. "Cheers." Mason said. "Cheers." Jane said back.

Back in New York, in the NYADA auditorium, Santana, Brittany, Alissa, and Roderick seem to be waiting for someone. "Okay, person. You can come now." Santana said. The person turns out to be Sue, and Santana is surprised. "You don't even go here." Brittany said. "I accepted to give you the information on where your guys' honeymoon is gonna be, well separately. Brittany and Santana, you'll be going to a beautiful hotel in Hawaii. Unknown girl and Roderick, you'll also be going to a beautiful hotel, _but _in New Orleans." Sue said. "Isn't it rainy there?" Alissa asked. "I checked the forecast for New Orleans, and it is supposed to be sunny during the days. Well, enjoy your honeymoons." Sue said. The four walk out of the auditorium, and Brittany is the first one to speak as they walk out. "I can't believe it, our anniversary is gonna be on the same day." Brittany said. "I wonder what we can do to celebrate our first anniversary." Alissa said. "I thought of having a party on that day." Santana said. "That's exactly what I was about to say." Brittany said. The two couples walk out as the screen fades to black.


	17. 2x06 I Bet We Can Make a Star

**Episode Plot: **With Regionals only a few weeks away, the kids accept to be in an occasional event. Elsewhere, NYADA cheerleader tryouts could make a problem for Angelina.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

* * *

NYADA cheerleader tryouts seem to be going on, and every girl who decided to try out, which seems to include Angelina, Kitty, Jane, and Madison, is doing a course, and a coach is taunting them to do well. "Okay, guys. If you're not bleeding, you're not doing it good enough." The coach said. Some of the girls make a pyramid, with Angelina on top, but she later falls off, and Madison checks on her. A few minutes later, the girls are at a rope, and Angelina is confused. "Excuse me, why is there a rope?" Kitty asked. "Because you need to do hard stuff to be a good cheerleader." The coach said. Kitty gets on the rope, and climbs it. A few minutes later, it's Angelina's turn, and the coach notices. "Oh, look you guys. It's Freaky's turn. Okay, bubble, pretend there's a piece of cake up there." The coach said. Angelina gets on the rope, and she almost does good, until she misses a step, and falls off. Everyone, except Madison, Kitty, and Jane, laugh at Angelina's fail. "Okay, maybe you should just let the girl be." The coach's assistant said. "Nope. That's not my job. Okay, go on the rock climbs." The coach said. The girls go, and Kitty comforts Angelina over her fail.

Angelina walks down the hall, and Blaine goes to her. "Hey, I heard of your rope climb fail during those tryouts, so I decided to help you." Blaine said. "And, how will you do that?" Angelina asked. "Well, I can show you how to rope climb." Blaine said. "Fine, do what you want to help me. I do want to be a cheerleader." Angelina said. "That's the Angelina I possibly know." Blaine said. Angelina smiles, and walks away.

* * *

Rachel is in a room by herself, and a NYADA principal comes in. "What did you want?" Rachel asked. "Since Regionals for you guys is only a few weeks away, I want your glee kids to sing at an event." The principal said. "What event?" Rachel asked. "Maybe they can be an opening act for a parade." The principal answered. "My glee club hasn't been through something like this before. I don't know if I should include Sectionals, because there was no floats, it was for a win." Rachel said. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure everything works out." The principal said. "Is this a school parade?" Rachel asked. "Yep." The principal answered. "Thanks." Rachel said. She walks out of the office.

Rachel comes in, and everyone quickly gets into shape. "I got some good news. You guys get to be an opening act at a parade!" Rachel exclaimed. She expected them to be excited, but they just sit there. "What's wrong? Do you guys not wanna do it? It might show you a taste of how Regionals will be." Rachel said. "We've never sung at a parade before, and I'm not gonna be used to this." Jane said. "We're all not gonna be used to this." Blaine said. "Well, let's think of some songs. The opening act may be fun." Rachel said. Everyone starts suggesting some songs to others, and Angelina looks at Blaine, resulting that she probably can't wait for the help anymore.

Angelina and Blaine are in the gymnasium, so he can teach Angelina on how to success rope climbing. "Okay, so see that rock climb over there?" Blaine asked. "Yeah." Angelina answered. "Well, you do the similar with this rope, except you actually have to hold on, and watch for if you miss a step, rocks aren't like that." Blaine said. He gets on the rope, and Angelina pays attention. When he finishes, Angelina holds on to the rope. "Now remember what I told you." Blaine said. Angelina gets on the rope again, and she realizes that she is doing it, successfully, and Blaine is happy for her. "You do realize I am probably afraid of heights, right?" Angelina asked. "Yeah." Blaine said. Angelina gets to where she can only go, and Blaine is happy for how she just succeeded climbing a rope. "That was amazing. I knew you could do it." Blaine said. Angelina slides down the rope, and happily hugs him.

"How about we go and see who we can pair up with at the parade?" Blaine asked. "Sure." Angelina said. They leave, and Angelina happily knows that she has found a new friend.

* * *

Rachel is on break, and she sits at a spot at an empty lunch table, when Jane goes to her. "I don't know if I'm ready for the parade." Jane said. "Why?" Rachel asked. "It's our first opening act." Jane said. "I'm also finding it hard. Four of our members aren't here, and I am just so worried on how this will be the way it's expected to go." Rachel said. "I'll try to go see if others are ready. I know I'm not." Jane said. She goes to see if others are ready, and Rachel looks nervous out if thing will _actually _work out.

The night of the parade, there is a big stage in front of the crowd, and backstage, Angelina gets ready for the first song in the act, and Rachel goes to her. "Are you doing the first song?" Rachel asked. "Yes. I'll just say that Kurt and Kitty will be doing back-up." Angelina said. "That's fine. I decided that if this parade goes well, we can do a group number. With this glee club, I bet we can make a star." Rachel said. Angelina smiles, and hugs Rachel. When they stop, Rachel realizes that it's time for the event. "I think it's time for the show." Rachel said. Angelina goes the stage, and Rachel cues Kurt and Kitty to follow Angelina, since she knows that they sing back-up.

_[The song starts, and the three get into place]_

_[Angelina with Kitty and Kurt]_

_This hit_  
_That ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one, for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls_  
_Straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', while in_  
_Livin' it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

_[Kitty]_

_I'm too hot (Angelina and Kurt: hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (Angelina and Kurt: hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (Angelina and Kurt: hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (Angelina and Kurt: hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

_[Kurt]_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (Angelina and Kitty: whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Angelina and Kitty: whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Angelina and Kitty: whoo)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_[Kurt with Angelina and Kitty]_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we're in the spot_  
_Don't believe me, just watch (Kitty: Come on)_

_[Someone in the audience gets on the stage, and dances, which everyone applauds at, and everyone backstage seems to be dancing, and Rachel enjoys it from the backstage area]_

_[Kitty]_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_[Jane and Mason dance backstage, with Quinn later joining them]_

_[Kurt]_

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_

_[Angelina]_

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_[The person who got on the stage to dance gets off the stage until the next chorus]_

_[Kurt]_

_Before we leave_  
_Let me tell y'all a lil' something_

_[Kurt with Angelina and Kitty]_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_[Kitty with Kurt and Angelina]_

_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we're in the spot_  
_Don't believe me, just watch (Angelina: come on)_

_[This time, instead of just one person, multiple people go on the stage to dance, as all of The Talented New Yorkers members get on the stage to finally join in the song]_

_[Kurt]_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_

_[Angelina]_

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_[Kurt with Angelina and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (Kitty: say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (Kitty: say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (Kitty: say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (Kitty: say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up_  
_Aaaaaaow!_

Everyone who is still in the audience, not the audience members who got up on stage to dance, cheer for them, and Rachel looks proud because of how the first song worked out.

* * *

Backstage, a problem Rachel didn't want to happen - did happen. Spencer gets stuck on the top of a rope, and Madison tries hard to help him. "Who's gonna help him?" Kurt asked, clearly scared. "Can't we just get a ladder or something to help him?" Kitty asked. "Hold up. I think I found the right person." Blaine said. He looks and Angelina, and Jane is shocked. "She fell off the rope during tryouts for NYADA cheerleaders." Jane said. "Or did she?" Blaine asked. Angelina looks up at the rope, and thinks of what she should finally do. "Oh, what the hell? Give me some gloves." Angelina said. Blaine gives her some gloves, and she puts them on. She looks at Blaine, before climbing the rope. When she starts climbing, Spencer gets nervous a bit, and she gets up to where he is, and unties the rope that got him stuck in the first place. Everyone seems to be happy for Angelina on her success. Angelina slides down the rope, and Madison hugs Spencer after realizing that he got out of the rope, safely. "Well, I think it's time for the next song." Rachel said. "I think I'll do it." Blaine said. The members follow him, and Rachel goes to see how they will do on the second song.

_[The song starts, and Blaine is on front of the stage]_

_[Blaine]_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent from miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_  
_Baby, I'm_

_[The girls get on the stage, and they be back-up dancers for a part of the song]_

_So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_  
_But we get along when I'm inside you_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me_  
_But no_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent from miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_  
_Baby, I'm_

_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_  
_The beast inside-side-side-side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_  
_The beast inside-side-side-side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[The girls, who are still being back-up dancers, provide background vocals for the next part]_

_[The Talented New Yorker girls]_

_Yo..._  
_Whoa..._  
_Whoa..._

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorker girls]_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_[All the members get on the stage, for the last part of the song]_

_[Blaine]_

_Ow_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent from miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_  
_Baby, I'm_

_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_  
_That beast inside-side-side-side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_  
_That beast inside-side-side-side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The crowd applauds for them, Angelina smiles on how well they're doing on the event so far.

* * *

The members go backstage, and Rachel goes to Kitty. "One song left!" Rachel exclaimed. "I love that everything is working out. Even though 4 of our members are in other areas of the world, I think we still do good." Kitty said. Madison runs to the two girls. "We have an emergency. The assistant manager for the parade wants you to do the next song for a big fun music number." Madison said. "Wait, what?" Rachel asked. "Pretty much." Madison said. "Okay, should we do some dance rehearsals?" Rachel asked.

Everyone, including Rachel, take dance rehearsals, and someone unexpected come in: Sue. "This just got awkward." Tina said. "Listen, you have no right to sing at this parade. Even though I made you guys win, doesn't mean you have to take place in a big event." Sue said. "Sue, this could give them a little taste of how Regionals will be. Regionals is only a few weeks away." Rachel said. "Maybe you need to chill." The person, who is doing their dance rehearsal said. "How can I chill when Rachel aka The Highly Known Broadway Idiot, highly recommends that they sing at a parade?!" Sue asked. Rachel is clearly annoyed at what Sue is doing. "Maybe you should just go." Angelina said. Sue goes to the exit door, and they almost continue, until Sue runs to the dance rehearsal guy, and fights him, and Rachel is shocked. The assistant manager for the parade sees what is going on in the room. "What are you guys doing?" The assistant manager asked. "We were just rehearsing." Sue said, to hide the fact that she fought with them. "Okay, it's time to go on though." The manager said. Rachel goes to Sue. "Maybe you should join us for the song." Rachel said. "No!" Sue exclaimed.

"It will probably make you feel better." Rachel said. Sue gets off the floor, and follows them out the room.

_[The song starts, as Rachel gets to the front of the stage]_

_[Rachel]_

_If you want it, take it_  
_I should've said it before_  
_Tried to hide it, fake it_  
_I can't pretend anymore_

_I only wanna die alive_  
_Never by the hands of a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_  
_Now that I've become who I really am_

_[All the members and Sue, who still doesn't like the idea, get on the stage]_

_[Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers and Sue]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_[Blaine goes to where Rachel is and stands by her]_

_[Blaine]_

_You were better, deeper_  
_I was under your spell_

_[Sue, who still doesn't like the idea, goes to the other side of the stage]_

_[Sue]_

_Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_  
_On the highway to hell, yeah_

_[Rachel and Blaine]_

_I only wanna die alive_  
_Never by the hands of a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_  
_Now that I've become who I really am_

_[Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers and Sue]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

The crowd applauds for them, and Rachel hugs Sue, which...Sue doesn't accept.

* * *

The next day, The Talented New Yorkers are talking together, and Rachel watches them.

**Rachel Voiceover**

_I know they're ready for Regionals. We succeeded in the opening act. I think the group number will be the best one I'll remember._

_[Scene changes to Finn, Kitty, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Angelina, Mason, Tina, Madison, and Jane in a straight line to start off the group number, while Spencer waits for his part backstage, and they all get out of line in a pair if two]_

_[Tina]_

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

_[Mason]_

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

_[Spencer gets out of the backstage area, no goes by Madison]_

_[Spencer and Madison]_

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._

_[Madison]_

_And she says,_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_[The each two pairing except Madison and Jane is now Madison and Spencer dance with each other. Kitty and Angelina walk in front of the stage after the short break]_

_[Kitty]_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._  
_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

_[Kurt and Blaine]_

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._  
_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

_[Kurt]_

_And he says,_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_[Kitty]_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

The song ends, as Rachel applauds for the glee club, as the screen fades to black.


	18. 2x07 Secrets

**Episode Plot: **The glee club finds out that a couple's honeymoon as been cut off from a big tragedy, that they didn't know will affect them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **This starts the drama for Season 2, guys! I made this so dramatic, and it has lots of action. I hope you enjoy this episode that will turn out to be dramatic.

* * *

Rachel is in the auditorium. "Okay, let's see how you guys have been improving so far." Rachel said.

_[The song starts, and Quinn, Angelina, and Tina are on the center of the stage]_

_[Quinn]_

_Oh, Woah, Ooh, Yeah_

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

_[Quinn goes beside Tina, as Angelina gets in front of the two, as all the members get on the stage]_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_  
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

_[The girls go in place, as everyone gets in their places as well]_

_[Blaine]_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_

_[Angelina high fives Quinn, as the three girls separate for a move they'll do when chorus hits]_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_

_We're different and the same, get you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries_

_[The three girls walk down to the front of the stage]_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers (with Angelina)]_

_If you gave me a chance (I would take it)_  
_It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it)_

_[Tina with Mason and The Talented New Yorkers (with Angelina)]_

_Know with all of your heart, (you can't shake me)_

_[Tina with Mason and Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_[Even though the honeymoon was for 10 days, Alissa and Roderick walk in, clearly upset, and Rachel looks notices them]_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be, yeah_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_Beeeeeeeeee_

_[The upset couple sit down, and Rachel suddenly knows something is wrong]_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Mason with Angelina and The Talented New Yorkers (Quinn)]_

_If you (gave me a chance I would take it)_  
_It's a (shot in the dark but I'll make it)_

_[Tina with Mason and Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_[Quinn]_

_Be_

_[As Quinn is belting the high note, Rachel goes to see what's wrong with Alissa and Roderick]_

_[Angelina with Kitty and The Talented New Yorkers]_

_N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

Rachel applauds for the song. "Okay, that was a good one." Rachel said. She turns to Alissa and Roderick. "What's wrong? What made the honeymoon get cut off for you?" Rachel asked. "Someone from somehow Ohio called us, and that person said Sue is now coaching a planned competitor, Vocal Adrenaline." Alissa answered, sadly. Rachel is horrified when she hears this. "How can she coach Vocal Adrenaline? She's gonna crush us." Rachel said. She looks at the group, clearly horrified.

* * *

"Okay, I called this emergency meeting, since this is very important. As a bunch of you might not know, I got news from Alissa and Roderick, and they said that Sue is now coaching Vocal Adrenaline, a planned competitor for Regionals." Rachel said. Everyone is annoyed by the news. "I do think we should show them that we can do better. I know how much we want to win Regionals. I think we can crush them for sure." Rachel said. Sue comes in during the emergency meeting. "Well, hello. Did you hear about my new job?" Sue asked. Angelina seems to be worried and is shaking. "I'd love to see you get crushed at Regionals." Sue said. "You let us win Sectionals, how can you hate us now?" Jane asked.

"Well, I'm not the judge for Regionals, so I basically wanted to coach them." Sue said. "Who recommends that she doesn't do this?" Rachel asked. Everyone raises their hand, and Sue gently taps Rachel's shoulder. "You know you love it." Sue said. "I would never, Susie Q." Rachel said. "Never call me Susie Q." Sue said. Rachel didn't listen. "Susie Q." Rachel said. "STOP! You can't stop me." Sue said. Sue walks out, leaving the rest worried.

* * *

Later on in the day, The Talented New Yorkers are on stage, rehearsing, when Sue with Vocal Adrenaline comes in. "Oh god." Blaine said, worriedly. "Sue, don't." Rachel said. "I wanted your glee club to try to defeat us, and if you guys win, I won't bother you on Regionals anymore, but if we win, I won't stop bothering you." Sue said. "Who's gonna judge our way we sing the songs?" Madison asked. "Well, since I am not actually going here, I will judge them." Alissa said. "You're in our glee club though." Jane said. "Stop with the arrangements. I found the perfect boy to judge." Sue said. Without anyone knowing, it turns out Artie got to be the judge of both songs. Everyone, except Kitty, is shocked. "Well, let's start this debate." Sue said.

_[Scene changes to Vocal Adrenaline doing their song, while The Talented New Yorkers, Rachel, Sue, and Artie watch them, and a guy named Nick goes to he front of the stage]_

_[Nick with Vocal Adrenaline vocalizing]_

_This is the end_  
_You made your choice_  
_And now my chance is over_  
_I thought I was in_  
_You put me down and say I'm goin nowhere_

_[Nick with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_Save me darlin'_  
_I am down but I am far from over  
Give me somethin'_  
_I need it all  
__'Cause I am runnin' over_

_[Nick with Vocal Adrenaline vocalizing]_

_Back in the race_  
_I'm movin' in_  
_'Cause I am getting closer_  
_I'm diggin' in_  
_I want it more than anything I've wanted_

_[Nick with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_Save me darlin'_  
_I am down but I am far from over_  
_Give me sonethin'_  
_I need it all_  
_'Cause I am runnin' over_  
_Save me darlin'_  
_I am down but I am far from over_  
_Give me somethin'_  
_I need it all_  
_'Cause I am runnin' over  
_

Only Sue and Artie applaud for them, and Rachel looks - afraid.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rachel looks at Sue and Vocal Adrenaline, who are about to watch the performance The Talented New Yorkers are gonna sing. "What song sounds good so far?" Rachel asked to Artie. "Since your glee club hasn't performed yet, you might want to ask that question later." Artie said.

_[The song starts, as Blaine gets to the front, and Sue looks at Rachel in horror]_

_[Blaine]_

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_  
_And some kind of madness has started to evolve.  
And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_  
_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

_And now I have finally seen the light,_  
_And I have finally realized_  
_What you need._

_[During the break, it is pretty obvious that Kitty might be getting a little emotional, which Rachel and Artie notices]_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_But now I have finally seen the end (The Talented New Yorkers: finally seen the end)_  
_And I'm not expecting you to care (The Talented New Yorkers: expecting you to care)_  
_But I have finally seen the light (The Talented New Yorkers: finally seen the light)_  
_I have finally realized (The Talented New Yorkers: realized)_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_

_Come to me_  
_Just in a dream._  
_Come on and rescue me._  
_Yes I know, I can't be wrong,_  
_And baby, you're too headstrong._  
_Our love is_  
_Madness_

Rachel and Artie applaud for them, and Sue with Vocal Adrenaline only applaud slowly.

A few minutes later, Artie is on the stage, as Alissa and Roderick, whoa are both hoping The Talented New Yorkers win the challenge, hold hands. "So, what you guys have done made it hard for me to choose, but I have officially got it. Who I pick is... The Talented New Yorkers. They did a perfect song." Artie said. Rachel is relieved, and Kitty is happy at the statement. "Have a good time preparing for Regionals now that this is now over." Artie said, He rolls his way out of the auditorium, and Rachel leans to Kitty. "Are you okay? You felt upset during the song." Rachel said. "It reminded me of how I should've never bullied anyone as a cheerleader." Kitty said. Rachel hugs Kitty, as Kitty breaks down as they hug, in which Alissa comforts her.

The next day, Rachel comes into the auditorium, only to find Sue by the piano. "Since I can't call you Susie Q, I guess I'm stuck with what I called you as a student." Rachel said. "Oh god, no. I don't need to be called Coach Sylvester or anything else. And besides, I'm secretly only fine if my mother calls me Susie Q, and guess what - you're not my mother." Sue said. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "Well, I thought because of how much I miss how much I taunt, as I should be rehearsing Vocal Adrenaline, I might just bother you a little bit." Sue said. "Oh, so you're doing this the hard way? Well, I have the perfect thing to trick you." Rachel said. She turns on a boombox, and a familiar song of hers plays. "You can't trick me. Me and Will sang that song." Sue said. "Well, be ready to sing it again." Rachel said. "Oh, okay I will." Sue said.

_[The song starts, as Sue and Rachel pretend that their air battling]_

_[Sue]_

_We're leaving together,_  
_But still it's farewell._  
_And maybe we'll come back_  
_To earth, who can tell?_

_[Rachel]_

_I guess there is no one to blame_  
_We're leaving ground_  
_Will things ever be the same again?_

_[Rachel and Sue]_

_It's the final countdown._  
_The final countdown_

_Oh!_

_[During the guitar break, they are close to pushing each other violently, and The Talented New Yorkers walk into the auditorium, only to see the battle between Sue and Rachel]_

_The final count down_  
_Oh!_

_It's the final count down_  
_We're leaving together_  
_The final count down_  
_We'll all miss her so._  
_It's the final count down._

_Oh!_  
_It's the final count down._

Sue walks out, and Rachel notices that the glee club has been watching half of the battle, and she feels embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

* * *

Rachel is sitting on a chair in front of the class. "I can't believe it. I just air battled Sue, and you guys were watching. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would come in." Rachel said. "It's okay, but to clear things up, I seriously recommend you warn us if you're gonna air battle next time, because that was pretty awkward." Alissa said. "I know, I should've known better." Rachel said. "Listen, we all forgive you. You should know it." Quinn said. "Thanks, you guys." Rachel said. "Well, I wanted to show forgiveness by song, if that's allowed to you." Kurt said. "It's allowed." Rachel said. "Are you sure it's _actually _a forgiveness song?" Kitty ask. "Okay, this song might sound awkward for a forgiveness song, but I decided to sing it." Kurt said.

_[The song starts, and Kitty looks at Rachel, timidly]_

_[Kurt]_

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_  
_I miss the conversation_  
_I'm searching for a song tonight_  
_I'm changing all of the stations_

_I like to think that we had it all_  
_We drew a map to a better place_  
_But on that road I took a fall_  
_Oh baby why did you run away?_

_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest times_  
_I was there for you_  
_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you?_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_  
_So I wonder where were you?_  
_When all the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following_

_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest time_  
_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest nights_

_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest time_  
_Oh, I was there for you_  
_Oh, in your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you?_  
_When I was at my worst_  
_Down on my knees_  
_And you said you had my back_  
_So I wonder where were you?_  
_When all the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following to you_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Ain't nothing I can do_  
_The map that leads to you_  
_Following, following, following_

The class applauds for him, while Madison somehow tries to shrink in her seat, and Rachel hugs him, which Kitty is, sarcastically, happy that she accepted the fact that the song happened.

* * *

The next day, Rachel works on putting music sheets together, and Madison comes in. "I know, I might have been not as talkative as I have been every day, but this time, my brother sadly told me that talking too much could affect something, so that's why I haven't been that much of a talkative person." Madison said. "So, that's why you were just singing in the background?" Rachel asked. "Yep. Sorry though." Madison said. "It's okay. If you're okay, you can sing during a group number to make this week sound normal to you." Rachel said. "I'll do it." Madison said.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers doing the last group number of the week, as Rachel happily watches]_

_[Mason]_

_Can you feel it?_  
_Now it's coming back we can steal it._  
_If we bridge this gap,_  
_I can see you_  
_Through the curtains of the (With Madison: waterfall.)_

_When I lost it,_  
_Yeah you held my hand,_  
_But I tossed it,_  
_Didn't understand,_  
_You were waiting,_  
_As I dove into the (With Madison: waterfall.)_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

_[Kurt walks down and stands by Blaine]_

_Can you feel my love?_

_[Kurt]_

_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away._

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Can you feel my love?_

_[Kurt]_

_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_

_[Finn]_

_Well we rushed it,_  
_Moving way too fast._  
_That we crushed it,_  
_But it's in the past._  
_We can make this leap,_  
_Through the curtains of the (With Tina: waterfall.)_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_So Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

_Can you feel my love?_

_[Madison]_

_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away._

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Can you feel my love?_

_[Madison]_

_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away._

_[Mason]_

_Well I'm just a boy,_  
_With a broken toy,_  
_All lost and coy,_  
_At the curtains of the (With Quinn: waterfall.)_  
_So it's here I stand,_  
_As a broken man,_  
_But I've found my friend,_  
_At the curtains of the (With Quinn: waterfall.)_

_Now I'm falling down,_  
_Through the crashing sound._  
_And you've come around,_  
_At the curtains of the (With Jane: waterfall._

_And you rushed to me,_  
_And it sets us free._  
_So I fall to my knees,_  
_At the curtains of the (With Jane: waterfall._

_[Finn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_So Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Can you feel my love (Finn: Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!)_

_[Tina]_

_Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away.  
(Finn with The Talented New Yorkers: Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!)_

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Can you feel my love? (Blaine: Make this leap. Make this leap. Make this leap)  
Make this leap  
Can you feel my love?_

Rachel applauds for the song, and Alissa puts her arm around Roderick, as the screen fades to black.


	19. 2x08 People Like Us

**Episode Plot: **The kids are challenged to do a tribute week to Kelly Clarkson. Elsewhere, Brittany and Santana come back from their honeymoon with surprising news on Brittany's life, that will also change her life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note:** It's official! I renewed my series for a Season 3 and 4! I'm excited, but sadly, like I thought a few months ago, I'll have to have Season 4 be the last season. I know, I'll be very busy next year, and with that and my series, I have to choose, and some of the stuff are school related, and I can't write while that all happens, and I still have to be ready to do the hardest grades in school, and it will cause a problem with the schedule, so I think a series finale at the end of Season 4 will have to happen. To make this note have a little more good news,next week, there will be an arrangement on the schedule. I know, I don't like waiting for 5 days to bring out the next episode, so to solve that, I decided to do something. I decided to add some new days to it. Maybe Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and since I can't do every day, maybe Friday. If this is a good new schedule, care to tell me in a review of yours when you do a review for this episode (if you may). Until then, enough of my talking, and of course, enjoy the 8th episode of Season 2!

* * *

Rachel is in the principal's office, and somehow, Carmen comes in, and Rachel is nervous. "So, I heard you wanted to do another tribute week. How much have you done already?" Carmen asked, sitting down. "We've done 3 tribute weeks, but one was before Sectionals." Rachel answered. "I'm not stopping you from doing it. Tributes are great, well, sometimes. I saw one tribute to the Spice Girls, but they were just a group. I only stand solo artist tributes." Carmen said. "Well, then I guess you should've avoided Monkees week." Rachel said. "That's in the past, but I challenge your kids to do a Kelly Clarkson tribute week." Carmen said. "As in? You don't know her songs." Rachel said. "Rachel, on my days off, I heard her on the radio for most of the time." Carmen said. "Well, she did release a new album in 2011, so that's probably why. The problem is that you don't know a lot of her new songs." Rachel said. "By the way, I'd love if they're able to do the challenge. Will you accept the dare?" Carmen asked. "Yes." Rachel said. "Thanks for giving me your answer." Carmen said. "You're welcome." Rachel said. She walks out of the room.

It turns out Santana and Brittany are back from their honeymoon, and Brittany gets in front of the classroom. "I got this news, and it changed my life. Lord Tubbington is shockingly..." Brittany gets cut off by Kitty, and Santana is clearly annoyed by it. "She shockingly hates you." Kitty said. "First of all, Lord Tubbington is a boy. Second of all, he doesn't hate me." Brittany said. "She always do this. Just ignore her." Santana said. Rachel comes in, and without saying the news, Brittany sadly gets in her seat. "So, Carmen challenged you guys to do a Kelly tribute week." Rachel said. "SCREW THAT! I wanted to do a Peter Pan tribute week!" Santana yelled. Kurt wasn't even close to believing her. "You just want to steal the thoughts I had for that musical." Kurt said. "Lies. I just wanted to sing some Disney songs." Santana said. Madison turns out to be very confused, mostly because she didn't know them when the musical happened.

"As a Kelly Clarkson fan, I can so do good on this." Kitty said. "You know her?" Jane asked. "I had album Piece by Piece on repeat before I heard about you." Kitty said. Jane is shocked, mostly because Kitty knew her when the album came out. "Can we not have some fights again?" Rachel asked. "Fine." Kitty answered. "Can us girls do the first song for the week first?" Madison asked. "Sure." Rachel answered. "We did that last time." Santana said. "That's kind of racist. We enjoyed it." Tina said. Santana smirks at her, and looks at Brittany.

_[Scene changes to the girls doing the first song of the week, and Rachel seems to enjoy it]_

_[Quinn]_

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life_  
_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls vocalizing]_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_[Madison]_

_Addicted to the love I found_  
_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_  
_Making time for the ones that count_  
_I'll spend the rest of my time_  
_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
_Leaving footprints all over town_  
_Keeping faith, karma comes around_  
_I will spend the rest of my life_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorker Girls vocalizing]_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_[Angelina]_

_You helped me see_  
_The beauty in everything_

_[Santana]_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_[Tina with The Talented New Yorker Girls vocalizing]_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
_

_[Quinn]_

_Catch my breath_

_[Tina with The Talented New Yorker Girls vocalizing]_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_[Angelina]_

_It's all so simple now_

_[The girls, except Tina, get in front of the band]_

_[Tina with Jane and The Talented New Yorker Girls vocalizing]_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
__(Alissa: Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_(Alissa: Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath (Alissa: catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

The guys applaud for the girls, and Santana is proud about how the first song the girls have done ever since her and Brittany got back from the honeymoon.

* * *

Angelina sits on the ground, thinking of her past, and with Angelina not knowing, Madison and Alissa watch her. "I think ever since she announced her crush's death to us, she might have been taking it too far." Madison said. "What do you want us to do about it?" Alissa asked. "Let's be clear here, we're just teens. I know, she might be a sophomore now, but that doesn't mean she knows what we could do to help her." Madison said. Suddenly, as Madison and Alissa are watching what Angelina is doing, a blogger goes to Angelina. "Angelina, do you accept the fact that you're not over your crush's death?" The blogger asked. "Leave me alone, blogger." Angelina said, getting up. Alissa and Madison, who are still watching, hides from the two. When the blogger doesn't listen, Angelina somehow attacks him. "I don't have a comment!" Angelina exclaimed. She continues attacking him, and a student watches. "LEAVE ANGELINA ALONE!" The student exclaimed. Madison and Alissa quickly run out of the area.

At the apartment, before Angelina gets ready for her rest for tomorrow, Kitty comes in. "Madison told me about what happened between you and the blogger, just because you're not over your crush's death." Kitty said. "So?" Angelina asked. "I want to ask if you would let me and Alissa help you through it, by song, I suppose." Kitty said. "I want to sing in it too. I don't want to not be in... whatever this song will be." Angelina said. "Fine, I'll allow it. Take notice that this will help you from suffering from what turned out to be a big tragedy for you." Kitty said. "I will." Angelina said. "Be glad, because...the gang's all here." Kitty said. Angelina laughs a bit, and hugs her, which Kitty hugs back.

_[The next day, Kitty, Angelina, and Alissa are on the auditorium stage, as everyone watches, and Jane looks at Mason]_

_[Angelina]_

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray (Kitty and Alissa: I would pray)_

_[Angelina with Kitty]_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_

_[Angelina, Kitty, and Alissa]_

_So I prayed, I could breakaway_

_[Angelina with Kitty]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_  
_And I'll (Alissa: Make a wish) make a wish_  
_(Alissa: Take a chance) Take a chance_  
_(Alissa: Make a change) Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll (Alissa: Take a risk) take a risk_  
_(Alissa: Take a chance) Take a chance_  
_(Alissa: Make a change) Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_[Kitty]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging 'round revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_But gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_[Angelina with Kitty]_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta (Alissa: Take a risk) take a risk_  
_(Alissa: Take a chance) Take a chance_  
_(Alissa: Make a change) Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta (Alissa: Take a risk) take a risk_  
_(Alissa: Take a chance) Take a chance_  
_(Alissa: Make a change) Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The others applaud for them, and Kitty hugs Angelina, with Alissa later joining in.

* * *

The whole glee club are sitting in the back of the NYADA building, and Madison has a notepad in her hand. "So, for the next song of the week, I think one of us should do one of the following. There are Just Missed The Train, Never Again, Already Gone, and Someone. Raise your hand if you want Just Missed The Train to be sung this week." Madison said. No one raises their hand. "Never Again?" Madison asked. Only Kitty raises her hand. "Already Gone?" Madison asked. The girls, except Kitty and Jane, raise their hand. "Someone?" Madison asked. Jane is the only one to raise her hand. "Already Gone it is. Who wants to do the song?" Madison asked. "I'd love to do it." Angelina said. "Hell to the no...I don't need you to do another song." Kitty said. "Oh my god..." Madison said, shocked by the conflicts have happened ever since Rachel announced they were doing a tribute week to her.

Later that day, Angelina sits on the couch at the apartment, and Kitty comes in. "Remember when I heard about what happened yesterday between you and that blogger? I don't think that song was a good enough song." Kitty said. "And you just ruined it." Angelina said. "Just listen to me. I think Already Gone should be dedicated to your crush." Kitty said. "Excuse me?"Angelina asked. Rachel comes in, which Angelina and Kitty notice her. "What are you girls doing?" Rachel asked. "We're talking about what we should do to arrange Already Gone. Madison made us vote for which song is necessary, and most of us voted for Already Gone." Kitty said. "Okay. How's the arrangements going?" Rachel asked. "It's going well." Kitty said. "That's great. I hope you guys do good on your arrangements." Rachel said. She walks upstairs, and Angelina starts to wonder. "Why is there stairs in an apartment?" Angelina asked.

"Because people are stupid that way." Kitty answered. Madison and Alissa enter, and Kitty tries to claim that there's nothing going on. "Why is Kitty all twitchy?" Madison asked. "I'm not twitchy. It's just me trying arrange stuff." Kitty said. Alissa knows Kitty only acts like that when there's something wrong. "You sure there's nothing wrong?" Alissa asked. "You look twitchy." Madison said to Kitty. "What she's trying to say is that she is trying to do some arrangements to Already Gone." Angelina said. Madison looks at Kitty, as Kitty falls onto the chair. "Is that really what you want to do?" Madison asked. "Yes, yes it is." Kitty said, calming down.

"I think it should be solo. The songs we have done this week barely were a solo." Madison said. "That's what I thought! I just need to think of who should do the song." Kitty said. Madison and Alissa look at each other, and Alissa looks at Kitty. "How about I do it?" Alissa asked. "So, you want to do it?" Kitty asked. "Well, Jane wasn't fascinated." Alissa said. "There's other girls. As you can see, right beside you there is a Madison." Kitty said. "I don't know how the other girls would do it." Alissa said. "I don't think the other girls can hit those notes, not even me." Madison said. "Fine, I guess it's Alissa who gets the song now." Kitty said. "How will we do this without Angelina getting emotional?" Madison asked. "We won't tell." Alissa said. "I told her before you two walked in though." Kitty said. Madison is worried by this. "Why'd you tell?!" Alissa asked, clearly worried. "I didn't know "we won't tell" would come out." Kitty said. Madison and Alissa look worried on how things will be arranged.

The next day, Alissa is on the auditorium stage, and Jane looks at Rachel surprised. "Who arranged this?" Jane asked. "Kitty did." Rachel answered. Jane looks at Rachel, excited about how the song might go. "So, it looks like this song is dedicated to Angelina's crush, who...died." Alissa said. "Pretty much." Mason said, quietly. Madison watches, worried about how Angelina might feel.

_[The song starts, as Angelina watches, not upset by the minute, and Madison is relieved a bit]_

_[Alissa]_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_  
_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would have worked out right, yeah_  
_We were never meant for do or die_  
_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know_  
_That it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_But someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_[Madison realizes Angelina is getting a little bit upset, and Madison's relief is halfway gone]_

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Ooh I'm already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know_  
_That it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_But someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

What Madison didn't want to happen - did happen. Angelina walks out of the auditorium, crying, and Mason looks worried for Angelina.

A few minutes later, Madison, Kitty, and Alissa find Angelina sitting down on the bathroom floor. "I told you it was gonna be dedicated to him." Kitty said. "Yeah, but I didn't think the song would be like that." Angelina said. "You must have known how the song would go. You raised your hand when I asked if you wanted it in the week." Madison said. Angelina gets up, and looks at the three girls. "I'm sorry for breaking down, it's just that...he meant a lot to me." Angelina said. "It will be okay, I promise." Alissa said. Angelina smiles a bit, and hugs her. Madison and Kitty later join in the hug.

* * *

The next day, Brittany is in front of the classroom, and everyone pays attention to her. "What's your news now?" Blaine asked. "My news is..." Brittany does a fake drumroll on an empty chair before saying it. "I just learned it, but Lord Tubbington is shockingly gay." Brittany said. "Brittany, didn't you already know it?" Tina asked. "Oh." Brittany said. "What Brittany is trying to say is that her other cat that a guy that some guy some of you may not know, his name is Sam." Santana said. Brittany cuts in to say the cat's name. "Her name is Lady Tubbington." Brittany said. "Continuing on, Lady Tubbington is not in love with anyone, but she's pregnant." Santana said. 'How does that change someone's life?" Mason asked. "Her cat is gonna have one of the cutest part of the cat cycle ever." Alissa said.

"Looks like she's meaning kittens." Kurt said. "Pretty much." Alissa said. "Well, your news has been said. Be glad." Kitty said. Rachel comes in, as Santana and Brittany sit down. "So, I guess you guys are ready for what turns out to be the group number." Rachel said. "Kelly week was fun. Too bad weeks can't go on forever." Jane said. "That doesn't mean we can stop doing Kelly songs." Rachel said. "No way!" Jane said, happily. "Oh my god." Kitty said. "I decided to do a song that shows how we might be for Regionals." Alissa said. "I say we can do that." Rachel said. "Oh my god, please!" Blaine said. Alissa smirks at how it is a good idea. "I think it's a good idea." Mason said. "Twinning." Madison and Mason said. They high five, and Rachel finally accepts it. "Fine, I'll allow it." Rachel said. Everyone is excited for how the song might go.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers on the stage as Madison is on the front of the stage]_

_[Madison]_

_We come into this world unknown_  
_But know that we are not alone_  
_They try and knock us down_  
_But change is coming, it's our time now_

_[Alissa stands by Madison, as Madison smiles at her]_

_[Alissa]_

_Hey… everybody loses it,_  
_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  
_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_  
_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_  
_Oh_

_[Alissa and Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_[Alissa and Madison]_

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_  
_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_  
_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_  
_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_[Madison]_

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  
_Oh_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_We are all misfits living in a (With Alissa: world on fire)_  
_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it for the (With Alissa: people like us, the people like us)_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher (Alissa: When the flames get higher)_  
_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the (With Alissa: people like us)_

_Oh whoa oh (Alissa: Oh) oh whoa oh_  
_We're all misfits living in a world on fire (Alissa: On fire)_  
_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the (With Alissa: people like us)_

_[Madison and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Rachel applauds for them, as the screen fades to black.


	20. 2x09 The Solo

**Episode Plot: **Rachel decides for the kids to do another tribute week, and when it comes to the kids deciding to do Hey Monday, Jane has to decide whether to do a solo or not.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **So, I decided that the arrange in schedule would be easier, but a bunch of you might not be used to it, so to get that out of mind, the arrangement will only be for this season. I seriously don't think of giving this season a hiatus. Even though hiatuses give me enough time to write more episodes, I did want you guys to see the action I made if I did put action in the episode after hiatus, so don't worry, I won't give this season a hiatus. I could with the last two seasons though, but that's too far to predict. One more thing to tell you about, I'm gonna progress the amount of episodes to 22 episodes, because I used a calculator to see how much episodes I'd have to give for 90, and since I'm planning 27 episodes for Season 3, I basically got a 37 for the amount of Season 4 episodes. 37 doesn't sound bad, so here we are, with now 22 episodes for Season 2.

Okay, this is too long, so enough with my talking, enjoy the ninth episode of Season 2.

* * *

Rachel is in a room trying to think of what the week should be, and Jane and Kitty run to her, to see how she's doing. "Are you okay?" Jane asked. "How can I be okay? I don't know what to do for this week." Rachel said. "That's so Mr. Schue, I don't know if I should laugh or cry." Kitty said. Jane looks at her, and Rachel looks away from Kitty. "I'm serious, Kitty! The problem is that I can't think of any modern day artist to do, and to know that we just finished a tribute week, I don't know what to do." Rachel said. "Maybe we can have another. Quinn told me that when she was in New Directions, they had two tribute weeks. You know, like they did a tribute week on that week, and then the week after, they did a tribute week again." Kitty said. "Don't say 'they', I was in New Directions at the time. But, I think that'll work." Rachel said. "You seriously thought of that?" Jane asked.

"Well, I'll think of deciding it. It might take a while though." Rachel said. The two let Rachel decide, and Rachel walks out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, the kids are in the classroom, waiting for Rachel. "Should I be worried about her or is it just me?" Santana asked. Kitty looks at Santana, and Santana notices. "What?" Santana asked, sarcastically. Rachel finally comes in, and Kitty is relieved. "It might have taken a while for me to come in, but I'm here. So, I made my decision, and I think Kitty and Jane were right about you guys doing another tribute week!" Rachel said. Quinn leans to Brittany and Santana. "We finished a week off with a tribute week. Now we get to do it again." Quinn said. Brittany and Santana smile at the statement. "I'd do Hey Monday. Guys, the reason why is because I sang Candles with a little someone. I'd love to see how the songs they sang will play out." Kurt said. "Not cool." Kitty said. "He's being serious though." Quinn said. "Let's just start the week off." Rachel said. Jane is excited on how the week might go.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers doing the first song of the week]_

_[Kitty]_

_You were talking to her_  
_But messing with me_  
_It's finally clear_  
_You're blurring the lines_  
_Are you disturbed?_  
_Oh, now you care_  
_Why do you race through my red lights?_

_[Jane]_

_Can't understand_  
_I'll slow it down for you_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Tell me how can you sleep?_  
_How can you breathe?_  
_Baby tell me how_  
_How you love me now_  
_Tell me how can you sleep?_  
_How can you breathe?_  
_I hate when you say_  
_How you love me now_

_[Alissa]_

_Lights out_  
_I found out_  
_My falling star_  
_Goodbye_  
_The sun rises here_  
_There's no more you and I_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Tell me how can you sleep?_  
_How can you breathe?_  
_Baby tell me how_  
_How you love me now_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Tell me how can you sleep?_  
_How can you breathe?_  
_I hate when you say_  
_How you love me now _  
_How you love me now_  
_How you love me now_

Rachel applauds for them, and Kitty is relieved that they were able to succeed on the first song.

* * *

Madison walks down the hall when she sees Angelina walking to her. "Okay, you might have helped me a lot with my problem last week, but seriously, I didn't even know you that much." Angelina said. "That's what friends are for." Madison said. "I don't know if we're exactly friends yet, but maybe we will someday." Angelina said. "I can so predict that." Madison said. "Knew it." Angelina said. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Madison said. She walks away, as Angelia waves bye to her.

Kitty is in a classroom, looking for some good Hey Monday songs for the week, and Santana comes in. "We might have been enemies ever since our first meeting, but when you came to the wedding, I knew I had to do enough to be nice to you, but I failed. On the other hand, I decided to finally apologize to you. I've been mean to you in the past, but I don't think doing that is necessary, so I hope you can accept my apology." Santana said. Kitty thinks for a moment. "Fine, I'll forgive you." Kitty said. They both laugh and hug. "I might have made you laugh in the past, but I think this should go on again, and the only way is to be friends." Santana said. Kitty smiles when she says the statement.

At the apartment, Jane sits on the couch, wondering if she should sing solo for the week, and Mason comes in. "Do you like this week so far?" Mason asked. "We only sang one song for the week, Mason." Jane said, laughing a bit. "i bet you're wondering if you want to sing solo, is it true?" Mason asked. "Yes." Jane said. "I think you should. I mean, why not? You sound amazing." Mason said. "Maybe I'll do a solo. You'll just have to wait and see." Jane said. "Don't leave me waiting." Mason said, jokingly. "You're gonna have to. I don't know Hey Monday that much." Jane said. "I was just joking." Mason said. Jane laughs when she realizes it's a joke. "best joke I've heard ever." Jane said. Mason grabs her shoulder, getting up. "Just tell me you're doing the solo." Mason said. "Okay." Jane said. Mason walks out, and Jane decides on what she should do.

_[Scene changes to Madison doing a solo for the week, as Mason seems to be rocking out to her song]_

_[Madison]_

_Take me home_

_You, you hit with me a break_  
_And now you're back for more_  
_Your song's the same_  
_Leave me with all the blame_  
_I don't have time for another game_

_I don't wanna dance_  
_So don't you ask me, babe_  
_I don't wanna dance_  
_You blew your chance_  
_To rock my night away_  
_I want some fun_  
_Boy, you're so not the one_  
_I don't wanna dance_  
_So let it go_  
_You'll never take me home_  
_Take me home_  
_Take me home_

_Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind_  
_Tonight, there's no you and me_  
_Don't play that record_  
_Don't waste your time_

_You, you threw it all away_

_I don't wanna dance_  
_So don't you ask me, babe_  
_I don't wanna dance_  
_You blew your chance_  
_To rock my night away_  
_I want some fun_  
_Boy, you're so not the one_  
_I don't wanna dance_  
_So let it go_  
_You'll never take me home_  
_Take me home_  
_Take me home_

_[The Talented New Yorkers manage to sing back-up for the last part]_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I won't dance_  
_I won't dance_  
_Bust a move or clap my hands  
I won't dance_  
_I won't dance_  
_Bust a move or clap my hands  
I won't dance_  
_I won't dance_  
_Bust a move or clap my hands  
_

_Take me home_  
_(Madison: Take me home)_

* * *

At the apartment, Mason is getting ready for a night rest for the next day, when Jane comes in. "I finally made my decision. If Madison did a solo for the week, then I guess I can do a solo as well." Jane said. "That's the Jane I know!" Mason said. "I knew you would say that." Jane said. They hug, and Mason looks at her as soon as the hug parts. "What's the song you're doing?" Mason asked. "I might have to think about that. For now, I'm thinking Candles." Jane said. "That's a break-up song, Jane." Mason said. "I'm not gonna sing it to you. It's just gonna be for the week." Jane said. "Well, that's fine. The song in my opinion, you should do it, because your voice would be amazing during that song." Mason said. "Fine, I'll do it." Jane said. Jane walks out, knowing that she did a lot to not let a song like that not be sung.

The next day, Kitty and the other girls are in the classroom before the rest come in. "Alissa, you might remember that time I told you I was pregnant." Kitty said. "Wow, that well known young Quinn is gonna be similar to you." Brittany said to Quinn. "It's not true. I realized a few days after I said that, it was a pregnancy scare, and then I went to the doctor some time last week, and he said that I am not actually pregnant." Kitty said. Alissa is relieved that she doesn't have to worry about Kitty having a baby (as she is a teen).

A few hours later, Jane gets ready to sing her solo, when Mason comes in. "Have you studied the song enough that you know it?" Mason asked. "Yes." Jane said. Rachel walks in during the conversation. "Good news. With any song that you guys sing, I'm gonna pick one for next year's Sectionals." Rachel said. "Can my song be sung. It has enough power." Jane said. "I have to wait and see how you do it. I don't even know the song you're gonna do, since you didn't reveal it." Rachel said. Jane hopes that her song will be sung at next year's Sectionals, as Rachel walks out.

_[Scene changes to Jane finally doing her song]_

_[Jane]_

_The power lines went out _  
_And I am all alone _  
_But I don't really care at all _  
_Not answering my phone _  
_All the games you played _  
_The promises you made _  
_Couldn't finish what you started _  
_Only darkness still remains _

_Lost sight _  
_Couldn't see _  
_When it was you and me _

_[Mason smiles at her, on how well she's doing on the song so far]_

_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before _  
_There's no need to explain _  
_I am not the jaded kind _  
_Playback's such a waste _  
_You're invisible _  
_Invisible to me _  
_My wish is coming true _  
_Erase the memory of your face _

_Lost sight _  
_Couldn't see _  
_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_[Rachel looks at her, shocked at what she decided to sing, as she knows the song itself]_

_One day _  
_You will wake up_  
_With nothing but "you're sorrys"_  
_And someday_  
_You will get back _  
_Everything you gave me _

_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out _  
_Looks like a solo tonight _  
_But I think I'll be alright_

The class applauds for her, and Rachel squeals. "Jane, what did you think of to sing a song that I know? Two of my friends sung this before." Rachel said. "It's true." Kurt said. "I had that song in mind after I thought of doing solo." Jane said. "Can the song she sang be sung at Sectionals, because I really want to see how anyone in this room would perform it." Mason said. "Fine. It's not like I was not shocked hearing her do it anyways, because I sure was." Rachel said. Jane smiles at the fact that the song she sang will be sung at next year's Sectionals.

* * *

Madison is in an empty classroom, when Jane comes in. "Who's gonna sing the song I sang?" Jane asked. "That may be too early to ask that question." Madison said. "Oh." Jane said, sadly. "Don't worry. All we have to do is win Regionals and Nationals, and then we will officially be able to wonder who will sing Candles during Sectionals." Madison said. "Okay." Jane said. Madison smiles a bit, that she was able to calm Jane down a bit.

In the auditorium, Rachel sees Kitty on the stage. "As you know, ever since that week with the parade, we've ended the week off with group numbers, right?" Kitty asked. "Yes. Why?" Rachel asked. "We have a little special performance that we decided to do, ever since Jane sang her song." Kitty said.

_[The song starts, as all the members get on stage, and Rachel squeals with happiness]_

_[Kitty]_

_No action, just like a sponge_  
_You take it till you've made the final plunge_  
_So sad that you've lost your spine_  
_I hurt for you like this whole mess is mine_

_[Alissa goes and stands by Kitty]_

_[Alissa]_

_You are as good as dead now_  
_Dead end; you've got no way out_  
_Nobody's got the guts to tell you_  
_But I do_  
_But I do_

_[Madison and Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now you're going crazy_  
_Back, back to the drawing board_  
_Once again believing_  
_"They're on to me_  
_The haters are hating_  
_The haters, they hate me_  
_Lovers are loving_  
_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_[Quinn]_

_Some say that true love is blind_  
_They never said that you should lose your mind_  
_You are just that kind of guy_  
_Who cannot look the problem in the eye_

_[Angelina]_

_You are as good as dead now_  
_Dead end; you've got no way out_  
_Nobody's got the guts to tell you_  
_But I do_  
_But I do_

_[Madison and Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now you're going crazy_  
_Back, back to the drawing board_  
_Once again believing_  
_"They're on to me_  
_The haters are hating_  
_The haters, they hate me_  
_Lovers are loving_  
_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_[Alissa]_

_You think differently_  
_So don't get lost inside the sea_  
_Don't forget yourself_  
_And I am begging_  
_Don't you forget me_  
_Not me, yeah_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now you're going crazy_

_[Madison and Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Back, back to the drawing board_  
_Once again believing_  
_"They're on to me_  
_The haters are hating_  
_The haters, they hate me_  
_Lovers are loving_  
_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

Rachel applauds for them, as the screen fades to black.


	21. 2x10 For The First Time

**Episode Plot: **Three couples decide to finally have their first time, and each three don't take it very well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

* * *

Madison sits on the hallway floor, and looks at Spencer. Mason comes and sits by her, and she notices. "What do you want?" Madison asked. "I just wanted to see what you were doing." Mason said. "I took the time and thought about something. Me and Spencer have been doing this for a while. I think we're both ready for it." Madison said. Mason's eyes widen, and Madison is confused. "Are you sure? Madison, you're pretending to date him!" Mason exclaimed. "I'll try to keep it protected. I don't think it's illegal anyways. I mean, I'm gonna take the time to know that we're beards." Madison said. "You just realized that?" Mason asked. "Yes." Madison said. "Well, let's just hope you do keep it protected." Mason said, walking away. Madison looks at Spencer again, as Mason walks away.

A few hours later, Kitty runs to the apartment Artie is at, and she knocks on the door. "Can I come in. I think I heard thunder out here." Kitty said, worriedly. Artie opens the door to let her in, and Kitty runs in. "I don't want it to rain on me." Kitty said. "Okay, so since Regionals is coming up in a few days for you guys, how are you gonna work it out?" Artie asked. "I'm gonna try to do as much as I can to get me and the others to win." Kitty said. "Wow, you're friends are really getting you to handle it." Artie said. "Yep, they are." Kitty said.

The next day, Kitty is walking out on the street, and Artie rolls up to her. "I made a poster to ask people to go to Regionals." Artie said. "Regionals is gonna be in another area." Kitty said. "Oh yeah." Artie said, realizing. "Maybe I should've known." Kitty said. "So, that pregnant rumor you told to me, but I think you first told a familiar girl." Artie said. "Well, that girl can't do this to you." Kitty said. She kisses Artie, and when they part, Artie continues his statement. "It turns out the rumor is not true." Artie said. "Yeah, I learned when I went to the doctor two weeks ago. See, the story is, I thought I was really pregnant, then I learned it was a pregnancy scare." Kitty said. Artie realizes something before she continues on. "Wait, you said it was a pregnancy scare to me. Nevermind about the fact that I thought you said you were _actually _pregnant." Artie said. "Continuing on. I went to the doctor two weeks ago, and he told me I was not pregnant, I was just, you know, thinking of that, because one night I started having pains, but he also said that was from possibly having too much food, which I don't do, but if that's what he's thinking, I'll calm down on them." Kitty said. "Okay." Artie said. "Hey, can I come to your house at 8? I mean, it is the weekend, so...can I?" Kitty asked, timidly. "Sure. Just hope it's not because of another storm." Artie said. He rolls away, and Kitty continues her walk.

Spencer is on a bed in an apartment room, when Madison comes in. "I thought of something. I think we're both ready for...our first time." Madison said. Spencer is silent for a few seconds. "Madison, you're crazy." Spencer said. "It would be a good idea. We're beards, right?" Madison asked. Spencer sighed before saying his answer. "I guess." Spencer said. "So, can we?" Madison asked. "I guess we can try." Spencer answered. "I'll see you when I go to bed." Madison said. "Yep, you might as well." Spencer said. Madison walks out, as Spencer prepares for it.

That evening, Madison is getting ready for bed, when Spencer runs in. "Okay, I don't think I'm ready. I should be scared. I'm not your actual soulmate." Spencer said. "Then...who is?" Madison asked. Spencer becomes teary eyed when it comes to him with his answer. "Alistair." Spencer said, sadly. "I know you miss him." Madison said. "You do?" Spencer asked. "Yes. You haven't saw him in a while, and I can get why you're not ready for it. You probably wanted to try it with him first." Madison said. "Thanks for acknowledging that." Spencer said. "You're welcome." Madison said. The two hug, and when they part, Madison holds Spencer's hand. "I can postpone it if you want me to do it." Madison said. "Yes, please." Spencer said. "Okay." Madison said. Spencer walks out, and Madison continues getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Artie are sitting on a couch. Artie turns out to be confused, because Kitty, rarely, came with straight hair. "Why'd you come with straight hair? Isn't that your bed hair?" Artie asked. "I thought it would work out." Kitty said. Artie grabs his wheelchair to get back on it, and Kitty cues him to stop. A few seconds later, she leans forward and kisses Artie. When they part, Kitty picks Artie up, and puts him in his wheelchair. "I've been thinking for a while, and I think we both are ready for that time now." Kitty said. Artie's eyes widen, and Kitty hopes that he can accept it. "Listen, I know we're old enough, but why decide for it now?" Artie asked. Kitty looks upset by the statement. "I thought it would work out, but no?" Kitty asked. "Maybe soon, but not now." Artie said. Kitty sadly sits on the couch, as Artie rolls out of the living room.

The next day, Rachel sees a poster for, not Regionals, but for an event. Rachel becomes curious on what it is, and when she reads that it will take place on Monday (the next day), Rachel brings out a notepad, so she doesn't forget the date. During the time, Madison runs to Rachel. "I'm worried for Spencer. He misses his boyfriend a lot, and I wish I could just do something to make him feel better." Madison said. "Maybe try to look like him." Rachel said. "How?" Madison asked. "I don't know. A wig?" Rachel asked. "Nice try. I'm wearing girl clothes." Madison said. "Here's something I'll let you know. Remember Freaky Friday?" Rachel asked. "I never watched that before." Madison said. "Well, it's where two people get swaped into the other person's body. If you get a wig and use it, he'll believe it's Alistair." Rachel said. "The problem is that I don't sound like him." Madison said. "Try your best. I know that'll work." Rachel said. Madison accepts it and walks away.

* * *

Alissa makes her own bucket list, when Roderick comes to where she is. "What are you even doing?" Roderick asked. "Well, I'm making a bucket list just in case I ever feel like trying to be doing the right stuff." Alissa answered. "Isn't now the time to do the right stuff?" Roderick asked. "You're confusing me right there." Alissa said. "I've heard from my other friends that they were gonna try out on their first time, and I was wondering if we should try it." Roderick said. "Oh my god..." Alissa said, shocked. "What matters is if it's protected." Roderick said. Roderick walks out to let Alissa think about if they should try it.

_[Scene changes to Kitty enjoying a song that Artie decided to sing]_

_[Artie]_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_  
_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mad situation,_  
_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_  
_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mess_  
_Is it a God's test?_  
_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by_  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Sit talking up all night,_

_[Kitty smiles at how he's doing the song]_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_  
_A while, yeah,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Oooooo_

_Yeah..._  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Sit talking up all night,_

_[Artie notices how happy Kitty is at the moment]_

_Doing things we haven't for a while,_  
_A while yeah,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Ooooo_

_Oh these times are hard,_  
_Yeah, they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

Kitty happily applauds for him, and goes to hug him."You're amazing!" Kitty said. "I think you already know that, but thanks." Artie said. Kitty gives him a quick kiss, before walking out of the living room.

* * *

Madison tries to look for a wig that looks like Alistair's hair, but fails, and Rachel comes in. "How are you doing?" Rachel asked. "Not well." Madison answered. "So, you can't find the wig." Rachel guessed. "Yep, I can't." Madison said. "There's a lot of wigs in here though are you sure that you can't find it?" Rachel asked. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOOKED AT EVERY SINGLE WIG?!" Madison exclaimed. Rachel is shocked, since she knows that was more than what Madison McCarthy has ever done. "I'm sorry for busting that out. I am just cranky, because if I can't find it, then I might as well postpone it forever." Madison said. "Well, maybe he could be ready now." Rachel said. "How would you know that?" Madison asked. "I've been through this with Finn before. Don't worry." Rachel said. "I guess I'll get your point." Madison said. She walks out, as Rachel looks at her walking out.

That evening, Madison walks in the room Spencer's in, and sits by him. "Are you ready or not?" Madison asked. "Maybe - I don't know." Spencer said. Madison strokes Spencer's hair. "I'll be nice as much as I can." Madison said. "Thanks." Spencer said. Madison walks out of the room, leaving Spencer a little worried on how tomorrow could go.

The next day, Rachel looks at her notepad, before starting off how she always starts her Monday, when Kitty and Alissa walk in. "We need your opinion. Me because I'm scared to death about having a first time, Kitty because her boyfriend hasn't accepted it yet." Alissa said. "Maybe you should let them accept it. Having a first time is great, and I don't want you to be alone not getting your first time over with." Rachel said. "I've never been through my first time before." Alissa said, worriedly. "Well, Madison hasn't done it neither. Actually, none of you guys are ready yet." Rachel said. Kitty almost freaks out a bit, when Rachel tries to calm her down. "I don't want you two, including Madison, to miss out on your first time." Rachel said. "How is this gonna work?" Kitty asked. "Maybe you two can check every day to see if your loved one is ready, and then when it's a yes, you guys can try to get your confidence." Rachel said. Kitty and Alissa accept the advice, and Rachel looks back at her notepad, as the two walk out.

At the event, Rachel walks into the auditorium, wondering if it's nothing bad. She leans forward to ask a person who is sitting by her a question. "What is this for?" Rachel asked the person. "I think your glee kids wanted to show us what Regionals could be like this year." The person answered. "YOU KNOW THAT'S ILLEGAL, RIGHT?!" Rachel asked, shocked about what they are deciding to do. "Well, I've been to their Sectionals. They were outstanding, so at least let them.

_[A song starts, as a spotlight shines on the stairs. Rachel looks out, and sees Mason, Angelina, and Jane on the stairs, and Rachel doesn't look that worried anyone, because she knows how good they sound]_

_[Angelina]_

_Puerto Rico_  
_My heart's devotion_  
_Let it sink back in the ocean_  
_Always the hurricanes blowing_  
_Always the population growing_  
_And the money owing_  
_And the sunlight streaming_  
_And the natives steaming_  
_I like the island Manhattan_  
_Smoke on your pipe_  
_And put that in!_

_[All the girls and boys, except Mason, Jane, and Angelina, get on the stage]_

_[Girls]_

_I like to be in America_  
_Okay by me in America_  
_Everything free in America_

_[Mason]_

_For a small fee in America_

_[Angelina]_

_Buying on credit is so nice_

_[Mason]_

_One look at us and they charge twice_

_[Jane]_

_I have my own washing machine_

_[The three join the group on the stage]_

_[Spencer]_

_What will you have though to keep clean?_

_[Angelina]_

_Skyscrapers bloom in America_

_[Jane]_

_Cadillacs zoom in America_

_[Kitty]_

_Industry boom in America_

_[Boys]_

_Twelve in a room in America_

_[Angelina]_

_Lots of new housing with more space_

_[Mason]_

_Lots of doors slaming in our face_

_[Angelina]_

_I'll get a terrace apartment_

_[Mason]_

_Better get rid of your accent_

_[Angelina]_

_Life can be bright in America_

_[Boys]_

_If you can fight in America_

_[Girls]_

_Life is all right in America_

_[Boys]_

_If you're all white in America_

_[Girls]_

_Here you are free and you have pride_

_[Boys]_

_Long as you stay on your own side_

_[Girls]_

_Free to be anything you choose_

_[Boys]_

_Free to wait tables and shine shoes_

_[Mason]_

_Everywhere grime in America_  
_Organized crime in America_  
_Terrible time in America_

_[Angelina]_

_You forget I'm in America_

_[Mason]_

_I think I'll go back to San Juan_

_[Angelina]_

_I know a boat you can get on_

_[Mason]_

_Everyone there will give big cheer!_

_[Angelina]_

_Everyone there will have moved here _

The audience applaud for them, and Rachel us confused on what is going on

* * *

Backstage, Kitty runs to another area in the area, with Alissa looking at her. Roderick stands by her, and Alissa notices him. "You sounded amazing." Roderick said. "I didn't even sing in the song." Alissa said. "I knew you sounded amazing." Roderick said. "That's shocking." Alissa said. "You're amazing all the time, I might count you when you're only singing in the background." Roderick said. They both laugh, and seconds later, they share a kiss. When they part, Alissa is the first to say something. "I don't know whether I should say that to you." Alissa said. "Didn't know that." Roderick said. Alissa finally feels like she's possibly gained her confidence just for that one moment. "Do you want to come to the apartment or not?" Alissa asked. Roderick is surprised, and he thinks of an answer. "Yes. Is it just me or have I never saw the apartment before?" Roderick asked. "I think you've saw it before." Alissa said.

At the apartment, Madison notices Spencer, who is looking a little stressed. "Are you okay?" Madison asked. "We're not gonna be after this. Someone just said that beards are not okay to people in New York. I hate everyone who does this." Spencer said. Madison calms him down by kissing him. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't know if you know my pain." Spencer said. "I feel your pain." Madison said. "Guess we might as well try the first time. At least before anything else goes wrong." Spencer said. "I agree with you." Madison said.

Meanwhile, Kitty runs to Artie's apartment, one again, but for another reason. She knocks on the door, and Artie opens the door. "Woah, are you okay?" Artie asked. "I can't wait any longer. I want to try it." Kitty said. "So, you're saying that you're ready for us to do it?" Artie asked. "Yes." Kitty answered. "Well, I can't let you down, because I saw how upset you were when I didn't accept it." Artie said. Kitty smiles and kisses Artie.

A cut-in of all three of the couples finally having their first time. When Rachel walks in the room Spencer and Madison are in, Rachel looks proud of them, as the screen fades to black.


	22. 2x11 The Old and New

**Episode Plot: **Rachel decides for the kids to do a few throwback and recent songs, but during the week, something bad happens, that worries Rachel and some of the kids.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

* * *

The kids are suggesting what the week should be about with each other, when Rachel comes in. "Rachel, I think I found a perfect idea." Kitty said. "What is it?" Rachel asked. "I think we should sing old and recent songs. Like you know, we can sing a song from the old days, and sing songs from now on the same week." Kitty said. "She makes a valid point." Mason said. "How about you start the week off. You've done it before, and I love that, so please?" Jane asked. "Fine." Mason said. "I am on a roll." Kitty said. "You mean Mason, right?" Kurt said. "Wow, never knew that someone would do it right away." Rachel said, sitting down so Mason can do the song.

_[The song starts, as Jane smiles at him]_

_[Mason]_

_"Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

_We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
_Oh, we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together._

_[Mason goes to Jane, for her to take his hand, which she does so]_

_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_

_[Jane decides to be a background dancer for the rest of the song]_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Oh, come on girl!_

_Deep in her eyes,_  
_I think I see the future._  
_I realize this is my last chance._

_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance!"_

_"Don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me  
_

The others applaud for Mason, and him and Jane hug.

* * *

Madison, Kitty, Jane, and Angelina walk into Carmen's office, worried. "So, I heard you two tried out to be a cheerleader." Carmen said. "Yes...we did. Are you gonna charge me for the fails I've done on the first day?" Angelina asked. "No. I have some good news. We need some more cheerleaders, and you girls look good enough, so congratulations, you girls are accepted to be cheerleaders." Carmen said. Kitty and Madison squeal and hug each other, as Jane and Angelina take their outfits. When Kitty and Madison part the hug, they both also take their outfits. "I can't believe it! Me and Madison get to be a cheerleader again!" Kitty said. The four girls happily walk out.

Kitty walks down the hall with her new cheerleader outfit on, to try it out, and when Rachel sees her, she is surprised. "Oh my god, Kitty! You have a cheerleader outfit on!" Rachel exclaimed, happily. "Me and the other three got accepted." Kitty said. "Who are the other three?" Rachel asked. "Me, Jane, Angelina, and Madison. Yes, we did think about it when we saw that tryouts were going on. You know, when I put this on, I immediately thought of back in the days when I was a cheerleader in McKinley." Kitty said. Rachel hugs her, happily, when she hears that Kitty likes that she's a cheerleader again, and Kitty hugs back.

That evening, in the backyard, the some of the guys (including Alissa) are teaching the girls to cheer on a football team when there is a game. "I've been a cheerleader for a period of time at McKinley, I know how to cheer on a football team." Kitty said. "Doesn't mean we can't teach you girls." Spencer said. "We have a little audience sitting on the grass." Mason said. Kurt and Blaine are the only ones representing the audience. Spencer gives the four girls some pom poms. "You girls need those to be a cheerleader." Spencer said. Roderick grabs a football, that is beside Spencer. "We need the football for the game." Roderick said. When he throws the football, Mason runs, and catches it, which the girls do exactly what cheerleaders do, along with Kurt and Blaine, who are still representing the audience. Mason now throws the ball, and Spencer catches it, with Alissa trying to get the ball. She almost trips from Mason's foot, but Roderick stops her from falling just in time. Spencer is relieved that nothing went wrong. Rachel suddenly runs out. "Guys, it looks like it's gonna rain." Rachel said. Kitty runs to Rachel, so she doesn't get wet, but the others don't believe her. "What makes you think that?" Spencer asked. "I saw some light in the sky." Rachel said. "There can be fireworks at anytime." Spencer said. At that "anytime", he starts freaking out, because there is also mother nature's fireworks. The others try to run it, and Kitty is already inside. Just when they think they're all together, Alissa trips on a rock, and Kurt realizes that it was a hard fall. "You can't leave her there! She just went through a hard fall!" Kurt exclaimed. Spencer goes to get her, when it starts to rain. Kitty runs out, but staying under where the rain doesn't hit her, and she is worried for Alissa. Spencer tries to cover himself from the rain, and Rachel stops him from covering himself. "You're not a witch! Just help her!" Rachel exclaimed. As Spencer goes to Alissa, she starts crying, because of how bad her fall was. The three who are watching Spencer help her, look worried for her, and Roderick runs out, watching in horror. When Spencer helps her up, Kitty covers her mouth, scared.

A few minutes later, Kitty puts an ice pack on Alissa's arm, to ease the pain, when the two catch Spencer calling the doctor. "Why are you calling the doctor?" Kitty asked. "Kurt said it was a hard fall, so I might as well call the doctor." Spencer said. Kitty looks worried for how Alissa has to go through all of this.

The next day, before starting off the day at NYADA, Rachel and Santana are at the doctor to see how Alissa is doing, and when the doctor comes out, the two run to him. "Oh my god, tell me she's okay." Rachel said, worriedly. "I hate to say this, but that hard fall resulted in a broken arm." The doctor said. Rachel is shocked by what she hears. "Oh my god, I hope this is a dream." Rachel said. "it's not a dream." Santana said. "She'll be okay, but I heard she's in your glee club every weekday. She's gonna have to take the day off." The doctor said. Rachel starts to cry, and Santana comforts her. "It's gonna be okay." Santana said. "She's an original member." Rachel said, sadly. "She's gonna be okay. The doctor just said that." Santana said. "Don't worry, we'll get the cast on in a few hours, and she'll be able to be out of the room sometime around 7:00 PM." The doctor said. Santana and Rachel walk out of the doctor's office.

_[Scene changes to Madison and Spencer doing a song, to show their journey on how close they have been then and now]_

_[Madison]_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_[Madison and Spencer]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_[As the song continues, there are flashbacks of when Madison was happy when Spencer joined New Directions, when Madison sings back-up for his solo, even though they didn't bond that much there, and onto when they shared their first kiss in New York, when they finished singing their duet at the Homecoming dance, when Madison tried to help Spencer, when he got stuck in the rope backstage of their opening act of the parade, and lastly, when they had their first time]_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_[Madison]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_[Madison and Spencer]_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_[Madison]_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The class applauds for them, and Madison is teary eyed. "This just made me think of the injury Alissa went through." Madison said. Spencer hugs her, in case she starts to cry, and Kitty looks like she's gonna cry from what she saw after the song.

* * *

Kitty, Rachel, and Santana walk into the doctor's office, only to find Alissa talking with the doctor. When Kitty sees her, she runs up to Alissa, crying. "I was worried about you when that injury happened, and to see that you have a cast on. I possibly should be very worried about you." Kitty said. She cries once again in Alissa's shoulder, and Rachel goes to the two. "She'll be okay though." Rachel said. Kitty calms down enough to continue saying what she wanted to say to Alissa. "Since you can't move the arm you broke, I can try to help you on anything you have to do with two arms." Kitty said. "I'll allow it, since I am your friend." Alissa said. Kitty smiles, to know that Alissa allowed her to do something for her, even after Alissa got her cast on.

A few hours later, Santana is getting some bathroom props out of Alissa's bathroom, while Kurt is looking at himself in the mirror, and Madison is waiting for Kitty, who is helping Alissa shower, because Alissa can't do it with a broken arm. "Alright, Lady Hummel, why would you put these in here? It's not even my bathroom." Santana said. "Okay, Santana. First of all, you're a bitch, so I don't know why no one charges at you. Second of all, those aren't yours." Kurt said. Santana glares at him, and Madison walks to the two. "The three of us made a pact on not arguing." Madison said. "What if I broke that pact? Huh? What would you do?" Santana asked. "I think I'm just gonna leave." Kurt said. Kurt walks out of the bathroom, and a few seconds after, Madison walks out, when she hears the water turn off, and Santana still takes some bathroom props, even though Kurt said it wasn't hers, and Kitty walks out of the shower, in a bathing suit. "I heard you guys arguing, you know that, right?" Kitty asked. "Maybe." Santana answered. Kitty walks out, and when Santana turns around, Alissa (in a towel) walks out of the shower. "Ooh la la, former mean girl in towel." Santana said, sarcastically. "I don't like that I broke my arm anymore. Why did I have to play with the guys in the first place?" Alissa asked. "I know what can make you feel better. Tonight, after that cast comes back on, we can do that trick, where we stick Lady Hummel's hand in some hot water to make him wet the bed." Santana said. Alissa looks at her, as if Santana made a valid point.

During the late evening hours, Alissa (in her cast again) and Santana hold pots full of hot water, and goes in Kurt's bedroom. When Santana sees that Kurt is sleeping, without seeing Blaine on his side, and without his boyfriend pillow, Bruce. "What the hell?" Santana asked. She turns the light on, which wakes Kurt up. "Oh my god, you know I need privacy." Kurt said. "Oh my god." Alissa said, shocked. "Why are you sleeping without Bruce if Blaine's not in bed with you?" Santana asked. "He's getting ready for bed, so I don't need Bruce." Kurt answered. Alissa puts the pot she's holding down. "Why is he getting ready for bed now? It's 3 in the morning." Alissa said. "I don't know, maybe him and Finn were playing random games." Kurt said. Alissa gets on the bed Kurt is on. "I'm surprised you have a Bruce." Alissa said. "It's my boyfriend pillow, and when Blaine's not here, me and Bruce are exclusive, so you can't borrow him." Kurt said. He looks at Santana.

In the afternoon, on the football field, Mason, Spencer, and some other guys that they don't really know, with the cheerleaders are on the center of the field. "Can I just ask why we're here?" Kitty asked. "Even though we're all going through something tough right now, doesn't mean we can't do a little something fun. I asked if Rachel wanted to see it, and she said yes, so you girls, do enough dance moves that get this song going as you can." Mason said to the girls. "How about we make a pyramid when the song starts, and then after that, we can do our own ways with the dance moves." Kitty said. "Fine, you can do that." Mason said. The girls make a pyramid, and Rachel walks to the field. "So, you wanted to show me a song." Rachel said. "Yes, we did." Spencer said.

_[The song starts, as the pyramid the girls made is still there]_

_[Mason]_

_Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh!_

_[The girls get out of pyramid position, onto doing some dance moves]_

_With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh)_

_[Spencer]_

_Just a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh)_  
_Just a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh)_

_[Mason]_

_I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh!_  
_Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh!_  
_I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know_  
_Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then_  
_I'm leaving, please believing, oh!_  
_Me and the rest of my heathens_  
_Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons_  
_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding_

_[Spencer]_

_Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine_  
_And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between_

_[Mason]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh!_

_[Angelina, Madison, and Spencer]_

_Angel is the centerfold_  
_Angel is the centerfold_

_[Mason]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh!_

_[Angelina, Madison, and Spencer]_

_Angel is the centerfold_  
_Angel is the centerfold_

_[Angelina with the NYADA cheerleaders]_

_Mix a little bit of Uh, uh_  
_With a little bit of Uh,_

_[Spencer]_

_Let it just fall out_

_[A cheerleader does a flip as the song goes on]_

_[Angelina with the NYADA cheerleaders]_

_Give a little bit of Uh, uh_  
_With a little bit of Uh, uh_

_[Spencer]_

_Let it hang all out_

_[Mason with the guys with the NYADA cheerleaders vocalizing]_

_Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon_  
_What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models_  
_I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle_  
_And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles_  
_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it_  
_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_  
_Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_  
_I spit game cause baby I can't talk it_

_[Spencer]_

_Warm and fuzzy sweaters_  
_Too magical to touch_  
_Too see her in that negligee_  
_Is really just too much_

_[Mason]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh!_

_[Angelina, Madison, and Spencer]_

_Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold_

_[Mason]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: so hot) so take off all your clothes_

_[Angelina, Madison, and Spencer]_

_Angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold_

_[Spencer and Angelina]_

_Mix a little bit of Uh, uh_  
_With a little bit of Uh, uh_

_[Mason]_

_Nelly just fall out_

_[Spencer and Angelina]_

_Give a little bit of Uh, uh_  
_With a little bit of Uh, uh_

_[Mason]_

_Let it hang all out_

_[Spencer and Angelina]_

_With a little bit of_  
_And a sprinkle of that_

_[Mason]_

_Nelly just fall out_

_[Spencer and Angelina]_

_I like it when ya_  
_Girl, baby make it_

_[Mason with the guys]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!_  
_(Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_  
_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!_  
_(Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

_[Kitty does a back-flip, as the last chorus continues]_

_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!_  
_(Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_  
_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!_  
_(Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_  
_It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!_  
_(Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_  
_It's getting hot in here_

Rachel is surprised by what she saw, and everyone is relieved that everything went well.

* * *

Because of how hot the temperature was outside, some of the cheerleaders are either using a cold rag or fan, or going to the girls locker room to shower, and Kitty, Angelina, Jane, and Madison decide to use cold rags. "Well, that was a good dance." Jane said. "I know. We nailed that dance!" Kitty exclaimed, happily. "We might have picked the hottest part of the day to do it though." Angelina said. "I'm gonna let you girls talk." Madison said. She walks away from the three, and Jane puts her arm around the Kitty and Angelina. "We knew each other at the start and we'll end together." Jane said. Kitty and Angelina laugh a little bit.

Santana and Alissa are at a furniture store, and Alissa is confused on why they're there. "Why are we here?" Alissa asked. "If taking a shower is a little hard for you with a broken arm, I think if I buy a bathtub with somewhere where you can relax the arm, it can be easier for your bathing." Santana said. "I guess we can try that." Alissa said. "I have some money, but someone's gonna have to transport it to the apartment." Santana said. Alissa looks a little worried on how using the bathtub might go.

Later that day, Santana is getting the water for the tub ready, so Alissa can try to bathe in the new tub for this first time ever, and Alissa, safely, taking her cast off. "I just hope that this works out." Alissa said, worriedly. "Why would it not? Even though it's not a regular bathtub, nothing's different about it." Santana said. Santana thinks the water is good enough, and she lets Alissa go get ready. "Try to come in with a robe on, so you don't let the water get cold." Santana said. Alissa walks out of the bathroom, and Santana puts some soap in there, just in case Alissa wants the bubbles, and Kurt walks in the bathroom, and is shocked when he sees the bathtub. "Alissa has a shower! Who got this for her?!" Kurt asked, clearly shocked. "I did." Santana answered, smirking. She turns the water off, with the bubbles the way Santana wanted it to be, and Kurt is clearly shocked by this. "Why?! You know she has her own shower." Kurt said. "I imagine how hard it is for her to shower, since she has a broken arm, so I decided to see if that'll work." Santana said. Kurt thinks he gets why there's a bathtub now, and Alissa walks in, with a robe on. "I swear, if she says it doesn't work, I will freak." Kurt said. He walks out, and Santana helps Alissa with the robe. "I bet you can't take it off." Santana said. Alissa is at least glad that Santana is caring for her.

A few minutes later, Alissa is in the bath, with Santana coming back in. "How is it? I mean, I know we did fight when we first met, but I think I should care for you during this time." Santana said. "It's good." Alissa said. "Wait, don't forget to relax the arm." Santana told her. Rachel runs in, and Santana rolls her eyes. "Why'd you have to ruin it?" Santana asked. "I wanted to see what you were doing. It's pretty obvious you bought a bathtub though, which I am shocked at." Rachel said. Without Rachel and Santana noticing, Alissa is watching the whole conversation happen. "I thought it would be perfect to use." Santana said. "Isn't Kitty supposed to be the one helping Alissa when she needs it?" Rachel asked. Santana's eyes widen, and Kurt, along with Blaine and Kitty, run in. "You know, I think I know why I decided to almost poison your Broadway debut, maybe because of how cruel and crappy you are to people when they do good things. I also think that's why no one likes you. Maybe Blaine doesn't like when you're always wanting to turn days into the Rachel and Blaine show, but he just doesn't show it. It's pretty obvious that you secretly don't like Lady Hummel's hip move he does half of the time. Well let me tell you something, I don't like when you sing or dance or anything. Every single time we have a meeting, I always want to be out of there, because I don't think anyone can stand when your brain, obviously made out of nothing but your stupidness, always thinks of something that'll never interest me!" Santana yelled. "Rachel just got burned!" Kitty exclaimed. Alissa is surprised by what she just saw. Santana storms out of the bathroom, and Kurt and Blaine look shocked by what Santana just did to Rachel.

* * *

Kitty finishes putting a towel around Alissa, after she got out of the bath, and Rachel runs in. "I still can't believe Santana ranted at me!" Rachel exclaimed. Kitty and Alissa comfort her, and Rachel sits down on the bath rail. "I'm pretty sure Santana didn't mean it." Alissa said. "You sure she didn't mean it? She said my brain has nothing but stupidness." Rachel said. "Why don't you go see if Santana wants to apologize?" Kitty asked. "I doubt she'll want to apologize." Rachel said. "Well, maybe she'll forgive you now. If you excuse me, since she has a broken arm, I gotta help her get dressed and put the cast back on." Kitty said. Kitty and Alissa walk out of the room, and Rachel goes to check if Santana will forgive her now.

Santana is watching TV, when Rachel comes in. "Hey, Santana." Rachel said, worriedly. "Alright, I'll admit it. What I did was pretty rude, I just couldn't help it when you said that Kitty should be the one helping Alissa. I just want to say that I'm sorry for that rant." Santana said. "It's okay." Rachel said. Rachel and Santana hug, and Kitty, who is secretly watching, smiles at what she sees.

_[Scene changes to Spencer doing a song on the next day, and it seems like Santana is close to crying on how emotional the song sounds]_

_[Spencer]_

_Loving can hurt_  
_Loving can hurt sometimes_  
_But it's the only thing that I know_  
_When it gets hard_  
_You know it can get hard sometimes_  
_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts are never broken_  
_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket_  
_Of your ripped jeans_  
_Holdin' me closer_  
_'Til our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_  
_That's okay, baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
_

_[Kitty realizes that something is wrong with Santana, and she whispers to Jane something]_

_Oh you can fit me_  
_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
_Next to your heartbeat_  
_Where I should be_  
_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_  
_Well, that's okay, baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away_  
_I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamppost_  
_Back on 6th street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
_"Wait for me to come home."_

The others applaud for him, and Madison gets on the stage, and hugs him, and Santana walks out of the auditorium, crying.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany walk into the room, only to find Santana, crying. Rachel and Brittany go to comfort her. "Santana, why are you crying?" Brittany asked. "It's not fair. Why did I make that rant happen in the first place? That song reminded me of how bad that one moment was." Santana said. Rachel comforts her, and Santana calms down a bit. 'Thanks." Santana said. Brittany gives Santana a hug and kiss, and Rachel is close to tears by this moment.

Rachel is getting some music sheets, and Alissa walks in. "So, I've had the cast for three days. This is gonna take forever." Alissa said. "I was wrong about what I said to Santana yesterday. Life is easier when two people help you. I feel so ashamed I said that." Rachel said. "I tried to get out of the fact that I'm gonna have to spend a few days with the cast on, so can we not talk about it right now?" Alissa asked, clearly close to crying. "Okay." Rachel said, upset for her. Rachel walks out, and Alissa still stands there alone, trying hard not to cry.

_[Scene changes to Kitty doing a song for how she feels for Alissa]_

_[Kitty]_

_Tough girl_  
_In the fast lane_  
_No time for love_  
_No time for hate_  
_No drama no time_  
_For games_  
_Tough girl_  
_Whose soul aches_

_I'm at home_  
_On my own_  
_Check my phone_  
_Nothing though_  
_Act busy_  
_Order in_  
_Pay TV_  
_It's agony_

_I may cry, ruining my makeup_  
_Wash away all the things you've taken_  
_And I don't care if I don't look pretty_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their heart is breaking_

_Tough girl_  
_I'm in pain_  
_It's lonely at the top_  
_Blackouts and airplanes_  
_I still pour you a glass of champagne_  
_Tough girl_  
_Whose soul aches_

_I'm at home_  
_On my own_  
_Check my phone_  
_Nothing though_  
_Act busy_  
_Order in_  
_Pay TV_  
_It's agony_

_I may cry, ruining my makeup_  
_Wash away all the things you've taken_  
_And I don't care if I don't look pretty_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_

_I wake up, I wake up, I wake up_  
_I wake up, I wake up, I wake up_  
_I wake up, I wake up, I wake up_  
_I wake up, I wake up, I wake up,_  
_I wake up alone_

_I may cry, ruining my makeup_  
_Wash away all the things you've taken_  
_And I don't care if I don't look pretty_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_  
_Big girls cry when their heart is breaking_

The class applauds for her, and Madison is surprised that she decided to sing this. Alissa starts to cry, which Jane notices, and Kitty is clearly upset by this.

In her cheerleader uniform, Angelina and some of the cheerleaders play around, and Kitty walks to the football field, upset. "Why? Why did I have to sing that song?" Kitty asked. "No one forced you." Angelina said. "I don't like to see my best friend cry, and basically, I just saw her cry." Kitty said. Some of the cheerleaders feel bad for Kitty, and Angelina comforts her. "Everyone cries sometimes, Kitty. I think you've cried as well." Angelina said. "I have. I actually cried this week, to notice that." Kitty said. "Everything will be okay, you know that." Angelina said. Kitty starts to feel better, and Angelina hugs Kitty, which Kitty hugs back.

* * *

Rachel is getting for bed, when someone calls her on the phone. She sees that it's the doctor that gave her information about Alissa's information. Rachel picks up the phone, and hopes that he has good news. "You have some good news on Alissa?" Rachel asked. "_She's expected to be healed in 4 weeks." _The doctor said, from the phone. "Just in time for Regionals?" Rachel asked. "_Yes...whatever that is._" The doctor said. Rachel smiles at what she hears, and is relieved that she at least got some good news.

_[Scene changes to Jane doing a song the next day, and Rachel is surprised about what she is about to see]_

_[Jane]_

_Bed, stay in bed_  
_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_  
_Smoke, smoke me broke_  
_I don't care I'm down for what you want_

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cause you dry my tears_  
_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Love, give me love_  
_Anything you want I'll give it up_  
_Lips, lips I kiss_  
_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cause you dry my tears_  
_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on  
_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_Put it on me_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right  
We love for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Hey..._

The class applauds for Jane, and Rachel looks impressed by what she sang.

* * *

Alissa is sitting in an empty classroom, worried, and Kitty comes in. "Are you okay?" Kitty asked. "How am I supposed to rehearse for Regionals with you guys, when I have a broken arm?" Alissa asked. "I'm just gonna say this. My dad got a broken arm, and that didn't stop him from doing the stuff he loved. You love when we sing, dance, or rehearse?" Kitty asked. "Yes." Alissa answered. "Well, then you can get through this with a broken arm." Kitty said. Alissa is close to tears by what Kitty said, and Kitty hugs her, just in case Alissa starts crying.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers ending the week off]_

_[Madison]_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_[Santana]_

_I don't care about my make-up  
__I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
__Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
__You say, "So what (Tina: what)?"_

_[Jane]_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit  
__I like it better than the hipster bullcrap  
__I am the mother freaking princess  
__You still love me_

_[Kitty]_

_Some-somehow  
__It's a little different when  
__I'm with you  
__You know what I really am  
__All about  
__You know how it really goes  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
__Some some way  
__We'll be getting out of this  
__Town one day  
__You're the only one that I  
__Want with me  
__You know how the story goes  
__Oh, oh, oh_

_[Madison with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When it's you and me  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
__We'll keep turning up the radio  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey  
__(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey_

_[Quinn]_

_Call it a bad attitude dude  
__I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
__I might have a couple issues  
__You say, "Me too." (Kitty: yeah)_

_[Alissa]_

_Don't care about a reputation  
__Must be living in the wrong generation  
__This is your invitation  
__Let's get wasted_

_[Quinn, Santana, and Brittany with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Some-somehow  
__It's a little different when  
__I'm with you  
__You know what I really am  
__All about  
__You know how the story goes  
__Oh, oh, oh_

_[Madison and Tina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_When it's you and me  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
__We'll keep turning up the radio  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey  
__(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey  
__Rock 'n roll, yeah_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_[Tina]_

_When it's you and me  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
__We'll keep turning up the radio_

_[Madison and Tina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
__We'll keep turning up the radio  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey  
__(Angelina: Rock 'n roll)  
__Hey hey hey_

Rachel applauds for them, as the screen fades to black.


	23. 2x12 Valentine's Day

**Episode Plot: **It's Valentine's Day in New York, and a bunch of the kids are spreading love in the air this week, and Jane has to go through a hard time, when someone gains a crush on Mason.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **Even though it's not mentioned in this episode, the cast for Alissa will still be on until episode 14 (now I'm glad I extended the amount of episodes for Season 2, because if I didn't, she would have the cast finally off two weeks before Regionals).

* * *

Rachel writes "Valentine's Day" on the board, and Jane looks at Mason, excited. "It's officially Valentine's Day! This will be similar to our "Love Songs" week, but I want you guys to pick any love song you can to sing to your loved one." Rachel said. Kitty takes Blaine's sunglasses, to be a little sassy. "Can I have a party?" Kitty said, like a sassy girl from the 90s'. "Nice try, Kitty, but that can't happen." Rachel said. "Cam I have my sunglasses back?" Blaine asked. Kitty throws them at Blaine, and Santana is shocked by what Kitty just did to Blaine. "I dare Santana to sing _Valerie_." Brittany said. Santana smiles at her, and Rachel laughs a bit. "Babe, I have a better song for you." Santana said. "Do you want to sing it now?" Brittany asked. "Alright, I will." Santana said. She kisses Brittany, before getting up to sing her song. Rachel sits down to see what she sings, and Kitty somehow pays close attention to her.

_[Santana]_

_Tell me something I need to know_  
_Then take my breath and never let it go_  
_If you just let me invade your space_  
_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_  
_Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_  
_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_  
_Give me a reason to believe it_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_Baby, love me harder_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder_

_I know your motives and you know mine_  
_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_  
_If you know about me and choose to stay_  
_Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_  
_When I get you moaning you know it's real_  
_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_  
_I'll make it feel like the first time_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder _  
_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder_

_So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_  
_You got to try, try, try again, yeah._  
_So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_  
_I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Love me, love me, love me_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_  
_Harder, harder, harder._

The class applauds for her, and Brittany is confused. "Is that another duet with yourself?" Brittany asked. "Yep." Santana answered. Brittany accepts the fact that she did a duet with herself again.

* * *

Madison finds Mason reading a book on the hallway floor, and she goes to him. "I found you on the floor reading something, so I wanted to sit with you." Madison said."Oh, you're a good sister." Mason said. "Well, I'm only a good sister because of you." Madison said. "Did you realize that there was a new club in here?" Mason asked. "Tell me it's not another glee club. I'm not gonna be able to stand it if Vocal Adrenaline gets to compete for Regionals." Madison said. "No, it's not even glee club related." Mason said. "Oh, thank god, it's not a glee club." Madison said, relieved. Mason playfully puts his arm around Madison, to show how good of a brother he s to her, and Madison smiles at him.

The club gets ready for a meeting, and they don't think it should happen since there's only four in the group, Jane, Spencer, Angelina, and Roderick. "Why are we doing this club if we're the only ones in the group?" Spencer asked. "I know..." Jane said, worriedly. "I'd like to call this group "The Love Club", so people can remember that we made this club on Valentine's Day." Angelina said. "Where do we start?" Jane asked. "Well, as I am leader of this one club, I think we should at least sing a song to our loved ones." Angelina said. "Angelina, you're single." Spencer told Angelina. "Well, maybe I can just be an extra." Angelina said. "Something's going on between you and Mason." Jane said, suspicious. "No, there's not." Angelina said. "Well, we can sing that song while some people are having lunch. Isn't that the best time they get to see us?" Spencer asked. "it depends on where the three, since Angelina's single, are sitting." Roderick said. "Well, that's gonna be tough." Jane said. "Mason and Madison usually talk with each other during lunch, so they'll probably sit together during lunch." Angelina said. "Jackpot." Spencer said, quietly.

During lunch, Madison walks over to Mason, and sits by him. "I overheard a meeting with the new club. Is something really going on between you and Angelina?" Madison asked. "Don't turn this into a rumor. There's nothing going on between us." Mason said. "Okay." Madison said. The club goes to the two, and Madison is confused. "Hello?" Madison said. "We planned this." Angelina said. "Let's see what you planned." Mason said. "Where the hell is Alissa?" Spencer asked. Madison's eyes widen, and Mason goes to look for Alissa. Jane looks at Spencer, before Mason runs back. "I found her. She was at the table before you go five more tables to come here." Mason said. "No wonder why it didn't take you that long." Angelina said. "She'll be at the table in a minute though." Mason said. Angelina, worriedly, grabs Spencer's arm, which leaves Jane confused. "What's up with her?" Mason asked. "I don't really know." Jane said. Angelina and Spencer go to a place where Jane can't hear them. "Okay, I admit. I have a crush on Mason." Angelina said. "You have a what?!" Spencer asked, shocked. "Don't tell anyone, neither Jane." Angelina said. "When'd you gain a crush on Mason?" Spencer asked. "When we sang Come What May. I don't really know, but don't tell Jane, or else she'll kill me." Angelina said. "Okay." Spencer said. The two walk back to where Jane and Roderick is, and Alissa finally comes to sit down with the twins. "Well, we have a song for you. Angelina's an extra though." Spencer said. Madison smiles at Spencer, as the song starts (awkwardly no one, except Alissa, Madison, and Mason are knowing that the four are doing the song).

_[Roderick]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Spencer]_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like yea, check it Travie, I can handle that_  
_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_  
_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_  
_I used to used to used to, now I'm over that_  
_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_[Roderick gives a flower to Alissa, as the song continues on]_

_[Jane]_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_[Spencer]_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Roderick, Jane, Spencer, and Angelina]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

_[Roderick]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (Spencer: never leave me)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find (Spencer: so hard to find)_  
_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Jane: Yeah)_

_[Roderick, Spencer, and Angelina]_

_My heart's a stereo  
__It beats for you, so listen close  
_

_[Roderick, Jane, Spencer, and Angelina]_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
__Make me your radio  
__Turn me up when you feel low  
__This melody was meant for you  
__Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Roderick, Jane, and Angelina]_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
__Oh oh oh oh (Spencer: Gym Class Heroes baby!) to sing along to my stereo_

Madison is impressed by how the song went, and Alissa walks up to Roderick and kisses him, as Mason hold Jane's hands. "That was amazing." Madison said. Angelina glances at Mason, which Spencer grabs her arm, to make her stop. Angelina does stop after he grabbed her arm, and Kitty goes to the seven. "I made a new routine!" Kitty exclaimed. "Oh, darn it." Alissa said, worriedly. "Don't worry, it's for in case you want to be a cheerleader. I mean, tryouts are still going on." Kitty said. "You really want to make me do enough to try out?" Alissa asked. Mason's eyes widen, and Kitty nods. Alissa looks at Madison, worriedly. "I can't do it. I'm still recovering from the injury." Alissa said. "You still have what Santana bought you." Kitty said. Madison remembers the bathtub that Santana bought for Alissa, and Jane looks at Kitty. "Why do you want her to risk it?" Jane asked. "I think you should just wait for a few months. Or if you can, you can try to change it." Alissa said. "Fine, I'll try to do that instead." Kitty said. Alissa is relieved, and a few seconds after the moment, Angelina looks back at Mason, worriedly.

* * *

Mason looks outside a window, while it's raining, and Madison comes in. "You look so worried right now." Madison said, noticing Mason. "It's Angelina. She looked like she was very worried when she looked at me one time, and I don't know if she's in love with me. If she is, I have a very big problem on my hands, because I'm in love with Jane, not Angelina." Mason said. "You have to check to see if she loves you for real. You can't just resist it right away." Madison said. "I'll take your advice. Madison, I'm serious, if this doesn't work out, I'm in big trouble with my relationship with Jane." Mason said. "I get what you mean." Madison said.

_[Madison walks out, and Mason looks out the window again, more worried than last time]_

_[Mason]_

_I don't know if you were looking at me or not_  
_You probably smile like that all the time_  
_And I don't mean to bother you but_  
_I couldn't just walk by_  
_And not say, "Hi"_

_And I know your name_  
_'Cause everybody in here knows your name_  
_And you're not looking for anything right now_  
_So I don't wanna come on strong_  
_Don't get me wrong_

_Your eyes are so intimidating_  
_My heart is pounding but_  
_It's just a conversation_  
_No, girl I'm not wasted_  
_You don't know me_  
_I don't know you but I want to_

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
_I don't wanna change your mind_  
_I don't have to make you love me_  
_I just wanna take your time_

_I don't wanna wreck your Friday_  
_I ain't gonna waste my lines_  
_I don't have to take your heart_  
_I just wanna take your time_

_[Scene changes to Mason singing this to Jane and Angelina]_

_I don't wanna go home with you_

_I just wanna be alone with you_

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
_I don't wanna change your mind_  
_I don't have to make you love me_  
_I just wanna take your time_

_I don't wanna blow your phone up_  
_I just wanna blow your mind_  
_I don't have to take your heart_  
_I just wanna take your time_

_No, I ain't gotta call you baby_  
_And I ain't gotta call you mine_  
_I don't have to take your heart_  
_I just wanna take your time_

Angelina is teary eyed when his song ends, and Jane notices. "Please tell me nothing's going on between you and Angelina." Jane said. Mason hopes that Angelina doesn't have a crush on him, but due to what's going on, he thinks that she's gonna have to reveal something.

* * *

The next day, Mason finds Angelina walking to a lunch table, and he runs to her. "Angelina, I have some questions for you." Mason said. "Okay." Angelina said, allowing him to ask her some questions. "Do you actually like me?" Mason asked. "Yes, I do." Angelina answered. Mason is at least glad that Angelina is his friend. "Do you like the relationship between me and Jane?" Mason asked. "Maybe." Angelina answered. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Do you like me _as _a friend?" Mason asked. "Nope, not much." Angelina answered. Mason's eyes widen, and Angelina covers her mouth, realizing what she just said. What Mason hoped to not happen between them did happen. "You have a crush on me!" Mason exclaimed. "I'm so sorry for not telling you." Angelina said. Angelina gets up, and hugs Mason. As they hug, Angelina starts to cry, and Mason tries his best to comfort her. When Jane walks to a table, only to find the hug between Angelina and Mason, she becomes suspicious.

Angelina sits in an empty classroom, and Spencer comes in. "I heard that you finally told Mason the truth." Spencer said. "If he tells Jane, I'm screwed." Angelina said. "I want do dedicate a song to you. It's about the very big problem you're going through with this love triangle going on, so I hope you enjoy that I wanted to make you feel better." Spencer said. "I'm worried this song will get me emotional." Angelina said. "I just hope you don't." Spencer said.

_[The song starts, as Angelina tries hard to not get emotional]_

_[Spencer]_

_You and me, we made a vow_  
_For better or for worse_  
_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_  
_I wish this would be over now_  
_But I know that I still need you here_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_You've been so unavailable_  
_Now sadly I know why_  
_Your heart is unobtainable_  
_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_I have loved you for many years_  
_Maybe I am just not enough_  
_You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
_By lying and tearing us up_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one  
You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_And I know_  
_And I know_  
_And I know_  
_And I know_  
_And I know_  
_And I know, no_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

Angelina gets up, and hugs Spencer, which Spencer hugs back. "I know you can get through this." Spencer said. Angelina seems to be crying, but not with sad tears, but happy tears, because she knows that there's someone to help her get through this.

* * *

The next day, Mason and Jane are sitting together during class, while Angelina and Spencer watch them. "You have to tell Jane before he tells her." Spencer said. "I'm nervous though." Angelina said. "You don't have to be nervous, just tell her." Spencer said. "I don't think I can with Mason sitting by her." Angelina said. "Maybe during lunch then." Spencer said. "Fine, I'll allow that." Angelina said.

A few hours later, at lunch, Jane is at a table, waiting for Mason, as Angelina, worriedly, walks up to her to tell her the truth, with Spencer also watching. "Is there something you need?" Jane asked. "I have to tell you something. Ever since me and Mason sang Come What May last year...I gained...a crush on him." Angelina said. Spencer hopes that Jane isn't mad at Angelina. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked. "Because you were so suspicious when I said I was gonna be an extra in that song that we did. Just tell me you don't hate me." Angelina said. "Angelina, even though you do expect me to be mad, I'm not gonna hate you. You're nice when it comes to being beside or near me, so I'm not mad. Just tell me when you gain a crush on someone I love, so I don't have to keep wondering when you show signs that you're in love with that person." Jane said. "Okay." Angelina said, relieved that Jane isn't mad. Spencer is glad that Angelina and Jane are still friends, even with the love triangle going on. "Now that I think about it, if there was a ship name beside me and Mason, it would definitely not be Mangelina." Angelina said. "That sounds kind of weird, but I think that would work for a ship name." Jane said. "How would you not think that it's weird?" Angelina asked. Mason walks to the table, only to find Angelina and Jane sitting by each other. "Did Angelina tell you about her crushing on me? If she did, then are you guys still friends?" Mason asked. "Yes, we are." Angelina said. "Oh, well that's great." Mason said. "It's great, because...?" Jane asked, resulting that she wants a reason. "It's great because we all can still be friends." Mason said. Jane smiles, and puts her arm around Mason and Angelina.

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers ending the week off, as Rachel watches them, happily]_

_[Jane]_

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_[Jane]_

_Yes since we found out_  
_Since we found out_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_[Spencer]_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_  
_I'll give you everything you need, oh_  
_I'll give you everything you need_  
_But I don't think I need you_

_[Jane]_

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_

_[Jane]_

_Oh, whoa_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_

Rachel applauds for them, and Mason and Angelina hug, with Jane happily joining in, as the screen fades the black.


	24. 2x13 We're Stayin' Alive

**Episode Plot: **When Rachel decides that fun dance songs should be the week's theme, it makes Blaine do enough to mentor them for the week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **The break that this story went through for the rest of the summer was not a hiatus, but it was a little summer finale, where it takes a break in the summer, and returns in the fall, so now that the day I planned for it to return is finally here, let's all at least be glad that new episodes will be coming out again. One more thing I want to add, Scream Queens premiered yesterday, and it was outstanding. Lea did awesome with her character, and I'm proud of everyone for making this show such a dream come true, and I thank Ryan for making the series come to life as well.

Alright, enough with my talking, enjoy the 13th episode!

* * *

_[Episode starts with Blaine doing a song __to suggest what the week should be (Mason and Alissa on back-up), with the other kids watching them]_

_[Blaine]_

_My baby moves at midnight_  
_Goes right on till the dawn_  
_My woman takes me higher_  
_My woman keeps me warm_

_[Mason]_

_What you doin' on your back aah_

_[Mason with Alissa]_

_What you doin' on your back aah_  
_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_  
_Dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_

_[Blaine]_

_She's juicy and she's trouble_  
_She gets it to me good_  
_My woman gives me power_  
_Goes right down to my blood_

_What you doin' on your back __(Alissa: What you doin' on your back) (Mason: What you doin' on your back)  
Aah (Alissa: Aah)  
__What you doin' on your back (Alissa: What you doin' on your back) (Mason: What you doin' on your back)  
Aah (Alissa: Aah)_

_[Mason with Alissa]_

_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_  
_Dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_

_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_  
_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_

_[Blaine]_

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_[Mason with Alissa]_

_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_

_[Blaine]_

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_[Mason with Alissa]_

_You should be dancing, yeah_

_[Blaine]_

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_[Mason with Alissa]_

_You should be dancing, (with Blaine: yeah)_

The others applaud for them, and Rachel is impressed. "That was amazing! What made you think about this?" Rachel asked. "Can I just ask how Blaine was able to hit those notes?" Kurt asked. "His sexuality." Santana guessed. Kurt looks at her, not pleased, and Blaine looks at Santana. "No, not my sexuality, it's my vocal range. We thought about this, to show how much we wanted to do a week where we can do some old dance songs." Blaine said. "Yeah, okay gay boy, there's only one problem with what you just suggested for the week." Santana said. "And...what is that?" Blaine asked. "OLD DANCE SONGS SUCK!" The kids, except Blaine, Mason, and Alissa, replied.

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect that from them." Rachel said. She was talking to no other than Mercedes Jones. "Well, what did they do that made you wonder if you should do the week?" Mercedes asked. "They said that old dance songs suck, and that's really not good for a week suggestion." Rachel said. "Make them get over their hatred for that kind of music. Rachel, you gotta notice that a bunch of your kids are newbies, so they're probably not into the old dance type of songs." Mercedes said. "Tell that to the newbies who were once in New Directions." Rachel said. "Half of your kids were originals in New Directions though." Mercedes said. "I'm talking about the twins, and the others that were in New Directions with them, I mean...not including Angelina and Alissa. Should I count Kitty though?" Rachel asked. "She was in New Directions for three years before you started this glee club, so I don't think you should." Mercedes said. "Can you try to be a mentor to get us through the week?" Rachel asked. "Of course I can." Mercedes said. Rachel smiles and hugs her, which Mercedes hugs back.

Later on that day, Kitty is helping Mason write a thought in his notebook, and Blaine comes in. "Kitty, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked, clearly annoyed. Mason looks at Kitty, thinking that Blaine's mad at her, before Kitty gets up from the chair she's sitting on. The two walk into a place where Mason can't hear what's going on. "Dance songs are fun, and you saying that they suck is a new low." Blaine said. "It's not my fault I'm not into that kind of music." Kitty said. "You're not like me." Blaine said, suspicious. "I'm never gonna be like you. Get over it!" Kitty exclaimed. She storms out of the room, leaving Blaine not pleased at all.

The next day, Madison walks in, but trips on something, that turns out to be a dance floor, and Santana walks in a few seconds after this happens, and when she spots it, she runs to Blaine. "NO ME GUSTA! You basically got that, so you could show how fun the dance genre is!" Santana said. Madison gets up, and rolls her eyes, as Mason look worried about them not liking it - including Madison, because she's his twin sister, and he also suggested it with Blaine. "Santana, I'm highly sure you will like it once we start getting all of you used to it." Blaine said. Rachel comes in, and Santana goes to her. "Rachel, call the cops! Blaine just got something we'll protest about." Santana said. "It's nothing serious, it's just a dance floor." Blaine said. "You don't have to protest about a dance floor, Santana." Rachel said. "I hate dance music." Santana said. "Let's just see about that." Blaine said. Santana goes to sit down, annoyed, and Rachel sits by Santana. "You should regret it." Rachel said. Santana looks at her, displeased, and Blaine walks onto the dance floor. "Everyone get up, I think this song will get you prepared for what I am suggesting, and if you do, I'll give you a surprise at the end of the song." Blaine said.

_[Everyone gets up, because of what Blaine said, and Blaine puts on his sunglasses]_

_[Blaine]_

_Turn up the music_  
_Let´s get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_  
_Out of control, Ah_  
_There's people watching me, Ah_  
_I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right, keep it tight_  
_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_  
_'Cause it feels like an overdose_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_[They decide to finally join, but only to see if it is fun]_

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperature's rising_  
_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_  
_Taking the show, Ah_  
_It`s got me hypnotized, Ah_  
_Everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right, keep it tight_  
_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_  
_'Cause it feels like an overdose_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_  
_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_  
_They got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back_  
_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy_  
_Yo lady_  
_Yo baby_  
_Let me see you wreck that thang_  
_Now drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_Everybody in the club[_  
_Everybody in the club_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Blaine bows for what he did, and Rachel looks impressed. "Now, I know what you're thinking, you had to join after the first chorus, but here's the surprise." Blaine said. He takes out a dance suit, and Santana becomes interested. "Me gusta. That looks very handsome." Santana said. "So, you're calling a suit handsome? Yeah, no thanks. Anyways, if any of you do a good song in the dance genre, you will get this suit, for the last song of the week." Blaine said. "Guys, before you do anything else, I got a secret weapon, so we can do more better." Rachel said. Mercedes comes in, and Blaine happily hugs her, since he knows that he has a co-mentor with him. "Well, this will be a good week, as I know every week is a good one." Mercedes said. "I decided to mentor, and you mentoring with me is amazing!" Blaine said. "Oh, of course it is." Mercedes said.

* * *

Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes are sitting at a lunch table, so the two mentors for this week can talk to Rachel. "Since one of your glee club members is mentoring, is this week gonna go well?" Mercedes said. "You two are my friends, so of course. You wouldn't let a glee club director, who is a person's friend, not support you in the mentoring. Blaine, you used to have a job at Dalton, so I think you'll do good for this, and Mercedes, you're a successful singer, so I know you will do awesome along with Blaine." Rachel said. "It's great that you support us, but Rachel, when are you gonna take part in the week?" Blaine asked. "I'll participate in being the director, but what's different is that you two are behind my back." Rachel said. Blaine and Mercedes smile, to know that Rachel is supporting them with the mentoring.

In the auditorium, Blaine and Rachel are in the audience area to see songs from the people who want the suit. "Is this contest really worth it?" Blaine asked. "Of course. Why would it not?" Rachel answered. Blaine looks out on the stage, and Santana gets on the stage. "I need to get that suit. It's so hot." Santana said. "Next." Blaine said, after hearing her call it hot. "Let me get it, if you do, I will like this week." Santana said. "Okay, okay, you can stay, as long as you don't have a crush on it." Blaine said. "Thank you, Blaine. As a girl who likes insulting, I'm glad you didn't let me hurt you." Santana said. Blaine's eyes widen, and Rachel hold on to his arm. "She's not really gonna hurt you." Rachel said.

_[Santana's song starts, as Rachel looks back at the stae]_

_[Santana]_

_He left no time to regret_  
_ Kept his back wet_  
_ With his same old safe bet_  
_ Me and my head high_  
_ And my tears dry_  
_ Get on without my guy_

_ You went back to what you knew_  
_ So far removed from all that we went through_  
_ And I tread a troubled track_  
_ My odds are stacked_  
_ I'll go back to black_

_We only said goodbye with words_  
_ I died a hundred times_  
_ You go back to her_  
_ And I go back to..._

_ We only said goodbye with words_  
_ I died a hundred times_  
_ You go back to her_  
_ And I go back to black_

Blaine and Rachel look impressed, and Santana squeals. "That was amazing." Rachel said. "I have a mixed opinion. I mean, don't be mad because I have never heard the song before, so please don't hurt me." Blaine said. "What's your mixed opinion, Blaine?" Santana asked. "I don't know." Blaine said. "I'm about to go all Lima Heights." Santana said. "Santana, please don't. I can make it up to you, I promise." Blaine said. Santana thought for a moment, before she looked back at Blaine. "I'll think about it." Santana said. She walks off the stage, and Blaine runs off. "Blaine! What's wrong?!" Rachel asked, loudly, seeing Blaine walk out.

Blaine is sitting on the chair in an empty classroom, when Rachel runs in. "Blaine, is something wrong?" Rachel asked. "I can't do it. Once you realize how hard this mentoring is, there's no turning back. This is way too hard for me, and I still have 2 days to go." Blaine said. Rachel sits by him, and he starts to cry. "This will never end." Blaine said, sadly. "Of course it will. When I was young, my dad said this everytime I was upset, and that was to always try to have fun, because if you do, time moves by faster." Rachel said. "This is music, not fun time." Blaine said. Rachel laughs a bit, and Blaine starts to feel a little bit better, to know that he at least said something that had sense of humor during how hard of a time he's going through.

A few minutes later, Blaine seems to be shocked, because he is actually seeing all the current guys (Mason, Spencer, Finn, Roderick, and Kurt). "Sorry to be rude, since my husband's up there, but this contest is only for one person, and it looks like you guys are gonna sing One Direction." Blaine said. "No, we're not gonna sing One Direction. We're gonna sing a band song, so that's why we're all here." Mason said. "Maybe you can give it to one of us who do the song better." Spencer said. "Shoot, that'll be hard, but okay." Blaine said.

_[The song starts, and Blaine - still looks shocked]_

_[Spencer]_

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_  
_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_  
_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

_[Finn]_

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_[Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_[Mason]_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_  
_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (Boys: so what?)_  
_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

_[Finn (with Kurt)]_

_(Call a taxi, pack the back seat)_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_(If you're with me let me hear you say)_

_[Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh, like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_[Spencer]_

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_[Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh like that..._  
_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_  
_I like it like that_

Blaine looks impressed, and all the guys look excited. "It's quite a challenge for me to say who is the best, because my husband took part in the song, but I'll have to make a decision." Blaine said. Each 5 guys walk off the stage, as Rachel and Mercedes comes in. "You actually did that all by yourself?" Rachel asked, happily. "Yes, I did. It was a challenge, but I got through it." Blaine said. Rachel squeals, and they both hug. "Well, if it was a challenge, why not give all of them the suit?" Mercedes asked. "What do you mean by give everyone the suit?" Blaine asked. "Since you must think everyone did amazing, give all of them the suit." Mercedes said. "Let's see how Santana would react about that." Blaine said.

* * *

Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes are in front of the classroom, on the dance floor, with the suit in Blaine's hands. "It's time to announce the winner of the suit!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone applauds, and Blaine takes the suit to Rachel. "And the winner is...everyone." Rachel said. Everyone gets a little less excited, except for Santana, who gets up and cheers for the three. "NOW GIVE ME THAT SUIT!" Santana exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Santana, I'd like to see if we can at least perform one song in this suit. Is that okay?" Blaine asked. Everyone agrees with Blaine, and Rachel hugs Blaine.

_[Scene changes to Finn walking down the hall in his suit]_

_[Finn]_

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_  
_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk._  
_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_  
_Since I was born._

_[Mercedes appears, and walks with Finn]_

_[Mercedes]_

_And now it's all right. It's OK._  
_And you may look the other way._

_[Santana also appears, and walks with Finn]_

_[Mercedes with Santana]_

_We can try to understand_  
_The New York Times' effect on man._

_[Santana with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

_[Scene changes to everyone on the stage, wearing their suit, including Blaine and Rachel]_

_[Finn]_

_Well now, I get low and I get high,_  
_And if I can't get either, I really try._  
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes._  
_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose._

_[Mercedes]_

_You know it's all right. It's OK._  
_I'll live to see another day._

_[Mercedes with Santana]_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

_[Mercedes, Santana, and Finn]_

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
_Somebody help me, yeah._  
_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah._  
_I'm stayin' alive._

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
_Somebody help me, yeah._  
_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah._  
_I'm stayin' alive._

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
_Somebody help me, yeah._  
_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah._  
_I'm stayin' alive._

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
_Somebody help me, yeah._  
_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah._  
_I'm stayin' alive._

Blaine goes, and hugs Mercedes, as the screen fades to black.


	25. 2x14 Rumors

**Episode Plot: **The second Homecoming dance is here, and it's time for the kids to find the dates, and the week leads to a big problem, when rumors spark about Angelina and Spencer secretly dating, Elsewhere, Kitty gets rumors that she's been nominated for Homecoming queen by Brittany, which leads to big problems as the Homecoming dance gets closer for the kids.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **I'm kind of surprised we're already at episode 14. Only a few more weeks left until the season finale! And one more thing: Guys, I have been crying tears of joy for hours now. Naya had her baby last month, and everyone just found out, including me. Oh my gosh, I am so proud of her. I bet little Josey is out of this world a few years from now, and I hope her and Ryan are living happily with their new son.

Okay, enough talking, let's get to the fourteenth episode of the season.

* * *

Angelina walks down the hall with Mason and Jane. "So, who are you bringing to the Homecoming dance this year?" Mason asked. "I'm going single, because I don't wanna go through that wrong thing that happened last year." Angelina said. "Okay." Mason said. Blaine runs up to the three, excited. "Did you hear I got permission to sing at this year's Homecoming dance? I wasn't able to do that last year." Blaine said. "Yes, Rachel told me." Jane answered. "I'm gonna go to class now. Just because you guys are only here for glee club doesn't mean I'm not a regular student here." Angelina said. She walks to class, and sees a person with a paper that says "A. Fowler + S. Porter = love", and Angelina glares at the person. "Excuse me! I'm not dating Spencer." Angelina said. "Yes, you are. Read your latest blog." The student said. Angelina gets confused on what he said.

A few minutes later, Angelina is on her phone, seeing the blog, and she looks shocked, as Kurt comes in. "I heard of the rumor, and had to see if you were okay." Kurt said. "I'm not okay. They say a blog came out, from an account with the same name as me, but is not even me, and the blog says "I am secretly dating Spencer", when he's gay, so I can't be dating him!" Angelina exclaimed. "Well, that person is probably a catfish or a stalker." Kurt said. Santana walks in, and Angelina goes to Santana. "A person is probably being a fake to tell lies. Call the police." Angelina said. "Chill, Angelina. It's not like someone's hurting you badly." Santana said. "This is worse. The person also said in a fake account with my name said that I'm dating Spencer." Angelina said, worriedly. "Ooh, a love triangle." Santana said, interested. "And it's a big lie. What should I do?" Amgelina asked. "Cry about it." Santana said. Angelina glares at her, and looks back at Kurt. "What do I do?" Angelina asked. "Look for whoever is doing this." Kurt replied. "Yeah, and then beat that person up." Santana budged in. Angelina looks at Santana, displeased. "I'm not even gonna try to do that." Angelina said. "All I know is that we need to know whoever is doing this." Kurt said. The three agree. "Hey, how about we show our teamwork by doing the tradition?" Santana said. "Of course, I knew she would do this." Kurt said. The three put their hand in. "One, two, three. An 'amazing' for teamwork!" Santana exclaimed. "Amazing!" Each of them said, happily.

* * *

A day before the Homecoming dance, Kitty sees a poster that says "KITTY FOR HOMECOMING QUEEN", which makes Kitty confused. "Why would I want to be Homecoming queen?" Kitty asked to herself. A few seconds later, Brittany walks to Kitty, happily, and Kitty still pays attention to the poster. "Hello? The person who married Santana, standing right next to you." Brittany said, which makes Kitty notice her. "What do you want?" Kitty asked. "I wanted to say that they finally brought in Homecoming king and queen!" Brittany said, excitedly. "I didn't get nominated, did I?" Kitty asked. "I think you did. The nominees were announced as me, Rachel, since she's not just a glee club director here, and you." Brittany said. She walks to another area, and Kitty looks at her walk away, displeased. "Why does no one believe me?" Kitty asked, furiously. Then, she thinks for a moment. "You got this, time for plan B." Kitty said. She goes and rips the poster off the wall.

Rachel is getting music sheets ready, as Finn comes in. "I heard you got nominated as Homecoming queen." Finn said. "I did." Rachel said, happily. "I don't know whether it's necessary, but I think it's a good idea to kiss the pending girl for Homecoming queen." Finn said. "Of course it is." Rachel replied. The two share a kiss, and when they part, Rachel smiles at him. "Will you be happy if I win?" Rachel asked. "Of course." Finn said. "I'm glad you'll be supporting me." Rachel said. "I'm glad you're letting me support you." Finn said. "We're getting married in a few months, Finn, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "I'm excited for you being Homecoming queen as much as I am for our wedding as well." Finn said. "Thank you so much, Finn." Rachel said. "You're welcome." Finn replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walks out, leaving Rachel hoping she does get Homecoming queen.

The day of the Homecoming dance, Brittany is practicing her dance with Santana, resulting she's going as Santana's date again, and Kitty comes in, with a paper in her hands. "You're a bitch, Brittany! I just read the local headlines at NYADA, and they said that you nominated me for Homecoming queen, which is illegal!" Kitty said. Santana is confused, as Brittany goes to her. "Kitty, it's just a rumor. They probably heard something like that, but it didn't come out of their mouth." Brittany said. "Tell that to the person who made it!" Kitty said, showing the article to her, and Santana realizes something. "That's the catfish." Santana said. "I doubt it, Santana." Kitty said. "There's a person who made a fake Angelina blog account, and that person sent out a rumor about her and Spencer secretly dating." Santana said. "Wait, how do you know it is the same person?" Kitty asked. "The name for the person is "_Unknown_"." Santana said. Kitty looks at Brittany, worriedly. "Listen, until we find out who's doing this, this is gonna stay a rumor." Santana said. "You better find a way to catch that person during the Homecoming dance, or this will be a rumor forever." Kitty said. "Just be up on the stage to know who wins Homecoming queen just to be on the safe side." Brittany replied, Kitty thinking for a moment. "I guess I might as well." Kitty said. Brittany smiles, since Kitty accepted it, and Santana puts her arm around Brittany.

_[Scene changes to Kitty on the stage, during the Homecoming dance]_

_[Kitty]_

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_ 'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_ Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_ You lost the love I loved the most_

_ I learned to live half alive_  
_ And now you want me one more time_

_ And who do you think you are?_  
_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_ Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_ I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_ 'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_ And now you're back_  
_ You don't get to get me back_

_ And who do you think you are?_  
_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Don't come back at all_

_ And who do you think you are?_  
_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ Tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ Don't come back for me_  
_ Don't come back at all_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are?_

The audience applauds for her, while Santana looks for Angelina around in the audience.

* * *

Kurt gets some punch from a punch bowl, as Santana runs to him. "You said we were gonna be a team looking for the catfish, what happened?!" Santana asked, furious. "I guess I briefly forgot until you told me." Kurt said. "Kurt, we need to look for Angelina, to hunt down that person, and we can't if you're just getting punch, and not helping us." Santana said. "Okay, I'll help you find her!" Kurt said. "Thanks." Santana said, calming down. Kurt follows Santana, as Brittany and Kitty go by the table with the punch bowl. "What do we do now, before the two come back?" Brittany asked. "I didn't say it was a plan, Brittany. We need to talk in private!" Kitty said. "Oh." Brittany said, now realizing. "Listen, we need to follow Kurt, Santana, and Angelina to know who's doing this." Kitty said. "I didn't know we were gonna do that. I need to use the bathroom to get ready." Brittany said. "Okay, I'll allow it." Kitty said. Brittany runs to the bathroom, as Kitty goes to follow Kurt, Santana, and Angelina.

Brittany runs to the bathroom to get ready, but she stops as soon as she walks in, because she finds Alissa, finally without her cast, since it's already been four weeks, and Brittany sits on the floor, shocked. "How has it been four weeks already?" Brittany asked. Alissa felt like she shouldn't answer, but when she realized Brittany's voice was breaking when she asked the question, she goes to comfort her. "Why are you surprised. You maybe knew that I wasn't really in the glee club practices this week, because of that." Alissa said. "It felt like it went by so fast though, like as if it was just yesterday. I can't believe I did that. My life is highly messed up right now." Brittany said. Alissa felt tears welling up in her eyes, because she knew how upset Brittany was. "I guess I was probably having too much fun." Brittany said. "Probably." Alissa said. Brittany smiles a bit, and they hug.

_[Scene changes to Blaine doing his song, with Brittany and Alissa on back-up]_

_[Blaine (Brittany and Alissa)]_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_  
_ (Ever since) I was a little girl_  
_ You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_  
_ (Ever since) I was a (little) girl_

_ (One!)_  
_ I'm biting my tongue_  
_ (Two!)_  
_ He's kissing on you_  
_ (Three!)_  
_ Oh, why can't you see?_  
_ (One! Two! Three! Four!)_

_ Word's on the streets and it's on the news:_  
_ (with Alissa and Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you)_  
_ He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_  
_ (with Alissa and Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to) (dance, dance, dance, dance!)_  
_ The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_  
_ (with Alissa and Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you)_  
_ He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue_  
_ (with Alissa and Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to) (dance, dance, dance, dance!)_

_OhDance!One!  
Two!__Three!__One, two, three, four!_

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:_  
_ (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you)_  
_ He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_  
_ I'm not gonna teach him how to (with Alissa and Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!)_

The crowd applauds for him, and Kitty gives Brittany a thumbs up, randomly.

* * *

Santana and Kurt find Angelina talking with two students, and Santana pulls her. "Santana!" Angelina yelled. "I pulled you because we need to beat that person." Santana said. Angelina facepalms, for not remembering, and Kurt looks at them. "Let's just find that person." Kurt said. Santana and Angelina follow Kurt, and Santana finds a good way to ask. "Hold on for a minute." Santana said. She goes onto the stage, and picks up the microphone. "Has anyone seen a person who made an article, and was known as "_Unknown_" in the local headlines for NYADA?" Santana asked. None of the people in the crowd knew, and Santana puts the microphone back on the stand, annoyed. "Thanks for answering, I hate you all." Santana said. She walks off the stage, and Kurt looks at her, shocked. "Santana, you shouldn't say that on stage!" Kurt said. "I guess I was just too annoyed since no one knew." Santana said.

A few minutes later, each nominee for Homecoming queen and king on the stage, and Carmen is on the stage to present the winners for Homecoming queen and king. "Alright, the winner for Homecoming king is..." Carmen opens up the card to see who is Homecoming king, and it turns out Blaine, Spencer, and some other student got nominated for Homecoming king. Carmen points to the boy who won Homecoming king. "The winner of Homecoming king is Blaine Anderson." Carmen said. Kurt, in the crowd, screams happily, and Carmen gives Blaine the accessories to a Homecoming king. "And the winner for Homecoming queen is...Rachel Berry." Carmen said. Rachel squeals with joy, and takes the accessories for Homecoming queen, like Blaine did, except for king, and while they're celebrating, Santana realizes who the student beside Spencer might be, since he pats Spencer's back, since he lost with the student, and she goes up, and punches the student, which makes the whole auditorium silent. "Do you have to say something, Santana?" Carmen asked. Santana looks afraid, when she sees that Carmen is still on the stage.

Kurt tries to get the student to wake up, and Santana is in Carmen's office. "What gave you a reason to punch the student?" Carmen asked. "I thought that was the person was the person who sent out those rumors." Santana said. Kitty comes in, since she still thinks her being nominated for Homecoming queen was a rumor, since Rachel was the one who won Homecoming queen. "I'll clear this up for you. Kitty was actually nominated for Homecoming queen, but she thought she didn't. And about that blog, I found out it was no other than his boyfriend." Carmen said. "Wait a minute, Alistair sent that? Why?" Kitty asked, ashamed. "I don't know who Alistair is. You'll have to ask him." Carmen said. Santana looks ashamed that she punched the student, just because she didn't know he was not the person who faked the blog. "Guys, let's just agree to never do this again." Kurt said. Santana and Kitty agree with him, and Kurt tries to wake up the student again.

_[Scene changes to the boys doing a song for the end of the Homecoming dance]_

_[Finn]_

_I hear your heart cry for love,_  
_ But you won't let me make it right._  
_ You were hurt, but I decided,_  
_ That you were worth the fight._  
_ Every night, you lock up,_  
_ You won't let me come inside._  
_ But the look in your eyes,_  
_ I can turn the tide._

_[Blaine]_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_  
_ I can tell you can fit one more._  
_ In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_  
_ I don't care who was there before._

_[Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

_[Mason]_

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,_  
_ Even though I know it well._  
_ Those no shows, they sure tell,_  
_ In the way you hold yourself._  
_ Don't you fret, should you get,_  
_ Another cancellation._  
_ Give me a chance I'd make a,_  
_ Permanent reservation._

_[Spencer]_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_  
_ I can tell you can fit one more._  
_ Open up make a brand new start,_  
_ I don't care who's stayed before._

_[Blaine and Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I hear your heart cry for love,_  
_ Then you act like there's no room._  
_ Room for me, or anyone,_  
_ "Don't disturb" is all I see._  
_ Close the door, turn the key,_  
_ On everything that we could be._  
_ If loneliness would move out,_  
_ I'd fill the vacancy._  
_ In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_  
_ In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

_[Roderick]_

_When I, talk to you, on the phone,_  
_ Listen close._

_[Blaine and Kurt with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I hear your heart cry for love,_  
_ Then you act like there's no room._  
_ Room for me, or anyone,_  
_ "Don't disturb" is all I see._  
_ Close the door, turn the key,_  
_ On everything that we could be._  
_ If loneliness would move out,_  
_ I'd fill the vacancy._  
_ In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_  
_ In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

The crowd applauds for the boys, as the screen fades to black.


	26. 2x15 The Rocky Horror NY Show

**Episode Plot:** Rachel assigns the play, _Rocky Horror _for the kids to do, and problems start, after Santana and Finn don't get along, like Rachel expected, which causes someone to quit the play.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

* * *

_[The episode starts with Alissa being the lips from Rocky Horror, as a song from the movie itself is starting]_

_[Alissa]_

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man_

_Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong_  
_They got caught in a celluloid jam_  
_Then at a deadly pace it came from outerspace_  
_And this is how the message ran:_

_[The lips disappear, and the title appears on the screen, and then shows the people starring, which includes Santana, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Jane, and Mason, and shows that it will be a play, since that say that the director is Rachel]_

_Science Fiction Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh, at the late night  
Double Feature, Picture Show_

_[The song ends, but another song plays after that, which is "There's a Light", as Santana and Finn appears in front of a setting]_

_[Santana]_

_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night  
Burning bright, there's a guiding star  
No matter what or who, who you are_

_[Finn and Santana (The Talented New Yorkers)]_

_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)  
There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)  
There's a light, light...  
In the darkness of everybody's life_

_[Kurt appears behind a prop that looks like a bush, as he does his part]_

_[Kurt]_

_The darkness must go  
Down the river of night's dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life_

_[Rachel squeals, as the song continues]_

_[Finn and Santana (The Talented New Yorkers)]_

_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)  
There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)_

_[Finn and Santana with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_There's a light, light..._

_[Finn and Santana]_

_In the darkness of everybody's life_

* * *

Sometime after the Homecoming dance: Rachel comes in the room with sheets in her hand. "Oh no, here comes another Broadway show she's auditioning for." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm not auditioning for another show, but I am however doing a play edition to Rocky Horror." Rachel said. "Let me be Brad, please Rachel. We're engaged, and I can't let you not give the part to me." Finn said. "Fine, I'll let you be Brad, but how can I play Janet if I'm the director?" Rachel asked. "I'll be Janet just for you." Santana said. "Santana, you're a lesbian, so you can't play Janet. Janet and Brad are a couple in this musical, not just friends." Finn said. "Pretend I'm Rachel then, there's nothing wrong with that." Santana said. "Madison can be Janet. I heard she had a crush on Finn one time." Kitty said. "Like I said, Janet and Brad are a real couple." Finn said. "Oops, did I get distracted in your bad saying with being Brad?" Kitty asked. "I already set up the cast list for the rest. Because of how awesome he did in the original Rocky Horror play we did when I was in high school, Kurt will play Riff Raff, Jane will play Dr. Frank-n-Further." Rachel gets cut off by Santana, who is very confused. "Isn't Dr. Frank-n-Further a dude?" Santana asked.

"Yes, the character is, but Jane is the only person I could think of for the part. Everret Scott will be played by Mason, and because of how many girls that are good, we're gonna have two Magenta's and Columbia's. Who cares to take the part?" Rachel asked. "I would like to take Columbia." Kitty said. "Me too." Quinn said. "Who would like to take Magenta's?" Rachel asked. "I would like to take the part as Magenta." Madison said. "I'll take Magenta too." Alissa said. "Alright, so we got those two down, and Rocky will be played by Blaine." Rachel said. "Wait, so I'm gonna be wearing tight gold shorts shirtless?" Blaine asked. "I'm gonna scream now." Kurt said, shocked. "You're the only one I could think of for the role." Rachel said

Blaine thinks for a moment, worriedly. "Fine, I'll play Rocky." Blaine said. "Can I scream now?" Kurt asked. "Well, we got our cast." Rachel said.

A few minutes later, Finn, Santana, Madison, Kurt, and Quinn are in front of the class. "So, we're gonna do our song now, if that's okay." Finn said. "Of course it is. And go." Rachel said, telling them to start.

_[Each person gets into character]_

_[Finn]_

_Hey, Janet_

_[Santana]_

_Yes, Brad?_

_[Finn]_

_I've got something to say_

_[Santana]_

_Uh-huh?_

_[Finn]_

_I really loved the...  
Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_

_[Santana]_

_Uh! Oh, Brad_

_[Finn (Quinn, Kurt, and Madison)]_

_The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet)  
The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet)  
So please don't tell me to can it (Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_The road was long but I ran it (Janet)_  
_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet)_  
_If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)_  
_I've one thing to say and that's_  
_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_  
_There's three ways that love can grow_  
_That's good, bad, or mediocre_  
_Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so_

_[Santana (Quinn, Kurt, and Madison)]_

_Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Oh, Brad)  
Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad (Oh, Brad)  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad (Oh, Brad)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Brad I'm mad for you too...  
Oh, Brad! (__Finn__**:**__ Oh... dammit!)  
I'm mad, (__Finn__**:**__ Oh, Janet!)  
For you (__Finn__**:**__ I love you too)_

_[Finn and Santana]_

_There's one thing left to do.  
Ah-ooh!_

_[Finn (Quinn, Kurt, and Madison)]_

_And that's go see the man who began it (Janet)  
When we met in his science exam, it (Janet)  
Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet)  
Now I've one thing to say and that's,  
Dammit, Janet, I love you...  
Dammit, Janet (__Santana__**:**__ Oh, Brad, I'm mad)  
Dammit, Janet_

_[Finn and Santana]_

_I love you!_

"Now that is what I call a successful play!" Rachel exclaimed. Santana and Finn smiles for how well they're doing.

* * *

Rachel is getting the script and music sheets organized, when Santana comes in. "Stay away from Finn until the play is over." Santana said. "Finn and I are engaged, so no." Rachel said. "If you do, I'll let you take a week off." Santana said. "Nope, I'm not taking a week off." Rachel said. "I'll make a schedule for what time you and your fiancé can make out." Santana said. Rachel looks at her, suspicious. "Are you being serious, or are you being selfish?" Rachel asked. "I'll put it down on a piece of paper to remember." Santana said. "Fine, I'll stay away from Finn until it's over. It's gonna be hard though." Rachel said. Santana walks out of the room, leaving Rachel confused a little bit.

Kurt is in Carmen's room, resulting that something must have happened that wasn't allowed. "You guys are doing Rocky Horror, right?" Carmen asked. "Yes, we are. Why were you asking?" Kurt asked. "I can't even think straight, because I actually saw Blaine, walking down the halls, in only his shorts." Carmen said. Kurt gets shocked a bit when he hears what Blaine did. "He walked down the hall shirtless?!" Kurt asked. "Yes, he did. It caused me to feel like clawing my eyes out. Can you tell Rachel to cancel the play? This just got way too far." Carmen said. "I'm sorry, but I can't cancel the show. I'm Rachel's best friend, so I can't let her down on the play." Kurt said. He walks out of the room, leaving Carmen displeased.

_[Scene changes to Blaine doing a song for the week to make him and the others used to the week]_

_[Blaine]_

_Whatever happened to Saturday night?  
When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?  
It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
Came into my life, I thought I was divine_

_I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go_  
_I'd listen to the music on the radio_  
_A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show_  
_You climbed in the back seat_  
_Really had a good time_

_[Kurt and Kitty get up to join him]_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Hot patootie - bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_  
_I really love that Rock and Roll_  
_Hot patootie, bless my soul_  
_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_[Everyone else decides to join, only because of how fun it actually was]_

_[Blaine]_

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled  
My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt  
I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt  
She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_

_Get back in front and put some hair oil-on_  
_Buddy Holly was singing his very last song_  
_With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along_  
_You felt pretty good... Whoo!_  
_Really had a good time_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Hot patootie - bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll  
Hot patootie, bless my soul  
I really love that Rock and Roll_

_[Everyone has fun, and dances around during the instrumental break]_

_[Blaine]_

_Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls:__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls__**:**__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls:__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls__**:**__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls:__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls__**:**__ Rock and Roll)  
Hot patootie - bless my soul (__The Talented New Yorker Boys:__ My soul...)  
I really love that Rock and Roll (__The Talented New Yorker Girls__**:**__ Rock and Roll)  
_

_Yeah!_

Everyone applauds, and Rachel is impressed. "What made you think of doing this fun song?" Rachel asked. "I had to. It was a good way to get me and the other members used to this week." Blaine said. "Well, that was amazing." Rachel said, impressed.

* * *

Blaine and Rachel are in Carmen's room this time, looking worried. "I know, I walked down the halls shirtless, but that was to get confidence, because I play Rocky, and he's gonna be having some shirtless scenes, and I don't want to be nervous when it comes by to dress rehearsals." Blaine said. "It's not recommended that you walk shirtless though." Carmen said. "Why am I here if this is about Blaine?" Rachel asked. "Because you're the glee club director." Camren said. "Rachel didn't do anything to start this." Blaine said. "She cast you as Rocky, didn't she?" Carmen asked. Kurt walks in on the three, making Carmen looks at him. "What do you want now?" Carmen asked, sounding annoyed. "Finn and Santana aren't getting along. Finn accidently dropped her phone, which broke it, and Santana lost it, completely."

_Flashback from the room:_

"_Escucha! Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas!" Santana yells, in Spanish, to Finn, as Alissa and Spencer holds her back._

_End of flashback_

"You might want to do something." Kurt said. "I will do something about this after dress rehearsal tomorrow." Rachel said. "Okay, I just wanted to tell you." Kurt said. He quickly waves to Carmen, before walking out. Blaine looks back at Carmen, ashamed. "This'll never happen again, right?" Carmen asked. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Blaine said. "Great. You can go now." Carmen said. Both Rachel and Blaine walk out of Carmen's office.

The next day, during dress rehearsals, each person is in his/her costume for the character, and Rachel is watching them. "Now remember, make this performance as good as possible." Rachel said. Blaine walks on to the stage with only the tight gold shorts on. "Why couldn't you pick Spencer for Rocky?" Blaine asked. "Maybe she wanted to give me a surprise, because I'd make out with you if you were in that costume for 10 bucks." Kurt said. "Yeah, please don't. I'm happy that you two were confident enough to get married a year ago, but we need to focus on the play." Rachel said. "I need to walk off the stage though." Blaine said. "Why? You look just as cute as you were before dress rehearsals." Kurt said. "I'm afraid these shorts will show some nutage, and I can't do that for the play itself." Blaine said. "Alright, you can go, but I can't sit in here all day. And go." Rachel said.

_[Everyone gets into character, as Santana, in her character, holds onto Finn's arm, as he also is in character]_

"Oh, Brad, let's get out of here. I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!" Santana said, in her character. "Don't worry, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." Finn said, in his character. In an elevator prop, Jane turns around, in her Frank-N-Further outfit, as Santana, in her character, screams and faints, only for the rehearsal

_[Jane]_

_How d' you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down  
Cause when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy-man_

_[Kitty and Alissa, in their character, begins to be background dancers for the song]_

_Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a girl by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_[Because she's in her character, Santana faints again]_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite  
From Sensational, Transylvania_

_Why don't you stay for the night? (__Alissa: __Night!)  
Or maybe a bite? (Kitty: Bite__!)  
I could show you my favourite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension_

_[The rest join in for the last chorus]_

_[Jane (The Talented New Yorkers)]_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet Transvestite)  
From Sensational, (with The Talented New Yorkers: Transylvania__)  
Hey, hey  
I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet, sweet Transvestite)  
From Sensational, (with The Talented New Yorkers: Transylvania__)_

_[Jane]_

_So, come up to the lab  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici_

_[The rest of the word isn't said by her, so Rachel finishes for her]_

"Pation!" Rachel said, to finish the word.

_[The songs continues, as she heads to the elevator prop]_

_But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause  
Hahahaha_

_[Jane walks into the fake elevator]_

_But not the symptom_

Rachel applauds for them, because she knows that they did it, successfully.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rachel is looking at Santana, displeased, as Finn watches. "Why'd you yell at Finn like that?" Rachel asked. "Because he broke my phone." Santana said. "One of us can't be like this, if no one can get along. Finn, you're deciding." Rachel said. "I might as well just take off my bow now, because we all know who he's gonna decide." Santana said. "I'm not picking any of you. I just want us to stay friends, and talk about this during lunch." Finn said. "Yeah, sure. I'll do whatever I need." Santana said. Rachel walks out of the room, rolling her eyes. "Maybe Finn is deciding with you regardless, because I know that you will never be able to do just as good directing the play, like Mr. Schue did. You're young, you're a small dwarf, and that's never gonna change, even if you grew!" Santana yelled. This causes Rachel to slap her, and Finn runs out. "What is wrong with you guys? I thought we were friends." Finn said. "Not really." Santana said. "Listen, Rachel. Even if Santana didn't yell at me like that, she is still making a good Janet, and I'm very disappointed you aren't able to see that." Finn said. "You know what, maybe I'll go. Rachel, keep the bow though, would you?" Santana asked. Rachel looks at Finn, and Santana walks out. "I enjoyed it." Santana said. Rachel looks ashamed for herself for what just happened.

The next day, since Santana quit the play, Angelina takes the part of Janet for the dress rehearsal, so the play doesn't get cancelled, and Rachel watches. "Okay, we have to let this play go on, so do good, even though we got a new girl for Janet. And go." Rachel said. The dress rehearsals start, and everyone gets into character. "Janet!" Mason said, in his character. "Dr. Scott!" Angelina said. "Janet!" Finn said. "Brad!" Angelina said. "Can we stop for a second? This play is dull without Santana." Alissa said. "I know, but I am suddenly the one who made her quit, so I don't know what to do." Rachel said. "I thought you two forgave for that crazy rant she did to you a few weeks ago. What happened?" Kitty asked. "We didn't fight, Kitty." Rachel said. "I saw you slap her, Rachel." Finn said. "So a slap is not fighting?" Kitty asked to Rachel. Rachel gets up, to walk out of the auditorium. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked. "I'm going to get Santana back." Rachel said. She walks out, and this leaves the rest confused and worried.

Santana is sitting in an empty classroom, folding the clothes she wore, for her role as Janet, and Rachel comes in. "I want you to rejoin our play." Rachel said. "Why? It's not like me and Finn are gonna get along after I rejoin." Santana said. "I want you to make that "make-out with Finn schedule", and that's not gonna happen if you don't rejoin." Rachel said. Santana thinks for a moment, and looks back at her. "I'll say my opinion tomorrow, or a day before the play starts." Santana said. She walks out of the room, leaving Rachel hoping that she joins back into the play.

* * *

Finn is rehearsing for dress rehearsals for the next day, and Rachel comes in. "I actually want to do a private rehearsal together." Rachel said. "Okay. I won't forbid it, since we are getting married soon." Finn said. Rachel smiles, and cues him to sit in a chair, in which he does. "Wait a minute, what about Santana?" Finn asked. "She's currently deciding, but this'll keep everything off my mind." Rachel said. "Oh." Finn said, realizing.

_[The rehearsal song starts, as Finn watches, and it turns out Kitty and Alissa are spying on the couple]_

_[Rachel]_

_I was feeling done in_  
_ Couldn't win _  
_ I'd only ever kissed before (Kitty: You mean she?) (Alissa: Uh huh)_

_I felt there's no use getting into heavy sweating_  
_ It only leads to trouble and bad fretting_  
_ Now all I want to know is how to go_  
_ I've tasted blood and I want more (Kitty and Alissa: More, more, more)_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty_  
_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night_

_Then if anything shows while you pose_  
_ I'll oil you up and drop you down (Kitty and Alissa: Down, down, down)_  
_ And that's just one small fraction _  
_ Of the main attraction (Alissa: Oh!)_  
_ I want a friendly man (Kitty: Oh!) _  
_ And I need action_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me (Kitty and Alissa: Ha ha ha ha ha) _  
_ I wanna be dirty_  
_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night_

_[Scene changes to Kitty and Alissa running down the halls]_

_[Kitty (Alissa)]_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, (I wanna be dirty)_  
_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, (Creature of the night)_  
_ Ha ha!_

_[Scene changes back to Rachel doing her private rehearsal with Finn]_

_[Rachel]_

_Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me oh, _  
_ I wanna be dirty (Kitty: Ha ha ha ha) (Alissa: Ha ha ha ha ha)_  
_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!_

_[Scene changes to various cut-ins with various characters]_

_[Finn]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Kurt]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Mason]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Blaine]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Alissa]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Kitty]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Finn]_

_Creature of the night_

_[Scene changes back to Finn and Rachel]_

_[Rachel]_

_Creature of the night! _  
_ Oh!_

Rachel realizes that one of the kids are gonna perform this during the performance, so she runs out, worriedly, leaving Finn confused.

* * *

Rachel is getting music sheets ready for the dress rehearsals tomorrow, and Santana walks in. "Okay, I made my decision. I'm back in." Santana said. Rachel squeals, and hugs her, which Santana laughs a bit on. "I didn't say "make me stop breathing", Rachel." Santana said. "Well, I'm glad your back, and I'll give you back your bow tomorrow." Rachel said. "Okay." Santana said.

Present time: Immediately, after "_There's A Light_" ends, Angelina runs onto the stage, displeased. "Why was I only able to try out the role as Janet one time?" Angelina asked. "Angelina, you should at least be glad I let you play her for an amount of time when Santana was not taking the role as Janet." Rachel said. "Why are you mad anyways, Angelina? It's not like you're tall enough to be seen in the background anyways." Santana said. "How about you girls stop fighting, so we don't have anymore conflicts today?" Finn asked. "Fine." Santana said. Angelina looks at Rachel. "All that matters is that you were able to do the role of Janet." Rachel said. Angelina agrees with her, making Santana look at Rachel. "Well, one more day of dress rehearsals left. Let's be as good as we can." Rachel said.

The next day, Rachel is walking down the halls, when Carmen walks to her. "Listen, I've already got the full proof for Blaine walking down the halls shirtless, and the conflict between Santana and Finn. I heard that was solved now, but I strongly recommend you don't do the play in front of everyone regardless, because everything about it is inappropriate." Carmen said. "I actually thought the exact same thing, and changed it up a bit. I'm only gonna do it for the rest of the kids who are not in the play, me, and hopefully you." Rachel said. Carmen thinks for a few seconds. "Well, I like plays, so _ma__ybe_ I'll see it when it starts." Carmen said. "Thank you so much!" Rachel said, happily. "You're welcome." Carmen said. Rachel continues walking down the halls, excited for the play to start.

_[Scene changes to the kids now doing the play, with Rachel, and the kids, watching, and it turns out Carmen decided to see it, but only to see if they're successful in it]_

_[Kurt]_

_It's astounding_  
_ Time is fleeting_  
_ Madness takes it's toll_  
_ But listen closely_

_[Madison]_

_Not for very much longer_

_[Kurt]_

_I've got to keep control_

_[Finn]_

_I remember doing the Time Warp_  
_ Drinking those moments when_  
_ The blackness would hit me_

_[Finn with Madison]_

_And the void would be calling_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_ Let's do the Time Warp again_

_[Mason]_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And then a step to the right_

_[Mason]_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And bring your knees in tight_  
_ But it's a pelvic thrust_  
_ That really drives you insane_

_ Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_ Let's do the Time Warp again_

_[Madison]_

_It's so dreamy_  
_ Oh, fantasy, free me_  
_ So you can't see me_  
_ No, not at all_

_ In another dimension_  
_ With voyeuristic intentions_  
_ Well secluded_  
_ Oh, I'll see it all_

_[Kurt]_

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_[Madison]_

_You're into the time slip_

_[Kurt]_

_And nothing can ever be the same_

_[Alissa]_

_You're spaced out on sensation, ow_

_[Finn]_

_Like you're under sedation_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_ Let's do the Time Warp again_

_[Kitty]_

_Well, I was walking down the street_  
_ Just a-having a think_  
_ When a snake of a guy_  
_ Gave me an evil wink_

_[Quinn]_

_He shook-a me up_  
_He took me by surprise_  
_ He had a pickup truck_  
_ And the devil's eyes_  
_ He stared at me and I felt a change_  
_ Time meant nothing, never would again_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_ Let's do the Time Warp again_

_[Mason]_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And then a step to the right_

_[Mason]_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And bring your knees in tight_  
_ But it's a pelvic thrust_  
_ That really drives you insane_

_[Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_  
_ Let's do the Time Warp again_

Everyone not on stage applauds for them, as the screen fades to black.


	27. 2x16 Sometimes Goodbye's a Second Chance

**Episode Plot: **The glee kids realize that one of the members have to face surgery, and it leaves the rest supporting their own member of glee club. Elsewhere, when Blaine hears something he didn't know about before by Tina, the relationship between him and Kurt hit a rough course.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **I know you Klaine fans are probably gonna be disappointed that they're probably gonna have to go through a few problems, but every couple (even married) has to go through problems sometimes. Don't worry, I'll keep them together, I promise.

* * *

Blaine walks in with tickets in his hand, and Santana is the first one to notice. "What is that?" Santana said. "I realized Kurt's favorite Broadway show, so I did enough to get the money, and now we get to go see..._Wicked_!" Blaine exclaimed. Everyone gets excited, and Kurt runs up to him. "Now I'm glad that you knew I loved _Wicked_." Kurt said, before giving him a kiss. "Oh my god, Twitter update!" Santana exclaimed. "I like _Wicked_, so I'm liking Blaine's idea." Brittany said. "I didn't know you like that." Tina said. "I only started liking it when Kurt sang _Defying Gravity_." Brittany said. "Did you truly know me at the time?" Kurt asked, sarcastically. Brittany seems to not understand the sarcasm, since she shrugs to answer. A few minutes later, Angelina walks in with an icepack on her head, and Kurt is shocked when he sees her. "What happened?!" Kurt asked. "I accidently did something wrong. I was outside, going on a walk, not knowing it was gonna storm out there, and I got hit by a lightning bolt. I survived, but sadly, it resulted in a deep cut in my head. On Wednesday, I'm scheduled to go to surgery to get stiches, for everything to be back to normal again." Angelina explained. "Why surgery? Isn't that painful?" Kurt asked. "It's the only way the stiches can get in without me feeling any pain. And besides, you don't feel anything when you get surgery, because they put you to sleep." Angelina said. "What's the side effect of the surgery?" Kurt asked. "Why are you asking?" Angelina asked. "Because Regionals is in a few weeks, so we only have little time to rehearse!" Kurt exclaimed. Rachel starts to get worried by the conversation. "The side effect is not really anything, but you'll have to stay in bed for a few days." Angelina said. Kurt gets walks to her, worriedly, while the rest look worried. "You can't stay in bed this week! We have Regionals in a few weeks!" Kurt exclaimed, afraid. "This surgery has to happen if I'm sensitive in feeling the stitches being put into my head." Angelina said. Kurt looks at her, worriedly, and wonders what the glee club should do so they can at least pray for her.

"Alright, Lady Hummel, why are you so worried? Everyone knows the job here is to not mind." Santana said. "Angelina's an original, Santana. By the way, when you call Lady Hummel, it's insulting." Kurt said to Santana. "Listen, Angelina, did you even look at the weather before going on walk?" Rachel asked. "I thought I didn't have to, since there was just little fair clouds." Angelina said. "You probably thought there was instead of them being storm clouds." Quinn said. "Wanky." Santana said, immediately after Quinn finished. "Okay, Santana, that's not the time to joke around." Rachel said. "Fine. Let me see the cut though, would you?" Santana asked. "You can't get anymore weirder, can you?" Kurt asked. Santana smirks, and looks away from Kurt, leaving the rest wondering if they should at least support her.

* * *

In the auditorium, a few hours later, Finn is sitting on a piano stand, and Alissa comes in. "I bet you're worried for her too." Alissa said. Finn nods, and she sits by him. "I think you should let her know that you're worried for her by song. When I was younger, a pet of mine almost died, and I did nothing but express how I loved that little pet by song." Alissa said. "Wait, so you could sing back then or what?" Finn asked. "Nope, the music was from an MP3 player. That didn't start until I was like around eleven." Alissa said. "Okay." Finn said, realizing. "So, how about you do it through song?" Alissa asked. "Fine, I'll do it." Finn said. He walks to the front of the stage, and Alissa turns to the piano itself. "Thank god, I know how to play piano." Alissa said to herself.

_[A song starts, and Finn looks out in the distance, imagining Angelina in the audience]_

_[Finn]_

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_ Tears are in your eyes_  
_ Come on and come to me now_

_When the night falls on you_  
_ You don't know what to do_  
_ Nothing you confess_  
_ Could make me love you less_

_ I'll stand by you_  
_ I'll stand by you_  
_ Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_ I'll stand by you_

_[Scene changes to Finn singing the song in an empty classroom]_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_ And I'll never desert you_  
_ I'll stand by you_  
_ I'll stand by you_  
_ Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_ I'll stand by you_  
_ Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_ I'll stand by you _

It turns out Angelina was watching him the whole time. "Finn, do you have something to confess?" Angelina asked. Finn starts to look emotional, and Angelina sits by him. "Are you worried for me?" Angelina asked. Finn starts to cry, and Angelina comforts him.

* * *

During lunch, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany are at a table, and Blaine comes to them. "Well, I hope you guys are at least glad that me and Kurt didn't divorce for a year. All I know is that we'll never divorce." Blaine said. "Blaine, I think you'd wanna take that back." Tina said. "Why?" Blaine asked. The three girls look at Tina, suspiciously. "Before he knew you, he pretended he was not really gay, and kissed Brittany, who was also straight...at the time." Tina said. "It's true...except I believed he wasn't gay." Brittany said. "He would never do that." Blaine said. "Don't worry, you never knew him during the time that happened." Tina said. Blaine wonders if he should believe it or not.

Angelina and Brittany are sitting in an empty classroom, and Brittany is doing a little trick, so Angelina doesn't have to hold the icepack all until Wednesday. "Usually, I put a paper towel over the icepack, and tape it onto the area." Brittany said. "Why?" Angelina asked. "It stays, I've tried it before." Brittany said. She puts the paper towel over the icepack, and tapes it onto the area. "If you want to keep it ice, then you should stick your head in a freezer." Brittany said. Angelina almost chokes by the statement. "I would never." Angelina said. Santana walks in on them, and Brittany looks at her. "Yes, Santana?" Brittany asked. "Rachel wants you two to come." Santana said. Brittany and Angelina look confused, but they follow Santana anyways.

They walk in, only to see Blaine. "I wanted to do something for you guys in private." Blaine said. "I thought this was for Angelina, and not us, unless this is about what Tina told you." Brittany said. "Nope, this is for Angelina, but I just wanted you two to see as well. Nothing's wrong with that." Blaine said. The three sit down. "If Blaine's singing a girl song, I'm out." Santana said. "Okay, Santana. Just stay still." Angelina said. Santana stays in her seat, rolling her eyes.

_[The song starts, as Blaine hopes Angelina doesn't get too emotional]_

_[Blaine]_

_My eyes are open wide_  
_ And by the way,_  
_ I made it through the day_  
_ I watched the world outside_  
_ By the way,_  
_ I'm leaving out today_

_[Blaine notices Kurt walking in, and he quickly gets things off his mine, so Angelina doesn't think that he's not actually singing to her]_

_I just saw Halley's comet_  
_ She waved_  
_ Said, "Why you always running in place?"_  
_ Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
_ Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_  
_ Tell my father_  
_ I've done the best I can_  
_ To make them realize_  
_ This is my life_  
_ I hope they understand_  
_ I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_ Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_ Here's my chance_  
_ This is my chance_

_ Tell my mother,_  
_ Tell my father_  
_ I've done the best I can_  
_ To make them realize_  
_ This is my life_  
_ I hope they understand_  
_ I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._  
_ Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_[Kurt notices him, and sits down to see him perform]_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

Angelina is a little emotional, but is not crying. "That was good." Angelina said. Blaine seems to be a bit emotional as well, which Kurt notices.

* * *

The next day, Rachel is sitting at a table, depressed about if Angelina will be fine during surgery, and Santana walks to her. "She's gonna go through a lot this week." Santana said. Rachel starts to cry, thinking about it, and Santana comforts her. "Don't worry, I'm upset too." Santana said. "It's more upsetting when you realize she sang in our first glee club rehearsal." Rachel said, still crying a bit. "I think we should support her, because I think that would be easier...I mean, for an original member." Santana said. Rachel agrees with her, and Santana hugs her. "Everything will be okay." Santana said. Rachel feels better a bit, and hugs her back.

Blaine walks into an empty room, with a piano in the middle, and he goes and sits on the piano stand, as Finn walks in. "Are you okay? You look upset." Finn said. "Kurt didn't tell me him and Brittany had a little 'affair'." Blaine said. "That was before you knew him, why worry about it?" Finn said. "I don't know, and I feel so bad." Blaine said. "I'll let you think about what you should do." Finn said.

_[Finn walks out, and instead of walking out with Finn, Blaine turns to the piano, and plays a song, only to wonder if this'll help him]_

_[Blaine]_

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_ What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_ I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_ My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you_

_[Kurt walks in on his performance, like he did when Blaine was performing "Second Chance"]_

_Give me all of you, oh_  
_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_ Risking it all, though it's hard_

_ 'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you_

_ I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Kurt walks to the piano Blaine played on, and applauds sweetly for him. "That was good." Kurt said. "Thank you, but I sang that to help myself." Blaine said. "Help yourself from what? Oh my god, are you in danger?!" Kurt asked, worriedly. "No, I'm not the only one in danger, we both are." Blaine said. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Tina told me something." Blaine said. Kurt starts to look worried again.

* * *

"How am I gonna go through this?!" Blaine asked, worriedly, to what looks like Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and Santana. "I'm pretty sure Tina didn't mean to tell you." Brittany said. "Even when you're the one who was involved?" Blaine said. "Sorry..." Brittany said, slightly. "Listen, I didn't want to make him mad, and basically, I think he should've been mad at you." Blaine told Tina. "What did I do?" Tina asked. "You told me what Kurt did to Brittany, so you caused all of this, and Kurt's acting like I found out myself." Blaine said. "Tell him I said it." Tina said. "I told him, and he's not falling for it." Blaine said. Santana leans to Quinn. "Help Blaine." Santana said, quietly. "I recommend you let Tina tell Kurt the truth." Quinn said. "I have to." Blaine said. "I'm kind of worried about the relationship between him and Kurt now." Brittany said. "Well, I guess Tina might as well come, so Kurt can trust me again." Blaine said. Tina gets out of her seat, and walks out of the room, with Blaine following her, leaving the three other girls alone in the room. "So, you're worried about Kurt and Blaine?" Quinn asked to Brittany. "Of course I am, they got married." Brittany said. Santana seems to look worried too, and looks out to the hallway.

A few minutes later, Tina looks worried, as Blaine sits by himself. "I feel so sorry for you." Tina said. "Thanks, Tina. I feel just as nervous as you do." Blaine said. Kurt walks in, resulting that someone told him to come. "What do you two want?" Kurt asked. "Kurt, I really told him. Please forgive me, I just want this case to be done already." Tina said, nervously. Kurt could clearly tell that Tina was gonna cry if he said 'no'. "I...I need to think about it." Kurt said, trying not to make Tina upset. Blaine looks like he's ready to cry- especially since one of his friends is going through a lot, at the same time, and Kurt walks out, tearful, leaving Tina looking worried for both Kurt and Blaine.

Scene changes to Santana on the auditorium stage, as the rest of the glee club watches. "Well, I'm pretty sure this song as nothing to do with the fact that Ms. About to Go Into Surgery Freak, but if something does go wrong, I'm gonna sing this song while you're still here." Santana said. Angelina looks at Brittany and Quinn, confused.

_[The song starts, as Santana tries to not get emotional, since Angelina is her possible friend]_

_[Santana]_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in a river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_ Uh oh, uh oh_

_ Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_ She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_ And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_ Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_[Santana starts to get a little more emotional, as the song for Angelina goes on]_

_Ooh yeah_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_ What I never did is done_

_[The Talented New Yorkers, except Angelina, join in]_

_Oh, if I die young, (with The Talented New Yorkers: bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song)_

_ Uh oh_

Because of how bad Santana feels about Angelina, she breaks down, crying, before the song could finish, and Angelina seems to be in tears as well.

* * *

Blaine is walking around the room, thinking if Kurt's gonna say that he forgives him, and Tina comes in, depressed. "I am so sorry for telling you about what happened between Brittany and Kurt. If I didn't, this wouldn't have started." Tina said. "It's okay. All that matters is that you really tried to help me out to solve this problem, but now we have to know if Kurt will actually forgive me." Blaine said. "I know." Tina said. Blaine smiles a bit, and they both hug.

Santana is sitting in the auditorium, still teary eyed, and Kurt walks in. "You didn't really show that you were worried for Angelina, so I needed to ask if you are now worried." Kurt said. "Probably because I started crying, but yes, I am officially worried." Santana said. "I didn't know her when I was younger, but I am worried for her too." Kurt said. "Can you please leave now? You asked what you wanted to ask." Santana said, about to cry again. Kurt walks out, feeling Santana's pain.

Blaine is sitting alone, more upset than last time, and Kurt walks in. "Did you want me in here?" Kurt asked. "Yes, I actually did." Blaine said, wiping some tears away. "Listen, you thought I was gonna break up with you, but you were wrong. I would never, I was just upset that you didn't tell me you knew as soon as possible." Kurt said. Blaine looks at Kurt, and he goes to the front of the classroom. "I wanted to do a little song, to show that nothing like this meant to happen, and for you to accept my apology, because I don't want to live without the love of my life." Kurt said.

_[The song starts, and Blaine watches, looking emotional]_

_[Kurt]_

_Here I am waiting_  
_ I'll have to leave soon_  
_ Why am I holding on?_  
_ We knew this day would come_  
_ We knew it all along_  
_ How did it come so fast?_

_ This is our last night but it's late_  
_ And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_ Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never want it to stop_  
_ Because I don't wanna start all over_  
_ Start all over_  
_ I was afraid of the dark_  
_ But now it's all that I want_  
_ All that I want, all that I want_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_ But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_ But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Blaine wonders if he should accept Kurt's apology, teary eyed.

* * *

"I'm so worried, because tomorrow is the day I have surgery, and I can't stand not having one last supporting song." Angelina said to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. "We'll support you. We promise." Brittany said. Blaine walks in, depressed, with Kurt following, and Quinn covers her mouth, worriedly. "You two still haven't forgave?!" Santana asked, shocked. "I need to think about it."" Blaine said.

Kurt looks at him, resulting that he needs to say something. "Blaine, I just want you to accept my apology. I still love you, and I want you to love me back." Kurt said. "You were my first love." Blaine said, about to cry. "You were the first boy I've ever dated, and I don't want to lose you." Kurt said, with tears filling in his eyes. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, resulting that he forgives him. "I love you too." Kurt said. They both hug and share a little kiss, leaving Brittany about to cry. "They forgave in a really emotional way." Brittany said. Santana comforts her, as Kurt and Blaine feel relieved that the problem is over.

Blaine and Santana lead Angelina into the classroom, where the rest of the glee club members are. "We wanted to give you a song, before your surgery, so sit down, and enjoy!" Santana said.

_[The song starts, as Angelina looks at them]_

_[Blaine]_

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_ We all have pain, we all have sorrow_  
_ But if we are wise_  
_ We know that there's always tomorrow_

_[Blaine and Santana with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_ And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_ For it won't be long_  
_ 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_ We all need somebody to lean on_  
_ I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_ We all need somebody to lean on_

_[Angelina gets tears in her eyes, as the song continues]_

_[Blaine]_

_If there is a load_  
_ You have to bear that you can't carry_  
_ I'm right up the road, I'll share your load_  
_ If you just call me_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Call me (Blaine: I'm calling)_  
_ Call me (Santana: When you need a friend)_  
_ Call me (Blaine: I'm calling)_

_Call me_

_[Santana]_

_It won't be long_  
_ 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me_

_[Santana leads Angelina to the whole group]_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend _  
_ lean on lean on lean on me lean on me _  
_ lean on lean on lean on me _  
_ I'm gonna need somebody to lean on _  
_ I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (Santana: somebody to lean on) (Blaine: Yeah) (Santana: Yeah!)_  
_ Yeah_

Angelina hugs both Santana and Blaine, as the screen fades to black.


	28. 2x17 Michael: Part Two

**Episode Plot: **The glee kids do a tribute to Michael, despite losing a member for a week, and what happens during the week could be shocking for them. Elsewhere, Santana and Brittany find a way to give Quinn's baby back to her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **This episode will have A LOT of continuity from the original _Glee _in the beginning, so make sure you stay tuned for that. And for Unholy Trinity fans, this is your episode. The pairing will be in here a lot, because Brittany and Santana will be the ones helping Quinn, so you don't wanna miss that.

* * *

Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa are walking down the hall, and Blaine comes to them. "Listen, I know it's easy to do a successful week, but maybe we can try to do a Michael week." Blaine said. "We'd love to do another tribute week, but it's more easier with Angelina." Alissa said. "We're just as good as her though. Trust me when I say that I can start the best way for a Michael tribute week." Blaine said.

_[A song starts, as the other three look impressed]_

_[Blaine]_

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_  
_You got to be startin' somethin'_  
_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_  
_You got to be startin' somethin'_  
_It's too high to get over (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_Too low to get under (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_You're stuck in the middle (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_And the pain is thunder (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_It's too high to get over (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_Too low to get under (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_You're stuck in the middle (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_And the pain is thunder (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_

_I took my baby to the doctor_  
_With a fever, but nothing he found_  
_By the time this hit the street_  
_They said she had a breakdown_

_[Blaine with Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa]_

_Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'_  
_Talkin', squealin', lyin'_  
_Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'_

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_  
_You got to be startin' somethin'_  
_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_  
_You got to be startin' somethin'__You got to be startin' somethin'  
__It's too high to get over (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_Too low to get under (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_You're stuck in the middle (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_And the pain is thunder (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_It's too high to get over (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_Too low to get under (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_You're stuck in the middle (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_  
_And the pain is thunder (Kurt, Kitty, and Alissa: yeah, yeah)_

_[Blaine]_

_You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable_  
_They eat off of you, you're a vegetable, ow!_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, as Blaine and the rest of The Talented New Yorkers, oddly except Quinn, do the song, in variations of various Michael Jackson costumes]_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Lift your head up high_  
_And scream out to the world_  
_I know I am someone_  
_And let the truth unfurl_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Because you know what's true_  
_Yes, I believe in me_  
_So you believe in you_  
_Help me sing it_

_[The Talented New Yorkers (Blaine)]_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se, (Hoo, hoo!) ma ma coo sa!_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa!_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Help me sing it, baby!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Yeah!) _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it to the world!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it out loud!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Whoo, hoo!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa!_

_[Blaine]_

_Help me sing it!_

_[The Talented New Yorkers (Blaine)]_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Whoo, hoo!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Help me sing it!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Hoo, hoo!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it to the world!)_  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! _  
_ Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa!_

* * *

Quinn is looking through photos of her daughter, Beth, as Brittany and Santana come in. "What are you doing? You missed that little fun performance that we did in the auditorium." Santana said. "Looking at photos of Beth." Quinn said. Santana senses something coming, and walks towards Quinn. "You still want your baby back, do you?" Santana said. "Yes, and how do you know?" Quinn asked. "I sensed it with my Mexican Third Eye." Santana said. "Here we go again..." Quinn said to herself. "How about we ask the baby's mom to give the baby back to you." Brittany said. "I _am _the mother of the baby, Brittany. Beth's being raised by an adoptive mother." Quinn said. "Who's the adoptive one?" Brittany asked. Quinn almost chokes, which makes Santana very suspicious. "Quinn, are you hiding something from us?" Santana said. "The adoptive mother is...Shelby." Quinn said. Brittany's eyes widen, and Santana looks offended. "You've got to be kidding me." Santana said. "She spied on the glee club we were first in. Oh, wait, that was Jesse..." Brittany said. "Shelby was a director of Vocal Adrenaline though. Listen, we're gonna help you get your baby back. We promise." Santana said. Quinn smiles a bit, as Brittany and Santana hug her.

Later that day, Rachel walks into the classroom, with a worried look on her face, and the rest notice. "Rachel, what happened? You look pretty worried." Kurt said. "Vocal Adrenaline...will compete for Regionals, and..." Rachel stops her sentence, when she sees Kitty crying, presumably about Vocal Adrenaline competing against them. "Kitty, are you okay?" Rachel asked. "Yes, I'm just afraid. I need a moment." Kitty said. Madison comforts Kitty, to calm her down, and Santana looks like she's ready to punch a member of Vocal Adrenaline, or even worse - Vocal Adrenaline's director, Sue! "How exactly are we supposed to win Regionals now?" Kurt asked. "The only way we can is to rehearse enough, and be as good as you guys can, but Sue's crazy when it comes to rival glee clubs." Rachel said. "Sue threw balls at me, as I was walking to glee club rehearsal, which gave me a clue that Vocal Adrenaline was gonna compete against us." Quinn said.

_Flashback:_

_Quinn is walking to the building for glee club rehearsal, when she feels a hard thing hit her head, and she sees Sue throwing balls at her. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, confused. "Throwing balls at you. Me and Vocal Adrenaline are gonna crush you at Regionals." Sue said, making Quinn run out of her way._

_End of flashback._

"We gotta do something." Blaine said, nervously. "I know." Rachel said. "How about we compete in a little fightdown." Santana said. "Um, excuse me, what are you talking about?!" Kurt asked, shocked. "Listen, I'm easy at going all Lima Heights on everyone, so one fight at the break of dawn, and they'll already be knocked out." Santana said. "We're not knocking people out just because of your hatred for Vocal Adrenaline, and rival glee clubs themselves." Kurt said. "I also hate to say this, but one of the _best _glee clubs to get three awards in a row, The Amazions is gonna compete against us as well." Rachel said. "I HATE EVERYONE!" Santana yelled, getting out of her seat, angrily. "Santana! Stay still, before someone thinks you criticize everyone!" Rachel exclaimed. "I said Santana should be charged one time, and still no one has." Kurt said. "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass in a second." Santana said to Kurt. "HEY! This is not a way to solve anything!" Blaine exclaimed. Everyone else, except Santana, think of another way they _can _beat out Vocal Adrenaline.

A few hours later, Santana and Brittany sit by each other, and Brittany looks at her. "How do we exactly get Quinn to see Beth if Shelby's all the way in Lima?" Brittany asked. "They're visiting for a week, don't worry, I got everything under control." Santana said. She gives Brittany a small kiss, and Brittany wonders. "Is she coming today?" Brittany asked. "Yes, and she did say she'd come." Santana said. Brittany claps her hands, happily, and there's a knock on the door. "I hope that's Shelby, because it would be a pain if it wasn't." Santana said. Santana opens the door, and it turns out is Shelby. "Hello!" Santana exclaimed. "Hi, I heard that someone wanted me." Shelby said. Brittany walks up to Shelby, shaking her hand. "Babe, don't intrude." Santana told Brittany, quietly. "Where's Beth?" Brittany asked. "She's quite shy, but she's standing behind me." Shelby answered. "Can we see her?" Santana asked. Shelby steps aside, and they both see the little girl, staring at them with huge eyes, looking a little afraid, since she's meeting two people she doesn't know. "Aw! Beth looks so cute." Brittany said. "Listen, this might sound crazy, but...Quinn wants Beth back." Santana said. "I still don't know if she's still that "bad girl Quinn", and I don't want Beth to see her birth mother like that." Shelby said. "Please...Beth's actually the cutest baby I've ever met, and I want Quinn to witness everything." Santana said. "I'll think about it." Shelby said. She picks up Beth, and as they go, Santana slams the door. "First attempt fails." Santana told Brittany, as they both walk away from the door.

That evening, the members of Vocal Adrenaline walk into an empty gas parking space, and they see Blaine and Alissa in front of their tracks. "What are you guys doing here? This is _our _rehearsing spot." Vocal Adrenaline member, Nick said. "We're here to beat you guys out." Alissa said. "I'm sorry, you can't beat us out with only one person." Nick said. "Oh, we actually have more." Blaine said. The rest of the glee club members walk by the two, and Nick laughs, in his meanest way possible. "Oh, it's on." Nick said, seriously.

_[The battle song starts, as __Nick gives the other glee club a glare]_

_[Mason]_

_Your butt is mine_  
_ Gonna tell you right_  
_ Just show your face_  
_ In broad daylight_  
_ I'm telling you_  
_ On how I feel_  
_ Gonna hurt your mind_  
_ Don't shoot to kill_  
_ Come on, come on,_  
_ Lay it on me_  
_ All right..._

_[Blaine and Mason]_

_Your lyin' eyes_  
_ Gonna tell you right_

_[Mason]_

_So listen up_

_[Alissa and Mason]_

_Don't make a fight,_  
_ Your talk is cheap_  
_ You're not a man_  
_ You're throwin' stones_  
_ To hide your hands_

_[Blaine]_

_But they say the sky's the limit_  
_ And to me that's really true_  
_ But my friend you have seen nothing_  
_ Just wait 'til I get through..._

_[Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline)]_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ And the whole world has to_  
_ Answer right now_  
_ Just to tell you once again,_  
_ Who's bad..._

_[Mason]_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Blaine and Nick]_

_Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah_

_[Alissa]_

_Huuuuh_

_[Mason and Alissa]_

_Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah!_

_[Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline)]_

_(with Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad - come on_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_  
_ (Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
_ Woo! Woo! Woo!_  
_ (And the whole world has to answer right now_  
_ Just to tell you once again...)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)_  
_ You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to_  
_ Answer right now_  
_ Just to tell you once again,_  
_ Who's bad..._

The fight ends, with Nick kicking Tina to the ground, which makes the Vocal Adrenaline members think they won the fight, and everyone else in the other glee club looks shocked for what just happened to Tina. "Oops, she fell flat to the ground." Nick said, sarcastically. "Someone's about to be flat in a minute! Eres loco! Me gustaría que también se mantuvieron en su culo, por lo que hiciste a nuestro miembro del Glee Club, que el mal perra!" Santana yelled, as Kurt and Quinn hold her back. "I said don't do that earlier today!" Blaine yelled. Nick and the other Vocal Adrenaline members walks away. "You know that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana yelled, as Nick and the others were walking away, and Brittany calms her down, leaving the rest worried for Tina.

* * *

Quinn is putting a cast looking bandage on Tina's foot, and there's a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Tina asked. "I have no idea." Quinn said. She walks to the door, and sees an ex-boyfriend of hers - Noah Puckerman, well known as Puck! "I didn't know you would come to the apartment!" Quinn said, surprised. "I wanted to see a favorite girl of mine." Puck said, flirtatiously. Tina looks clearly confused, and Quinn looks at Tina. "Puck and I need a moment." Quinn said. Tina lets them have a moment, and Quinn and Puck go to an empty room. "What are you doing in New York?!" Quinn asked. "Well, I got a job as a traffic worker." Puck said. "I'm so proud of you!" Quinn said, happily. "Thank you." Puck said. "You're welcome." Quinn said. "Well, I gotta go. I just came to see you." Puck said. "Wait!" Quinn stops him in his tracks, and she kisses him, which makes Puck shocked, but however, responds to the kiss anyways. When they part, Quinn looks at him. "I hope you stay in New York." Quinn said. "I will." Puck said. Quinn smiles, and they both share a hug.

The next day, Nick is having a meal at a restaurant, and Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Alissa, and Tina, who recovered from bring kicked by overnight, and Nick looks at them. "Hello, girls. Ready for your fail at Regionals?" Nick asked. "We're not gonna lose, because we're gonna rehearse hard." Santana said. Nick gets out of his seat, and into Quinn's face. "I know the audience there won't even like your ugly looking white hair." Nick said, which causes Quinn to slap him in the face - hard. "You shouldn't have said that!" Quinn exclaimed. Nick covers his face with his hand. "Ow! That was powerful! Am I bleeding?!" Nick asked. "Nope, not yet." Santana said, pushing him to the ground. "Stop! YOU GIRLS ARE HURTING ME!" Nick shouted. Santana helps Nick stand up, only to punch him, and throw him onto the table, which breaks it, and a security guard stops the fight, as Alissa walks to his face. "Game's over, punk!" Alissa said. She kicks Nick in the face. "NOW you're bleeding!" Santana yelled. "Well, you beat me up like hell!" Nick yelled. "Yeah, I DON'T CARE, BITCH!" Santana yelled, making the security guard turn her around, into his face. "What was that for?" The security guard asked. "I hate that guy, and I needed to beat him up." Santana said. The security guard pulls her arm, for her to follow him, which makes the other four girls following her. At the door, the security guard pushes Santana and the other girls there. "You are not allowed back here EVER!" The security guard exclaimed, and he pushes them out, which makes the other people in the restaurant stand up and cheer.

* * *

At the apartment, Santana is ripping pieces of paper, with Rachel looking at her, confused. "Santana, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. "I got kicked out of a restaurant." Santana said. The door knocks, and Rachel goes to get it. "I hope that's Brittany, so I can cry in her shoulder." Santana said. Rachel opens the door, to find Shelby at the door. "Oh my god, Shelby!" Rachel exclaimed, giving her mother a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Shelby exclaimed. Rachel looks down, to see baby Beth standing with her, again. "Oh, and I bet this is my adoptive sister!" Rachel exclaimed, picking the little girl up, happily. Santana runs to the door, resulting that she heard Beth was there. "I see that you're back, Santana!" Shelby said. "I live here with Rachel." Santana said. Beth looks at Rachel, which makes Rachel grin, and Santana takes Beth out of Rachel's hands, to make the plan work this time, but once again, something goes wrong, because Beth starts crying, as soon as Santana holds her, and Shelby takes Beth out of Santana's hands, which makes her stop crying. "I don't think she's ready for you to hold her yet." Shelby said. "Yeah, okay." Santana said. She immediately turns to the room Quinn's in. "QUINN!" Santana yelled, making Rachel make sure Beth doesn't get scared. Quinn runs out of her room, only to find Shelby in front of her, holding Beth. "Oh my god, I have to explain the truth now." Quinn said, quietly. "You'll be okay, I promise." Santana said. "Listen, I am no longer the "skank Quinn" you've saw before, I'm truly myself again, and Beth is so cute to me, and I just want her back, so me and my daughter can spend more time together." Quinn said, on the verge of crying. The words that Quinn said left Shelby no other choice. "Alright, if you say you're normal again, I believe you. You can have Beth back." Shelby said. Quinn squeals, and takes Beth out of Shelby's hand, as Santana holds on to Shelby's shoulder. "Thank you very much." Santana said. Quinn kisses Beth's forehead, and Santana hugs Quinn, for the success.

A few minutes later, Quinn and Beth are sitting on a couch, with Kurt and Rachel sitting on the floor. "I'm so glad you were able to get your baby back." Kurt said. "Thank you." Quinn said. Rachel holds Beth, and puts her in her lap, Beth babbling at Rachel, and Quinn smiles, since she knows she will be hearing the beautiful baby sounds everyday. "Well, I'd like to sing a song, to celebrate that you got your own daughter back." Rachel said.

_[Quinn smiles, as a slow version of "Love Never Felt so Good" starts, and it isn't long before Kurt and Quinn join in]_

_[Rachel]_

_Baby, love never felt so good_  
_ And I'd die if it ever could_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_  
_ Oh, baby, love never felt so fine_  
_ And I'd die if it's never mine,_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_

_[Kurt]_

_And the nights gonna be just fine,_  
_ Gotta fly, gotta see, got to be_  
_ I can't take it,_

_[Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn]_

_'Cause, baby, every time I love you, in and out of my life, in out, baby,_  
_ Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life, in out, baby_  
_ So, baby, yes, love never felt so good._

_[Rachel]_

_Oh, baby, love never felt so fine_  
_ And I'd die if it ever mine_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_  
_ Baby, love never felt so good_  
_ And I'd die if it ever could,_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_

_[Quinn picks up Beth, and sets her down on her lap]_

_[Quinn]__And the night through the thick and thin_  
_ Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_  
_ I can't take it, 'cause_

_[Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn]_

_Baby, every time I love you, it's in and out my life, in out, baby_  
_ Tell me, if you really love me, it's in and out my life driving me crazy_  
_ Baby, love never felt so good_

_[Quinn]_

_And I'd die if you never mine_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_  
_ And I'd die if it ever could, not like you hold me, hold me_

_[Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn]_

_Aww, baby, love never felt so fine,_  
_ And I'd die if you're mine all mine_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me_  
_ Aww, baby, love never felt so good (Quinn: so good)_  
_ And I'd die if it ever could_  
_ Not like you hold me, hold me,_

_[Rachel and Quinn]_

_And the nights that feels good (Kurt: feels good)_  
_ Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_  
_ I can't take it, 'cause_

_[Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn]_

_Baby, every time I love you it's in and out my life, in out, baby_  
_ Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life driving me crazy_  
_ 'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

Quinn puts Beth down, and as Beth crawls to another room, she gets up, with Rachel and Kurt, and the three share a hug. "I'm glad you support me." Quinn said, as the hug parts.

* * *

The very next day, the members of Vocal Adrenaline walk in, and they find all of the members of The Talented New Yorkers, excluding Angelina, on the stage. "Now I know that me and some other girls fought with you, yesterday, and I just wanted to say that we're sorry, and we decided to do it by song." Alissa said. Santana notces that the fight from yesterday caused Nick to get a black eye, and a little cut from when he was thrown onto the table.

_[The song starts, as Nick watches in disbelief]_

_[Mason]_

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang_  
_ "Boy is that girl with you"_  
_ "Yes we're one and the same"_

_[Kitty]_

_Now I believe in miracles_  
_ And a miracle has happened tonight_  
_ Hee_  
_ Ah!_

_[Mason and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_  
_ It don't matter if you're black or white_

_[Kitty]_

_Hee-hee_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I am tired of this devil_  
_ I am tired of this stuff_  
_ I am tired of this business_  
_ Sew when the going gets rough_  
_ I ain't scared of your brother_  
_ I ain'ts scared of no sheets_  
_ I ain't scared of nobody_  
_ Girl when the goin' gets mean_

_[Mason]_

_Protection_  
_ For gangs, clubs, and nations_  
_ Causing grief in human relations_  
_ It's a turf war on a global scale_  
_ I'd rather hear both sides of the tale_  
_ See, it's not about races_  
_ Just places_  
_ Faces_  
_ Where your blood comes from_  
_ Is were your space is_  
_ I've seen the bright get duller_  
_ I'm not going to spend my life being a color_

_[Kurt]_

_Don't tell me you agree with me_  
_When I saw you kicking (with Alissa: dirt in my eye)_

_[Mason and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_  
_ It don't matter if you're black or white_

_[The members of Vocal Adrenaline, except Nick, walk up to the stage and join in]_

_[Mason and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby_  
_ It don't matter if you're black or white_

_[Mason and Jane with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother_  
_ It don't matter if you're black or white_

_[Mason, Alissa, and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_It's black, it's white_  
_ It's tough for them to get by_  
_ It's black, it's white_  
_ It's black, it's white_  
_ It's tough for them to get by_  
_ It's black, it's white_  
_ It's black, it's white_  
_ It's tough for them to get by_  
_ It's black, it's white_  
_ Woo!_

Each member of Vocal Adrenaline, except Nick, and The Talented New Yorkers high five and cheer, as the screen fades to black.


	29. 2x18 The All Nighter

**Episode Plot: **Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Alissa, Mason, Kitty and Jane have an all-nighter, but they don't know that someone decides to visit them over there, and will this wreck their night?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **This is probably one of the funniest episodes I made (it gets funny around the middle, excluding the arguing), so you don't wanna miss that. Also, later in the episode, there'll be a reference to a movie someone from Glee was on, so you better stay tuned for that. Otherwise, enjoy the episode!

Rachel walks in with papers in her hand. "Tell me this is not Rocky Horror Part Two." Santana said. "No, this is indeed our setlist." Rachel said. Santana laughs, and looks at the others. "Okay, a million gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana said. Kitty hits her arm, and Santana glares at her. "Okay, so the first song on the setlist is…Paradise by the Dashboard Light!" Rachel said. Santana and Brittany, since they sang it one time during a competition, scream, and Tina is shocked. "That's amazing!" Tina exclaimed. "The second song is Hall Of Fame." Rachel said. "I don't think I can feel my face." Brittany said. "The third and last song is Dancing Away with My Heart." Rachel said. "Please let me and Blaine sing it!" Kurt exclaimed. "I have already decided. Paradise by the Dashboard Light will be sung as a group number, because it would sound amazing. Hall Of Fame will be sung by the boys, I'm still deciding for the last song." Rachel said. "Oh, thank you, Jesus!" Blaine exclaimed.

A few hours later, when everyone else is leaving, and Blaine wonders. "Do you ever wanna know how it feels to be here at night?" Blaine asked. "I indeed have been here at night with Alissa one time." Kitty said. "You said you sneaked in." Santana said. "Okay, but how about we have an all-nighter?" Blaine asked. "Don't tell Rachel." Santana said, quietly to Brittany and Quinn. "Oh, dear god, please yes." Kurt said, shocked. "An all-nighter that is. Before we start, who has to go back to the apartment and miss the all-nighter?" Blaine asked. Everyone except Santana, Quinn, Mason, Kitty, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Alissa, Jane, and Blaine raise their hands. "Okay, you can go." Blaine said. They walk out, leaving the following people in the building. "Well, it's time to spend the night having fun." Blaine said. Everyone gets excited for the best night of their lives.

_[A song starts, as Mason gets the fun going]_

_[Mason]_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_[Blaine]_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_[Kitty]_

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_[Mason, Kitty, and Blaine]_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

_[Mason]_

_(__Kitty and Blaine:__ La la la la, la la la la)  
Or will you walk away?  
(__Kitty and Blaine:__ La la la la, la la la la)  
Will you walk on by?  
(__Kitty and Blaine:__ La la la la, la la la la)  
Come on - call my name  
(__Kitty and Blaine:__ La la la la, la la la la)  
Will you call my name?_

_[Blaine]_

_Come on, come on, call my name!_

_[Kitty and Mason]_

_La la la la la,  
La la la la, (__Blaine:__ Call my name, yeah!)  
La la la la la, la la la la, (__Blaine:__ You can call my name!)  
La la la la la, (__Blaine:__ Yeah!)  
La la la la, (__Blaine:__ Oh!)  
You can call my name! (__Blaine:__ You can call my name!)_

As soon as the song ends, someone familiar shows up at the door: Sam, and because Alissa doesn't know him, he thinks he's a stranger that stopped by, to trick on them. "Oh no, I don't need someone I don't know stopping by. If you think I do, you're crazy. Listen here, you can stay in this building and I can crack your nuts, right or left, or you can turn around, and leave. And by the way, I have knife blades in my hair, yep, just all up in there." Alissa said. "Alissa, don't force him. Sam's our friend, not a stranger." Kurt told her. "Stop the violence." Brittany said, sitting on the floor. "This was not even a fight." Kurt said. "Yeah, see?! Trust Kurt, as I am their friends." Sam said. "_I _dated him before Brittany." Santana said. "Don't talk about it. That was why he broke up with me, and I don't wanna think about that" Quinn said. "I came, because I wanted to see how you guys are doing, and by the way, I heard Tina joined the glee club you guys are in, where is she?" Sam asked. "Up Kurt's butt." Santana said. "Really?!" Kurt asked, displeased. "Santana, I'm being serious this time." Sam said. "She's in the bathroom, messing with shower stalls. Oops, did that just spill out of my mouth?" Santana suddenly asked, earning a slap from Quinn. "Quinn, I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you." Santana said. Kurt goes into another room, covering his ears, and going "la la la la", as Kitty facepalms. "OH MY GOD! Just tell me where Tina is!" Sam said. "She's in the bathroom." Brittany said. "Thanks." Sam said, going to the bathroom. "Britt, did you even tell him which gender it belongs to." Santana said. "I forgot." Brittany said. Santana looks into the door for the room Kurt went into. "KURT!" Santana yelled, to get him, making Blaine jump. "Jeez, Santana. You scared the hell out of me. How about you warn me before you yell at someone?" Blaine asked. Santana rolls her eyes, and goes back to her bitchy mood.

In the school bathroom, Tina is looking around in the bathroom, when she hears a familiar voice call her name, and she looks out to see Sam. "Sam, I thought you were in Ohio. What happened?" Tina asked. "I came because I wanted to see how you and the others are doing. By the way, I saw you perform at Sectionals, and you did amazing during the final performance. I kind of was rooting for you and the glee club instead of New Directions, who were competing against you, and I know that sounds horrible, but how you guys did it was amazing." Sam said. Tina was about to respond, but Alissa suddenly comes in. "Not again!" Sam exclaimed, turning to Alissa, making Tina confused. "I am not a stranger. Didn't you see me in the audience during Sectionals?" Sam asked. "I was actually focusing on winning, but the look of your lips, I've never seen them like that, they look a bit….." Alissa tries to think of a word, but Sam guesses by himself, immediately. "Trouty?" Sam guessed. Tina laughs a bit, hearing the conversation. "I guess, if that's what you say." Alissa said. "I knew it." Sam said, looking back at Tina.

Meanwhile, Kitty is testing Quinn and Santana out, by having them do sit-ups, on balls. "Why are we doing this?" Santana asked. "So, I can see if you guys will stop fighting and slapping each other in the face." Kitty answered, which makes Santana stop, and get off the ball. "Oh, that's not gonna work. Kitty, trust me when I say that I'm gonna be a bitch, even if you tell me not to forever." Santana said.

_[As if on cue, she starts doing a song, walking out of the hall, as Quinn and Kitty look at her, confused]_

_[Santana]_

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet_

_[Scene changes to her messing with a fire hose]_

_Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

_[Scene changes to Alissa checking out the drawers in Carmen's desk, and she opens one, only to find Santana's head in it, which makes her confused]_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed_

_[Scene changes to Jane checking out the lockers in the girls' locker room, and she jumps when she sees Santana's head, also in it, and Blaine peeks up on the locker, confused]_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_[A few minutes later, Santana messes around with Carmen's desk, and then she walks into the hallway, and starts beating the wall with a bat]_

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

_[Scene changes to pushing the kids who are in her way, out of her way, walking down the halls]_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

As soon as the song ends, Santana walks into Carmen's room, and she sits in the chair, and it seems that she changed the name of the tag on the table to "BITCH".

Kitty is leaning against the wall, polishing her nails, and Blaine comes in. "Kitty, do you have a reason for making Santana change Carmen's name tag on the table to not some random name, but 'bitch'? Blaine asked. "Nope. Actually I didn't make her do it at all, and you shouldn't have said that, because thinking about that is making me drier than the cast of "_Hot in Cleveland_"." Kitty said. She walks away, and as she does so, Brittany goes to him. "You are never gonna believe this! Santana is letting me be her assistant until this all-nighter is over." Brittany said, happily. Instead of Blaine being all happy for her, Blaine goes looking for Sam, to stop the madness. "SAM!" Blaine yelled, running to wherever he is, leaving Brittany confused.

Blaine finally finds Sam in another room, with Brittany following him, and they both find something truly disturbing – Sam and Tina are sitting at a table, passionately kissing, and Brittany screams, which makes the two part. To get things off his mind, about what just happened, Blaine walks out, leaving Brittany standing there shocked. "Why were you guys kissing?!" Brittany asked, about to faint. "Brittany, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yes, I'm alright, but why kiss?!" Brittany asked, pushing Sam away from her face. "At least we didn't go and "tap that" like you did one time." Tina said, which makes Brittany look at her with a shocked and offended look on her face. "Listen, Brittany, we're so sorry about that!" Sam said. "Well, this was supposed to be a fun and special moment for us, but you guys….you ruined it." Brittany said. She storms out, making Tina run out of the room, to make sure it doesn't get any more ruined. "TINA!" Sam yelled. Tina runs down the hall, quickly, that Santana loses track on where she's going. "Really, Tina?!" Santana asked, angrily. She suddenly notices Brittany running past her, crying, which makes Santana run down the hall.

Somewhere else in the hall, Blaine and Kurt are sitting next to each other, and Blaine looks at Kurt. "You definitely got what just happened out of my mind, which I am glad at." Blaine said. "Well, I'm glad you did get it out of your mind." Kurt said. Blaine laughs a bit, and the two share a kiss, until Santana suddenly runs in. "BLAINE!" Santana yelled, pretty annoyed, making the kiss quickly part. "Santana, I told you to warn me!" Blaine said. "You will REGRET making my wife run out of the building in tears!" Santana exclaimed. "She left the building?! ON OUR ALL-NIGHTER?!" Blaine asked. "Yep, she did!" Santana said, leaning down to slap Blaine. "If you don't have anything nice to do for us, then leave." Kurt said. "Okay, I'll go get Brittany for my entertainment." Santana said, leaving the room, leaving the two shocked about what just happened. "How about we go, and I'll give you an icepack for your face?" Kurt asked. "Okay." Blaine said, and they both leave to get an icepack.

In an empty room, Brittany leans against the wall, still crying about how Sam and Tina ruined their all-nighter, and Santana walks into the room. "You okay?" Santana asked. "I don't think so." Brittany answered. "Listen, Brittany, Sam's a guy, who doesn't care about people's feelings. Our all-nighter's not ruined, it's just…..creepy." Santana said. Brittany smiles slimly at Santana, and they both share a kiss and hug. "You're gonna be okay." Santana said, making Brittany feel better.

Kurt is getting an icepack for Blaine, and Santana comes in. "I'm sorry for being a bitch tonight. I was just not feeling it, since this is my first all-nighter I've ever spent my life on, and I was just nervous." Santana said. Blaine walks to her, and tears run down Santana's face. "Just say you'll forgive me." Santana said. "Well, if you mean it, yes." Blaine said. "Thank you." Santana said. Kurt walks over to the two. "Well, at least this night can get better." Kurt said. Santana walks out, and Blaine looks at Kurt. "You can't forget that now we can hang out with no more interruptions." Kurt said. "Yep, at least we don't." Blaine said. A few seconds later, they share a passionate kiss, and then Kurt wonders for a second, which parts the kiss. "Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked. "What about your icepack?" Kurt asked. "Oh, well I briefly forgot, but I don't think I'm hurting anymore. I mean that slap wasn't hard." Blaine said. Kurt agrees with him, and they share a kiss again.

In the bathroom, Sam and Mason are having a water fight, and Jane walks in, shocked. "What the hell is happening?" Jane asked, when Mason suddenly spills water on Sam's shirt. "My shirt!" Sam exclaimed, jokingly, since it is a water fight. Jane goes behind Mason, and taps his shoulder. "Yes?" Mason asked. "What did I just spot?" Jane asked. "We were just having fun." Mason said. "Okay, I'll just watch." Jane said, laughing a bit.

_[She goes to watch, and as she sees Sam flicker water on Mason, a song starts]_

_[Jane]_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_You got me looking, so crazy my baby  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
And I still don't understand  
Just how your love could do what no one else can_

_[Scene changes to Jane singing this to Mason in the auditorium]_

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

_Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Mason applauds for Jane, and she looks down. "I didn't know if you need that to happen." Jane said. "I allowed it, don't worry." Mason said. Jane smiles at Mason.

A few minutes later, the all-nighter is close to an end, as Sam hugs Brittany. "I'm so sorry for kissing Tina unexpectedly." Sam said. "It's okay, I now realize that what you want can't happen all the time, and I didn't want to see you two make out, but it happened." Brittany said. The others meet up with the two, with Quinn sharing a hug with Sam, crying. "Quinn, why are you crying?" Sam asked. "I just didn't want this fun night to end." Quinn said. "You'll be okay, I promise." Sam said, kissing her forehead, making Santana and Brittany smile a bit. The others wave bye to Sam, as he walks out, and they walk out; Santana and Brittany along with Kurt and Blaine holding hands.

The next day, the whole glee club are preparing for a group number, as someone walks in – Angelina. "Guess who's back from surgery, bitches!" Angelina exclaimed, getting the others excited. She walks onto the auditorium stage, and hugs Kitty, and Kurt feels glad she didn't miss this one group number. "Well, you were just in time." Santana said.

_[Angelina smiles, as the group number starts]_

_[Alissa]_

_Who's to say, who's not okay  
The breakaways, will outlast, will outlast_

_[Mason]_

_Sticks and stones, won't break these bones  
They're just some drones,  
To get past, I'll get past_

_[Santana and Blaine]_

_Feeling downcast, like an outcast  
Underdogs, it's time to bite back_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar  
Brighter than any star  
We're the outcast, outcast_

_There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast_

_[Rachel walks into the auditorium, and sees them performing, which makes her smiles a bit]_

_[Alissa and Mason]_

_I'd rather be outrageous than_

_[Santana and Blaine]_

_Just another door pushing again_

_[Alissa and Mason]_

_I'd rather be a rainbow than_

_[Santana and Alissa]_

_Just some shade of grey_

_[Blaine]_

_We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar (__Alissa:__ Yeah)  
Brighter than any star (__Alissa:__ Yeah)  
We're the outcast (__Mason:__ The outcast, yeah)_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Stronger from every scar  
We're the outcast (__Alissa:__ Oucast), outcast (__Alissa:__ Outcast)_

_[They notice Rachel watching them, and they put their arms around each]_

_(__Alissa:__ Oh) Brighter than any star (__Alissa:__ Oh)  
The outcast, outcast_

_We are, we are, we are (__Santana:__ Yes, we are)  
The outcast, outcast_

Rachel applauds for them, and the glee club members hug each other, as the screen fades to black.


	30. 2x19 A Very Happy Glee Halloween

**Episode Plot: **As Regionals dims closer on the glee kids, they decide to remember one of their best weeks from before Sectionals – Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **I know, you guys might only be used to episodes coming out on Wednesday, but because of the plot of this episode, I decided to bring it out today, which is of course a day before Halloween, as Halloween is tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoy the early episode release!

* * *

The kids are testing out the instruments that'll be used during Regionals, as Blaine comes in. "Guys." Blaine said, to get their attention. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked. "Testing out the instruments. I have a mixed opinion on them. They sound a little gay." Santana said, making Tina look at her, confused. "Really?" Blaine asked. Everyone shouts in disagreement with Santana, except Blaine, and he looks at them offended. "Guys!" Blaine called them again, until they finally pay attention to him. "Rachel's sick at the moment, so I think we should remember one of our best weeks ever: Halloween Week." Blaine said. "How about no, Blaine "Crazy Gay" Anderson? I sang a song to start off the week, and it was horrible." Santana said. "Probably because it was a _boy _song." Kurt whispered to Quinn, and they both laugh. "It was a fun week to me." Angelina said, sitting down. "See, one agreement." Blaine told Santana, making her roll her eyes. "Fine." Santana said, putting the instruments that she had in her hands down. "I remember when Rachel came in, with good news, but I'll leave it up to you." Blaine said.

October 27, 2014: Rachel comes in, happily, and Kitty looks at her confused. "Looks like someone's getting stuck in the alter." Kitty said. "Nope, since it's October, I think it's the right time to do a week like this: Halloween Week!" Rachel said. Kitty and Santana look confused, and Rachel holds up a paper. "The reason why I want to do it is because we'll get to perform at a fall festival once Halloween trick-or-treating comes to an end!" Rachel exclaimed. "I think this'll help then." Santana said. She walks to the front of the classroom, and the other girls look confused. "Listen, if I do a song, you guys get into shape fast, it's like stealing candy from a baby, so I'll do a song to get y'all into shape, because if I'll go all Lima Heights on you if we do horrible for those kids getting candy.

_[The song starts, as Kitty just thinks about how performing at a festival will get the week better]_

_[Santana]_

_I was working in the lab, late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_

He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
He did the mash, he did the monster mash

From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes

They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash

The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman,  
Dracula, and his son

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'

They played the mash, they played the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They played the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They played the mash, they played the monster mash

Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
Opened the lid and shook his fist and said  
"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist? "

It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was graveyard smash  
It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash

Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

Then you can mash, then you can monster mash  
The monster mash, and do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash

Instead of applauding for Santana, the kids just sit there, confused. "What?" Santana asked. "No, that was the most profane horror show I've ever seen." Kitty said. "Here we go again." Kurt said, displeased. "I wasn't even doing anything, and it's _supposed _to be horror, because Halloween is _meant _to be spooky." Santana said. "I don't care, troll." Kitty said. "Kitty." Rachel tried to stop her, but she continued. "What made you think of that?" Kitty asked. "Racist." Santana said. "This is not what I said for a week like this." Rachel said, trying to get them to stop. "You know what? Rachel's right." Santana said, going to sit down. "Well, let's hope for a good scary week." Rachel said.

* * *

In the round room, Angelina is waiting for someone, and it turns out to be Mason, because he walks in. "Did you want me?" Mason said. "I just wanted to have us do a duet, to get us prepared for the week." Angelina said. "Is that why the lights behind you are green?" Mason asked, noting the lights that are usually on when someone's performing. "Yep. Take a hat, and we'll start." Angelina said, taking out a witch hat. "Is it Wicked? These are basically hats meant for Wicked." Mason asked. "Nope, before there was Wicked, there was…" before Angelina could finish, Mason knows what she's about to stay. "Don't tell me. Hit it!" Mason yelled to the band, getting Angelina excited for this one duet.

_[Angelina]_

_Once there was a wicked witch  
In the lovely land of OZ  
And a wickeder, wickeder,  
Wickeder witch that never, ever was_

_[Mason]_

_She filled the folks in Munchkin Land  
With terror and with dread  
Till one fine day from Kansas_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_A house fell on her head  
And the coroner pronounced her: DEAD_

_[Angelina]_

_And through the town the joyous news went running  
The joyous news that the wicked old witch  
Was finally done in_

_Ding-Dong! The witch is dead!_

_[Mason]_

_Which old witch?_

_[Angelina]_

_The wicked witch  
Ding-Dong! The wicked witch is dead!_

_[Mason]_

_Oh yeah, happy day_

_[Angelina]_

_Wake up you sleepy head_

_[Mason]_

_Rub your eyes_

_[Angelina]_

_Get out of that bed  
Wake up! The wicked old witch is dead!_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below - yo-ho!  
Let's open up and sing_

_[Angelina]_

_And ring those bells out..._

_[Mason]_

_Sing the news out!_

_[Angelina]_

_Ding-Dong! The merry-o  
Sing it high and sing it low  
Let them know the wicked old witch is dead_

_[Mason]_

_Why everyone's glad  
She took such a crownin'_

_[Angelina]_

_Bein' hit by a house  
Is even worse than drownin'_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!_

They both hug, as soon as the song finishes. "I'm glad we decided to do this!" Angelina said. "I know!" Mason said.

* * *

The next day, to get the others ready, Alissa walks down the hall in a candy stripper costume, and Carmen, who is walking down the hall, notices her costume. "Hey, girl over there in the costume! Can you please come over here?" Carmen said, in which Alissa does. "Why are you walking in an inappropriate costume?" Carmen asked. "The glee club I'm in, we're doing a Halloween related week." Alissa said. "So, instead of picking Elphaba from Wicked or a cute animal, you decided to pick a candy stripper?" Carmen asked. "I was really looking for what fits my style." Alissa said. She walks away, leaving Carmen a bit displeased.

In the classroom, the other kids yell in disagreement about what they should do at the festival hence performing there, and Kitty comes in, with a costume she made herself. "Look who I am being at the festival!" Kitty exclaimed, making Blaine confused. "I have no idea what you are wearing." Santana said. "I'm Cat Woman, aka SuperCat or Kitty Cat, whichever you like." Kitty said. "_Oh_." Santana said, after realizing. "I don't mean to blow your horn, but Angelina's gonna be a skeleton at the festival when we perform, and it's gonna look idiotic." Kitty said. As if on cue, Angelina walks in with the costume she's gonna have on, and Kitty looks at them, thinking she's correct. "Told you." Kitty said, sitting down. "She needs help…immediately." Santana told Kurt, quietly. "I've always wondered if we should do our first duet together, and this would be a good time." Angelina said. "I sound like I have a snot bubble when I sing. I'm totally kidding, but you kind of sound like that." Kitty said. "She'd make a good Glinda." Santana blurted out, letting the words spit out of her mouth, before she could stop.

Because of what she said, Kitty goes to hurt Santana, but Angelina pulls her back. "Eres loco!" Santana yelled, before Kitty gives up trying to hurt her. "So, maybe we could do a song, but that would be crazy." Angelina said. "No, go on. No one's stopping you." Mason said, looking at Santana.

_[Their song starts, as Kitty looks at Angelina, knowing that how she'll do it will be better]_

_[Kitty]_

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

_[Angelina]_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and_

_[Kitty and Angelina]_

_I dream of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero (

_The Talented New Yorkers:__ hero)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ 'til the morning light)  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_[Kitty]_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me_

_[Angelina]_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my...  
Blood, blood!_

_[Kitty and Angelina]_

_Oh!  
I need a hero (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ hero)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ hero)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ 'til the morning)  
He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ hero)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_[Kitty and Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I need a hero_

The glee club applauds for them, and although Kitty didn't think she and Angelina would do good, she starts to think they did.

* * *

In the auditorium, Kitty and Angelina are sitting alone, and Madison comes in, with a costume on: A mad scientist, and Kitty almost screams when she sees the costume. "You are CRAZY!" Angelina exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "It was the only costume I could think of!" Madison said. "Well, I hope no one notices that." Kitty said, and Alissa, still in the candy stripper costume, walks in, and Kitty shakes her head in confusion. "You know, Santana told me one time that she has worn that before, just to actually kiss Finn." Kitty said. "I don't think she minds." Alissa said. "Yeah, you _think _she doesn't mind." Angelina told Alissa, with Madison trying to change the subject. "When we perform at the festival, I want it to be as good as it can be." Madison said. "That's why we're thinking of what we should sing at the event." Kitty said. "How about we sing a song that really gets people into the Halloween spirit?" Angelina asked. "Please tell me that _Thriller _isn't one of them." Kitty said. "Actually, I think we should do it as a mash-up." Angelina said. "It's the same thing." Kitty said. "No, it isn't." Angelina said.

"Mash-ups don't just have that one song in it, so it's not gonna be the same." Madison said. "You're a great person." Kitty said, sarcastically. "_Thriller _is also a Halloween song." Angelina said. Kitty smirks at her, and looks away. "You know, we are supposed to sing Halloween songs, right?" Angelina asked. "Maybe." Kitty said.

The night of the festival, Santana, in a ladybug costume, looks out the crowd, and the others are warming up. "Who's singing during this one song?" Santana asked. "Mason, Madison, Kitty, and Blaine raise their hand, as Santana shrugs. "I knew you guys would do it, since you guys have all been dying to sing this week, and guess what, the rest of us are just gonna be background dancers." Santana said, walking away from them. "What are you supposed to be?" Kitty asked to Mason and Blaine. "I'm supposed to be a bat, Blaine's a vampire." Mason answered. Rachel walks backstage where they are. "It's time. I'm gonna be in the audience, and watch." Rachel said. They all look a little nervous.

_[When they get into place, the song starts]_

_[Kitty and Madison]_

_Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
O-Off-Off-Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
O-Off-Off-Off with your head_

_[Mason]_

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_[Kitty and Mason]_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (__Madison:__ Heads will roll, heads will roll)  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_[Mason]_

_You're paralyzed_

_[Mason with Kitty, Madison, and Blaine]_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_[Kitty and Madison]_

_Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
O-Off-Off-Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
Thriller night_

_[Blaine]_

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand (__Madison:__ Aaaaah)  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
And though you fight to stay alive (__Madison:__ Off with your head)  
Your body starts to shiver (__Madison:__ Dance 'til you're dead)  
For no mere mortal can resist (__Madison:__ Heads will roll, heads will roll)  
The evil of the thriller (__Madison:__ Heads will roll, on the floor)_

_[Mason with Kitty, Madison, and Blaine]_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer  
Thriller tonight_

_[Kitty and Madison]_

_Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
O-Off-Off-Off with your head  
D-Dance-Dance-Dance 'til you're dead  
O-Off-Off-Off with your head_

The crowd cheers for them, and Rachel looks happy for them.

Present time: "That week was awesome!" Kurt exclaimed. "It was a little awkward in the beginning, but I got used to it once it got to the day of festival." Kitty said. "That was actually before we joined glee club, and because of how you told the story, I did wish it was when I was there." Quinn said. "At least I told you about it." Blaine said. "Well, I don't think we can take a day off of rehearsing, so how about we try to rehearse without Rachel being here?" Kitty asked. Everyone agrees, and starts rehearsing as the screen fades to black.


	31. 2x20 Hurt

**Episode Plot: **The kids decide to make their own prom, but when something happens during the week, all the kids have to wonder if they can really go through the week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will.

**Note: **The songs came in like a car speeding, I know, but I didn't have a lot of time to edit, so I had to try to push in the songs to let it come out today.

* * *

On the football field, the cheerleaders are practicing, as a girl in crutches comes by (actually Tina in disguise), and Kitty is confused. "Who are you?" Kitty asked. "I'm just here to watch your practice." Tina said, in disguise, however Kitty is able to notice her right away with her voice. "I know who you are." Kitty said, smirking. "No you don't, that's crazy." Tina said, trying to hide Kitty from noticing. "You're Tina, everyone knows that!" Kitty exclaimed. "The real wonder is...why does she have those crutches?" Angelina asked. "I got them by accident." Tina said. "Take them off! I don't want you stealing." Jane said. Tina doesn't, which makes Kitty and Jane take them off for her, and when they do, Tina falls to the ground, which makes Kitty's eyes widen. "That only means one thing...she didn't fully recover from when the Vocal Adrenaline member kicked her to the ground." Angelina said. This makes Kitty and Jane get worried.

The whole club is yelling at each other of what they should do for the week, as Kitty, Jane, Madison, and Angelina walk in. "Oh no, another "let's yell to discuss" moment." Kitty said. When no one pays attention, she runs to them. "HEY! If you don't straighten, I'll be like Santana on your asses." Kitty said, making Santana scream and laugh. "We were only testing out music instruments on that day, this is for something important." Quinn said. "What is this important "thing"?" Jane asked. "I'm wondering if we should do a prom. It's annoying how we can only have a Homecoming event, and not a prom event. It's so not McKinley." Quinn said. "This isn't McKinley." Blaine said. "Oh hell no! Tina's sitting in a seat in crutches." Kitty said. "Does that matter?" Kurt asked. "Yes! I taped it to my upper bottom. This is serious for Tina, even when she's suffering from something horribly wrong." Kitty said. "I thought nothing was wrong with wearing crutches at a prom. Quinn was in a wheelchair during a McKinley prom, and I'm not gonna brag about it with Tina." Brittany said. Kurt looks at her, confused, and Kitty looks away from her. "Wheelchairs are even harder to be in." Angelina said. "Tina, do you think you can go through prom with a "not fully healed" foot?" Kitty asked. "Yes, I promise!" Tina exclaimed. "Fine, I'll allow this NYADA prom." Kitty said. "NYADA PROM IS ON!" Quinn exclaimed. Brittany and Santana squeal, and Tina smiles, timidly.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, and Tina sits on a chair alone, wondering about what she should do about a prom coming up]_

_[Tina]_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_  
_To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity_

_[Kurt walks in on her, and to at least support her, he joins in, and Tina notices]_

_[Kurt]_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_[As if she thought no one else came in on her, Blaine walks in, to support her as well, and she actually gets surprised, but lets him join in anyways]_

_[Tina and Blaine]_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_

_[Tina, Blaine, and Kurt]_

_And big girls don't cry_

_[Tina]_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late and dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity, yeah_

_[She lets Kurt do his part again, smiling]_

_[Kurt]_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_[Tina and Blaine]_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_

_[Tina, Blaine, and Kurt]_

_And big girls don't cry_

As soon as the song ends, Tina puts on her crutches, and gets up from her seat. "I'm so not gonna get through this alive." Tina said. "You don't think?! What if this prom goes wrong? I mean, everything could happen, and we'd never know." Blaine said. "I know. It pisses me off." Tina said. "There's always a prom queen, right? What if the prom queen winner is me again?! I don't want to find out." Kurt said. "We could go just to make sure, but I don't know how Tina would feel about it." Blaine said. "Of course, I'll try. It's just that, you never know if I win prom queen. I am _not _wearing crutches on that stage if I ever get crowned." Tina said. "How about this,? If something goes wrong, we don't walk out and cry, we stay strong, and stay." Blaine said. They both agree, and Tina looks at them. "If all goes well, maybe I will have a good prom, even if I can walk or not." Tina said.

* * *

In front of the classroom, it seems that Rachel feels better from being sick last week, since she is standing by Finn. "Okay, we got the nominees for prom kind and queen. For prom king we have: me, Blaine, and Roderick." Finn said. Kurt pats Blaine on the back, hoping he wins prom king, but now it's Rachel's turn to say prom queen. "For prom queen, we have: Tina, Alissa, and Angelina." Rachel said, which makes Tina lean to Blaine. "Is it too late to go to the bathroom, and throw up?" Tina asked, quietly. "Remember what I said." Blaine said, quiet enough to not let Rachel hear. "Alissa and Roderick better win this one, because they're the only couple nominated for prom king and queen." Kitty said. "Thanks for your support." Alissa said. "I'm afraid." Kurt said, which makes Rachel worried. "Why?" Rachel asked. "Each of the guys who are nominated for prom kind is in a relationship, and I definitely know Blaine does, because I'm one of them, but what if Tina or Angelina won?! They can't dance with Finn, or else Santana would highly beat the hell out of someone, they can't dance with Blaine, because him with a girl would be the worst thing to see for me, and they definitely can't dance with Mason, because then who would set off the Angelina and Spencer rumor 2.0? People who basically see them dancing." Kurt said. "Thank you for blurting that out!" Jane exclaimed. "I don't wanna dance with Mason regardless, because then sparks will fly, and I already had a crush on him, while Jane was with him, so I'm not doing it." Angelina said. "We gotta get someone else for prom king!" Finn said, worriedly. "The people have spoken, Finn." Santana said. "Kurt, you never know if people will pick you again." Blaine said. "Did he just say that a boy won prom king one time?" Alissa said. "Yep." Mason said.

_[Scene changes to Spencer voting for prom king and queen]_

_[Spencer]_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
__And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
__You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait  
__You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)_

_"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)"  
__I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)"_

_[For prom kind, he votes for Blaine, but it's up to him for prom queen]_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)_  
_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say_  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid..._

_"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)"_  
_I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)"_

_"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "_  
_I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "_

_I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)_  
_I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)_

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

For prom queen, he chooses, not Alissa, Tina, nor Angelina, but Kurt, presumably since Spencer voted Blaine as prom king.

* * *

At lunch, Finn is pretending to play drums on the table, as Santana, Tina, Blaine, and Kurt watch. "I would be jamming along, if I didn't have to deal with the pain in my foot." Tina said. "You'll be okay, I promise." Finn said. "It was just two weeks ago when Brittany cried because you kissed Sam, and now this, and I just want to support you." Santana said. "Thanks." Tina said. "I think I am only gonna root for Roderick and Alissa to win prom king and queen. None of us would work, unless I suddenly win prom queen again, and Blaine won prom king." Kurt said. "I feel bad for you." Santana said. "Thanks." Kurt said. "When's prom?" Blaine asked. "Friday." Tina answered. "Thanks." Blaine said. "The students only have till Thursday to vote." Santana said. "I gotta vote." Kurt said. "Who are you voting for?" Blaine asked. "I'm definitely voting for you as prom king. Why would I not?" Kurt asked, before they both share a kiss. "Who are you voting for prom queen?" Santana asked. "If there are more votes for Roderick, then I guess Alissa." Kurt said. "Except you don't know her?" Tina asked, confused. "Does that matter?" Kurt asked. "I think he's letting the real couple win." Santana said.

A few hours later, Angelina is trying out her prom dress, when someone calls her phone, which it turns out to be the same doctor who helped her go through her surgery a few weeks ago. She picks up the phone, and calls, worriedly. "Hello?" Angelina asked. "_Hello, Angelina. I hope you've been doing well, ever since you've got out of bed for a week. I just wanted to tell you that when we took blood for the __operation, I found out that...you have breast cancer. I didn't want to make you more nervous than you were before surgery, so that's why I told you as nice as possible._" The doctor said. Angelina felt like she was gonna drop the phone, as soon as she got the news. She hangs up, after he says 'bye', and she sits on the bed, wondering about what she should do.

_[Scene changes to Blaine doing a song in front of Madison]_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh_  
_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_  
_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa._

* * *

The next day, Angelina walks down the hall, trying to hide her nervousness on the news, and Tina actually notices. "Is there something wrong?" Tina asked. "No." Angelina said, trying to walk away. "You are clearly upset about something." Tina said. "My doctor called yesterday. I need to talk to you in private." Angelina said. Tina follows her into an empty classroom, and Angelina shuts the door. "I...I have breast cancer." Angelina said, with tears filling in her eyes. "You do?!" Tina asked. "Yep. I don't want to hear what students will say behind my back, because it's horrifying to think about it." Angelina said. Tears roll down her face, as Tina looks worried. "I can tell you need comforting. Come on." Tina said. They both hug, and Angelina starts to cry in her shoulder, which makes Tina even more worried.

In the classroom, everyone is discussing who should sing at prom, and Rachel comes in. "Guys, I think we should let Tina sing during this prom at least once. She is suffering from the time she got kicked to the ground, and I think it would do best if we did let her do a song." Rachel said. "Thank you so much, Rachel." Tina said, happily. "You're welcome." Rachel said. "What about me?!" Angelina asked, confused. "I'm confused." Rachel said. "SHE HAS BREAST CANCER!" Tina exclaimed, letting the words spill out of her mouth, before she could stop. She realizes what she says, and covers her mouth, and Angelina tries hard not to let it out. "She WHAT?! After she goes through surgery, and now this?!" Kurt asked. "That's not good at all." Brittany said. "I know." Santana said. "You guys aren't gonna say stuff behind my back, right?" Angelina asked. "We're your friends, so no, but you are in deep trouble if you have breast cancer." Blaine said. "And...I'm afraid again." Kurt said.

Everyone is voting in a private room. Angelina is in the room, voting for Tina and Finn. Kurt votes for Blaine and Alissa, and lastly Blaine votes for oddly himself and Kurt, to let them have a dance for the first time in front of the NYADA students. Without anyone looking, Tina walks into the room, but not to see how much voted for her, but to see if she can walks again. She takes her crutches off, and she puts them down, and puts her foot down, realizing that she can walk again, and she thinks of when she should show that she can walk again.

_[Scene changes to Kitty seeing Angelina practice her cheerleading skills, worried for her]_

_[Kitty]_

_I'm standing on a bridge_  
_I'm waiting in the dark_  
_I thought that you'd be here by now_  
_There's nothing but the rain_  
_No footsteps on the ground_  
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_  
_I'm searching for a face_  
_Is anybody here I know_  
_'Cause nothing's going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_I'm with you..._

Kitty's eyes fill with tears, as she looks at the other cheerleaders.

* * *

The night of prom, Angelina is walking into prom, with her dress on, and Santana gets on the stage, as Angelina does walk in. "Who's ready for some fun at our first prom?!" Santana asked. The crowd applauds, as Angelina walks to Kitty, and it seems like Kitty's prom date is Artie. "How's your date?" Angelina asked. "He's fine. If he wasn't fine, I wouldn't be dating him." Kitty said.

_[Santana's song starts, which makes them pay attention, as Brittany and Quinn get on the stage to sing back-up]_

_[Santana]_

_You_  
_You don't know how lucky you are_  
_Hanging with that girl on your arm_  
_But soon enough I'm taking my shot_

_Bang!_  
_Once I get 'em locked in my sight_  
_Doesn't mean I wasn't alright_  
_I'm just seeing something I like_  
_Woo hoo_

_I just wanna take_  
_Someone else's holiday_  
_Sometimes the grass is greener_  
_And someone else's sugar,_  
_Someone else's sugar's_  
_Sweeter_

_You,_  
_Went to school and found out you're dumb_  
_Maybe you just had too much fun_  
_Fell in love and think it's the one_

_You're like an angel_  
_Got me feeling like a devil_  
_I wanna give you something_  
_If you promise that you won't tell_  
_Woo hoo_

_[Santana with Brittany and Quinn]_

_I just wanna take_  
_Someone else's holiday_  
_Sometimes the grass is greener_  
_And someone else's sugar,_  
_Someone else's sugar's_  
_Sweeter_

_[Santana]_

_I'ma recommend_  
_You take that body to the other end_  
_I really like you but I can't be friends_  
_Not with these hands of mine_

_[Santana with Brittany and Quinn]_

_I just wanna take_  
_Someone else's holiday_  
_Sometimes the grass is greener_  
_And someone else's sugar,_  
_Someone else's sugar_

_I just wanna take_  
_Someone else's holiday_  
_Sometimes the grass is greener_  
_And someone else's sugar,_  
_Someone else's sugar's_  
_Sweeter._

The crowd applauds for them.

* * *

Every nominate for prom king and queen is on the stage, as Carmen represents who won. "Okay, so the winner for prom king is...Blaine Anderson!" Carmen exclaimed. Everyone applauds, and Angelina goes to Roderick. "If Alissa wins, you've had your turn." Angelina said, making Roderick confused. "The winner for prom queen is..." Kurt looks nervous for who could win prom queen, especially since he doesn't really want to win prom queen again, until Carmen points to the winner. "The winner is Angelina." Carmen said. Angelina looks shocked, mostly since she has to share a dance with someone who's already married. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two college bitches must have heard about her breast cancer, because they ruin her prom dress, by pouring a big bucket of a very cold slushie on her, and Kurt looks shocked. Angelina runs out of the auditorium, in tears, and everyone looks worried.

In the classroom, Angelina sits on a chair, crying, and each member of the glee club walks in. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked. "It was my first award at a prom, and it got ruined, and I don't know if I'm ever gonna clean up." Angelina said, still crying. "I...need...to...puke..." Tina said to Kurt, quietly. "Listen, I don't need anyone to run out of prom and give up. Listen, the girls, except Tina, will clean you up, and then we'll put your hair up in a bun, and give you a new dress, so you look pretty enough for prom again." Blaine said. "I'll give you my dress. I never liked it anyways." Kitty said. "And now...time for music to cheer you up." Blaine said.

_[The girls go clean Angelina up, as Blaine plays a song, playing on the piano]_

_[Blaine]_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_[Blaine with Kitty]_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_[A few minutes later, a cleaned up Angelina shows her new look to the boys, and they seem to like the look]_

_[Mason and Angelina]_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_[Mason with Kitty, Angelina, and Blaine]_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_[Mason]_

_Yeah_

_[Mason with Kitty]_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it better_  
_Better better better better better (Blaine: Oh, yeah, yeah, Jude!) _  
_(Kitty: Ooh!) (Blaine: Aww! Ooh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_[They all walk back into prom, with Angelina fully prepared to be crowned, which makes everyone applaud as they walk in]_

_[Mason with Angelina and Blaine]_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_[Mason with Kitty and Angelina]_

_Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Blaine: Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!)_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Blaine: Wooh! Nah, nah, nah)_  
_Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Blaine: Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude)  
Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) nah nah nah nah (Blaine: Hey, yeah, yeah)_  
_Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Blaine: Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah!)_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, (Blaine: Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Nah nah nah nah_

_[Blaine with Mason, Angelina, and Kitty]_

_Hey Jude_

She walks onto the stage, and gets crowned by Carmen, and Angelina takes the microphone, and cheers into it, as the audience cheers along with her, and Carmen settles them down. "Now I'd like to accept the king and queen to dance." Carmen said.

_[Angelina goes to the middle of the stage, with Blaine, nervous about dancing with her, but surprisingly, Kurt allows them, as Santana and Tina take the stage]_

_[Tina]_

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean,_  
_Finally, lovers know no shame_

_[Santana]_

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion,_  
_As you turn around and say_

_[Tina and Santana]_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_[To surprise the audience, Tina takes off her crutches, and puts her foot down, as Santana leans onto her, and because of this, the auditorium fills with cheers and applause for Tina, as the two smile for how happy the audience is]_

_[Tina with Santana]_

_Watching every motion_  
_In this foolish lover's game_  
_Haunted by the notion_  
_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_[Santana with Tina]_

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn my way_

_[Santana]_

_And say_

_[Tina and Santana]_

_Take my breath away (Tina: My love)_  
_Take my breath away (Santana: My love)_  
_Take my breath away, ohh... (Santana: Away)_  
_Take my breath away (Santana: My love)_  
_Take my breath away_

The room is filled with cheers and applause for the two, mostly because they were stoked about Tina's surprise to them, as the screen fades to black.


	32. 2x21 America

**Episode Plot: **With only one week till Regionals, Rachel decides to do a mash-off, but what happens with Brittany questions everyone. while Tina realizes how much she'd want to have the spotlight at least once.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **This is it, guys! Next week will be the Season Finale! I'm very happy that we went through two successful seasons. So, I'm deciding for Season Three to start on May 27 for three reasons. One, because usually when a series has its season finale, we wait for a while, unlike when Season Two premiered. Two, because it would give me a lot of time to work on the Season Three episodes, and give out spoilers. Three, because of course, if I put the premiere out on the 27th of May, I would basically be bringing it out on the birthday of (drumroll Finn)...the one and only Chris Colfer!

Okay, enough with my talking I hope y'all enjoy the episode before the Season Two finale!

* * *

Rachel spots a poster that says "Regionals next week", and she breathes heavily, on how good they'll do, and she hasn't even figured out the singers for the last song on the Regionals setlist.

_[Scene cuts to the glee club rehearsing with Don't Stop Believin', with Mason and Quinn on lead]_

_[Mason]_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_[Quinn]_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_[Mason and Quinn]_

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Suddenly, Brittany, who decided to come to rehearsals with a flu, runs out of the room, to go to the bathroom, and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Well, we just lost a member for Regionals." Quinn said. "No one has ever gone to a school with a flu, not even Tony Hawk." Santana said. "_No one_ does, Santana." Kurt said. "I hope Brittany can take some warm baths to get this flu gone. We have Regionals in one week!" Rachel said. "Who cares about someone being absent for rehearsals?" Kitty said. "Pretty much everyone except you." Blaine said. Brittany comes back in, holding her stomach. "My stomach is in knots." Brittany said. "You're pregnant." Alissa said, making Kurt hit her on the arm. "No, I'm not here with an upcoming baby, I'm here with a flu." Brittany said. "What's depressing is that I can't kiss her, and she's my wife." Santana said. "Alright, instead of rehearsing with Brittany running out to throw up, maybe we should have a mash-off." Rachel asked. Everyone is excited, and Santana pats a very sick Brittany on the back. "Do we even have a location for Nationals? Maybe that'll get us prepped up for Regionals." Quinn said. "Although Regionals also takes place in McKinley, Nationals will take place in Cleveland." Rachel said. "Aka one of the worst places in history?" Kitty asked. "Oh, look at this, we're still not prepped for Regionals!" Quinn said, annoyed. "I don't know if I should be happy or not, especially since I don't feel good at the same time." Brittany said. "Alright, mash-off it is. What do you want the theme to be?" Rachel said. "Pop songs." Brittany said, with Madison saying the same thing. "Twinsies." Madison said. "Alright, pop songs is the theme." Rachel said. "Boys against girls have to happen. There is no way I'm missing out on one, even if I'm sick." Brittany said. "Okay, we'll do boys against girls. Brittany, don't run out to the bathroom during the girls song, okay?" Rachel asked. "Okay." Brittany said. "You know, I think I have a good idea, I do a song for you, and everything about this song will get you ready." Mason said. Everyone sits down, and Rachel is excited. "Maybe this'll get them prepped." Rachel said to Santana and Brittany, quietly.

_[The song starts, as Jane and Madison look interested]_

_[Mason]_

_I've been feeling real good,  
Came a long way from misunderstood.  
Far away from the days where I wouldn't wanna go home,  
'Cause I was afraid of the truth._

_See I was scared to admit,_  
_That failing was in the back of my head._  
_Comes a point when lying no longer works,_  
_So you have to stand up for how you want to live._

_Tonight is the night is the night,_  
_That were losing control._  
_Tonight is the night is the night,_  
_We set it off._

_Everybody go_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm feelin' better than I ever thought,  
It's possible but now I know.  
I'm feelin' better than I ever did,  
Impossible don't exist._

_Impossible don't exist..._

_[Mason with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Everybody go  
Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh  
Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control_  
_Tonight is the night is the night we set it off_  
_Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control_  
_Tonight is the night is the night we set it off_

Rachel is getting music sheets for the mash-off, and Tina goes to her. "Alright, it's official, I think I need to sing this week. I haven't sang for a glee club rehearsal in a while, and the last time I did that was when we did that "old to new songs" week. It's like Kitty when glee club started." Tina said. "Sing during the girl mash-up. No one's stopping you. Actually the person who sings lead for the mash-up, and one team wins, I'll allow them to perform a better version of Don't Stop Believin' without Brittany running out." Rachel said, which makes Tina think of a plan.

The girls are in the room, thinking of what the mash-up should be. "I think it should be What's My Name with Say My Name, since I love both of those songs." Brittany said. "I'll volunteer to sing lead." Tina said. "Why? All you are is a girl who dies for the spotlight everytime they're a prop." Santana said. "I auditioned for glee club for a reason." Tina said. "You sang a few times during some glee club rehearsals." Quinn said. "Even your audition song! No offensive Quinn and Santana." Alissa said. "TWITTER UPDATE! Tina is basically the new Rachel." Santana said. "You don't say." Tina said, suspiciously.

_[Scene changes to the boys doing their mash-up song]_

_[Blaine]_

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like  
Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like  
Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_[Blaine with Kurt and The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
We saying, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
On the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no  
Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow_

_Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now_  
_If you know what we talking 'bout_  
_Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house_  
_Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down_  
_Here we go, we gon' shake the ground_  
_'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action_

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there (Kurt: I'll take you there)  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Finn: Yeah)  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night (Mason: Go all night)  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream..._

_[Blaine]_

_It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better_

_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorker Boys]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah (Mason: Oh)  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (Finn: Baby)  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn (with Kurt: right)  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (Mason: Woah) (Finn and Kurt: Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

The girls applaud for them.

* * *

In the bathroom, the girls are getting ready for their mash-up song, and Kitty goes to Tina. "Okay, I'll let you sing lead, but only if you let me and Brittany do back-up." Kitty said. Tina laughs a bit, before giving her an answer. "Fine. It's not like Finn, Mason, and Kurt just did back-up for the boys' song, because they just did." Tina said, making Kitty laugh. "You sure do have a good mind." Kitty said. Brittany walks to the three. "I ate 2 meals of soup, so I don't have to worry about running out to the bathroom." Brittany said. "As long as the soup helps you, that's fine." Kitty said.

In the classroom, Mason wonders what the girls may sing. "I at least hope they sing a mash-up with Beyoncé." Kurt said. "That is not happening." Finn said.

_[The girls are dressed in red dresses, and Brittany feels her legs shake]_

_[Tina]_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

_[Tina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah, you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 some, right  
'Cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, then tell me who_

_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Oh na na na na  
I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh_

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, (Brittany: with a girl like me)  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, (Kitty: 'cause you just my type)  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name_

_[Tina]_

_(Kitty and Brittany: All my ladies say)  
You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
(Kitty and Brittany: All the girls say)  
That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
(Brittany: Come on)  
You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_[Tina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_  
_If no one is around you,_  
_Say baby I love you_  
_If you ain't runnin' game_  
_Say my name, say my name_  
_You actin' kinda shady,_  
_Ain't callin' me baby_  
_Better say my name_

Before the boys could applaud, Brittany falls onto the ground, and Santana helps Brittany, and Rachel looks afraid.

At the apartment, Brittany is laying down in bed, with Santana putting a cold rag on Brittany's head. "I feel bad for you." Santana said. Brittany strokes her hand on Santana's shoulder, and before Santana could kiss Brittany on the hand, Rachel comes in, and Brittany looks upset, because the mash-off and rehearsal wasn't successful for Brittany. "My dad always did it to me when I was sick, and I actually did it for myself. He'd give me medicine that would get me to feel better immediately. Maybe you should do that, Brittany said. "I'll try it, but I want Santana to get me some soup. I am not getting out of bed." Brittany said. Santana smiles, timidly, as she goes to get some soup for Brittany.

The next day, Rachel is in front of the class (minus Brittany) to tell them the winner of the mash-off. "Alright, so the winner is…..the boys!" Rachel said. The boys celebrate, happily, and Tina crosses her arm, indicating that she's a little mad that the girls didn't win. "So, who gets to sing a better version of Don't Stop Believin', unlike the fact that Brittany cut it off." Rachel stated the obvious, and Blaine raises his hand. "Good, so we got our soloist." Rachel said. "Have you decided the singers of the last song for Regionals?" Kurt asked. "Yep, the singers will be Roderick and Alissa." Rachel said. The two are excited, and Blaine pats Kurt's arm, since Kurt looked a little upset that him and Blaine weren't gonna do the song. "Well, we got a good setlist, so we might do good at Regionals!" Rachel said.

_[Scene changes to Blaine doing a lower version of Don't Stop Believin', as Rachel watches, happily]_

_[Blaine]_

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[The guitar solo starts, as Rachel squeals]_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't Stop!_

Rachel gives him a standing ovation, and Brittany comes on to the stage, unexpected. "Brittany, what exactly are you doing?" Blaine asked. "I tried the medicine, and I'm officially better!" Brittany exclaimed. "We have Brittany back for Regionals! Isn't that exciting?!" Blaine asked, happily to Rachel, and she nods, resulting that she is glad that Brittany will participate in Regionals.

* * *

In the classroom, Santana and Brittany share a passionate kiss, as they finally are able to kiss, as Kurt and Blaine decide to do the same thing, in which they do, as Rachel comes in. "Okay, the clock is ticking. Regionals are next week, and I'm excited to see how you guys do." Rachel said, and the others smile. "Alright, let's hope that we win, because that would be the best moment of my life." Quinn said. Santana puts her arm around Brittany, happily.

_[Scene changes to the glee club doing one last rehearsal, before Regionals]_

_[Mason]_

_Far  
We've been traveling far  
Without a home  
But not without a star_

_[Blaine with Kitty]_

_Free  
Only want to be free  
We huddle close  
Hang on to a dream_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_On the boats and on the planes  
They're coming to America (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ They're coming to America)_

_[Kitty and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Never looking back again  
They're coming to America_

_[Blaine]_

_Home (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ Home)  
Don't it seem so far away (__Alissa:__ Don't it seem so far away)  
Oh, we're traveling light today (__Alissa:__ Oh-oh)  
In the eye of the storm (__Alissa:__ In the eye of the storm)  
In the eye of the storm_

_[Mason (and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers)]_

_Home (__The Talented New Yorkers:__ Home)  
(To a new and a shiny place)  
Make our bed and we'll say our grace  
(Freedom's light burning warm)  
Freedom's light burning warm_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Freedom's light burning warm_

_[Blaine]_

_Everywhere around the world (__Alissa:__ Everywhere)  
They're coming to America (__Alissa:__ They're coming to America)  
Every time that (__and Alissa:__ flag's unfurled)  
They're coming to America (__Alissa:__ Ooh)_

_[Mason (and Kitty) with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_(Got a dream to take them there)  
They're coming to America  
(Got a dream they've come to share)  
They're coming to America_

_[Blaine and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America_

_[Kitty and Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Today (__Mason:__ We're coming) (__Alissa:__ We're coming)  
Today (__Alissa:__ Today) (__Mason:__ Ooh)  
Today (__Alissa:__ Today) (__Mason:__ We're comin', ooh)  
Today (__Alissa:__ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (__Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers:__ Today)_

_[Blaine (Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_They're coming to America (__Alissa:__ They're coming to America) (Today)  
They're coming to America (__Mason:__ Oh, woah) (__Mason and Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers:__ Today)  
They're coming to America (__Alissa:__ America) (Today)  
They're coming to America (__Alissa:__ Today, woah) (Today)_

_[Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers (Mason)]_

_(We're coming) (__Alissa:__ Ooh) Today  
Today (__Alissa:__ They're coming to America)  
(Ooooh) Today  
(__with Mason:__ Today)_

_[Blaine (Kitty and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers)]_

_My country 'tis of thee (Today)  
Sweet land of liberty (Today)  
Of thee I sing (Today)  
Of thee I sing (Today)_

Rachel applauds for them, as the screen fades to black.


	33. 2x22 Regionals

**Episode Plot: **The time for Regionals is here! The kids compete for Regionals against Vocal Adrenaline and The Amazions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **Well, we finally made it! Two successful seasons of a wonderful Glee adventure! It feels like just yesterday ever since I brought the Season Two premiere out, and now we're at the finale! After this, I'm just gonna let us settle down on the Glee adventure for a few months, until the Season Three premiere. Don't worry if you'll be that one who misses the new episodes, I'll continue to bring out more and more spoilers on what's to come for the next season. Until then, enjoy the very last episode of Season Two!

* * *

Rachel writes the word "Regionals" on the board, and everyone is excited. "So, like I said, Vocal Adrenaline is gonna compete against us, so we have to do as good as we can." Rachel said. She finds Angelina crying, in disbelief, and Kitty comforts her. "Is something wrong?" Rachel asked. "I don't want to know if they're gonna beat us." Angelina said. "Don't fear, guys! I have a few friends who'll cheer you on when you're feeling extremely nervous." Rachel said. She points to the door, as some McKinley alumni comes in: Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Puck, and Artie, and everyone, except Angelina, is excited. "Wait a minute, my cat knows every song New Directions sung, so should my cat come?" Brittany asked. "Nope." Blaine said. "You basically just announced alumnus from that door." Kitty said. Immediately, Finn gets out of his seat. "I gotta ask this question! Rachel, although you're our glee club director, will you be featured in the first song? I'd love if you did." Finn said. Rachel though she had no choice, especially since she has of course done it with him before. "Sure. I mean, it's only for one song." Rachel said. "How do you warn the people in the audience?" Mike asked. "They'll see me walk off the stage for the next song, obviously." Rachel said.

In Ohio, Rachel and the rest walk into the building where Regionals will take place, and as soon as the others go to other places in the building, Rachel gets a bottle of water, as Sam runs up to Rachel. "Something crazy just happened between me and Santana." Sam said, making Rachel spit out her drink. "She's married to Brittany, just to let you know, because obviously you don't." Rachel said. "It was an accident. For your confusion, we didn't make out." Sam said. "Great." Rachel said. "Rachel, this just got crazy. Where are the other glee kids?" Mercedes asked, going to the two. "I'm gonna go get them." Rachel said, running to where they could be, as Sam cues Mercedes to sit by him, in which she does. "Mercedes, I still love you. Although you think things don't work out between us, I still think it does." Sam said, making Mercedes a little shocked. "Sam, everytime we date, I worry about what people will say." Mercedes said. ""You're worried about it, I know, but if we date, and we're in front of people, we can act like we're just friends, I mean...except for the ones who've saw us date before." Sam said. Mercedes thinks about it for a moment, and she accepts. "Fine, if you promise to do that, I'll accept your offer." Mercedes said. Rachel walks back into the hallway. "I found them. They're rehearsing in one of the classrooms." Rachel said. "That's great, but I have better news. Me and Mercedes are dating again!" Sam exclaimed. "After you two have broken up a few times, I can't see you dating again." Rachel said. "Do I have to prove it? Okay." Sam said, grabbing Mercedes in for a kiss. "All that matters is that you two are happy, so congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed. Sam and Mercedes smile a bit, and the two hold hands.

Later that night, before the competition starts, Kitty walks to Tina and Madison, after finished talking to Alissa, and before Alissa could go to anyone else, Kurt goes to her. "Do you consider us as...friends?" Kurt asked. "I don't think so...maybe." Alissa answered, making Kurt sit by her. "Listen, I can tell you're nervous, so how about we be friends, so we can get through this together?" Kurt asked. "Sure." Alissa answered. They both smile, and share a hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2015 Annual Regionals Show Choir Competition! Npw let's give a warm welcome to the judges. This one is a wife to the president, Michelle Obama! Next is new anchor, Rod Remington! Last but not least is a famous singer, Micheal Bolton!" The announcer said. The crowd applauds, except for the glee club. "Worst pick of judges ever." Kitty said. "Is Michelle Obama even into music?" Madison asked. "The real question is: How did Sue react to Micheal Bolton being here?" Rachel asked. "She probably freaked." Kitty said. "Now let's give a warm welcome to Vocal Adrenaline!" The announcer said.

_[The crowd applauds, as Vocal Adrenaline takes the stage, and a girl named Kate gets in front of the glee club]_

_[Kate]_

_Midnight,_  
_ You come and pick me up, no headlights_  
_ A long drive,_  
_ Could end in burning flames or paradise_  
_ Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (Vocal Adrenaline: heard from you)_

_[Nick goes and stands by Kate, while Tina gives him a glare]_

_[Kate and Nick]_

_I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_  
_ Know exactly where it leads but I_  
_ Watch us go 'round and 'round each time_

_[Kate and Nick with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
_ And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_ And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_ 'Cause we never go out of style_  
_ We never go out of style_

_ You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
_ And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: tight little skirt)_  
_ And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_ 'Cause we never go out of style_  
_ We never go out of style_

_[Kate]_

_Take me home_  
_ Just take me home, yeah._  
_ Just take me home_  
_ (Vocal Adrenaline: out of style)_

_[Kate and Nick with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
_ And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_ And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_ 'Cause we never go out of style_  
_ We never go out of style_

The crowd applauds for them, as Rachel looks worried.

* * *

The glee club is prepping a bit for their performance, but suddenly the announce comes back onto the speakers. "Now, please give it up for The Amazions!" The announcer said.

_[The crows applauds as a girl named Tracy gets on stage with the other members]_

_[Tracy with The Amazions]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_ And if they give you shhhh..._  
_ Then they can walk on by_

_[Tracy]_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_ And I can't hear a sound_  
_ But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_ Walk, walk on over there_  
_ 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_ Your words don't mean a thing_  
_ I'm not listening_  
_ Keep talking, all I know is_

_[Tracy with The Amazions]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_ And they can't detain you_  
_ 'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_ These wings are made to fly_

_ I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_ I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_ You better keep on walking_  
_ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_ You better keep on walking_  
_ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_[Tracy]_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_ I'm not listening_  
_ They're just like water off my wings_

_[The Amazions]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly (Tracy: my little butterfly)_  
_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_ And they can't detain you_  
_ 'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_ These wings are made to fly_

_[Tracy with The Amazions]_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_ These wings are made to fly_

_[The crowd applauds, as their final song starts]_

_[Tracy]_

_Four letter word just to get me along_  
_ It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I_  
_ I keep stalling, keeping me together_  
_ People around gotta find something to say now_

_[Tracy with The Amazions Girls]_

_Holding back, everyday the same_  
_ Don't wanna be a loner_  
_ Listen to me, oh no_  
_ I never say anything at all_  
_ But with nothing to consider they forget my name_

_[Tracy with The Amazions]_

_They call me 'hell'_  
_ They call me 'Stacey'_  
_ They call me 'her'_  
_ They call me 'Jane'_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ They call me 'quiet'_  
_ But I'm a riot_  
_ Mary-Jo-Lisa_  
_ Always the same_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_

_[Tracy]_

_Are you calling me darling?_  
_ Are you calling me bird?_  
_ Are you calling me darling?_  
_ Are you calling me bird?_

_[The Amazions]_

_They call me 'hell' (Tracy: Are you calling me darling?)_  
_ They call me 'Stacey'_  
_ They call me 'her' _  
_ They call me 'Jane'_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ They call me 'quiet' (Tracy: Are you calling me bird?)_  
_ But I'm a riot_  
_ Mary-Jo-Lisa_  
_ Always the same_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_

_ They call me 'hell' (Tracy: Are you calling me darling?)_  
_ They call me 'Stacey'_  
_ They call me 'her' _  
_ They call me 'Jane'_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ They call me 'quiet' (Tracy: Are you calling me bird?)_  
_ But I'm a riot_  
_ Mary-Jo-Lisa_  
_ Always the same_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_  
_ That's not my name_

The crowd applauds, and Rachel with the others don't look impressed at all.

* * *

It was time. They were next to perform. Nervousness rushes through Rachel, as she gathers the kids for show circle. "Okay, this is it. Our second competition. I'm just as nervous as you guys are, don't worry." Rachel said. Suddenly, all of the alumni go to the show circle. "I'm nervous for you guys, but I know you guys can do this." Mercedes said. "I have a lot of nervousness in me, but all I have to see is my boyfriend in the audience to know that I'm doing just fine." Kitty said, making her and Artie smile at each other, and hold hands. "I actually went through something a few days before we all stood here, and that was...I got into first place onto the highest high school test scores from when I was in school." Alissa said. Everyone is happy for her, and she continues, in tears. "I'm gonna be going to celebrate after the results, so I won't be celebrating the win back in New York, so I wanted to take the time to say what I appreciate about all of you. The girls in here, you guys are like my younger sisters, and a close sister to me for Kitty." Alissa said, making Kitty smile, also with tears in her eyes. "You boys are like my older brothers, and I feel like this whole glee club is family to me. It's where I belong to be with you guys." Alissa said. She goes to the middle of the show circle, to hug who she was most close to over the years, in which Rachel, Kitty, and Roderick do. Then, she goes to Kurt to hug him, since he is her recent friend, and as soon as they hug, Alissa starts to cry, in which almost makes Kurt start crying. "Well, you don't have to say how much you'll miss me. You already have got me emotional." Kurt said. As soon as the hug parts, Alissa tries her best to feel better again. "Okay, no more emotions. Show tradition." Alissa said. Everyone puts their hand in, and Alissa counts down, to make herself feel better. "One, two, three." Alissa started to count.

AMAZING!

_[Scene changes to the glee club doing their first song on the setlist]_

_[Finn with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_I remember every little thing_  
_ As if it happened only yesterday_  
_ Parking by the lake_  
_ And there was not another car in sight_  
_ And I never had a girl_  
_ Looking any better than you did_  
_ And all the kids at school_  
_ They were wishing they were me that night_

_[Finn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_And now our bodies are, oh, so close and tight_  
_ It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_[Tina and Brittany]_

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
_ Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_[Brittany]_

_C'mon, hold on tight_  
_ C'mon, hold on tight_

_[Angelina and Madison]_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_[Finn]_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark (with Alissa: night)_

_[Alissa]_

_In the deep dark night_

_[Finn]_

_Paradise by the (with Alissa: dashboard light)_

_[Finn with Blaine]_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_ We're gonna go all the way_  
_ Tonight's the night_

_[Finn with Blaine and Brittany]_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_ We're gonna go all the way_  
_ Tonight's the night_

_[Finn with Blaine, Brittany, and Angelina]_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_ We're gonna go all the way_  
_ Tonight's the night_

_[Finn with Blaine, Brittany, Angelina, and Alissa]_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_ We're gonna go all the way_  
_ Tonight's the night_

_[Rachel gets onto the stage, to show that she promised for his statement the right way, and Finn smiles]_

_[Rachel]_

_Stop right there_  
_ I gotta know right now_

_ Before we go any further_  
_ Do you love me?_  
_ Will you love me forever?_  
_ Do you need me?_  
_ Will you never leave me?_  
_ Will you make me so happy_  
_ For the rest of my life?_  
_ Will you take me away_  
_ And will you make me your wife?_

_[Finn]_

_Let me sleep on it (The Talented New Yorkers: Sleep on it)_  
_ Baby, baby, let me sleep on it (The Talented New Yorkers: Sleep on it)_  
_ Let me sleep on it_  
_ And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_[Rachel]_

_I gotta know right now!_

_[Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing]_

_Do you love me?_  
_ Will you love me forever?_  
_ Do you need me?_  
_ Will you never leave me?_  
_ Will you make me so happy_  
_ For the rest of my life?_  
_ Will you take me away_  
_ And will you make me your wife?_  
_ Do you love me?_  
_ Will you love me forever?_

_[Finn]_

_Let me sleep on it_

_[Rachel]_

_Will you love me forever?_

_[Finn]_

_Let me sleep on it_

_[Rachel]_

_Will you love me forever?_

_[Finn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I couldn't take it any longer_  
_ Lord I was crazed_  
_ And when the feeling came upon me_  
_ Like a tidal wave_  
_ I started swearing to my god_  
_ And on my mother's grave_  
_ That I would love you to the end of time_  
_ I swore I would love you to the end of time_  
_ So now I'm praying for the end of time_  
_ To hurry up and arrive_  
_ 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_  
_ I don't think that I can really survive_  
_ I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_  
_ But God only knows what I can do right now_  
_ I'm praying for the end of time_  
_ It's all I can do (Alissa: All I can do)_  
_ I'm praying for the end of time_  
_ So I can end my time with (with Alissa: you)_

_ It was long ago and it was far away, (Rachel: It never felt so good, it never felt so right)_  
_ And it was so much better than it is today (Rachel: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_  
_ It was long ago and it was far away, (Rachel: It never felt so good, it never felt so right)_  
_ And it was so much better than it is today (Rachel: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_[Finn and Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Felt so good_  
_ Felt so right_  
_ Paradise!_

_[The crowd applauds for them, as Rachel gets off the stage for the second song]_

_[Finn]_

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_  
_ You could be the best_  
_ You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_[Blaine]_

_You can beat the world_  
_ You can beat the war_  
_ You can talk to God, (The Talented New Yorker Girls: Aaaaaah) _  
_ Go banging on his door_

_[Mason]_

_You can throw your hands up (The Talented New Yorker Girls:: Ha ha ha ha)_  
_ You can beat the clock (Spencer: Yeah)_  
_ You can move a mountain (The Talented New Yorker Girls: Aaaaah)_  
_ You can break rocks_

_[Spencer]_

_You can be a master (The Talented New Yorker Girls: Ha ha ha ha)_  
_ Don't wait for luck (The Talented New Yorker Girls: Aaaaaaah)_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_[Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Standing in the hall of fame (Spencer: Yeah) (The Talented New Yorkers: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (Spencer: Yeah) (The Talented New Yorkers: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_  
_ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Spencer: Yeah) (The Talented New Yorkers: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_  
_ And the world's gonna know your name (Spencer: Yeah) (The Talented New Yorkers: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_  
_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_[Blaine]_

_Be a champion, be a champion_  
_ Be a champion, be a champion_

_[Roderick]_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_[Blaine and Spencer]_

_Be students (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ Be teachers_  
_ Be politicians (Roderick: Uh uh) (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ Be preachers_  
_ Yeah (Roderick: Come on)_

_ Be believers (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ Be leaders (Roderick: Uh uh uh)_  
_ Be astronauts (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ Be champions_  
_ Be truth seekers (Roderick: Hey, yeah)_

_ Be students (Roderick: Yeah!) (The Talented New Yorkers: Haah)_  
_ Be teachers (The Talented New Yorkers: Yeah!)_  
_ Be politicians (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ (The Talented New Yorkers: Yeah!) Be preachers (Spencer: Be preachers)_

_ Be believers (The Talented New Yorkers: Yeah! Haah)_  
_ Be leaders (The Talented New Yorkers: Yeah!)_  
_ Be astronauts (The Talented New Yorkers: Haaah)_  
_ (The Talented New Yorkers: Yeah!) Be champions_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Ohhhhhh!_

_[Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_[Mason]_

_(Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can be the greatest_  
_ You can be the best_  
_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_  
_ (The Talented New Yorkers: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can beat the world_  
_ You can beat the war_  
_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can talk to God, go banging on his door_  
_ (The Talented New Yorkers: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame)_

_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can throw your hands up_  
_ You can beat the clock_  
_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can move a mountain_  
_ You can break rocks_  
_ (The Talented New Yorkers: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ You can be a master_  
_ Don't wait for luck_  
_ (Blaine: You can be a champion)_  
_ Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_[Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Standing in the hall of fame!_

_[The crowd applauds, as the third and final song starts]_

_[Roderick]_

_I finally asked you to dance_  
_ On the last slow song_  
_ Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_[Alissa]_

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_  
_ And hoping that song would never be over_

_[Roderick__ and__ Alissa]_

_I haven't seen you in ages (The Talented New Yorkers: Oooh)_  
_ Sometimes I find myself_  
_ Wondering where you are_  
_ For me you'll always be 18_  
_ And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart_

_[Roderick]_

_You headed off to college_  
_ At the end of that summer and we lost touch_

_[Roderick and Alissa]_

_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much_

_[Alissa]_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_[Roderick and Alissa]_

_Sometimes I find myself_  
_ Wondering where you are_  
_ For me you'll always be 18_  
_ And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Nah nah nah_  
_ Nah nah nah_  
_ Nah nah nah_

_[Roderick and Alissa]_

_Away with My Heart_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Nah nah nah_  
_ Nah nah nah_  
_ Nah nah nah_

Rachel was shocked at the crowd's reaction. The crowd was roaring, and she knew as soon as she heard their praise that they were gonna win for sure.

* * *

A few minutes later, the judges are on stage, to announce the winner. "Those were outstanding performances." Rod sad, as Rachel looks at Sue with Vocal Adrenaline, challenging, but worried on if they'll win instead. "In third place is...The Amazions!" Rod exclaimed, making Rachel relieved, but it wasn't over yet, they still had to announce the winner. "And the winner is...THE TALANETED NEW YORKERS!" Rod exclaimed. Rachel screams and takes the trophy, as Vocal Adrenaline looks at them, annoyed. "Do you really forgive me from what happened a few weeks ago now?" Kurt asked. "Of course, I do." Blaine said, leaning to him for a celebratory kiss. Each member of The Talented New Yorkers jump and cheer in excitement. They get to go to Nationals! It was one of Rachel's dreams to see a glee club of hers go to Nationals, and it's finally happening to her.

Backstage, Kitty is sitting by Artie, and kissing him, as celebratory to winning, as Jane goes to them. "Can Artie go for a second?" Jane asked. Kitty gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, before he goes. "You're in love with Roderick, are you?" Jane asked. Kitty laughs a bit nervous, before answering. "Kind of." Kitty said. "You can't date him. You have a boyfriend, and he has Alissa." Jane said. "Sorry, I might've gone too far. Artie is my lover, and Roderick has his own." Kitty said. "I've only found out this today, so I'm glad you decided for it to be over already." Jane said. "Yep, I guess I am." Kitty said. They both laugh, and hug. "It was weird, but I guess it was because of how we just went through the best moment of our lives." Jane said.

Back in New York, Rachel puts the trophy in the shelf where the Sectionals trophy is located, and the glee club with the alumni celebrate. "We finally get to go to Nationals! I'm so excited to see how it goes!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn and Tina celebrate together, and hug, in which Santana on the other hand, notices a ring on her finger. "Quinn, what the hell happened last night? Did you marry Tina by accident?" Santana said. "No. A lot of love was in the air, because as a gift for our win, since me and Puck started dating again a while back..." Quinn suddenly gets cut off by Santana. "Oh no, did he give you a ring as a gift? Rings are the worst presents ever." Santana said. "Nope, he...HE PROPOSED!" Quinn exclaimed. Everyone is happy for her, and she goes to Puck and the two share a kiss. "Best day after Regionals ever." Mike whispered to Mercedes and Rachel. "Tell me about it. We won a competition." Rachel said.

Backstage of the NYADA auditorium, everyone is in their Regionals outfits for a celebratory number in front of the alumni and Rachel. "Now listen, we gotta give Rachel one of the best, especially since it's our second win." Kurt said, with Blaine holding his hand, and as they go to talk to Kurt's new friend, Kitty, Angelina, and Jane hold hands. "We started our friendship in glee club, and we'll definitely be ending our friendship in glee club as well." Angelina said. They all laugh, and Angelina walks to someone else.

_[Scene changes to the glee club doing their celebratory song, with Angelina in front]_

_[Angelina]_

_You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground_  
_ I was crying out, couldn't make no sound_  
_ No one hears silent tears collecting_  
_ You know I had lost hope, I was all alone_  
_ Never been so low 'til you came along_  
_ Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

_ Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_  
_ Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed_  
_ So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_  
_ 'Cause baby, I am ready to be free_

_[Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Now I am invincible_  
_ No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_  
_ Yeah, I am invincible_  
_ What was I running for_  
_ I was hiding from the world_  
_ I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_  
_ Now I am invincible_  
_ And I'm a perfect storm_

_[Angelina]_

_I was running from an empty threat_  
_ Of emptiness_  
_ I was running from an empty threat_  
_ That didn't exist_  
_ I was running from an empty threat_  
_ Of abandonment_  
_ I was running from an empty threat_  
_ That didn't exist_

_ But now I am invincible_  
_ No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_  
_ Yeah, I am invincible_  
_ What was I running for_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_I was hiding from the world_  
_ I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_  
_ Now I am invincible_  
_ And I'm a perfect storm_

_ Now I am invincible_  
_ No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_  
_ Yeah, I am invincible_  
_ What was I running for (Angelina: What was I running for)_  
_ I was hiding from the world_  
_ I was so afraid, I felt (with Angelina: so unsure)_  
_ Now I am invincible (Angelina: Oh)_  
_ And I'm a perfect storm_

The alumni and Rachel applaud for them, as the screen fades to black.


	34. 3x01 This Is The New Year

**Episode Plot: **The kids start to focus on taking the ultimate prize for Nationals.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and I never will

**Note: **The day you all have waited for has arrived! The Season Three premiere is finally here! I'm so excited to show you how this plays out, and with all the spoilers that are out, we can tell that this is gonna be a really good season. Oh, and I can't end this off without one more thing: happy birthday to the beloved actor who gave us Kurt, Chris Colfer!

Alright, enough with my talking, enjoy the Season Three premiere!

* * *

The same blogger that messed with Angelina during Kelly week talks to a person with a camera. "We've got a lot in store for this new year in NYADA, so let's see what these students are up to." The blogger said, when suddenly, Kurt walks past him, and the blogger follows him. "Sir, would you like to answer some questions for the students' new year blog?" The blogger asked. "Nope. I didn't even ask you to follow me." Kurt said, but he still gets followed. "These questions are important." The blogger said. "Go away, go away." Kurt said, to confront him.

Scene cuts to the blogger talking with Kitty and Angelina. "So, I heard you were pregnant. Do you have any advice to those pregnant women out there?" The blogger asked. "It was a pregnancy scare, idiot." Kitty said, in a mean tone. "You know, when you just call the cheerleading squad "NYADA cheerleaders", that's not actually what it's called." The blogger told them, which makes Angelina roll her eyes. "I'm not even gonna listen to this." Angelina said, walking away. "What is it called then?" Kitty asked. "It's called "Ohio State Cheerleaders", inspired by the Ohio State Buckeyes." He said. Kitty glares at him, then suddenly, she hits the guys' camera, to get it out of her face.

Scene cuts to him talking to Finn and Rachel. "I heard you two got engaged, which was on Finn's side, so when's the wedding?" The blogger asked. "We get married in a few weeks actually. Glee club is making it harder to plan this wedding, especially since we progressed to Nationals." Finn answered. "That reminds me, how was the win at Regionals?" The blogger asked to Rachel. "It was great. I've always wanted a glee club of mine to progress to Nationals." Rachel answered. "Does your excitement remind you of how popular the competition is?" He asked to Rachel. "No, not at all." Rachel answered, putting her arm around Finn, and the blogger turns to the camera. "What a shocker!" The blogger said.

* * *

In the classroom, everyone is goofing off while waiting for Rachel, as Kitty is leaning against the piano, talking with Alissa. "Finally we can start focusing on Nationals." Kitty said, happily, and as soon as she says that, Rachel comes in, excited for what's to come. "WELCOME BACK TO GLEE CLUB!" Rachel exclaimed, which gets the others excited. "So, I've already figured out what we should do this week. Sing old songs that we did it McKinley, part two!" Rachel said. "Awesome idea!" Finn said. "I actually know half of them." Brittany said. "Don't play dumb. It's been pretty obvious." Kitty said. "Oh no, not with the fights on our first week of rehearsing for Nationals." Quinn said. "Here's something. You know that thing that you get for Christmas to keep an eye on you called "Elf On The Shelf", right?" Rachel asked. "Almost everyone, especially since when we were children, we got them ourselves." Kitty said. "If you see a sun similar to the elf anywhere you go, you gotta sing a song, because this is the way we get new members." Rachel said. "So, it's like the elf, but without magic?" Tina asked. "Yep, it doesn't have magic, I'll just put a sun plush on something I can reach." Rachel said. "Way to ruin the secret for the sun, Berry." Santana said, trying not to laugh. "Let's try our best to recruit some members." Rachel said.

At lunch, everyone is talking about what they do when it comes to getting new members, when Blaine suddenly spots something. "Look what's on the microwave for faculty members." Blaine said. Everyone looks, and sees the same sun Rachel talked about during the meeting. "I don't know, I want these NYADA people to eat in peace." Santana said. "Alright, it doesn't matter if they want to eat in peace. If we sing in front of these students, someone might want to join, so I think it's a good idea to do a song here." Kurt said. Santana thinks for a moment, and then agrees. "Okay, let's give these students a taste of their own medicine." Santana said.

_[The song starts, as everyone becomes silent, and notices the glee club dancing around, as the blogger watches along with them, with a camera in his hands, as Alissa gets on a table]_

_[Alissa]_

_See the people walking down the street_  
_Fall in line just watching all their feet_  
_They don't know where they wanna go_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_  
_They got the beat_  
_They got the beat, yeah_  
_They got the beat_

_[Angelina and Kitty two separate tables (Kitty on the same table where Alissa is), and dance, as Santana gets on the one Angelina's on]_

_[Santana]_

_See the kids just getting out of school_  
_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_  
_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_[Santana with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_That's when they fall in line_

_[Kurt gets up on the same table Santana and Angelina are on, while Finn gets on the same table Kitty and Alissa are on, and Mason gets on another table]_

_They got the beat_  
_They got the beat_  
_Kids got the beat, yeah_  
_Kids got the beat_

_[Kitty and Alissa jump off the table, and as they do so, Quinn gets on the same table]_

_[Quinn]_

_Go-go music really makes us dance_  
_Do the pony puts us in a trance_  
_Do the watusi just give us a chance_

_[Quinn with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_That's when we fall in line_

_'Cause we got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat, yeah_  
_We got it_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_

_[Santana]_

_Everybody get on your feet_  
_(The Talented New Yorkers: We got the beat)_

_[Quinn]_

_We know you can dance to the beat_  
_(The Talented New Yorkers: We got the beat)_

_[Alissa]_

_Jumpin', get down_  
_(The Talented New Yorkers: We got the beat)_

_[Santana, Alissa, and Quinn]_

_Round and round and round  
Whoo!_

_[Quinn]_

_We got the beat (we got the beat)  
We got the beat (we got the beat)  
_

_[Alissa]_

_We got the beat_

_[Santana]_

_We got the beat (we got the beat)_

_[Alissa]_

_Whoo!  
We got the beat_

_[Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_We got the beat_

The kids expected applause from the students, but instead, out of nowhere, someone throws a burger at them, and Finn is afraid. "Oh my god." Finn said, worriedly. Suddenly, the blogger gets out of his seat. "FOOD FIGHT!" He exclaimed, making everyone throw food around - even at the glee club.

* * *

In the classroom, Rachel is shocked to see the members covered in food. "What happened?!" Rachel asked, shocked. "They didn't enjoy our performance." Quinn said. "I have hamburger buns in my bra." Madison said, making Angelina look at her confused. "Those are your boobs." Angelina said. "Forget about glee club being popular, we're just gonna be blasted with food." Santana said. "Don't go at it like that." Rachel said. Santana snaps her fingers at Rachel, showing she disagrees, which Rachel doesn't accept. "Santana, remember this, _we'll win_, as long as you don't snap fingers at me." Rachel told Santana. "Where's the mute button on you?" Santana asked, clearly wanting Rachel to shut up. "We expected applause!" Alissa exclaimed. "I know you guys did." Rachel said. "Does that mean they hate us or you hate us?" Santana asked Rachel, trying to keep her mean tone in. "Santana, calm down. I don't hate you guys, and I never will." Rachel said. "Definitely wouldn't hate Finn." Kurt said. "See what I mean?!" Rachel asked Santana. "You secretly do." Santana said. "Someone is about to go all Lima Heights on this girl." Brittany whispered to Tina. "Guys, you can do better, I promise!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to get Santana to stop. Santana gets up, snapping both of her fingers at Rachel, as Kurt gets up, to stop her. "Trust me, you guys will get better." Rachel said. Santana finally sits down, with her arms crossed. "We've been better ever since we won our first Sectionals." Tina said. "They're not gonna fully like us, until we win Nationals. Winning Nationals could truly turn upside down, with Santana's behavior." Alissa said, making Santana turn around at her, Kurt trying to calm Santana down, once again. "Guys, first of all, do _not_ get Santana ramped up again, second of all, we'll win Nationals, I promise." Rachel told them.

Later that day, at the apartment, Brittany is washing dishes, when Santana walks in. "You've been acting weird lately." Santana said. "What do you mean?" Brittany asked. "I sometimes hear you say "It's hard to eat, because I hurt everytime", or everytime you take a soothing bath, instead you ruin it, saying that you have to be out in 30 minutes, especially after you telling me it'd be one hour." Santana said. "Santana, the reason for that is because...I have a bun in the oven." Brittany said. Santana wanted to run outside, and scream after hearing that. Santana knew she'd never be able to care for a child. "The baby isn't mine, right?" Santana asked. "It is." Brittany said. "HOW IN THE HELL WOULD IT BE MINE?!" Santana asked, loudly, clearly afraid on being a mom. "No one else wanted the child, so I had no choice." Brittany said. "Kill me now." Santana said, afraid. "You'll be okay, it will just take some time." Brittany said. Rachel walks in on Brittany comforting a scared Santana. "What happened now?" Rachel asked. "I'm pregnant." Brittany answered. Santana starts crying hysterically, and walks out, making Rachel look at her. "Tell me this isn't true. I said not to ramp her up." Rachel said. "I didn't make her mad, she's just scared." Brittany said. "I'll go in her room, telling her how much of a good mother she'd be." Rachel said, following wherever Santana went.

Rachel finds Santana in her room, scared as hell for what is to come, for her being a mom. "Santana. being a mom is fun." Rachel told a scared Santana, trying to keep her from freaking out, "it's not like you're going to be the one who gives birth," in which Santana looks at Rachel. "Except, being a parent is harder. You won't get any sleep, you're gonna have a million hours of stress, until that child is five years old." Santana said. "Yeah, that might happen..." Rachel paused for a moment, realizing Santana's last sentence, "wait, what?" making Santana facepalm. "A CHILD IS HARD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NIT!" Santana yelled. "Santana, take your time, and don't yell at me, calling me a "Nit", and I will help you." Rachel said. "Really help me?" Santana asked. "Yes, really help you." Rachel told Santana. However, the Latina didn't want to believe her at all, making Rachel bury her face in her hands. "This is never gonna work out." Rachel said to herself. Brittany comes in, to check on the two. "You girls okay?" Brittany asked the two. "Rachel's deciding to "help" me." Santana told her wife. "Don't air quote that." Rachel said. Brittany looks at their moment, pretty shocked.

The next day, Quinn finds Santana, still pretty upset from hearing the news on how she will become a mom. "Santana, Brittany told me why you are so afraid, but you can't stay afraid like this forever. We have Nationals in a few months, and a scared member gives us a low chance of winning." Quinn said. "Oh please, let's go back to senior year in McKinley High, you and the New Directions won a Sectionals while I was still in an all girl group with Brittany and Mercedes, and the three of us were in the original 12. Plus, Rachel was still in New Directions at the time, but she couldn't perform because she rigged the senior class president vote box, but once again, the New Directions still won." Santana said. "Yeah, and let's throw it back to our very first Sectionals..." Quinn was about to continue, but Santana stopped her. "Be quiet, you know Finn rejoined the last minute before we went on that stage." Santana said. Brittany walks in, and Santana looks at her. "We were just talking." Santana said. "Santana, I hope you're still not scared." Brittany said. "I am, but I'll keep myself together for Nationals. Quinn, Brittany, chant along with me. We want another Sectionals!" Santana chanted, getting out of her seat, but Quinn stops her. "That is _not_ gonna help." Quinn said. "Santana, I know a way to get you happy again already. Remember our performance of Toxic?" Brittany asked. Quinn and Santana look at each other, looking excited on what is to come.

_[Scene changes to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in cheerleader costumes, and Rachel looks excited to see a whole Unholy Trinity number]_

_[Quinn]_

_Baby, can't you see_  
_ I'm calling_  
_ A guy like you_  
_ Should wear a warning_  
_ It's dangerous_  
_ I'm fallin'_

_[Brittany]_

_There's no escape_  
_ I can't wait_  
_ I need a hit_  
_ Baby, give me it_  
_ You're dangerous_  
_ I'm lovin' it_

_[Brittany and Quinn]_

_Too high_  
_ Can't come down_  
_ It's in the air_  
_ And it's all around_  
_ Can you feel me now_

_[Santana, Brittany, and Quinn]_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_ I'm on a ride_  
_ You're toxic_  
_ I'm slipping under_  
_ With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_ I'm addicted to you_  
_ Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_ And I love what you do_  
_ Don't you know that you're toxic_

_ Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[Brittany and Quinn]_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_ (with Santana: I'm on a ride)_  
_ You're toxic_  
_ (with Santana: I'm slipping under)_  
_ With a taste of a poison paradise (Santana: Oh)_  
_ I'm addicted to you_  
_ Don't you know that you're toxic_

_ With a taste of your lips_  
_ I'm on a ride (Santana: Ride)_  
_ You're toxic_  
_ (with Santana: I'm slipping under)_  
_ With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_ I'm addicted to you_  
_ Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[Santana, Brittany, and Quinn]_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_ With your lovin' now_  
_ I think I'm ready now (Quinn: I think I'm ready now)_  
_ Intoxicate me now_  
_ With your lovin' now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_

* * *

Santana knew their performance would work, and it did. "Well, thanks to you two, I don't have the fear anymore. So, when will Brittany be due?" Santana asked, politely. "In 9 months." Brittany answered. "I know, but what month?" Santana asked? "If it's March, it's gonna be November." Brittany told. "Nice..." Quinn said behind them, sarcastically. "Our performance was _your_ idea, you know that, right?" Santana asked Quinn, ready to strangle her. "That was my idea..." Brittany told her wife, trying to keep her from hurting Quinn. "I am supporting Brittany, thank you." Quinn told her, trying to not lose her temper with her best friend. "Back then, we weren't even friends," Santana tried stating the obvious, "with the help of glee club...starting and ending together, bitches. Let's make this right." Santana said, walking away, leaving Quinn and Brittany watching, with wide eyes. "What have we done to Santana?" Quinn asked, making Brittany shrug, shaking her head.

There was indeed something up with Santana, and she felt the need to share it with the glee club. "So, I am basically the "nicest" person you'll ever meet." Santana told everyone. "Nice as in "you are a slutbag"?"Alissa asked. "Okay, I am so done with you." Santana said. "I'm glad Rachel isn't here..." Kurt said. "Imagine her reaction." Blaine said. "Talk it up, hobbit." Santana said. "Correction: Santana is the meanest person you'll ever meet." Quinn said. "I have a wife, shut up." Santana told her. Kurt walks up to Santana. "I think someone did something to you for your attitude right now." Kurt tried to convince, but she wouldn't stop at all." Who's Blaine?" Santana asked, making Blaine stand up. "I'm right here, and you know me!" Blaine exclaimed, making Santana sigh. "I'm his friend, but your husband's hair gel is evil as hell." Santana told Kurt, making him look at her, offended. "I like you, but I will get some sai swords and hurt you with them, if you say that one more time." Kurt told her, but even that wouldn't make Santana stop. "Dare me." Santana challenged Kurt. "Oh my god, when will you stop?" Kurt asked. "WHERE'S YOUR SAI SWORDS, BITCH?!" Santana asked, loudly, making Kitty walk out of the room, covering her ears. "Santana, please do not continue." Blaine said, annoyed. "Oh, I'll be glad to continue." Santana said. "Excuse me, what did I say?" Blaine said. "Aquí todo el mundo puede estar tranquilo, todos ustedes están locos y no se va a cambiar!" Santana exclaimed. "Santana, I think it'd be best for you to stop." Alissa told Santana. "Two things...SHUT UP, and two, why are you in a successful glee club, you should be on one of the most unsuccessful shows ever, and that is _Fraiser_." Santana told Alissa. "Your point is so invalid. That show was successful, and plus, it ended." Alissa told her. "Would it be best to make Santana shut up?" Kurt asked. "Wow, you guys really have an eager to punch me in the face. how rude of you all." Santana said, and she didn't notice that Blaine had a worried look on his face. "Santana, turn around..." Blaine told her. Santana does so, and what she finds is Rachel, looking at everyone, disappointed. "So, what was that I heard all about?" Rachel asked. "Where in the even hell did you come from? When'd you walk in?" Santana asked. "I walked in while you told Alissa to join an "unsuccessful" show." Rachel told them. Santana turns to the rest, with her arms crossed. "You guys are so riveting." Santana said, before going to sit down, when Brittany finally comes in seconds later. "Brittany, be glad you missed what just happened." Tina said. "Funny..." Santana said, sarcastically.

"GO, GO, COME ON, YOUR INFORMATION WILL NOT HELP YOU WITH LABOR!" Sam Evans was giving Brittany advice for when she is due, with Santana watching, but Brittany wasn't even close to taking it. "Sam, I think you're going too far!" Brittany tried yelling, but he wouldn't listen. He kept annoying her, until Santana slapped him across the face. "Trouty Mouth, you do realize that Brittany wants easier advice, right?" Santana asked. "Alright." Sam agreed to Santana, but Brittany knew things were about to get worse. "BRITTANY, YOU CAN DO IT, YOU CAN PRACTICE, GO, GO, GO!" Sam yelled. "Screaming doesn't help!" Brittany exclaimed. "Sam, listen to Brittany, or else you won't have a tongue anymore." Santana challenged to Sam. As soon as she said her statement, Kurt walks in, only to find the three on the ground, and when he realizes the scenario, he turns around. "Nope, I'm not witnessing this." Kurt said, trying very hard to stay out of it, but Santana notices him. "KURT!" Santana said. "Mind if you help us?" Brittany asked. "You expect me to do that? I walk in, and it seems Brittany is having a baby?" Kurt asked. "Please, it's practice." Santana told. "BRITTANY, PRACTICE HARDER!" Sam interrupted their moment, which gets Santana on her last nerve. "SAM, I'M ABOUT TO THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!" Santana screamed at him, as Kurt looks at Brittany, worriedly. She _knew_ that giving birth at a hospital will also go incredibly wrong.

Quinn is putting Beth to bed, when Brittany suddenly opens the door. "Quinn, I need your help!" Brittany said. "What is that? Can't you see there is a toddler trying to go to sleep?" Quinn asked. "I need advice on children." Brittany said, leaving Quinn dead in her tracks. "Well, there's a lot of rules to taking care of a child." Quinn said, picking up Beth. "Can we talk about this outside?" Brittany asked. "Of course." Quinn answered.

Once outside, Beth starts to get cranky, and Quinn looks at Brittany. "Might as well make this fast." Brittany said. "Be aware of pregnancy symptoms, such as nausea." Quinn said. "Morning sickness, I have seen you pregnant with Beth." Brittany said, making Quinn curious. "Why are you asking me for advice then?" Quinn asked. "I don't even know how to take care of a child." Brittany told Quinn. This makes Quinn decide to hand Beth to her. "Is she now my child? Shelby gave her back, and now you're giving her to me?" Brittany asked. "No, it's a way for you to prepare for children." Quinn answered. "You don't know how she was treated. She was with Shelby for half of her life." Brittany tried to convince to Quinn about this. "Maybe find advice on the Internet then? In the meantime, Beth wants to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said, going back inside with Beth in her arms. "Bye..." Brittany said, upset that she'll never take care of a child right if all goes wrong with getting advice.

The next day, Blaine is walking down the hall, when he finds Brittany crying next to the wall. "Brittany! What's wrong?" Blaine asked. "I need help." Brittany answered, making Blaine worried. "What happened, what do you need help with?" Blaine asked, but Brittany doesn't answer, and Blaine hugs her. "Whatever happened to you...you will be okay." Blaine said. "Nothing is gonna cheer me up at a time like this." Brittany told. "This calls for a special song during rehearsal." Blaine said, trying to cheer Brittany up. He really hoped he did, but he just had to wait and see.

_[Scene changes to Blaine doing his performance to cheer Brittany up]_

_[Blaine]_

_Another year you made a promise_  
_Another chance to turn it all around_  
_And do not save this for tomorrow_  
_Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_And I will give the world to you_

_[Brittany realizes that the song he's doing was once a group number from the New Directions, and he's doing it solo]_

_[Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Speak louder than the words before you_  
_And give them meaning no one else has found_  
_The role we play is so important_  
_We are the voices of the underground_

_And I would give the world to you_

_Say everything you've always wanted_  
_Be not afraid of who you really are_  
_Cause in the end we have each other_  
_And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_And I would give the world to you_

_A million suns that shine upon me_  
_A million eyes you are the brightest blue_  
_Lets tear the walls down that divide us_  
_And build a statue strong enough for two_

_I pass it back to you_  
_And I will wait for you_  
_Cause I would give the world_  
_And I would give the world_  
_And I would give the world to you_

_This is the new year_  
_A new beginning_  
_You made a promise_  
_You are the brightest_  
_We are the voices_

_This is the new year_  
_We are the voices_  
_This is the new year_

Brittany applauds them, and goes onto the stage and hugs Blaine.

* * *

Late that night, moments after midnight, Kurt is sound asleep, until Santana bangs his door open, startling him. "Santana, what did I say about privacy if I'm asleep?" Kurt asked. "Except Brittany is incredibly scared about having a baby." Santana said. "Is she giving birth?!" Kurt asked, shocked. "Oh, hell no. She's just a little freaked out, you know." Santana said, making Kurt confused. "Does it matter?" Kurt tried to wonder, and he saw Santana look worried. "Come to the bathroom." Santana said, and realizing how scared she sounds, Kurt runs to the bathroom, and Santana catches up.

In the bathroom, Brittany was lying on the ground, and it was a mess. An overflowing toilet, and water mixed with some blood on the floor. When they walk in, Kurt can't believe the mess. "Oh...my...god." Kurt said, very shocked. "She spotted." Santana said. "A lot? She spotted a lot? Why is the toilet overflowing?" Kurt asked. He had a lot of questions about this. "Brittany did the wrong thing." Santana said. "I learned to not use a lot of toilet paper." Brittany said. Kurt knew what that meant. "I think we're gonna have to ask Blaine to do another happy performance for Brittany." Kurt said. "We should." Santana said, looking at the mess.

The next day, Blaine dances around, singing _Stayin' Alive_, as the others laugh - Brittany laughing with them. "I admit, that was awesome." Kitty said. "Not our first time." Kurt said. "I'd dare." Brittany said, making the others giggle a bit. He knew what she meant, so Kurt went to her face. "I'm staying alive." Kurt sang in her face, making the others laugh. Kurt does his jassy hands, going back to his seat, as Rachel comes in. "Looks like some people got along." Rachel said, happily. "Blaine made this week better for sure." Alissa said. Santana walks to Blaine. "Nice pants." Santana said, making Blaine laugh a bit. "Thanks, Santana." Blaine said. Suddenly, Quinn runs through the room. "10 people want to hear us girls do a song, we have to get to the auditorium stat!" Quinn exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's time to show them our power." Rachel said.

_[Scene changes to the girls doing the song for the 10 people and the boys]_

_[Santana]_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_  
_Tonight, yeah baby_  
_Tonight, yeah baby_  
_I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight_

_[Rachel gets on the stage all of a sudden]_

_[Rachel]_

_I need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong_  
_Tonight, yeah baby_  
_Tonight, yeah baby_  
_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_[Quinn]_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_[Tina]_

_To brush the dangerous_

_[Quinn]_

_I'm gonna run right to_

_[Tina]_

_To the edge with you_

_[Quinn and Tina]_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Santana and Rachel with The Talented New Yorker Girls]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_[During the instrumental break, only some of the others start to enjoy it]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you (Quinn and Tina: With you, with you, with you, with you)_  
_I'm on the edge with you (Quinn and Tina: With you, with you, with you, with you)_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

At least half of the 10 people did not enjoy it, but they still applauded - slowly, while the boys were silent, not because they didn't enjoy it, because they wanted the other people to express their opinions. "Tell me when they enjoy it." Santana whispered to Rachel. "So, how was it?" Rachel asked. Some of the strangers mumbled "good", "Bad", while one yelled out "what the hell was that", and Rachel looks at the other girls. "I'm glad you tried to enjoy it." Rachel said. They walk out, leaving the girls standing there. Although they gave good opinions, Rachel wanted better.

* * *

While Santana and Alissa were cleaning up the bathroom, Kurt checked a few moves from the mirror. "You know, you could've helped, right?" Santana asked. "Except, you never asked me to help. Why help if you don't ask?" Kurt asked, making Santana get up. "Kurt, can you help us?" Santana asked, to finally get him to help. Suddenly, Blaine walks in, spotting them cleaning the water and blood off the floor. "Okay, someone has to show the wound." Blaine said. "None of us got hurt though." Santana said. "Who's giving birth?" Blaine asked. "None of us." Alissa told Blaine. Suddenly, Brittany comes in, and spots the four. "What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked. "Blaine wants to speak to you." Kurt told her. Blaine looks at her, and she swallows hard. "OKAY, I ADMIT IT RIGHT NOW!" Santana yelled, making Blaine look at her. "My wife is...pregnant." Santana said. Blaine looks at Brittany, and she starts to cry. "I am so sorry for not telling you." Brittany said. She hugs Blaine, and he comforts her. "It's okay, we're here for you." Blaine said, as the other three watch.

The next day, in the early morning hours, Brittany and Santana are in bed together, when the door opens. "Santana, don't forget that it's not the weekend." Rachel said, and she spots the two, and screams, waking the two up. "RACHEL!" Santana screamed. "If you're pregnant, you can't have sex, if I remember." Rachel said. This makes Brittany get out of bed as quick as possible. "Sorry..." Brittany said. "We have to go to rehearsal. Santana, here's your coffee." Rachel said, handing the mug to her. "Thanks...WAIT, WE HAD SEX?!" Santana asked, realizing what Rachel said. "You two were lying in bed." Rachel said. "That does not mean we had sex." Brittany said. "Oh, well. Be at rehearsal at 10." Rachel said. "Okay." Santana said, starting to drink her coffee.

At rehearsal, everyone is talking when Rachel comes in. "The week is almost done, it's time for a group number idea." Rachel said. "I have an idea," Quinn said, getting up. "What is that?" Rachel asked. She goes in front of the classroom. "This week has been eventful, and it's all good. I love eventful week. I have to end off this week with a fun song." Quinn said. "What is that?" Rachel asked.

_[The song starts, as Brittany and Santana smile at each other]_

_[Quinn]_

_You can't stop an avalanche _  
_As it races down the hill _  
_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_  
_But ya know you never will _  
_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still _  
_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_  
_Round and round _  
_And my heart's keeping time _  
_To the speed of sound _  
_I was lost til' I heard the drums _  
_Then I found my way_  
_Cause you can't stop the beat_  
_Five, six, seven, eight!_

_[Scene changes to The Talented New Yorkers in outfits, dancing around the auditorium]_

_[Quinn and Finn]_

_Ever since this old world began _  
_A woman found out if she shook it_  
_She could shake up a man _  
_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_The best that I can today_

_'Cause you cant stop _  
_The motion of the ocean _  
_Or the sun in the sky _  
_You can wonder if you wanna _  
_But I never ask why_  
_And if you try to hold me down _  
_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _  
_That you cant stop the beat!_

_[Santana (Tina)]_

_You can't stop today (No)_  
_As it comes speeding down the track (Ooh, ooh)_  
_(Child, ya!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (Be gone)_  
_And it's never coming back_

_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_  
_And it don't know white from black_  
_(Yeah!)_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_'Round and 'round _  
_And my heart's keeping time _  
_To the speed of sound _  
_I was lost til I heard the drums _  
_Then I found my way _  
_'Cause you cant stop the beat_

_[The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh_

_Oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh_

_[Tina with The Talented New Yorkers]_

_Ever since we first saw the light _  
_A man and woman liked to shake it_  
_On a Saturday night _  
_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_With all my might today_  
_'Cause you can't stop _  
_The motion of the ocean _  
_Or the rain from above _  
_They can try to stop this paradise_  
_We're dreaming of _  
_But you can't stop the rhythm_  
_Of two hearts in love to stay _  
_You can't stop the beat!_

_[Santana, Tina, and Quinn]_

_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat! _  
_(Santana: Yeah!)_

The glee club hug each other, as the screen fades to black.


	35. 3x02 Broadway Troubles

**Episode Plot**: When an upcoming Broadway musical comes up, Rachel decides to join in, but it comes to a tough point when two of her friends decide to audition. Meanwhile, the glee kids worry about if Vocal Adrenaline will compete against them for Nationals, but someone shocking comes by to tell them news that could get them worried about being beaten - Sue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, and I never will

* * *

Rachel is looking through a magazine, when Finn and Kurt budge in through the room. "Well, you two could've knocked." Rachel told them. "We found something you'd be interested in." Kurt said. "Is there another version of _Funny Girl_?!" Rachel asked, making them think she'd really want to play Fanny Brice again. "Nope, however, there is something that I overheard someone say." Finn said. "What is it?" Rachel asked, interested. "She said that you'd make a good Glinda, or a good Nina." Finn said, and Rachel looks at him. "I know who Glinda is, but who's Nina?" Rachel asked. "The person wants you to try out for either _Wicked_ or _In The Heights_." Kurt told her. Rachel looked scared. She wanted to try out for _Wicked, _but she wanted to see how the other Broadway show was - the problem is, she doesn't even know what _In The Heights_ is.

Rachel is walking nervously into the room for Broadway try-outs, and suddenly, someone familiar tapped on her shoulder - Santana. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked. "I'm gonna check out your audition. So, who are you auditioning for?" Santana asked. "Nina from _In The Heights_." Rachel answered. "So, you're out of that _Funny Girl_ stage? That's awesome, because that stage was annoying." Santana said. "Except I'm auditioning with a _Funny Girl_ song." Rachel said, making Santana roll her eyes. "There's that again." Santana said. Someone walks up to them, and he looks at Rachel. "Hi, I'm Johnathon...call me John for short, and I will be your guidance through your audition. Who are you trying out for?" Johnathon asked. "Rachel told me she was auditioning for Nina from _In The Heights_." Santana said. "The director will see you shortly." Johnathon said, walking away, and Santana pats Rachel's shoulder. "You're gonna do well. If you're a Broadway person, you're so going to see yourself playing the role." Santana said, making Rachel feel a bit better. "I can't wait to see." Rachel said. They go to sit down, when Rachel sees someone signing "DANIEL WAS HERE" on the wall, and Santana hits his arm. "Don't write on the wall. It's bothering me." Santana said. "Sorry. I'm writing my name down, so everyone knows who I am once opening night comes by. The role will be outstanding." They boy said. "Is Daniel your soon to be stage name or is that actually your name?" Rachel asked. "Nope, Daniel is actually my name." He answered. Rachel tales out a marker, and writes "Rachel Berry was here" with her drawing a star at the end of it. She knew she had some fans, so if she got the role of Nina, people would know it's _the_ Rachel Berry playing the role. "Who are you auditioning for?" Santana asked, interested. "I've already auditioned. I want it to be a surprise when I do get the part." Daniel said. "Good idea." Rachel said. Suddenly, the director walks out. "Anyone here named Rachel Berry?" The director asked. Rachel raises her hand, and Santana smiles at her being brave at it. "It's your turn." He said. Rachel gets up, and they both go in another room.

In the audition room, Rachel wanders around, when the director sits at his chair. "So, Rachel...when will we start?" The director asked. Rachel turns around, and thinking about her success as Fanny Brice, she smiles, excited about what's to come. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Nina." Rachel said. "Oh, from _In The Heights_. What are you gonna sing?" The director asked. "I'm gonna sing My Man from the musical I used to be in, _Funny Girl_." Rachel answered. "Go ahead." The director said.

_[After taking a few deep breaths, Rachel starts her audition song]_

_[Rachel]_

_Oh, my man, I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright all right_  
_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_

_[The director starts to look impressed by her talent as she continues on]_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_  
_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his_  
_forever more_  
_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright all right_  
_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_  
_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more_

"Rachel...your vocals are impressive." The director said. "Thank you so much!" Rachel said, happily. "You're welcome. We'll tell you if you got it in a few days." The director said. Rachel, feeling proud of herself for auditioning, walks out. She knew the results were gonna be good.

* * *

The next day, Santana felt like she wasn't even awake. Rachel went on constantly about her audition last night, she barely had time for any sleep, and she had no time for any coffee. All she walked in to was the glee club hoping for Rachel to get the part - that was until Brittany spotted Santana. "Oh my god, what happened?" Brittany asked her wife. "I had no time for coffee, and now look at me. Looking like a zombie coming to glee club rehearsals." Santana said. "You are a zombie." Kurt mumbled. However, Santana was still able to hear him, as she glared at him, going to her seat. As if Santana's day couldn't get any worse, someone walks into the room with a look of revenge - Sue. "Looks like we're in trouble." Brittany said. "So...you guys won last year's Regionals, did you?" Sue asked. "Yep, we sure did." Rachel answered. "Well...I'm afraid I have some bad news, which is actually GOOD news for me," Rachel knew where this was going, "Vocal Adrenaline just picked the most powerful songs for Nationals." Sue said. "You guys are competing for Nationals?!" Tina asked, hoping it was a dream. "Yep, we begged." Sue answered. This makes Santana emotional. "How do we win Nationals?" Santana asked. "Not again." Quinn groaned. This was her attitude from last week to top it off". "Sue, on one caution, we pick more powerful songs than you." Blaine said. "Oh, you'd be glad if you lost. Two is enough!" Sue yelled. "Well, it's not enough for us." Rachel said. "We'll see about that." Sue said. She walks out, leaving some of the members shaking.

In the hall, Santana seems to be gossiping stuff about Sue to everyone around her. "Sue once attempted to fly my wife out of a cannon. What a shame of her." Santana to do the others, and when Sue overhears this, she grabs Santana. "Santana, I need to speak to you." Sue told her. "Be right back." Santana said, to give everyone a heads up. They go towards a corner, and Santana crosses her arms. "You wicked witch." Santana said, angrily. "What did I do?" Sue asked. "You're making sure we don't win. Nationals is a very important competition to us and Rachel, so stop ruining it." Santana said. "Stop _ruining_ it? The only thing that's being ruined is yourself." Sue said. "What makes you think that?" Santana asked. "Because you're also trying to win Nationals. Santana, isn't it _my_ time to shine?" Sue asked. Santana looks down, then glares at Sue. "No." Santana answered. She storms off, making Sue angry. "DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TO TELL RACHEL EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID!" Sue yelled, making Santana groan. "I won't get in trouble! She'll accept my language at you." Santana said. She walks away, making Sue cross her arms. Winning Nationals would never work with Santana in the way.

Santana was trying to see if she could get herself ready for Nationals by doing a stripped down version of _Already Gone_, when Rachel comes in; Santana not noticing her. "I see you're practicing for Nationals." Rachel said, making Santana jump. "Why do you scare me to death?" Santana asked. "Sorry for scaring you. I have some big news." Rachel said. "What's that?" Santana asked, starting to look scared. "Sue is trying to make Finn join Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said. Santana wanted to lose her temper, but instead, she gets up, angrily. "That's it, I don't care if she coached the Cheerios when I was in high school, I am killing Sue Sylvester." Santana said, making Rachel stop her. "No killing." Rachel told her. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Santana asked. "Stick by my side." Rachel said. She walks out, with Santana following from behind.

In a classroom, Sue is keeping Finn in a chair. "Finn, Vocal Adrenaline is more fun than this rotten glee club." Sue said. "No, it is not." Finn said. Suddenly, Rachel and Santana walk in. "Oh, no you're not making Finn join Vocal Adrenaline." Santana said. "Why not me?" Sue asked. "I hate everything about you." Santana said. Finn finds time to get up from the chair. "I'm not joining Vocal Adrenaline at all." Finn said, going to the three. "You all will pay." Sue said. Rachel and Finn look at each other, and Santana rolls her eyes. "There's no time for making love, come on." Santana told the two, making them follow.

Sue, being annoyed by everything, leans on the piano in the auditorium, as Santana and Kurt spy on her. "So, I need to find a way to make her give up." Santana whispered. "Recruit one of the members into our glee club. They're gonna enjoy it." Kurt whispered back. "Nick?" Santana asked, quietly. "No, not him. He's the leader of Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt answered. "I'm leaving. Think of a way to make her give up yourself." Santana said. "I'll go too." Kurt said. Sue sees them walk away, but she just stays there, to get everything off of her mind, when someone familiar walks in behind her - her mom, Doris. "I heard about how you're struggling." Doris said. "I am struggling, mom..." Sue stopped once she realized who she was talking to, and she turns around, "mom, what are you doing here?" Sue asked. "I heard about you trying to win for once. It's everyone's way to shine." Doris said. "Mother, that's what I am trying to do." Sue told her. "Exactly. That's why I came here, and that's to make you feel better." Doris told her. They both sit down, and Sue looks at her. "It's a problem with the other glee club. Their director is literally trying out for Broadway, and then there's a cranky Latina, and a gay porcelain. The others are not fit to be my friend." Sue said. "Isn't that the same with Vocal Adrenaline?" Doris asked. "No one in Vocal Adrenaline is gay!" Sue yelled. "You'll figure out a way, I promise." Doris said, giving Sue an idea. "That's a good idea! Meet both glee clubs." Sue said. "I don't think..." Doris tried to confess, but Sue interrupted. "It's a way to know which one to root for when Nationals comes." Sue told her. "Oh, okay." Doris said, getting up, but not leaving. "Is there anything else you want from me?" Sue asked. "I thought everytime we see each other, we'd do a duet." Doris answered, making Sue get up, with caution. "No, I'm not doing a song again." Sue said. "Didn't you say you love the sound of your voice?" Doris asked. "Oh, yeah! I do." Sue said, now realizing. "Great, because I want to sing that new song that was popular from what people call it: Hunger Games." Doris said. This makes Sue annoyed again. "Why do you want us to sing a song from a movie I will never plan to watch?" Sue asked. "Why not?" Doris asked. "I have an urge to punch you for some reason." Sue told her. Doris puts her arm on Sue's. "You're gonna enjoy it, I promise." Doris said. "I hope." Sue said, hoping to get things over with. "Hit it!" Doris told the band.

_[The band starts to play a song, as Sue sat down in shock - she did know the song]_

_[Doris]_

_Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ They strung up a man_  
_ They say who murdered three._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ Where dead man called out_  
_ For his love to flee._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

_[Sue decides to join in, and she gets up, and walks towards her mom]_

_[Sue]_

_Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ Where I told you to run,_  
_ So we'd both be free._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

_[The band members decide to join in as back-up]_

_[Band members]_

_Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ Where I told you to run,_  
_ So we'd both be free._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

_ Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ They strung up a man_  
_ They say who murdered three._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

_[Sue and Doris with Band members]_

_Are you, are you_  
_ Coming to the tree?_  
_ Where dead man called out_  
_ For his love to flee._  
_ Strange things did happen here_  
_ No stranger would it be_  
_ If we met at midnight_  
_ In the hanging tree._

As soon as the song ends, Sue and Doris hug, but carefully. "Well, when do I meet each glee club?" Doris asked. "Tomorrow to be on the safe side." Sue answered. Sue goes to sit down by herself once again, as Doris looks back at her, before walking out.

* * *

That night, Santana stands on her bed, singing her own version of _Rock 'n Roll_, something she sang the year before, when Rachel budges in. "I need to give you some advice before I see understudy auditions tomorrow." Rachel said. "And what is that?" Santana asked. "Do _not_ try to make yourself look like you're gonna audition with _Don't Rain On My Parade_, because it turns everything around." Rachel said. "Okay." Santana said. "And search for the best people who'd fit it, and only choose one person." Rachel said. This gives Santana a plan. "Okay." Santana said. When Rachel walks out, a smirk appears on her face.

The next day, Rachel walks into the audition room, when Santana walks onto the stage. "Santana, what did I say yesterday?" Rachel asked. "I'm not auditioning, I'm just saying I found some people." Santana said. "Some people? You were only supposed to find one." Rachel said. "It's worth it." Santana said. Rachel now accepts it, and she goes off the stage with a smirk on her face. The plan was gonna go well. Backstage, just before auditions start, Santana looks for the person, Kurt walks in to see the understudy auditions, and Santana taps his shoulder. "What?" Kurt asked. "Where's the person?" Santana asked. "Who?" Kurt asked. "I forgot her name." Santana answered. "Stop forcing people into auditioning for musicals." Kurt said. "Rachel told me to." Santana said. "Forget it." Kurt said. "Audition for her." Santana said. "That is not gonna happen." Kurt said. "You're gonna enjoy it." Santana said. "No, I'm not. I'm a boy, the auditions are for girls." Kurt said. "I don't care. I'll explain this to Rachel later." Santana said. "Fine!" Kurt yelled. "However, I'm gonna make sure you top off Rachel." Santana said. "With what?" Kurt asked. "You'll see." Santana answered.

A few minutes after a girl is finished singing _Beautiful Dreamer_, Rachel gets ready to go. "I got glee club rehearsal to go to." Rachel said, to herself. Santana suddenly gets on the stage. "You have one more person awaiting." Santana sad. "Didn't your person already go up to audition?" Rachel asked. "Nope." Santana said. "Oh...next!" Rachel said. Santana walks off the stage, smirking once again. That's when Kurt walks up, and Rachel stands up. "SANTANA!" Rachel yelled. Although Kurt's best friend, she was not happy with Santana's choice. "I would be proud to audition." Kurt said, playing along, since he was asked to. "This is a girl role." Rachel said. "It'll be alright, I promise." Kurt said. "This is gonna be a problem." Rachel mumbled, to herself.

_[Kurt's audition song starts, as Santana laughs, quietly]_

_[Kurt]_

_I'm the greatest star_  
_ I am by far_  
_ But no one knows it_  
_ Wait, they're gonna hear a voice_  
_ A silver flute_  
_ They'll cheer each toot_  
_ ( Yeah, she's terrific!)_  
_ When I expose it!_  
_ Now can't you see to look at me_  
_ That I'm a natural Camille_  
_ As Camille I just feel, I have so much to offer_  
_ (Hey listen kid I know I'd be divine because ...)_  
_ I'm a natural cougher_

_Some ain't got it, not a lump_  
_ I'm a great big clump of talent!_  
_ Laugh, they'll bend in half_  
_ (Did you ever hear that story about the traveling salesman?)_  
_ A thousand jokes_  
_ (Stick around for the jokes)_  
_ A thousand faces, I reiterate_  
_ When you're gifted_  
_ Than you're gifted_  
_ These are facts I got no ax to grind_  
_ He, what are you blind?_  
_ In all the world so far, I'm the greatest star_

_I'm the greatest star_  
_ I am by far but no one knows it!_  
_ That's why I was born_  
_ I blow my horn_  
_ Till someone blows it_  
_ I'll light up like a light_  
_ Right up like a light_  
_ I'll flicker, then flare up, ah, ah!_  
_ All the world's gonna stare up_  
_ Looking down you'll never see me_  
_ Try the sky 'cause that'll be me!_  
_ I can make them cry_  
_ I can make them sigh_  
_ Some day they'll clamor for my drama_  
_ Have you guessed yet, who's the best yet?_  
_ If you ain't I'll tell you one more time_  
_ You bet yer last dime_  
_ In all of the world so far_  
_ I am the greatest, greatest star!_

Santana applauds loudly from backstage, and Rachel doesn't - because she knew Santana was up to this.

* * *

Later that evening, Santana was soaking in a relaxing bath, when Rachel barges in once again. "What the hell, Rachel? Can someone spend a night without you barging in?" Santana asked. "I knew you did this." Rachel said. "Did what?" Santana asked. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON!" Rachel yelled. "Except Kurt is your best friend!" Santana yelled back. "I can't accept him. I'm a best friend of his, but he's not fit for the role." Rachel said. "And why's that?" Santana asked. "Because he's a boy, and the role is for girls." Rachel said. "Well, the person I asked for didn't come." Santana said. "Stop making excuses. I know you picked Kurt, just to "entertain" me. Well, nice try." Rachel said. She walks out, and slams the door behind her, making Santana cross her arms.

The next day, Rachel had to get the other kids prepared for tomorrow, because Sue and her mom were gonna meet them, but Santana doesn't take her commands, and just keeps polishing her nails. "SANTANA!" Rachel yelled, making Santana jump. "Stop scaring me to death!" Santana yelled. "Well, then stop ignoring me, and get prepared." Rachel said. "I already am prepared. I've been prepared since I was born." Santana said. "Santana, there's just an importance to..." Rachel gets cut off to Santana playing _Sk8er Boi_ on full blast on her phone, and playing one of the band members' electric guitars, loudly. "GO AWAY!" Santana yelled. This makes Kurt distracted by how Santana was behaving...and how loud she had both her phone and the guitar be. Rachel goes to unplug the guitar, and pause the music. "Santana, just come get prepared." Kurt said. Santana rolls her eyes, and goes to the others, since she had no choice. Kurt knew the situation was not gonna end well.

At auditions, Rachel is waiting for Santana to give her a feedback on when the person finally arrives so she can accept the person, and not a boy. That's when Santana comes up on the stage. "Please tell me you don't have another boy." Rachel said. "I don't. The actual person I asked for arrived!" Santana said. "Okay, let's see her then." Rachel said. Santana walks off the stage, and Tina goes up on the stage. "SANTANA, HOW WOULD TINA NOT MAKE IT TO AUDITIONS, BUT KURT HAD TIME TO "AUDITON"?" Rachel asked, loudly. "Rachel, calm down!" Santana yelled from backstage. "I'll audition for understudy instead." Tina said. "Let's hear it." Rachel said, trying to keep her anger in.

_[Tina's audition song starts, as Santana looks worried by the look of Rachel's face]_

_[Tina]_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_ Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_ She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_ Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_ Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_ She got both feet on the ground_  
_ And she's burning it down_  
_ Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_ She got her head in the clouds_  
_ And she's not backing down_

_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ She's walking on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_  
_ 'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_ Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_ Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_ And it's a lonely world_  
_ But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ She's walking on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Santana once again applauds from backstage, and Rachel applauds as well, for how good she sounded - but she still had to talk with Santana.

* * *

Santana is sound asleep with Brittany, when Rachel, once again, barges in, startling both. "RACHEL, STOP BARGING IN ON ME!" Santana screamed. She was really getting annoyed by Rachel's actions this week. "Stop making excuses for people's auditions. Why are you saying Tina couldn't audition if she could come to glee club rehearsal?" Rachel asked. "That's my accident." Santana said. "Yeah, right..." Rachel said, finally walking out. Santana could finally get some shut eye.

The next day, when Santana sees Rachel walk in, she puts a sheet over her, and plays _This Is Halloween _on her phone, as a planned prank, making Rachel take off the sheet fast, reach for Santana's phone, and pause the song. "RACHEL!" Santana yelled. "What do you think it is, Halloween?" Rachel asked. "Well, screw that. Nothing ever works with you." Santana said. As soon as she sits down, Sue comes in, and Rachel gulps. "Rachel, what's the sheet for?" Sue asked. "Blame Santana." Rachel said. "I have a lot downloaded on my phone." Santana said. "I broke your phone though." Finn said. "I got a new one, smarty-pants." Santana said. "Okay, guys. Time for Mama Sylvester to meet glee club." Sue said. As soon as she says that, Santana gets up, for something that she think Sue's mom would love to walk into. Suddenly, Doris walks in, and Santana starts to play _Never Again _on her phone, and Tina turns around to her. "Turn that off." Tina said. "Come on, it's a nice entrance." Santana said. "It's not my phone." Doris said. Rachel goes to pause Santana's music once again, and Santana sits down, displeased. "You all are tone deaf." Santana said. "Well, meet my mom. She is coming here to see who to root for the most." Sue said. "Hey, Sue's slutbag mom...why'd you make the most evil person in eternity?" Santana asked, making Rachel turn around. "What has happened to you?" Rachel asked. "Never call my mom a slutbag." Sue said. "She's copying my language actually." Alissa corrected. "One of my ex-boyfriends once called me a slutbag. It's not your language." Quinn said. "Well, can anyone in here sing good?" Doris asked. Everyone raises their hand, while Santana raises hers higher. "Not to be mean, but why are you another Rachel?" Sue asked to Santana. "Can you stop being evil then?" Santana asked. "Santana, I was never evil, I'm just one of the people with a cold heart...but not to my mom." Sue told her.

_[Sue turns around, and a song starts with it, as the others look confused]_

_[Sue]_

_Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Can you get it up_  
_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Is you big enough_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

_[Scene changes to Sue in the auditorium, making flashbacks of her conflicts with Santana]_

_Tonight_  
_ I'm a let you_  
_ Be the captain_  
_ Tonight_  
_ I'm a let you_  
_ Do your thing, yeah_  
_ Tonight_  
_ I'm a let you_  
_ Be a rider_  
_ Giddy up_  
_ Giddy up_  
_ Giddy up, babe_

_ Tonight_  
_ I'm a let it_  
_ Be fire_  
_ Tonight_  
_ I'm a let you_  
_ Take me higher_  
_ Tonight_  
_ Baby we can_  
_ Get it on_  
_ Yeah we can get it on_  
_ Yeah_

_ Do you like it boy?_  
_ I wa-wa-want_  
_ What you wa-wa-want_  
_ Give it to me baby_  
_ Like boom, boom, boom_  
_ What I wa-wa-want_  
_ Is what you wa-wa-want_  
_ Na, na_  
_ Ah, ah_

_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Can you get it up_  
_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Is you big enough_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Can you get it up_  
_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Is you big enough_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

_[Scene changes to Sue in her hurt locker, back in Ohio, throwing darts at a voodoo Santana doll, similar to Santana's voodoo Rachel doll]_

_I like the way_  
_ You touch me there_  
_ I like the way_  
_ You pull my hair_  
_ Baby, if I don't feel it_  
_ I ain't faking_  
_ No, no_

_ I like_  
_ When you tell me_  
_ Kiss it there_  
_ I like_  
_ When you tell me_  
_ Move it there_

_ So get it up_  
_ Time to get it up_  
_ You say you're a rude boy_  
_ Show me what you got_  
_ Now_

_ Come here right now_

_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Can you get it up_  
_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Is you big enough_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Can you get it up_  
_ Come here_  
_ Rude boy, boy_  
_ Is you big enough_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Take it, take it_  
_ Love me_  
_ Love me_

* * *

The next day, Rachel is sitting in the director's room with Finn, Kurt, and Santana, waiting for her results. "Rachel, I'll be so proud if you get the role." Finn said. Rachel smiles at Finn, and they both share a kiss, making Santana roll her eyes, and look at the songs on her phone, when the director comes in. "Hello, Rachel and some friends." The director said. Rachel gets excited for hearing the results, as the other three wave. "Well, your results are in, and Rachel...you got the part." The director said. Rachel screams, happily, as Finn and Kurt get up, and they both give Rachel a hug. She couldn't wait to tell the glee club this news.

In the classroom, Rachel is in front of the glee club, with Kurt and Finn sitting on the piano. "Guys, I'm happy to admit this, but...I got the role of Nina!" Rachel exclaimed. The others look happy for her, as Kurt and Finn smile from behind. "I'm just so happy all of you are supporting me! This is gonna go incredibly well, and I just want you guys to know that...if you ever become famous, remember that being a part of something special makes you special, and that glee club helped the success, because remembering this in Lima helped me earn two Broadway show roles, and it's a dream come true, and I wouldn't have gone this far without you guys." Rachel said. Impressed by her speech, the others applaud for her, as Finn and Kurt lead Rachel into a group hug, as the screen fades to black.


End file.
